Seducida por el Highlander
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Darien Chiba ha conquistador a tantos hombres en el campo de batalla y a tantas mujeres en la alcoba, que es prácticamente invencible. Pero un desafortunado encuentro con una seductora bruja le ha maldecido para siempre. Ahora, cualquier mujer a la que le haga el amor está condenada por toda la eternidad. Lady Serena es una hermosa muchacha de alta cuna…
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**Hola chicas aquí os traemos una nueva adaptación de este sexy highlander *o* esperamos os guste mucho las hará reír bastante y es entretenida. Reviews si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Darien Chiba ha conquistador a tantos hombres en el campo de batalla y a tantas mujeres en la alcoba, que es prácticamente invencible. Pero un desafortunado encuentro con una seductora bruja le ha maldecido para siempre. Ahora, cualquier mujer a la que le haga el amor está condenada por toda la eternidad.

Lady Serena es una hermosa muchacha de alta cuna… o eso dice ella. Serena sufre de amnesia y está desesperada por descubrir la verdad sobre quién es en realidad o, al menos, conocer a alguien que le inspire un intenso recuerdo o emoción. Cuando ve por primera vez a Darien Chiba, Serena tiene el presentimiento de que él guarda la llave que liberará su pasado… y tal vez su corazón.

Pero ¿averiguará a tiempo que la pasión que comienza a arraigar en el corazón de ese valeroso guerrero podría consumirlos y destrozarlos a los dos?

Él tiene algo que te hace sentir como la mujer viva más bella. Cuando te arrincona contra una pared y te besa hasta dejarte sin sentido, es una emoción como ninguna otra, pero lamentablemente, la emoción no dura mucho. Pronto se alejará, dejándote sin aliento y con el corazón roto, y por el resto de tus días, pasarás las noches en vela, preguntándote qué fue lo que hiciste mal.

Así que si sabes lo que te conviene, no te dejes seducir. Busca un tipo de hombre diferente, el tipo que querrá casarse contigo, y te dará un montón de bebés.

_Acerca de Darien Chiba,_

_Laird de la Guerra del Castillo Kinloch._

_Orador desconocido._

**Prólogo**

_Kilmarten Glen, Tierras Altas escocesas_

_Diciembre 1718._

Deseo. Lujuria. Sexo.

En el sueño, se estaba ahogando, hundiéndose más y más en un mar de necesidad desesperada y tempestuosa. Unas suaves manos le tanteaban y acariciaban el pecho y los hombros, mientras que bocas ardientes y húmedas lamían su estómago.

Él era Darien Chiba, el Laird de la Guerra del Castillo Kinloch, el guerrero experimentado en la batalla y el seductor de mujeres más infame de Escocia. Sin embargo, sólo amaba a una, que no era más que un vago y cambiante recuerdo en su mente.

¿Dónde estaba ella en este sueño? ¿Estaba siquiera aquí? ¿Y era realmente un sueño? Se sentía más como la muerte. Pero si ese fuera el caso, estaría de nuevo con ella, ¿no?

La corriente empezó a agitarse más rápido a su alrededor. No, ella no estaba aquí. No en este lugar. No conocía a ninguna de estas mujeres. Todas eran extrañas. Súbitamente, se encontró con que no podía respirar.

Darien se despertó con un sobresalto, aspirando aire frío en los pulmones. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Sus brazos estaban extendidos sobre su cabeza, cada muñeca atada con una soga. Sus piernas estaban bien abiertas, los tobillos atados. Estaba al aire libre en una especie de foso, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

Una agonía palpitante le explotó en el cráneo. Era peor que la muerte, y gritó con rabia, sus músculos tensos mientras tiraba y forcejeaba con las ataduras. Pero era inútil luchar. Estaba bien atado y su cuerpo estaba débil. Las náuseas quemaban sus entrañas. Se quedó inmóvil y miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad. Lo rodeaban unas murallas verticales. Yacía en un frío lecho de guijarros.

Esto no era un foso. Era una tumba abierta. Una antigua cámara mortuoria.

Darien apretó los puños y gritó con furia, pero eso sólo hizo que la tumba diera círculos vertiginosos.

¿Lo habían drogado? Si era así, ¿quién? ¿Y cómo en nombre de Dios había llegado hasta aquí?

A través de una densa neblina de incomprensión, se esforzó por recordar sus últimos pasos. Había viajado solo a Kilmarten Glen, con un recado de su primo y jefe, Andrew Chiba, Laird del Castillo Kinloch. Había parado para almorzar al mediodía en la taberna…

Su respiración laboriosa se aceleró, exhalando nubes de vapor en el aire frío de la noche.

Lentamente, las imágenes le volvieron. Había una mujer. Había ido con ella al almiar en el campo. Se había reído tontamente cuando deslizó las manos bajo sus faldas y sopló en su oído. Pero después de eso no había nada más. Era como si simplemente hubiera caído en el sueño.

Unos pasos se aproximaban, luego apareció una figura por encima, a los pies de la tumba. Una mujer. La vio moverse como una sombra delante de la luna. Se agachó para recoger algo en el suelo… un cubo de madera con un asa de cuerda, entonces se irguió y fijó sus ojos en él.

Estaba desorientado, pero por Dios, reconocía esa silueta. Era Beryl, la adivina. Hacía un mes, ella había jurado que lamentaría el día en que la había desterrado del Castillo Kinloch.

—_Beryl_…

Darien nunca había temido a la muerte antes, pero esta mujer agitaba un pavor infernal en su interior. Ella trabajaba con poderes antiguos del más allá, y desde el primer momento, había sentido su veneno. Era por eso que había alentado a Andrew para que la desterrara de Kinloch.

Dio un paso adelante y vació un cubo lleno de huesos sobre él, hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando resonaron en su kilt.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él—. ¿Los huesos de todos tus ex amantes?

Beryl recogió sus faldas en los puños y saltó a la tumba. A horcajadas sobre él, se sentó y puso sus faldas sobre las caderas de él.

—Si esperas cabalgarme —gruñó con los dientes apretados—, te llevarás una decepción cuando no esté a la altura.

Era una mujer hermosa… una de las más deseables de Escocia, con un pelo grueso de color rojo, una figura rolliza, unos pechos enormes y espléndidos, y una cara como un ángel, pero él la despreciaba.

—No te deseo —dijo ella, sus ojos ardiendo de odio y antagonismo—. Nunca lo hice. Pero quería a Andrew, y fue mi amante durante más de un año… hasta que llegaste _tú_ y lo alejaste.

Para Darien era toda una lucha pensar coherentemente a través de la agonía palpitante en su cerebro.

—Andrew no fue puesto en esta tierra para ser tu compañero de cama —respondió densamente—. Nació para ser el líder de los Chibas, para ser el Jefe y Señor del Castillo Kinloch, y yo le ayudé a reclamar ese derecho. Si realmente te importara, nunca le habrías negado su destino. Lo hubieras dejado ir.

Ella se inclinó y susurró maliciosamente en el oído de Darien.

—Pero Andrew se vio obligado a casarse con la hija de su enemigo. No, Darien… _tú_ fuiste el que lo arrastró de vuelta a un mundo y una vida que había abandonado, y le envenenaste la mente contra mí.

Beryl se echó hacia atrás y sacó una pequeña daga de su bota. Lentamente, burlonamente, la ondeó de un lado a otro delante de sus ojos, luego se agachó y le cortó un rizo de su pelo.

—Necesitaré esto para la maldición —dijo—, con el fin de que dure. —Después le hizo un corte rápido en la mejilla con la punta afilada del cuchillo—. Y esta gota de sangre.

En un arranque de ira, Darien empujó sus caderas hacia adelante para tirarla, pero ella sólo se rió, como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

Cualquiera que fuese la substancia que le había dado, aún infectaba su cerebro, y el movimiento brusco hizo que su cabeza girara. Las sombras nublaron su visión y las náuseas se agruparon en su estómago. Cerró los ojos y sintió como un flujo de sangre se deslizaba por su mejilla y poco a poco se filtraba en su oreja.

Cuando por fin el vértigo disminuyó, la miró con rabia.

—¿Me vas a destripar como a un pescado? —preguntó—. ¿Se satisfará tu necesidad retorcida de venganza?

—No, eso sería demasiado fácil. Lo que realmente quiero es que sufras. Durante muchos años.

Cogió uno de los huesos que había caído en la grava junto a él, y le susurró al oído de nuevo.

—_Sé de tu esposa_. —Usando el extremo del hueso, le sacó la sangre de la mejilla.

Los nervios de Darien se convirtieron en hielo. Estaba congelado bajo ella, con una furia atroz.

—Sé que murió de una muerte dolorosa, dando a luz a un hijo —Beryl continuó—. Gritó y lloró, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que el niño sobreviviera, pero ay de mí, los perdiste a ambos. Fue exactamente hace diez años. ¿No te diste cuenta de eso cuando llevaste a la muchacha de la taberna al pajar?

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta. Por eso lo había hecho. Necesitaba la distracción.

—¿Fue ella la que me envenenó? —preguntó—. ¿Le pagaste?

—No, ella sólo me facilitó el verter algo en tu vino mientras flirteabas y te burlabas de ella haciéndola creer que era tu único y verdadero amor.

Los labios de Darien temblaron. Apretó los puños. Las cuerdas crujieron mientras tiraba lentamente con todas sus fuerzas.

—Es muy tarde para que quedes libre —dijo Beryl—. Ya estás maldito. Se hizo antes de que despertaras.

—¿Me echaste una maldición? —Volvió a tirar de las ataduras y se resistió furiosamente debajo de ella.

Ella se levantó y salió del hoyo, luego lo miró desde arriba.

—Mataste a la mujer que amabas al plantar tu semilla en su vientre, y sin embargo, continúas seduciendo y acostándote con cada chica huesuda que se cruza en tu camino. Te habrías acostado _conmigo_, Darien, si yo hubiera estado dispuesta la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Él tiró con fuerza contra las cuerdas.

—Eso fue antes de saber la bruja rencorosa que eras.

Ella se agachó y recogió el cubo vacío.

—No niego que sea mala, pero si yo hubiera sido una presa más fácil, el asunto se habría llevado a cabo sin que tuvieras el más mínimo soplo de mi malicia. ¿Con cuántas brujas malas te has acostado? ¿Lo sabes siquiera?

No tenía una respuesta, pues rara vez se quedaba con una mujer lo suficiente como para descubrir su verdadero carácter.

—No pensé que lo harías —dijo Beryl—, por eso escogí una maldición adecuada. —Él esperó en silencio para que le explicara su conjuro perverso, mientras una suave brisa soplaba sobre sus faldas.

—Desde hoy, cualquier mujer que te abra sus piernas, concebirá un hijo… sin fallar… y morirá dolorosamente en la cama de parto. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Una noche con Darien Chiba será una sentencia de muerte para cualquier muchacha lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en tus encantos, y traerás la muerte al niño también.

Con eso, Beryl se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Darien le gritó y luchó violentamente, pero ella no regresó. Sus pasos se desvanecieron en la noche.

Horas más tarde, sus ojos se abrieron con el sol naciente, y ya no estaba atado por las cuerdas. Había escarcha en el aire. Podía ver su aliento. Las mejillas y los labios entumecidos por el frío.

Todavía le dolía la cabeza. El dolor era tan profundo, que rodó hacia un lado y vomitó el contenido de su estómago.

Débil y tembloroso, tiritando incontrolablemente, Darien se arrastró fuera de la cámara mortuoria, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sobre un antiguo montículo fúnebre de piedra, de por lo menos doce metros de diámetro, en algún lugar de Kilmarten Glen. Miró hacia abajo. Unas piedras pequeñas formaban un círculo alrededor de la tumba, y más allá, un segundo círculo más amplio, de piedras más altas, abarcaba todo el lugar del entierro.

Darien sopló en sus manos para calentarlas, luego se tocó la sangre seca en la mejilla.

Tambaleándose a través del lecho de piedras sueltas, se dirigió hacia la orilla, donde la hierba más allá estaba cubierta de una capa crujiente de escarcha. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se desplomó sobre su espalda. Parpadeando en el cielo de la mañana, reflexionó sobre la situación.

No era un hombre supersticioso y nunca había creído en los dones de Beryl en la forma en que Andrew lo había hecho, pero ¿cómo podría vivir así? ¿Y si había algo de verdad en la maldición?

Rodando y apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos, tosió y trató torpemente de ponerse en pie. Cuando hizo su camino de regreso al pueblo, prometió que encontraría a Beryl de nuevo. Sin importar el tiempo que le tomara o cuán lejos tuviera que viajar, la encontraría. De una forma u otra, la obligaría a deshacer la maldición.

Tal vez la amenazaría con matarla.

_Sí_… eso sin duda la inspiraría. La idea le dio fuerzas.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 01**

_Mansión Drumloch, terrenos limítrofes escoceses_

_Octubre 1721_

**DEL DIARIO PRIVADO DE LADY SERENA TSUKINO**

_He decidido que hoy, ya que el tiempo lo permite, voy a escribir mi primera entrada en el círculo de piedra. No puedo explicarlo, pero hay algo sobre este lugar que me consuela, y estoy en gran necesidad de consuelo. Han pasado cuatro meses desde mi regreso. Aunque regreso no es la palabra adecuada para mi estado en este lugar._

_Todavía no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior, a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos e intentos incansables por parte del médico para experimentar con mi cabeza. Está a la vez perplejo y descaradamente entusiasmado, y estoy empezando a pensar que se sentirá decepcionado si alguna vez me cura de mi enfermedad. Cuando le digo esto, frunce el ceño, pero me siento como si mi espíritu estuviera en el lugar equivocado, como si hubiera tomado posesión del cuerpo de otra mujer y reclamara todo lo que alguna vez fue de ella como si fuese mío. Me siento como una charlatana, y a veces me pregunto si eso es lo que soy, una malvada e intrigante impostora, a pesar de que la abuela y el primo Nicolás me aseguran que soy ella._

_Lady Serena Tsukino. Hija de un conde escocés. Una mujer que desapareció hace cinco años._

_Dicen que mi padre fue un gran héroe de guerra, y que murió luchando por los escoceses en la reciente rebelión, en el lado de los jacobitas, que supuestamente apoyé y con bastante pasión. No recuerdo nada de eso. Todo lo que sé de mí misma, es lo que me han dicho, y lo que he vivido desde la primavera, cuando fui descubierta en el establo de un campesino en Italia, acurrucada en una caballeriza vacía, hambrienta y tiritando._

_Las monjas me acogieron, y en cierto modo, renací en ese convento en el extranjero, me cuidaron hasta que recuperé la salud, me interrogaron sin descanso, hasta que al fin me identificaron como la heredera Drumloch, perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_¿Realmente soy ella? No lo sé. Todos los retratos de Serena Tsukino muestran más bien a una joven regordeta y de aspecto inocente. Yo no soy ni gorda, ni soy tan joven. Me dicen que estoy a seis semanas de mi vigésimo quinto cumpleaños. Y ya no soy inocente. El médico en el convento lo confirmó._

_No estoy segura de cómo sentirme acerca de eso. A veces me molesta, cuando me imagino lo que no recuerdo. En mi mente todavía soy virgen._

_También estoy muy delgada, motivo por el cual algunos criados no me reconocieron. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que tenía el mismo pelo que Serena, lo que es un tono de rojo bastante inusual, pero aparte de eso, algunos creen que no me parezco en nada a ella. Fueron despedidos inmediatamente._

_Pero, ¿y si tenían razón? A veces me siento como si la abuela me estuviera ocultando algo. Ella dice que no es así, pero yo desconfío. ¿Podría ser que una parte de ella simplemente necesitará creer que soy su nieta, incluso cuando sabe que no lo soy? Después de todo ya ha perdido a su hijo, el gran héroe de guerra que fue mi padre. Soy todo lo que queda de él._

_Si es que de hecho soy la heredera._

_De cualquier manera, heredera o no, parece que no puedo evitar mirar por encima del hombro. Siempre estoy esperando que la verdadera Serena Tsukino, o su fantasma, aparezca en cualquier momento y me desenmascare como un fraude…_

Serena cerró el diario encuadernado en cuero y apoyó la cabeza contra la piedra plana y erguida, deseando no tener que escribir sobre todo esto, pero el doctor Williams la había animado a anotar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, sugiriendo que podría ayudar a desbloquear algo en su mente.

Otro experimento. ¿Insistiría en leerlo?

Volviendo a abrir de un tirón el libro, miró lo que ya había escrito acerca de su virginidad y consideró en tachar la parte del entusiasmo descarado del médico…

No. Lo dejaría. Era honesto, y si el punto de este ejercicio era curar su extraña enfermedad y resolver el misterio de sus cinco años perdidos, necesitaría abrir su mente por completo y dejar que todo saliera como una bolsa de piedras que caen al suelo.

Sintiéndose repentinamente cansada, dejó el diario a un lado y se tendió sobre la hierba a la sombra de la alta y fresca piedra en pie. Por alguna razón sentía un gran confort cada vez que venía aquí.

Cruzó las piernas por los tobillos y las manos sobre su vientre, mientras miraba el brillante cielo azul salpicado de nubes esponjosas. Flotaban a un ritmo pausado, cambiante y móvil. Le ayudaba a relajar su mente. Tal vez hoy sería el día en que el pasado saldría de su caja.

Pronto empezó a soñar con las hojas de otoño volando a través de un lecho infinito de musgo verde y frondoso. Podía oír el leve susurro de pasos sobre la hierba, el relincho de un caballo en la brisa…

En el sueño, se vio en un espejo, y oyó su propia voz gritando desde el otro lado de la distancia. Extendió una mano y trató de hablar con la mujer del espejo.

—_Ven a buscarme. Estoy aquí. He estado aquí todo el tiempo_.

De pronto la mujer se desvaneció en una oleada de miedo, como un fantasma que no quiere ser visto.

Revolviéndose con inquietud, Serena sintió una presencia por todo el círculo de piedras, pero no era el espíritu del sueño. Su cuerpo se estremeció con la conciencia, y gimió suavemente en la brisa.

Alguien la estaba mirando, dando vueltas alrededor de la parte exterior de su esfera privada. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, despertándola con un extraño poder de voluntad que excitaba todos los sentidos. La impulsaba a sentarse, pero no podía moverse. Todavía estaba dormida y su cuerpo parecía de plomo.

Por fin, sus pesados párpados se abrieron y pestañeó hacia el cielo. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

Allí, justo fuera del círculo de piedras, un escocés de aspecto salvaje estaba sentado en lo alto de un enorme caballo de guerra negro. El hombre la observaba en un silencio sobrecogedor que le hizo preguntarse si todavía estaría soñando, porque era una imagen impresionante, como un dios en una nube brillante de luz solar.

Su pelo negro azotado por el viento, hacía juego con las crines brillantes de su caballo. Le llegaba más abajo de sus anchos hombros y se movía suavemente en un silencioso susurro de brisa. Llevaba una falda escocesa oscura con un broche opaco de plata en su hombro, un escudo redondo atado a su espalda. En la cadera llevaba una espada escocesa en una vaina de cuero.

Todo en él rezumaba sexualidad, y el impacto de tal conocimiento inapropiado la dejó perpleja.

Quería llamarlo, preguntarle ¿quién era?, ¿qué quería?, pero no podía hablar. Era como si todavía estuviera flotando en el sueño.

O tal vez esto no era un sueño, sino una alucinación. Había tenido unas pocas últimamente, viéndose muchas veces a sí misma moviéndose, haciendo las cosas de cada día, y nunca sabía si eran recuerdos de su vida o las invenciones perezosas de una mujer que simplemente no tenía pasado.

Pero no había nada de perezoso acerca de este hombre, se dio cuenta con un remolino vertiginoso de fascinación cuando se puso de rodillas. Él era claramente un guerrero, que parecía como si hubiera pasado días, tal vez semanas, en la silla. La evidencia estaba ahí para contemplarla, en sus armas, sus músculos fuertes, y la oscura sombra de barba en su rostro finamente esculpido, el tono sombrío de sus ojos agotados y enojados, y el aspecto sucio de su camisa.

El caballo resopló con fuerza y sacudió su enorme cabeza, y Serena se quedó sin aliento al oír el sonido. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba, algo temporal, algo enérgico, para finalmente sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Ahora sabía que este Highlander no era una alucinación. Era de carne y hueso. Pero ¿por qué la miraba así, con una intensidad tan enojada y atrevida?

¿La conocía?

Lentamente, tomó sus faldas con las maños y se puso en pie, lista para hacer frente a este hombre de su pasado, quienquiera que fuese.

Su colosal caballo de batalla sintió su movimiento y giró en un círculo asustadizo. El Highlander movió la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de ella

—¡Estate quieto! —Le ordenó a la gran bestia negra, con una voz gutural que hizo que a Serena se le pusieran los nervios a flor de piel.

Ella se apuntaló con ambas piernas firmes…

El animal obedeció instantáneamente, y el Highlander saltó de la montura, aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Él y Serena se daban la cara en ángulo recto.

El corazón le latía como un martillo en el pecho.

Hizo un esfuerzo por reconocerlo. Seguramente lo conocía, si tan sólo pudiera recordar…

_Dios, ¿por qué no podía?_ Era inconcebible que pudiera olvidar una cara como esa. Sus ojos negros eran penetrantes. Ardían perversamente con una determinación salvaje que casi la tiró hacia atrás contra la piedra.

Debía correr. Su instinto le decía que estaba en grave peligro, pero sus pies no se movían.

Los ojos del Highlander se entrecerraron y empezó a caminar hacia ella, entrando en el círculo de piedras, que hasta ahora había sido su dominio privado. Sin embargo, la fortaleza de este hombre parecía conquistar e invadir el mundo entero.

Su mirada nunca se desvió de la suya mientras caminaba por el césped, sus musculosas piernas dando grandes zancadas, su gran mano envuelta alrededor de la empuñadura de bronce de su espada escocesa. En cualquier momento la alcanzaría y, ¿qué haría?

Serena se echó hacia atrás contra la piedra, estrellándose contra ella. Contuvo el aliento.

De repente, él estaba sobre ella.

—¿Sorprendida de verme? —preguntó con un profundo acento escocés, empujando la rodilla entre las de ella y sujetándola a la piedra. No tenía idea si quería violarla o hacerla pedazos. Tal vez tenía la intención de hacer ambas cosas. Una después de la otra.

La firme presión de su cuerpo, tan apretado contra el suyo, le envió una onda de choque caliente por sus venas.

—¿Debería estarlo? —Estaba decidida a no mostrar miedo, incluso mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y su respiración se endurecía y aceleraba—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—No me digas que no te acuerdas de nuestro último encuentro.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, notó una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, una pequeña imperfección en un lienzo de otra manera perfecto.

Puso sus manos sobre la piedra por encima de cada uno de sus hombros, manteniéndola atrapada allí, mientras su mirada enfurecida le recorría el cuerpo. Olía a madera, como el cuero y el pino.

—Lo siento —respondió ella con voz temblorosa, con las rodillas débiles—, pero no recuerdo nada.

¿Había sido su amante alguna vez? ¿Había sido él el que había tomado su virginidad? Era muy posible, pues aunque sentía el peligro en él, lo encontraba brutalmente atractivo.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada? —dijo el Highlander—. ¿Nada en absoluto? —Sus ojos brillaban desafiantes—. Bueno, no te preocupes muchacha. Yo me acuerdo de todo. Le he estado dando vueltas en mi mente durante tres años y, nunca renuncié a mi búsqueda para encontrarte. Y para hacerte _esto_.

Con su mano grande le envolvió la parte trasera del cuello y la empujó contra su cuerpo.

Desconcertada y sin aliento trató de recordar. Él la había estado buscado. Durante tres años.

Pero, ¿qué habían sido exactamente el uno para el otro? ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso? Tal vez le había dado calabazas.

Que Dios la ayudase… Todo en él, la forma en que olía, el timbre de su voz ronca, y la forma cruda como la aguantaba en contra de esta fría piedra, la estaba poniendo febril.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda, y la acercó más con un gruñido áspero, aplastando sus senos contra el sólido muro de su pecho.

Trató de empujarlo.

—Eso es, muchacha —susurró—. Lucha conmigo. _Deseo_ que lo hagas. Por los viejos tiempos.

Sabía que tenía que decirle que se detuviera, pues no era cualquier moza lujuriosa de taberna. No tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así. De acuerdo con su abuela y su primo, era una dama de sangre noble y de buena cuna.

—Exijo saber su nombre —acertó a decir.

—No pretendas no saberlo. —Habló con un leve gruñido hostil.

Serena lo miró fijamente al sol.

—Puede que le cueste creerlo, señor, pues es evidente que me conoce, pero yo no le conozco. No me acuerdo de nada. Ojalá pudiera, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es usted. Debe parar esto.

Ahí lo tenía. Lo había dicho. Con firmeza y sin vacilar.

La miró con ardor por un momento, y a Serena el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Entonces va a ser de esta forma? —preguntó—. ¿Te vas a hacer la inocente?

Ella luchó para recuperar su ingenio.

—Honestamente, no sé de qué…

—¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? —Le agarró por las muñecas y le sujetó los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Las palabras le salieron mientras trataba de liberarse—. ¡Suélteme! Y salirme con la mía, ¿_en qué_?

_Despierta Serena. ¡Despierta!_

—Me echaste una maldición, muchacha, y ahora te estás aprovechando de estas personas inocentes, pretendiendo ser algo que no eres. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí? ¿El tiempo suficiente para robar la herencia? Una vez me dijiste que morirías como una mujer rica. ¿Así es como vas a lograrlo?

Lo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras que la posibilidad de que él estuviese diciendo la verdad estremecía el aire entre ellos.

—¿O tal vez planeas asumir la identidad de Serena Tsukino para el resto de tu vida? ¿Es eso?

Una terrible punzada de miedo la atravesó.

—¿Qué sabe de mí?

Él se burló.

—Sé que eres una diablesa vengativa y una ladrona mentirosa. Debería matarte ahora mismo y evitar a todo el mundo un montón de problemas.

Su odio le llegó hasta lo más profundo y luchó con más fuerza contra su inquebrantable agarre.

—¡No estoy robando nada! —le gritó, a pesar de que no sabía nada de ella o de su pasado. La mitad de los criados creían que era una impostora. Ahora parecía que tenían razón.

No obstante, se sintió obligada a defender su honor. Eso, por lo menos, era verdad.

—No sé de lo qué habla —argumentó—. La condesa viuda viajó a Italia para reclamarme como su nieta, e insiste en que eso es lo que soy.

—¿Sin _tu_ ayuda? —Su mirada feroz le recorrió toda la cara—. ¿Sin hechizos o pociones?

Serena se estremeció ante sus palabras.

—¡Explique lo qué quiere decir, señor!

Él se agachó y empujó sus caderas entre sus piernas.

—_Esto_ debería recordártelo. Seguramente sabes lo que puedo, y no puedo hacer con esto.

Su excitación era innegable, su tamaño y fuerza abrumadora. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—¡No, solo me dice que es un bruto!

La asió más cerca, su agarre castigando sus brazos.

—Sí. Eso es lo que soy, sólo que tú me hiciste así. Pero no debería tener que explicártelo. ¿No ves todo en las piedras?

No sabía a qué se refería, pero no podía arriesgarse a enojarlo más.

—Voy a ser honesta —dijo tragando—. No tengo idea de si soy la verdadera Serena Tsukino o no, pero no vine aquí buscando algo de esto. Lo dije en serio cuando dije que no recuerdo haberle conocido, porque no tengo memoria de nada. No sé quién es usted.

Frunció sus oscuras cejas.

—Aquí nadie sabe dónde he estado durante los últimos cinco años —continuó explicando—, pero usted parece saber algo. Si pudiese decirme por qué…

De repente cubrió su boca con su mano grande y callosa. Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico.

—Admiro el esfuerzo, Beryl, pero no me puedes engañar. Te he estado persiguiendo durante tres años, y ahora que te he encontrado, vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga. ¿Entiendes?

Una mezcla de rabia y deseo ardía en sus ojos. Como resultado, no se atrevió a provocarlo. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo calmado. Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Lentamente, retiró su mano de la boca, pero utilizó su cuerpo para mantenerla inmovilizada contra la piedra.

Todo en su interior, todos sus pensamientos, sentidos, y emociones gritaban de alarma, pero no podía perder la cabeza. Tenía que explicarse con lógica. Hacerle entender.

—Me llamó Beryl —dijo con cuidado.

—Sí, ese es tu nombre. —En ese momento su voz perdió algo de hostilidad. Una excitación calmada, más curiosa, pareció reemplazarla.

Serena tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Todo lo que quería era entender por qué él estaba allí y averiguar lo que sabía sobre su pasado. Tal vez si escuchaba algo familiar, sus recuerdos podrían regresar. Y si entendía lo que le había hecho, podría ser capaz de apaciguarlo de alguna manera.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

—Quiero que lo arregles.

Su pulso latía.

—¿Arreglar qué?

—La maldición.

Él había mencionado una maldición antes, pero sus recuerdos todavía no regresaban.

—¿Has maldecido a tantos hombres que no recuerdas uno del otro? —le preguntó mientras la ajustaba bien contra él.

Todos sus instintos le gritaban que siguiera adelante con esto, al menos hasta que entendiera lo que quería. Él parecía estar cada vez más excitado. Tal vez si pudiese hacerle bajar la guardia, podría ser capaz de golpearlo y escapar.

Él se agachó y agarró con las manos sus faldas, y empezó a subírselas.

—Te ves diferente —dijo con la voz ronca de deseo—. La ropa, el pelo, el perfume. Es un milagro que te haya reconocido.

Deslizo su mano hasta el muslo.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Juntó las piernas y bajó las manos, pero él era persistente.

—Deshaz la maldición, Beryl. Sabes lo que sucederá si no lo haces.

—No, se lo aseguro, _no_ lo sé. —Le golpeó en los brazos e intentó empujarlo—. ¡Deténgase o gritaré!

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Se burló—. ¿Y esperas que respete tus deseos? Gracias a ti, han pasado tres años desde que estuve con una mujer, y de pronto, estoy tan cachondo como un toro. No me esperaba que fuera tan estimulante… no _contigo_, de todas las personas… pero supongo que estoy en un estado peor de lo que imaginaba. Como es tu culpa que esté así, aquí está mi propuesta. —Hizo una pausa y le rozó la mejilla con los labios—. Hoy vas a hacer una de dos cosas por mí. Acaba con la maldición, o alivia algunas de mis frustraciones acumuladas. Es tu elección.

Usó su cuerpo para mantenerla cautiva contra la piedra, mientras empujaba su propia falda a un lado y empezaba a forcejear con las de ella. Una bola de fuego abrasador de terror se disparó a través de su torrente sanguíneo.

—¡Dígame cómo deshacerlo, y lo haré!

Se retorció contra él y trató de escapar, pero era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte… y, de repente, estaba rebosante de necesidad sexual.

—Puedes fingir inocencia todo lo que quieras —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—, pero no me embaucarás tan fácilmente como a tu abuela que te adora. Sé quién eres realmente, y he estado esperando mucho tiempo este momento, para que deshagas lo que me hiciste hace tres años. Deshaz la maldición ahora, o pronto serás víctima de ella.

Al instante Serena renunció a toda esperanza de apaciguarlo.

—_¡Suélteme!_

Le escupió en la cara y le dio un rodillazo en la ingle. Él se dobló de dolor

Escapándose hacia la casa solariega, gritó:

—_¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

Apenas llegó al otro lado del círculo de piedras antes de que el sonido fuerte de las rápidas pisadas del Highlander resonara en persecución. Miró por encima del hombro, y ese leve movimiento causó que las faldas se le enredaran alrededor de las piernas. Voló hacia el suelo, se raspó las palmas de las manos sobre la hierba, y se partió el labio.

Él se lanzó encima de ella y luego la puso de espaldas.

—¡Está loco! —Gritó, luchando para apartarlo, mirándolo con una determinación intensa y feroz. Le abofeteó en la cara, le pateó en las piernas y le arañó el cuello.

—¡Acaba con la maldición! —Exigió—.Hazlo ahora, mujer, o te juro por todo lo que es santo…

—¡No puedo! —Insistió—. ¡No puedo recordar nada! ¡Déjeme ir!

Por un momento, el mundo entero se quedó en silencio, y el Highlander se quedó quieto, suspendiendo el ataque. Se la quedó mirando en una nube de impacto confusa; luego sus ojos se centraron en su labio ensangrentado. Parecía casi como si la viera por primera vez.

Serena yació inmóvil debajo de él, temerosa de moverse, no fuese que se pusiera violento otra vez. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo desconcertada, esperando que él hiciera algo, dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Él cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, haciendo una mueca como si tuviera un terrible dolor.

Serena se deslizo por debajo de él y se apresuró a retroceder. Él se puso en cuclillas, mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por el sufrimiento, inyectados de sangre.

—Mira lo que me has hecho —gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te desprecio, Beryl.

—Lo siento… —respondió, aunque no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que había hecho. Y era ridículo que se disculpara con él, considerando las circunstancias.

La miró con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y desesperación, y luego habló en voz baja, con los dientes apretados.

—Te lo ruego… sólo acaba con la maldición y te dejaré tranquila.

—Le aseguro que ya lo habría hecho, si supiera de que está hablando, pero no tengo recuerdos. No sé quién soy.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Eres Beryl, la adivina. La bruja que me echó una maldición hace tres años. No eres la heredera Drumloch.

A Serena se le fue toda la sangre a la cabeza mientras trataba de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era una especie de mística y sin saberlo había estado engañado a los Tsukino durante todo este tiempo? La mitad de los criados creían que era una impostora. ¿Pero por qué mentiría su abuela? ¿O simplemente, la mujer lo negaba, rehusándose a aceptar que su nieta todavía estaba desaparecida, o posiblemente muerta?

Justo entonces el estruendo de un disparo atravesó el aire. Serena dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras que el Highlander cayó de lado, apretándose la parte superior del brazo.

—Mierda —gimió, totalmente vencido mientras rodaba sobre su espalda y hacía una mueca al cielo.

Serena se apoyó sobre las manos y rodillas, justo cuando su primo Nicolás llegó a zancadas hacia el interior del círculo de piedras, recargando su pistola.

—Oí tus gritos —le explicó mientras desmontaba—. Mis disculpas, Serena, por haber tardado tanto en llegar, pero necesitaba un tiro claro.

Tendido sobre su espalda, moviendo las piernas con malestar, el Highlander maldijo en gaélico. Serena no pudo entender las palabras, pero reconoció su tono de auto recriminación. La sangre fluía a través de su camisa de lino y goteaba sobre la hierba.

Nicolás terminó de recargar el arma, la amartilló, y se acercó más. Se puso de pie sobre el escocés herido y apuntó el arma hacia su cara.

—Soy Nicolás Tsukino —dijo—. Quinto Conde de Drumloch. Esta mujer es mi prima, y estaría en mi derecho de matarle, vil salvaje.

Serena se levantó rápidamente y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Nicolás.

—Está bien —le dijo—. No me hizo daño, y mira, está herido. Puedes bajar tu arma ahora.

Nicolás se negó a hacerlo.

—Este sucio Highlander trató de deshonrarte, Serena.

—Cierto —respondió—, pero recuperó el control de sí mismo antes de hacerlo.

Y no podía dejarlo morir, pues era la primera persona que había conocido que parecía saber algo sobre su paradero durante los últimos cinco años.

—No puedo dejarlo en libertad —declaró Nicolás.

El Highlander apretó los labios en una línea fina mientras miraba a su primo con desprecio.

—Ella no es lo que crees.

Nicolás levantó la pistola de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo sabrías tú algo al respecto?

—Porque conozco a esta muchacha astuta —espetó el Highlander, luchando torpemente para sentarse—. Y es una bruja mala y vengativa.

Serena respiró hondo por el insulto a su honor, a la vez que su primo le asestaba una patada en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 02**

Darien se despertó al sentir la ardiente agonía que el hierro de marcar, caliente al rojo vivo, le produjo al quemar la piel de su antebrazo. Se le abrieron los ojos de golpe, intentó golpear con violencia pero no pudo darle a nada porque estaba atado a una mesa. Soltó unas cuantas blasfemias infames, pero como tenía una bola de trapo metida en la boca, nada sonó, por mucho que lo intentó.

El sonido que hacía su piel al quemarse como si fuera beicon encendió su ira hasta niveles peligrosos y escupió el trapo. Rugió salvajemente en tanto el olor de su carne ardiendo lentamente le revolvía las tripas.

Un segundo después, todo había acabado. El hierro caliente desapareció. Darien bajó su cabeza hasta la mesa, jadeando de rabia mientras le daba vueltas al asunto para caer en la cuenta de que aún estaba maldito y Beryl había ganado. _Otra vez_.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en el círculo de piedras? ¿Cómo había podido fallar tan miserablemente después de meses planeando y conspirando, imaginándose libre por fin de esta tortura del infierno?

¡Maldita sea! Sabía la respuesta, y eso hizo ascender sus frustraciones ya existentes a un nivel incluso mayor de rencor.

Después de tres años de celibato, el sólo hecho de tocar a una mujer —_incluso a Beryl_— le había provocado tal estado de deseo que había perdido de vista su objetivo.

Casi no podía entender lo rápido que había sucedido. ¿Cómo había podido desear tan intensamente a la mujer que tanto despreciaba? Tan pronto puso sus manos en su cuerpo, un fuego explotó en sus venas y todo lo que quería era tomarla, sin preámbulos, de pie contra la roca. No era lo que había esperado.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, atado, de nuevo…

Dejando escapar un agudo suspiro de irritación, y necesitando volver a hacerse cargo de la situación, levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Estaba atado en el guadarnés de un establo, rodeado de bridas de piel, arneses y látigos, todos colgando de las paredes. Un fuego ardía en una forja caliente, y cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado vio un yunque y un conjunto de martillos, cinceles y tenacillas. Herramientas útiles todas ellas, si pudiera llegar a ellas.

—Por desgracia, sólo fue una herida superficial —dijo una voz.

Darien le dirigió una mirada amenazadora al conde de Drumloch, que apareció a la vista al rodear el lado de la mesa.

—Desátame —gruñó Darien_—. Ahora_.

El conde era un hombre alto, pero no guapo. Tenía las mejillas picadas de viruela, los ojos demasiado juntos en una cara grasienta y regordeta, como el resto de él. Llevaba una peluca rizada larga y oscura y un chaleco bordado sobre una camisa blanca con una corbata elaborada. La chaqueta de montar estaba tirada sobre una silla cercana.

—Me temo que no es posible —contestó Drumloch—. No puedo correr el riesgo de que me golpees, o te vuelvas a las Highlands. Debes saber que el juez está de camino. Envié a un muchacho para informar de lo que le hiciste a lady Serena.

Darien cerró sus ojos y habló con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

—Ya te lo dije antes, ella no es quien piensas.

El conde se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte? No eres más que un loco, un rudo salvaje. Si no fuera porque hubiera herido la delicada sensibilidad de mi prima te hubiera pegado un tiro cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Un rudo salvaje, ciertamente. Porque _aún_ quería poseerla. Duro y rápido.

Beryl apareció en el marco de la puerta justo en ese momento. Llevaba el mismo lujoso vestido verde de terciopelo y seda, con un escote bajo que mostraba sus opulentos senos, un escote profundo del que sacaba provecho.

Su fiero pelo rojo, recogido con elegancia en la parte superior de su cabeza, estaba despeinado por su pequeña reyerta en el círculo de piedras, y su apariencia despeinada, junto con el recordatorio de cómo había llegado a ese estado, aceleró la sangre de Darien y agitó sus entrañas hasta niveles irritables e incontrolables.

Volvió a dar patadas y a retorcerse contra las cadenas, preguntándose cómo el oráculo de sangre fría que una vez había conocido se había podido transformar en algo así. Aunque hermosa, Beryl siempre había sido pobre y grosera en su comportamiento. Claramente se había esforzado mucho en mejorar sus modales para poder hacerse pasar por la heredera de Drumloch.

Y pretender que había perdido la memoria… Eso era de genios.

Pero, ¿Esta poderosa familia escocesa realmente había sido embaucada? ¿Cómo no podía ver que era una impostora?

Beryl se acercó y tocó el brazo de su primo, como había hecho antes, cuando empuñaba la pistola. El conde se encontró con sus ojos, miró hacía el hierro candente que aún tenía agarrado en su mano y luego lo dejó, silbando y soltando chispas, en un cubo de agua.

—Tengo que hablar con este hombre —dijo—, antes de que llegue el juez. Asegura conocerme. Quizás pueda ayudarnos a resolver el misterio de mi desaparición, y a explicar dónde he estado y qué he estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años.

—Desátame —exigió Darien una vez más—, o no te contaré nada.

—Abrirás esa maldita bocaza en cuanto vuelva a coger ese hierro ardiendo otra vez, tú asqueroso, miserable trozo de…

Beryl habló con firmeza.

—Por favor, Nicolás, ya es suficiente. Quizás _deberíamos_ desatarle.

—¡Te atacó! —le recordó el conde—. No dejaré que se libre de eso. Dios sabe que hubiera podido hacer luego. Podría volver y rajarnos la garganta a todos mientras dormimos.

Darien lo consideró durante un instante y decidió que sí, disfrutaría volviendo después de anochecer. Lo primero que haría sería imaginar por qué su ataque en las piedras había fallado. Esta vez, usaría un acercamiento diferente. La seduciría y la haría _desearlo_. Demonios, la haría _suplicar_ por ello. Luego, ella no tendría más remedio que deshacer el conjuro.

Volvió a mover las piernas con desesperación y a forcejear con las ataduras. Tenía que liberarse de la maldita mesa.

Levantando la cabeza, vio su espada y su cinto en un estante al otro lado del guadarnés. Se preguntó que habían hecho con su caballo…

—De acuerdo —contestó Beryl frente a la negativa de su primo a soltarle—. ¿Pero podemos, al menos, darle un poco de brandy? Está claro que está dolorido.

La bebida estaría bien.

Desafortunadamente, el conde lo rechazó.

Beryl le lanzó una mirada suplicante, y ante la sorpresa de Darien, el hombre se rindió.

—Muy bien. Mandaré a un mozo a la casa. —Drumloch giró y se fue a buscarlo.

Por fin… Ahí estaba la mujer que siempre había conocido y menospreciado. Siempre había tenido una habilidad inexplicable, o quizás mística, para manipular.

Se acercó, lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera oler su fragancia a fresas, y su irreflexivo, descarado cuerpo, reaccionara instantáneamente con otra ardiente oleada de lujuria.

_Maldita sea mi estampa. Contrólate_. Desde que la había tocado en el círculo de piedras, todo en ella le parecía erótico, y se odiaba a sí mismo por reaccionar a ella de esa manera.

Porque no quería sentir eso por ella.

—Cuando hablamos antes —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de su hirviente deseo—, me dijo que mi nombre era Beryl, y que era un oráculo. Una bruja.

—Sí.

Ella dejó pasar un instante.

—Parece bastante seguro de que soy ella, y puesto que no tengo memoria de mi vida anterior, no tengo manera de saber si lo que afirma es cierto o no. Pero puedo decirle esto: No creo ser la persona vengativa que usted describe. Yo no soy… así. Así que quizás está equivocado.

Se rió amargamente.

—No, muchacha. No hay ningún error. Eres el oráculo, sin ninguna duda. Conozco muy bien tu cara, y la particular cadencia de tu voz. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. Me crispa los nervios.

Ella lentamente se paseó alrededor de la mesa.

El balanceo de sus caderas era seductor y atrayente. Sus ojos ardían con resolución. _¡Diablos!_ Aún podía oler su sabrosa fragancia, quería soltarse de la mesa y deslizar sus manos por debajo de su falda… contonear su cadera contra la de ella… probar su boca dulce y caliente con sus labios y lengua y arrancarle ese pesado vestido.

Se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo, y empezaba a pensar que ella le había sometido a un nuevo embrujo. Podría haberlo hecho cuando estaba sentado en el círculo de piedras. Quizás nunca estuvo dormida mientras la vigilaba. Quizás esos gemidos de deseo y suspiros sin aliento eran algún tipo de sortilegio erótico.

_Ah, Jesús_…

—Mi familia afirma que desaparecí hace cinco años —dijo, ignorando aún lo que pasaba bajo su kilt—. ¿Cuánto hace que conoce a esa mujer llamada Beryl? ¿Dónde vivía?

—La conocí… —se paró abruptamente y se corrigió—. Te conocí por primera vez hace cuatro años. Vivías lejos de aquí, en las Lejanas Hébridas1. Con Andrew.

—¿Quién es Andrew?

Le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—Mi primo y jefe. Andrew el León. Pero no finjas no conocerle. Sé que le conoces. Fuiste su amante durante más de un año.

Los ojos de Beryl se abrieron, y todo el color de su cara desapareció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con falsa pena—. ¿Cree tu familia que aún eres una inocente virgen?

Ella levantó su mentón.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor, y es algo deplorable que preguntarle a una dama.

Él quiso reírse de sus aires virtuosos, puesto que la Beryl que conocía no era una desconocida a los comportamientos depravados. Una vez le dio un berrinche que hizo trizas la cocina del Castillo Kinloch. Las cocineras huyeron como ratones asustados. Ese mismo día, le lanzó un puñetazo a Darien a la cara que casi le rompe la mandíbula. Por si eso fuera poco, podía aguantar el whisky mucho mejor que cualquier Highlander el doble de grande que ella.

Darien intentó concentrarse en esos recuerdos de ella, esperando que eso enfriara su exasperante erección, pero tampoco surgió efecto.

—¿Puede ser —preguntó ella, cambiando de tema—, que yo, de alguna manera, asumiera otra identidad cuando desaparecí, y así fue como acabé en las Hébridas? Quizás entonces también perdí mi memoria, y me convertí en esa otra persona porque me sentía muy confusa y sola, como ahora.

Había algo de desesperación en sus ojos, y aún así, también era una mirada profundamente inteligente que intentaba encajar todas las piezas juntas.

No es que nada de eso importara. Todo lo que él quería era tirársela como un tonto y volver a su antigua vida.

—Siento decepcionarte, muchacha —le contestó, poniendo mucho empeño en ignorar todas las dolorosas sensaciones de la parte inferior de su cuerpo—, pero Beryl ha vivido en las Hébridas toda su vida. Cuando ella… —De nuevo tuvo que parar y corregirse—. Cuando dejaste tu hogar para seguir a Andrew de vuelta a Kinloch, fue la primera vez que ponías un pie en la península de Escocia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Hay alguna prueba de la infancia de Beryl en las islas?

—Sí. Siempre has sido conocida entre la gente de las islas por tus extraños dones. Tu reputación como oráculo era muy conocida en todas las Tierras Altas también, porque tenías visiones del futuro. —Se detuvo, tomando nota del descontento que reflejaban sus ojos—. Pero, ¿por qué te estoy explicando esto, si tú realmente ya lo sabes? Es tu propia vida, muchacha, y no me creo, ni por un minuto, que no lo recuerdes. Eres un fraude. Esta gente ha sido engañada. Es un caso de error de identidad del que claramente sacas provecho. Sí, lo sé todo sobre tu herencia. Vas a recibirla pronto, ¿verdad? Ya casi tienes los veinticinco.

—Me ofende, señor —alegó—. No es mi intención engañar a nadie, y si no soy Serena Tsukino, no intentaré tomar una herencia que no me pertenece. Solo quiero saber la verdad. —Se paró—. Es sólo que…

—Sólo que, _¿qué?_ —la instó, luchando contra la necesidad de sentir simpatía o compasión, porque no podía permitirse caer de nuevo bajo los efectos de un nuevo hechizo.

Mientras ella daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa de nuevo, él sintió su inexplicable poder y tiró fuertemente de las correas. Todo era demasiado familiar, el verse rehén suyo, y ciertamente, no quería oír su trágica historia. Sólo quería librarse del conjuro de un modo u otro.

Y soltarse de esa maldita mesa.

—Encuentro muy difícil de creer —dijo—, que yo pudiera ser la mujer que describe. Primero, no puedo ver el futuro, ni siquiera el pasado ya que estamos. No tengo ese don. No puedo imaginarme lanzando conjuros sobre la gente y mi doctor afirma que la pérdida de memoria no cambia el carácter de la gente. —Le dirigió una mirada—. ¿Qué clase de conjuro? No me lo contó.

Aumentando su impaciencia con la conversación, continuó tirando de las tiras de piel que le ataban. Intentó romperlas con los dientes. Cuando eso no funcionó, se la quedó mirando con desdén.

—Sabes muy bien cual fue.

—Si lo supiera no se lo habría preguntado.

Meneó la cabeza en completa incredulidad.

—¿Quién sabe por qué hacen lo que hacen las brujas?

—Deje de llamarme de esa forma. Hábleme del conjuro.

Darien soltó una risotada.

—¿No recuerdas haberme drogado y tirado a un foso? Los huesos fueron un punto a tu favor y el conjuro en sí especialmente retorcido. ¿Qué mejor manera de frenar mis hazañas sexuales que prometer que cualquier mujer que me llevara a la cama moriría en el parto y se llevaría con ella al inocente recién nacido?

Los labios de Beryl se abrieron y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre, _Lady Serena_? ¿Te parece ofensivo? ¿Lo encuentras cruel?

—Por supuesto.

—Pues _eres_ la que lo inventó.

Ella habló con creciente ira.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No recuerdo nada.

—Y yo creo que eres una mentirosa. —Se quedó mirando el techo y se quedó quieto durante un largo momento como si estuviera contemplando su vida desde el conjuro.

—Durante un tiempo me reí de historias como esa de magia —dijo quedamente—. Pero cada vez que quería acostarme con una mujer… —Se la quedó mirando—. Pensaba en _ti_ y en lo que me hiciste, y no podía arriesgarme.

Una marea de odio se movió en su interior y de repente se vio reviviendo la muerte de su propia esposa y de su hijo no nacido, y toda la pena, la culpa y el ineludible arrepentimiento que vinieron después.

—¿Dónde está mi caballo? —quiso saber.

—En el establo. Le han dado de comer y beber.

—Desátame. Déjame marchar antes de que llegue el juez. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—¿Lo menos que puedo hacer? —le contestó bruscamente—. Intentó violarme y hacerme víctima de ese conjuro.

—Pero no lo hice, ¿verdad?

Se lo quedó mirando con duda.

Darien dejó de tirar de las cuerdas y empezó a pensar en la situación. Tenía que haber una manera de salir de esta.

—La primera vez que me besó en el círculo de piedras —dijo Beryl—, pensé que éramos antiguos amantes.

Volvió su cara para verla y se rió.

—Ni por asomo.

—¿Y por qué me besó de ese modo?

Intentó buscar una respuesta, pero ni siquiera él entendía por qué lo había hecho.

—Estaba desesperado. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que invirtieras el conjuro.

—¿Y cree que hubiera estado tan poseída de deseo que simplemente me hubiera desmayado y rogado porque me tomara?

Se encogió de hombros, ya que ese era el efecto que tenía entre las mujeres. Al menos, solía tener.

—Sí.

—Bueno, tuviste un buen principio Highlander, hasta que pregunté tu nombre.

Darien le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, justo cuando el conde volvía al cuarto de los arreos.

—El whisky está de camino —dijo Drumloch—. Y el juez llegará en cualquier momento.

—Fantástico. —Darien se estremeció por el dolor en su hombro, del que se había olvidado mientras el conde estuvo fuera.

—Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre, salvaje.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—No, no lo he hecho, y no te voy a decir nada.

—El juez querrá saberlo. Quizás incluso quiera que se lo deletrees, y en ese caso quizás tengas un problema ¿Sabes siquiera leer? ¿Has visto antes una pluma?

Darien miró hacia arriba, a las vigas del techo.

—Será problema del juez, no mío, porque va a tener que sacarme la información a golpes, y si llega a ese extremo, alguien podría salir herido.

Un lacayo entró justo entonces con una botella de whisky y dos vasos. El conde se abalanzó sobre la botella y la sacó de la bandeja de plata, la descorchó, la volcó y tomó un trago.

Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mando, dijo:

—No es el mejor que tengo, pero no podía malgastar lo mejor en alguien como tú.

Beryl se acercó de una zancada.

—Pásame la botella, Nicolás. —La cogió de su mano y vertió la bebida—. ¿Puede levantar la cabeza? —le preguntó a Darien.

Le lanzó una mirada glacial.

—¿No sería más fácil si me desataras?

—No creo que eso sea muy inteligente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —estuvo de acuerdo Drumloch.

Ella ignoró a su primo. Sujetando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Darien, sostuvo el vaso contra sus labios. Lo engulló de un solo trago. Le llenó otro vaso, y lo volvió a engullir. Luego un tercero. Con un poco de suerte, embotaría sus sentidos lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos en el círculo de piedras.

—Realmente sabe beber, Highlander —dijo Beryl, con un deje divertido al alejarse de él.

—Tú también_, Serena_ —dijo su nombre con sorna.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Sin ningún titubeo, inclinó la botella y tragó.

Darien sonrió con satisfacción. Ahí estaba la Beryl que conocía, salvaje y desinhibida, mostrándose por fin.

—Serena, en el nombre de Dios. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —El conde se acercó abruptamente y le arrebató la botella de sus manos.

—¡No permitas que te manipule! ¡Sólo quiere socavar tu buen juicio!

Ella se atragantó y chirrió frente al potente licor, y trató de encontrar su aliento.

—Dice que yo sé cómo beber. Quiero ver si es verdad.

—Nada de lo que él dice es cierto —arguyó el conde—. No te puedes fiar de él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Drumloch bajó su voz.

—Porque te llamó bruja.

Un caballo relinchó en los alrededores.

Beryl guardó silencio durante un instante.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no lo soy?

No tenía respuesta. Sólo se quedó mirándola en perplejo silencio.

Darien disfrutó bastante viendo su pequeña trifulca. De nuevo había otro guiño de la vieja Beryl saliendo de su escondite y el conde parecía tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Porque tú eres Lady Serena Tsukino! —contestó finalmente.

—¡Por eso mismo! —gritó—. ¡Una mujer que ha desaparecido durante cinco años y ha vuelto como lunática perdida que no puede recordar ni una sola cosa de su vida!

—No eres una lunática, Serena. No vuelvas a decir esa palabra.

Darien observó con curioso interés como Drumloch se acercaba. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando el sonido de cascos y de un carruaje acercándose interrumpió el repentino silencio en el guadarnés.

—El juez ha llegado —dijo el lacayo, apareciendo en la puerta.

Darien cerró los ojos y escuchó el ominoso sonido del pesado carruaje de la prisión retumbando lentamente hasta pararse afuera. Los caballos relincharon y menearon sus arneses mientras Darien hacía su último intento de luchar contra sus ataduras.

Fue inútil, sin embargo. No podía escapar.

—_Esto no ha terminado_ —le gruñó a Beryl mientras el juez y cuatro hombres de las Tierras Bajas, armados con espadas y mosquetes, entraban rápidamente en fila por la puerta.

**Continuara…**

Las islas Hébridas (en inglés, Hébridas; en gaélico escocés, Inse Gall) son un extenso archipiélago en la costa oeste de Escocia. El mar que las baña, un brazo del océano Atlántico, lleva también su nombre, mar de las Hébridas. Administrativamente, las islas pertenecen al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

Desde el punto de vista geológico, se ha comprobado que este archipiélago está compuesto por las rocas más antiguas de las islas Británicas.

1


	4. Chapter 4

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 03**

Serena estaba sentada frente a su espejo, observando con impaciencia como su doncella le cepillaba y peinaba para la cena.

Era difícil relajarse. Cuatro horas atrás, el juez había desatado al Highlander y le había golpeado en la cabeza, luego sujetado de las muñecas con grilletes de hierro y se lo había llevado a rastras. Todo esto había ocurrido antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de las consecuencias de la situación.

No debería haber aceptado nunca la decisión de su primo de llamar a las autoridades. En su lugar, debería haber insistido en mantener ahí al Highlander hasta que pudiera responderle más preguntas, tenía tantas que hacerle, pero todo se había salido de control demasiado rápido.

Ahora estaba encerrado en la prisión del pueblo, y ella estaba ahí, vestida para la cena, y aún dándole vueltas al recuerdo de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y de sus besos sobres sus labios, y sintiéndose aún más separada de su sentido de identidad, que ya era bastante tambaleante e inestable.

Se suponía que era una dama de noble cuna. ¿Cómo podría hacer frente a la inquietante perspectiva de ser una bruja?

Antes de hoy, había estado moviéndose en una especie de apagada, invisible existencia, creyendo a cualquiera que le sugería alguna cosa sobre la persona que una vez había sido. Aceptaba todas las explicaciones y no sentía pasión por nada, ningún deseo de cambiar o buscar algo más. No conocía nada que hubiera existido más allá de ese lugar. Su mundo estaba vacío, y todo lo que le contaban la hacía sentir como un fantasma. Parecía haber perdido el alma, como si estuviera flotando alrededor en el aire en algún lugar sobre su cabeza, fuera de su alcance.

Algo se le escapaba.

Ella misma, quizás. Sus recuerdos. Su vida. Eso tendría sentido.

O quizás añoraba al amante que había tomado su inocencia. ¿Sería el hombre llamado Andrew? ¿El jefe escocés que, según el Highlander, había compartido su cama durante un año?

Si es que era en realidad ese oráculo llamado Beryl… Aún no estaba convencida de ello.

Alcanzando los pendientes de perlas y esmeraldas, echó una última mirada al espejo. Esta noche llevaba un vestido de etiqueta de seda morada oscura sobre unas anchas enaguas de aros, puños de terciopelo ricamente bordados y un fino brocado de lino en la línea del estómago. En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla de perlas y esmeraldas, y su pelo estaba recogido en un elegante peinado empolvado con peinetas enjoyadas.

_No_, pensó con absoluta certeza, ella no podía ser esa loca bruja de las Hébridas que lanzaba maleficios a la gente. Ella era la hija de un conde, y lo parecía. Y a pesar de todo, _lo sentía_. Quizás era el Highlander el que estaba loco. O, sencillamente, equivocado.

Serena despidió a su doncella, dejó su habitación privada y se aventuró en el pasillo, que estaba brillantemente iluminado por titilantes velas en apliques de pared, muy cerca unas de otras que daban luz a la larga hilera de retratos de sus ancestros.

Ninguno de los cuales reconocía.

Alcanzó las escaleras, posó su mano sobre la barandilla y decidió que hablaría en privado con Nicolás esa noche para que le concertara algún tipo de reunión con el Highlander lo antes posible. Necesitaba saber más sobre el jefe del clan que había compartido su cama con "Beryl" en las Hébridas, el hombre llamado Andrew. Quizás, si se encontraba con él, se sentiría más segura sobre su pasado y podría reconocer mejor lo que era real. Podría reconocerle como su antiguo amante, y a su vez, él reconocerla a ella, o saber, sin ninguna duda, que ella no era el oráculo, y nunca lo había sido.

Seguro que una mujer podía reconocer a su primer amante…

Cuando entró en el salón un momento más tarde, un fuego crepitante ardía en la chimenea y Nicolás estaba de pie frente a ella, sorbiendo de un vaso de cristal con clarete. Llevaba una chaqueta para la cena de color azul real, con un chaleco de brocado, oscuros calzones hasta la rodilla y medias color marfil. Una engorrosa peluca francesa con una masa de rizos morenos largos enmarcaba su cara.

Levantó la vista al sonido de ella al acercarse y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Mi querida Serena…

Ella levantó una mano.

—Por favor, Nicolás, eso no es necesario. No necesito compasión. El Highlander no causó ningún daño permanente.

Pero el calor de su beso aún ardía en su memoria.

—En ese caso, te ves bien —dijo Nicolás, dejando su propio vaso y preparándole una bebida a ella. Ella la aceptó y dio un pequeño sorbo. Su primo volvió a coger su vaso—. Fue una experiencia terrible, a decir verdad —dijo—. Estoy aliviado de que haya acabado.

—Yo también —contestó—, pero me gustaría volver a ver al Highlander. Por favor, si pudieras arreglarlo.

Nicolás la miró con preocupación.

—¿Verle, Serena? ¿Pero, por qué?

Ella había esperado algún tipo de oposición por parte de su primo. Después de todo, era su guardián y su protector y el Highlander había intentado hacerle daño de la peor manera posible.

—Seguro que sientes tanta curiosidad como yo —explicó—, sobre lo que dice saber de mí. Quizás puede desbloquear el misterio de mi paradero en los últimos cinco años. U ofrecer algún entendimiento sobre mi verdadera identidad.

Nicolás se le acercó.

—No necesitamos ningún entendimiento, y por supuesto, no lo necesitamos de un hombre como él. Tú eres mi prima. ¡Una Tsukino! Y eso, es un hecho. La abuela lo sabe con toda su alma, y sabes lo mucho que significas para ella. Nunca cometería un error con su propia carne y sangre.

Serena intentó tragarse todas las dudas que continuaban atenazándola.

—Sí, creo que ella está segura de que yo soy Serena. Pero aún está el hecho de que no sabemos dónde fui cuando desaparecí hace cinco años, o que me pasó durante ese tiempo. ¿No desearías hacerle más preguntas al Highlander? ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo acabé en Italia? Quizás él sabe algo que puede ayudarnos a encajar las piezas.

Nicolás se tragó lo que quedaba de su vaso y se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá.

—El Dr. Williams no lo aprobaría. Dijo que debes evitar situaciones que te causen demasiada tensión.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y la expresión de Nicolás se suavizó.

—Si significa tanto para ti —concedió—, podría hablar con el juez por la mañana. Podríamos ir juntos.

—Eso sería maravilloso. Gracias, Nicolás.

—Pero no te dejaré a solas con él.

—Por supuesto que no. —Rápidamente dejó caer la mirada hacia su regazo—. No desearía estarlo.

—Y no deberías mencionárselo a tu abuela.

Unos momentos más tarde, Neherenia, la condesa viuda, entró en el salón. Era una mujer pequeña, corpulenta, con el pelo gris y gafas, que no solía sonreír ni mostrar ninguna emoción, aunque lloró de manera incontrolable cuando encontraron a Serena en el convento, sana y salva.

Serena volvió su cara hacia ella.

—¿De qué estabais hablando? —preguntó bruscamente.

—De nada, abuela.

Serena, inmediatamente cambió de tema, puesto que anteriormente, después de conocer el ataque, Neherenia había insistido en no volver a mencionar al Highlander.

Esa noche cenaron sopa de ostras, seguida del plato central, faisán asado con salsa de arándanos y zanahorias con hierbas, y una suculenta tarta de crema de frambuesa como postre.

Aparte del ocasional tintineo de los cubiertos contra la porcelana, fue una comida silenciosa. A Serena, apenas le importó, puesto que se la pasó considerando todas las preguntas que le podría hacer al Highlander por la mañana, básicamente el nombre y la localización del jefe de su clan. Esperaba que le revelara esa información, ya que no se había mostrado muy cooperativo cuando Nicolás le preguntó su nombre esa misma tarde en el establo. Se preguntó si el juez habría tenido mejor suerte.

Después de la cena, volvieron al salón a tomar café y jugar a las cartas, aunque no estaba muy interesada en juegos de mesa. Simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en el Highlander.

Recordó las palabras que dijo justo antes de que la bala le alcanzara el brazo: _Mira lo que me has hecho_. El dolor que había en sus ojos era inequívoco. Nunca imaginó que nadie pudiera parecer tan atormentado.

Aún estaba pensando en ello cuando Nicolás le repartió una muy buena mano. Pronto estuvieron metidos en serio en el juego, pero después de un rato el interés de Serena decayó.

—Ha sido un día agotador —dijo, dejando las cartas—, así que debería daros a ambos las buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestó su abuela.

Nicolás empujó su silla hacia atrás, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a Serena. Ella se levantó.

Decidiendo que un libro sería una bienvenida distracción, cogió un candelabro para que iluminara su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Con cautela, atravesó los pasillos de la casa, mirando a menudo por encima de su hombro y comprobando cada habitación que se encontraba en el camino. Desde que había llegado a Drumloch que sentía una presencia cerca a menudo, quizás un fantasma curioso, que la seguía. Le pasaba a cualquier hora del día, pero era especialmente desconcertante en la noche. Aún no le había hablado sobre ello al doctor.

Un ligero frío se sintió en el pasillo, provocando que se parara mientras las llamas de la velas danzaban. A lo mejor había alguna ventana abierta en algún sitio. Esperaba que fuera eso.

Al fin, llegó a la biblioteca y empujó la pesada puerta de roble para abrirla. Las bisagras de hierro chirriaron. La luz de sus velas osciló en la vacía oscuridad de sombras sobre las estanterías. Sintió que el aire agitaba sus mejillas, y se detuvo de golpe en la alfombra en medio de la habitación. Un flechazo de temor se disparó por su columna.

Levantando las velas por encima de su cabeza, gritó temblorosamente:

—_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

Las pesadas cortinas de ambas ventanas se inflaron suave y calladamente.

Medio esperó escuchar el eco de su propia voz, pero eso no podía pasar, no con tantos libros polvorientos alineándose en las paredes. Estaban apilados por todas partes, en las mesas y escritorios, y llenaban la habitación con el pesado aroma de polvo y conocimiento.

Se estaba comportando como una tonta, pensó, mientras se dirigía con grandes zancadas a la librería y pasaba un dedo por los lomos de los libros.

Finalmente, después de un rato, eligió uno. Dejó las velas en el escritorio y abrió el libro para leer las primeras líneas, pero volvió a sentir una brisa en su cara. Las cortinas volvieron a flotar por la corriente de aire.

Se movió para examinar la ventana, pero estaba cerrada. En el exterior, la luna llena se veía en lo alto contra un cielo claro y estrellado. Puso sus manos en el cristal para poder mirar hacia afuera, a los jardines que se extendían llenos de las flores de otoño. Luego miró más hacia el horizonte, pasando las ondulantes colinas verdes y los bosques oscuros, perfilados contra el cielo de la noche. Una noche preciosa.

Sus sentidos temblaron y zumbaron.

De nuevo, la cortina de terciopelo se hinchó a su lado. Tiró de la tela.

Allí estaba. _El Highlander_.

Su estómago dio un vuelco del susto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Había recuperado el cinto de su espada, la pistola y el cuerno para la pólvora que habían quedado en el establo, pero ¿cómo había podido pasar por los sirvientes y encontrado el camino hasta esta habitación? ¿Era él el fantasma del pasillo?

El fuego que reflejaban sus ojos la congeló dónde estaba, rígida de terror.

Levantó un dedo hasta sus labios.

—_Shhh._

Serena luchó por suprimir cualquier movimiento repentino. Aunque debería haber gritado. ¿Qué estaba mal en ella? No es que no tuviera pánico.

De repente se percató de la parte delantera de su camisa, salpicada de sangre. ¿Era suya? Tenía un ojo morado. ¿Le habían vuelto a golpear o disparar?

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó—. ¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí?

No contestó. Sólo empujó la cortina para apartarla, agarró a Serena, la hizo girar rápidamente y presionó un cuchillo contra su garganta.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 04**

Serena luchó contra el férreo apretón del Highlander. Se retorció y se desenroscó, le dio una patada en la espinilla con el talón, pero sin éxito. Era como una pared de ladrillo detrás de ella, todo músculo rígido e increíble fuerza.

—Por tu culpa estoy maldito —gruñó—, y después de estar encadenado y ser arrastrado a la cárcel, no voy a correr más riesgos contigo. No me vas a engañar esta vez.

Sintió la punta afilada del cuchillo en la base de su garganta y se aferró a su brazo musculoso.

—Mi primo tenía razón. Usted es un bruto.

—Sólo estoy tratando de sobrevivir. —Su aliento era cálido y húmedo contra su oído—. Ahora deja de retorcerte, promete que no gritarás y te dejaré ir.

—Lo prometo.

Con eso, la soltó. Serena se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él a la inquietante luz de las velas. Frotando una mano sobre su cuello, luchó para recuperar el aliento y calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

—Eso no era necesario—dijo—. ¿Y por qué diablos ha venido aquí? Si mi primo lo ve, le pegará un tiro en el acto.

El Highlander envainó su cuchillo en el cinto.

—Te he estado persiguiendo durante tres años, Beryl. No renunciaré ahora.

—Todavía asegura que yo soy ella.

—Sí. Si dices o no la verdad acerca de la pérdida de tu memoria, no lo sé, pero de una u otra manera, vas a recordar la noche en que me echaste una maldición. Encontraré una manera de que lo hagas.

Ella tragó saliva incómoda.

—¿Cómo planea hacer eso? El médico no ha tenido mucho éxito en ayudarme a recordar.

—El médico no sabe aplicar la presión como yo.

Ella reflexionó sobre su significado y habló con hirviente hostilidad.

—Me va a volver a amenazar con violarme e intentar aterrorizarme para sacarme la verdad. ¿Es eso?

—Lo que sea necesario.

Ella también quería saber la verdad, desesperadamente, pero no toleraría abusos.

Mirando atentamente su ojo negro y la sangre que se filtraba a través de la pechera de su camisa, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo escapó del carruaje de la prisión?

Él de nuevo le puso el dedo en los labios, como si hubiera oído algo. Con movimientos ligeros, rápidos, cruzó la biblioteca y se asomó al pasillo. Tranquilizándose al comprobar que no había nadie, respondió a la pregunta.

—Intentaron matarme de camino a la aldea.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—El magistrado y sus matones. Dijo que iban a hacer que pareciera como si estuvieran haciendo su trabajo, así que me bajaron del carruaje, cargaron sus pistolas y me dijo que corriera.

—¿Y eso es lo que hizo?

—No, no _corrí_ —prácticamente escupió—. Les quité de una patada las armas de las manos y utilicé mis puños.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus grandes manos y vio que tenía los nudillos ligeramente cortados y con sangre.

—Pero había cuatro de ellos —dijo ella con incredulidad, sin querer admitir para sí misma, o para él, que esta impresionada por tal hazaña.

—Sí —dijo—. Aunque puede que no haya muchos de ellos ahora. —Se asomó por la puerta de nuevo para asegurarse de que nadie se aproximaba—. Podría haber matado a uno o dos. Involuntariamente.

Ella señaló la herida en su estómago.

—¿Qué pasó?

Bajó la mirada y pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de que su camisa estaba empapada de sangre.

—Ah, mierda. Uno de ellos me apuñaló, pero sólo es un rasguño. Viviré.

Se quedaron por un momento mirándose el uno al otro en un silencio tenso y palpitante hasta que él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella astutamente.

—Si estás pensando en gritar y entregarme —le advirtió—, deberías pensártelo otra vez. Algo no anda bien aquí, bruja. Creo que te están utilizando tanto como tú los estás utilizando.

Sus ojos bajaron más y pareció disfrutar de todas las curvas de su cuerpo, concediendo especial atención a su escote y a sus senos.

Por un débil momento, ella no oyó una sola palabra de lo que dijo, porque sentía cada vez más débiles las rodillas bajo el calor tempestuoso de su mirada. Todo en él era misteriosamente sexual, ardiente de furiosa necesidad y no podía negar que, a pesar de que la asustaba y la hacía temer por su seguridad, a un nivel básico, la fascinaba.

Serena se sacudió la niebla traicionera de encima y se esforzó por descifrar lo que él estaba tratando de decirle.

—Se lo dije antes —respondió ella—, no los estoy utilizando. —Hizo una pausa, cambió el peso de un pie a otro y recordó su constante sospecha de que su abuela le estaba ocultando algo—. ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Vales mucho dinero, ¿no? O por lo menos, Serena lo valía. Todos en Escocia saben que está a punto de recibir una herencia considerable y, por lo que he escuchado, si no está viva para cobrarla, será confiscada para la causa jacobita.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero _estoy_ viva, y es _mi_ dinero. Por lo menos lo será dentro de seis semanas, cuando cumpla veinticinco años. ¿Cree que me están utilizando para acceder a ella? ¿Para evitar que quede en manos de los jacobitas?

—Alguien me mandó a matar hoy —dijo—, porque sé quién eres. No me gustaría que lo mismo te pasase a ti, muchacha. No antes de que me quites la maldición.

—Pero _no_ puedo quitársela —insistió.

Se echó hacia delante y la cogió del brazo. Su ardiente mirada cayó sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Su rostro estaba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, pero podía sentir su aliento golpeando contra sus mejillas. Ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Estás mintiendo.

Esta vez ella no discutió. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

—Usaré la fuerza si tengo que hacerlo —dijo en voz baja, amenazadora—. De una forma u otra vas a darme lo que quiero.

Su carne chisporroteaba donde él la tocaba. Ella comprendió que era en parte miedo, parte excitación irracional. Era increíblemente apuesto, valiente, fuerte y cuando pensaba en cómo había combatido a todos aquellos guardias armados, él solo, su cuerpo se debilitaba de nuevo.

_Dios_, ¿por qué él tenía que ser tan poderoso y lleno de vida? No quería sentir nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero algo en él le despertaba el espíritu y estaba empezando a sentir que era la clave de su pasado, que también iba a despertar sus recuerdos. Sin duda, los iba a hacer estallar fuera de esa caja hermética y cerrada con llave.

—Se lo dije —respondió ella, no obstante, levantando la barbilla y respirando su olor almizclado mientras se recordaba a sí misma no dejarse arrastrar demasiado por su vigor, ya que podría ser hermoso, pero también era peligroso y volátil—. No sé cómo ayudarlo.

La fuerza de su silencio la mantuvo cautiva mientras la miraba con ojos ardientes. Entonces, de repente, comenzó a tirar de sus faldas y a luchar con su kilt.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó con horror, luchando por escapar de su agarre.

—Vamos a hacerlo a tu manera entonces —gruñó—. Si no vas a acabar con la maldición, tendrás que compartirla conmigo. Tal vez entonces seas más complaciente, cuando _tú_ seas la que esté mirando a la muerte a los ojos.

La fue arrinconando hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas chocó con el sofá y ella cayó con un grito ahogado sobre los cojines de felpa. Se alzó sobre ella, mirándola con ojos fieros y estaba a punto de separar sus piernas y descender sobre ella cuando Serena alzó las manos y exclamó:

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a acabar con la maldición! ¡Lo prometo!

Con una rodilla apoyada sobre el cojín del sofá, él se detuvo. Su pecho agitándose violentamente.

—Hazlo entonces —le ordenó—. Hazlo _ahora_.

La ansiedad brotó a través de ella. Parte de ella quería gritar para pedir ayuda, pero ¿quién iba a escucharla a esta hora, en esta ala abandonada de la casa? Y si alguien llegaba —su primo, con toda seguridad— mataría a este hombre y ella nunca conocería la verdad sobre su vida.

¿Y si estaba en lo cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si estas personas la estaban usando para acceder a la herencia de Serena? ¿Y si le hubieran hecho algo a ella, para hacerle olvidar su vida y provocarla para que interpretara sin darse cuenta el papel de la heredera desaparecida?

—Lléveme hasta Andrew —exigió en un arranque de desesperación, necesitando ver al hombre que supuestamente había sido una parte tan importante de su vida. El hombre que una vez había sido su amante—. Prometo que si le veo una vez más, seré capaz de acabar con la maldición. Sólo tengo que recordar... —Ella luchó para considerar la logística más detallada de dicho acuerdo y rápidamente agregó—: No voy a hacer nada por usted hasta que me lleve hasta él. Sin incidentes.

La comisura de la boca del Highlander se torció.

—Necesito saber quién soy —siguió explicando—. No puedo seguir viviendo así. Sólo entonces podré ayudarle.

Se miraron el uno al otro como dos gatos, cada uno esperando que saltara el otro, entonces él tiró de ella rápidamente para ponerla de pie.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted? Especialmente, cuando siempre me está mirando como si... —Hizo una pausa y señaló su cuerpo grande y agresivo—. Como si quisiera _comerme_.

Él le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

—Yo _sí_ te quiero comer, muchacha. Y no puedo garantizar que no trate, a la mala, de saborearte por el camino. Ha sido una triste hambruna de tres años, ya ves, y estoy muy hambriento.

Podía ver eso con toda claridad por sí misma.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

—No, no lo hará. Voy a necesitar su palabra de honor de que no me tocará. Si me la da, voy a salir de esta casa con usted en silencio, sin luchar. Se lo prometo.

Pero ¿sería capaz de acabar con la maldición cuando se encontrara con su antiguo amante una vez más? No estaba segura y sabía que era un juego muy peligroso.

El aire echaba chispas y crujía entre ellos, mientras el highlander consideraba su propuesta.

Al final le dio la respuesta que quería.

—Está bien, muchacha. Te llevaré conmigo.

Serena exhaló bruscamente con alivio, una sensación que se extinguió rápidamente cuando él se adelantó y le habló en voz baja al oído.

—También debes saber esto —le susurró con intención siniestra—. Si rompes tu palabra y no acabas con esta maldición cuando lleguemos a Kinloch, juro por mi vida que voy a tener el gran placer de matarte con ella.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia fuera, mientras ella rogaba a Dios que le devolviera sus recuerdos antes de entonces.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 05**

Serena se instaló en la silla de montar del negro y gigante caballo de guerra dándose cuenta, con cierta frustración, que todavía estaba vestida para la cena. Su cabello estaba rizado y empolvado, llevaba sedas y terciopelos formales y las joyas Drumloch de valor inestimable colgaban graciosamente alrededor de su cuello.

—Supongo que no se me permitirá volver a entrar y ponerme algo más... apropiado.

El caballo sacudió su cabeza grande y negra y su melena brillante se extendió mientras refunfuñaba y rezongaba.

—No, muchachita —respondió el Highlander mientras revisaba sus alforjas para asegurarse de que no faltaba nada—. No hay tiempo para eso. Además, no me gustaría que cambies de opinión acerca de no entregarme.

Se volvió hacia ella por detrás y reunió las riendas en sus manos, luego instó a la monstruosa criatura que resoplaba a salir del establo, hacia más allá de la pradera. Galoparon duro hasta que alcanzaron el bosque, entonces el Highlander tiró ligeramente de las riendas.

—¡Soo! —Su caballo ralentizó el paso.

—Está muy oscuro aquí —dijo Serena mientras entraban en las profundidades del bosque, oscuras como la boca de un lobo.

Incapaz de ver nada en la penumbra silenciosa y tenebrosa, ella se volvió más intensamente consciente de lo que podía _sentir_: la firme pared del pecho del Highlander a su espalda, frotándose contra ella.

—¿Cómo vamos a ver por dónde vamos? —preguntó, tratando de ignorar la sensación vital de su cuerpo, grande y fuerte, tan cerca del suyo.

—Déjame eso a mí. —Los cascos de la criatura avanzaban pesadamente sobre el suelo húmedo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se den cuenta de tu ausencia?

—No hasta la mañana. Aunque mi doncella se dará cuenta esta noche.

—¿Hablará?

Serena lo consideró.

—No, es calmada y discreta. Creo que esperará hasta que alguien le pregunte.

Los ojos de Serena se ajustaron finalmente a la reducida luz, y quedó agradecida por lo menos por la luna llena, que siempre suministraba algo de iluminación a través del espeso follaje de otoño.

El caballo se abría paso con gallardía sobre las hojas y las ramas secas, y pronto encontraron un estrecho camino de herradura que los alejaba aún más de la casa señorial.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, Highlander? —preguntó—. Aún no lo ha revelado.

—Soy Darien Chiba, antiguo Laird de la Guerra del Castillo Kinloch.

—Ah. Un poderoso y veterano guerrero. Debería haberlo sabido.

Él no respondió, y no lo presionó para que lo hiciera, no lo había acompañado en este viaje con el fin de que se conocieran mejor. Todo lo que quería era conocer al hombre que supuestamente había sido su amante. Tenía muchas preguntas para él.

Pero ¿y si lo encontraba espantoso? ¿Y si era cruel?

¿Y si ella todavía lo amaba?

—Hábleme de Andrew —dijo abruptamente, con la esperanza de saciar algo de su curiosidad y aliviar los exasperantes fuegos de la duda en su vientre.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Lo que sea. ¿Por qué le llaman el León?

—Porque es un guerrero feroz y despiadado, famoso por sus fatídicas proezas durante la rebelión.

—¿La rebelión jacobita?

Su familia había afirmado que ella era una apasionada defensora de la causa antes de su desaparición.

Nicolás, por el contrario, era un hannoveriano.

—Sí. Su padre levantó un ejército para la batalla en Sherrifmuir.

—Eso es especialmente interesante —dijo—. El padre de Serena Tsukino, el antiguo conde, murió en esa batalla. —Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿El padre del León todavía vive?

—No, murió por la causa, también, y ahora Andrew sólo quiere la paz.

Serena consideró todo lo que Darien había dicho hasta ahora y se esforzó por recordar. Trató de imaginarse a un guerrero despiadado, leonado, que luchaba con valentía en las batallas de Escocia, pero por desgracia, nada le parecía familiar.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda decirme?

Se inclinó hacia delante y habló con voz dulce, que era sarcástica y burlona.

—Tiene una bella esposa y un hijo.

Serena se dio la vuelta rápidamente en la silla.

—¿Una mujer y un niño? ¿Desde cuándo?

Darien frunció el ceño y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas? ¿O sólo eres buena actriz?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera me puedo _imaginar_ qué aspecto tiene Andrew.

Darien la miró con creciente frustración y se preguntó si la creería respecto a su pérdida de memoria. De cualquier manera, parecía decepcionado porque ella no estuviera teniendo un berrinche con la mención de una esposa y un hijo.

—Imagina esto —respondió con dureza—. Parece un león y tiene un rugido potente.

El caballo perdió pie un poco más sobre el terreno irregular. Serena se deslizó hacia un lado en la silla, pero Darien la sujetó con firmeza.

Una vez más, para su consternación, su toque envió una hormigueante corriente de excitación a través de su cuerpo. Fue un sentimiento que luchó con fuerza para aplastar.

—Usted esperaba que estuviera celosa —dijo, refiriéndose de nuevo a Andrew y a su bella esposa—. Pero ¿cómo puedo estarlo cuando no tengo recuerdo alguno de los momentos que pasamos juntos?

Darien consideró la cuestión a fondo.

—Nunca he oído hablar de nadie que perdiera todos sus recuerdos antes y aún no estoy seguro de que me lo crea. Así que no te pongas demasiado cómoda, pensando que estoy convencido.

Ella resopló.

—Confíe en mí, no estoy en lo más mínimo cómoda con usted. —¿Cómo podía estarlo cuando todo acerca de él sobrepasaba todos sus pensamientos sensatos?—. Está claro que no le he causado una buena impresión —añadió—, cuando nos conocimos antes.

—No, hiciste algunas cosas terribles.

—¿Cómo qué, además de la maldición?

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que sin la ayuda del recuerdo, no tenía remordimientos. No había nada de qué sentirse culpable. Era como vivir en un estado constante de inocencia y pureza.

Y era tan vacío.

—Dime lo peor que he hecho —dijo, porque quería saber la verdad, sin importar lo desagradable que pudiera ser. Quería una vida real—. Quizá gatille mi memoria.

Aunque nada de lo que su abuela le decía, le había despertado nunca nada. Ni siquiera el regreso a la casa de su niñez le había devuelto su pasado.

Pero tal vez era porque Darien tenía razón: no era Serena y nunca lo había sido.

_Dios, ayúdame_. Estaba tan confundida y desesperada por conocer la verdad. Suficientemente desesperada para desaparecer por la noche con un Highlander peligroso e impredecible que la despreciaba...

—¿No puede contestar a la pregunta? —preguntó, casi frenética—. ¿O ha perdido sus recuerdos también?

—Mis disculpas, muchacha, pero no sé por dónde empezar. Las opciones son infinitas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con desdén.

—Es usted un canalla.

—Está bien, está bien—dijo al fin—. Empezaré con cómo seguiste a Andrew de vuelta a Kinloch después de que se despidiera de ti en las Hébridas. Pero es mejor que te prepares para la historia completa, porque eras una villana como nunca he conocido. No te gustará cómo termina el cuento.

—Basta de suspense —dijo ella, su corazón latía con fuerza—. Por favor, dígame lo que hice. Tengo que saberlo.

Respiró profundamente y ella se encontró apoyada en el calor de su ancho pecho.

—Seguiste a Kinloch para decirle que tenía menos de un mes de vida y que moriría ahorcado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Era eso verdad?

—No, él aún vive. Pero también le dijiste que su esposa, a quien llamaste puta manipuladora, lo traicionaría y que sería culpa de ella que acabara en la horca en primer lugar.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Eso también era una mentira?

Él dudó.

—En parte era verdad, pero es una larga historia. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que intentaste atraerlo de nuevo a tu cama cuando estaba felizmente casado y esperando un niño y fuiste la única que dijo a sus enemigos que deberían colgarle. Fuiste responsable de la casi caída del Castillo Kinloch y otra rebelión de Escocia, cuando todo lo que Andrew quería era la paz.

_Dios del cielo_... Tragó saliva, intentando guardar la compostura. Era mucho para asimilar y si realmente era Beryl, el oráculo, no debería estar orgullosa de estas cosas cuando recuperase sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo iba a vivir consigo misma?

—¿Hice todas estas cosas terribles porque Andrew me dejó plantada? —preguntó ella—. Parece que yo estaba muy celosa de su mujer.

—Sí, lo estabas, y me tenías rencor por haberlo perdido. Por eso me echaste una maldición.

Se dio la vuelta en la silla.

—¿Qué papel tuvo en ello?

—En primer lugar, yo fui el que le encontré contigo en las Islas Hébridas y le animé a volver a casa y recuperar su castillo. Entonces te abandonó. Y cuando le seguiste, ayudé a convencerlo de que causarías estragos en su matrimonio si dejaba que te quedaras y que debería desterrarte del castillo para siempre.

Evidentemente, había estado celosa y despechada en más de una ocasión, si había tomado más represalias echando a Darien una maldición mortífera.

—¿No cree que haya purgado todos mis recuerdos por una abrumadora sensación de culpa? Tal vez no podía soportar lo que había hecho y, por lo tanto, traté de borrarlo o bloquearlo todo.

—Eso tendría sentido, supongo, si sintieras la más mínima culpa, pero no estoy seguro de que seas capaz de eso.

El profundo desprecio de su voz la dejó conmocionada.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie más vengativo que tú.

Ella no podía aceptar esto. Simplemente, no podía.

—Y, sin embargo, el jefe de su poderoso clan vivió conmigo durante más de un año —sostuvo—, y fuimos amantes. Sin duda, Beryl, o mejor dicho, _yo_, debo haber tenido _algunas_ cualidades redimibles.

Él consideró eso.

—Tu habilidad para predecir el futuro, supongo. Y eres una mujer hermosa —pronunció las palabras en un murmullo de terciopelo y frotó la nariz en su pelo—. Ni siquiera yo, quien más te odia, puedo negar eso, Beryl.

Su beso tempestuoso en el círculo de piedras volvió a ella de repente como un destello y experimentó otra chispa de excitación persistente, profunda y pesada en su vientre.

Debería estar enfadada consigo misma por esa respuesta, después de que él acababa de admitir lo mucho que la odiaba, pero en su lugar, decidió aceptar estas sensaciones, por lo menos eran una prueba de que estaba viva. Existía como un ser apasionado.

Una ligera brisa sopló a través del dosel de hojas de otoño por encima de su cabeza y las sombras de la luna ondularon como olas por el suelo.

—Tal vez Beryl no es del todo mala —sugirió ella, aferrándose a algo de esperanza de que, de alguna manera, podría redimirse—. ¿Realmente alguna vez habló con ella como lo estamos haciendo ahora?

Se echó a reír.

—¡No! Tú y yo nos despreciábamos con gran pasión. Y deja de llamarte a ti misma _ella_. Tú eres una y la misma y, cuando dices cosas así, suenas un poco loca.

—Como una lunática. ¿No es eso lo que soy?

Él hizo una pausa.

—No sé. Pero no me gusta, muchacha, porque me hace olvidar quién eres realmente.

Ella consideró eso.

—Desearía que lo _olvidara_. Entonces, tal vez sería más amable conmigo.

—¿Más amable? ¿_Yo_? ¿_Contigo_?

Justo en ese momento, empezó a caer una ligera llovizna que se convirtió rápidamente en un fuerte aguacero.

Darien pronunció un juramento enojado y los condujo a lo profundo del bosque.

—Esta maldición tuya no conoce misericordia —gruñó.

—Difícilmente puede echarme la culpa a _mí_ por el clima.

Refunfuñó algo en gaélico, luego dio una patada con los talones y le dijo que se agarrara.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 06**

Darien se puso el tartán sobre la cabeza, pero nada podía evitar que se empapara y tampoco podía hacer nada por Beryl quien estaba sentada frente a él vestida con pesadas sedas y terciopelo que rápidamente estaban absorbiendo el agua.

Su cabello, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza en una maraña de rizos y polvo, empezaba a caer por su cuello y hombros en un caos sin remedio.

No como lo que pasaba en su propio cuerpo en ese momento.

Obviamente, si quería que la maldición desapareciera, no tenía más remedio que llevarla con él, pero no era tarea fácil cabalgar tras ella, con sus piernas rodeando su dulce y cálido trasero mientras ella se balanceaba hacia atrás en la silla de montar, frotándose contra el interior de sus muslos.

Estaba completamente excitado y medio tentado a parar, desmontar y tomarla contra un árbol mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor y les calaba hasta los huesos.

Parecía que su plan cuidadosamente pensado de coaccionarla e intimidarla estaba haciendo aguas. Le estaba devolviendo la pelota y controlando, en parte, la situación, después de haber establecido las reglas en la biblioteca.

Era una locura. No podía imaginar algo peor.

Entonces, el viento empezó a soplar.

—¡Me estoy congelando! —gritó Beryl.

Él la arrebujó con su tartán y la mantuvo abrazada para protegerla del frío, mientras siseaba unos cuantos poco sofisticados juramentos para sí.

—Hay un pueblo no muy lejos —dijo derrotado—. Pararemos y nos secaremos. También alquilaremos otro caballo.

No podía seguir cabalgando con ella. No así.

Ella se giró en la silla para mirarle.

—¿No le preocupa que el magistrado nos encuentre?

—No nos quedaremos mucho —respondió poniendo a Goliat al galope.

Cuando alcanzaron la aldea, salpicando el barro de los charcos de la calle, estaban empapados y temblando.

—Quítate las horquillas del cabello —dijo mientras se dirigían al establo y deteniéndose cuando llegaron bajo el alero—. Déjalo suelto y dame tus joyas.

—Pero pertenecen al condado de Drumloch —replicó tiritando—Soy responsable de ellas y son muy valiosas.

—Si vas por ahí con eso, muchacha, te aseguro que no las verás más. Dámelas, no dejaré que les pase nada.

Ella dudó, luego se quitó el collar de perlas y esmeraldas y se lo entregó. Él lo guardó en su escarcela y esperó a que ella se quitara los pendientes para guardarlos también.

Darien desmontó y la ayudó tomándola en brazos. Ella aceptó su asistencia sin quejarse y un momento después estaba en pie frente a él, con el pelo suelto. Parecía mojado sobre sus suaves y marfileños hombros. Una gota de lluvia se posó en sus labios y parpadeó mientras plateadas gotas de humedad se asentaban en sus pestañas.

_Ah, mierda, ¡qué bonita era!_

Era demasiado. ¡Maldita fuera! Quería golpear algo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó ella.

Él retiró sus manos de su estrecha cintura y las dejó caer a sus costados.

—Vamos dentro a entrar en calor.

—¿Tomaremos una habitación?

—Sí, pero sólo hasta que pase la tormenta.

Ella se giró y se dirigió a la puerta mientras él llevaba a Goliat al establo.

—Usaremos nombres falsos —dijo Darien cuando la alcanzó—. Es una buena cosa que parezcas un gato ahogado. Nadie creerá que eres una heredera con ese aspecto harapiento.

Eso podría ayudarle si él mismo se lo creyera.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido —replicó ella mientras Darien dirigía el camino hacia la puerta.

Entraron en la posada, que albergaba una taberna en el piso principal, con oscuros paneles y pinturas de escenas de caza en las paredes. Darien cogió la mano de Beryl y se acercó al barbudo pelirrojo que esperaba detrás de la barra.

—Necesitamos una habitación y una cena caliente.

El gigante de la frontera llamó a una camarera.

—Abigail, conduce a estos empapados viajeros arriba y pregúntales que quieren para cenar. –Dejó un paño sobre la barra—. Solo hay dos opciones —añadió entre dientes—. Estofado y estofado. —Alzó la mirada para mirar a Darien con atención—. Soy Bill Anderson, y tienen que pagarme por adelantado.

Darien buscó en su escarcela y soltó un puñado de monedas en la barra.

Las pobladas cejas del posadero se unieron mientras contaba el dinero.

—¿Planea quedarse más de una noche, forastero?

—No, pero no quiero que me molesten. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

El posadero miró por encima del hombro de Darien y Beryl, quien permanecía a su lado, escurriendo el agua de su cabello. Dejó un charco en el suelo.

—Alguien tendrá que limpiar eso —dijo Anderson ofendido.

Darien le lanzó otras pocas monedas.

—¿Bastará esto?

—Sí, amigo, bastará. Ahora, suban con Abigail. Ella se ocupará de lo que necesiten.

Darien se retiró el pelo de los ojos y tendió la mano a Beryl, quien le siguió mientras atravesaban la taberna.

Arriba, el pasillo era estrecho y oscuro. Sólo iluminado por una vela en un candelabro de pared. El suelo se inclinaba abruptamente hacia un lado, pero el techo era sólido, lo que significaba que, por lo menos, estarían secos.

La doncella abrió con su llave y les mostró una habitación espaciosa. Había una ventana que daba a los establos y una chimenea con una mesa al lado y cuatro sillas. Un limpio kilt blanco y azul cubría la cama, que era suficientemente grande para dos.

Abigail encendió la vela y pronto una cálida y dorada llama iluminó la habitación.

Darien se giró hacia Beryl en el mismo momento en que ella también le miraba a él. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego, con esa masa de cabello mojado pegado a su blanca piel.

—¿Les gustaría que enviara dos cenas? —preguntó Abigail mientras abría la cama.

—Sí —respondió seco, apartando la mirada de esa suave y acogedora cama y fijándola en la ventana—. Y una botella de lo que sea. Vino, clarete, no importa. —Necesitaba atemperar sus pasiones.

Ella asintió y los dejó a solas.

Beryl fue hasta la cama y se sentó, pero Darien no la miró. No podía, sin embargo, evitar oír lo que estaba haciendo. Sus oídos estaban atentos a todo, el crujido de la cama bajo su peso, su suave suspiro, el susurro de sus faldas. Con un exhausto suspiro, se quitó un zapato, que cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe, luego se quitó el otro.

—Nunca he estado tan feliz de ver una cama. —Y se dejó caer de espaldas.

Él no compartía su alegría, sin embargo, hacía años que no estaba a solas con una mujer en un dormitorio. Y con esta en particular, que le resultaba tan seductora, no estaba seguro de poder pasar la noche sin hacer lo que había prometido no hacer.

En cuestión de minutos, Darien había encendido un impresionante fuego en la chimenea. Arrastró una silla y la puso frente al fuego para Serena.

—Ven a sentarte —dijo—. Seca tus ropas.

Colocando otra silla para él, se sentó y extendió sus manos para calentarse.

Serena le miraba conteniendo el aliento, deseando que no estuviera tan… _mojado_. Su largo cabello brillaba bajo la luz ambarina de las llamas y su camisa estaba pegada a sus musculosos hombros y brazos. Su kilt abrazaba sus poderosos muslos. Ah, buen Dios, él era una delicia para la vista ahí, todo brillante y empapado.

Se reclinó hacia atrás y apoyó sus pies calzados con botas en la silla de enfrente, la que había preparado para ella. Con un suspiro, cruzó esas grandes y nervudas piernas por los tobillos.

Aunque su vida estuviera en juego, Serena no podría haber apartado la vista del voluminoso bulto de su regazo, y su escarcela de cuero, que descansaba en ciertas partes de su anatomía en las que ella no quería pensar. Era desconcertante, y por primera vez ella deseaba que él pudiera romper esa desagradable maldición ya que era un desperdicio de masculinidad que un hombre como él estuviera condenado al celibato.

Imagina los bellos niños que podría engendrar.

Recostando la cabeza, se pasó las manos por la cara y bostezó con fuerza por el cansancio. O, tal vez estaba aburrido. Ella deseaba saber lo que pensaba. Lo miró un buen rato, luego, finalmente, sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación.

Agarrando sus pesadas faldas en puños, se levantó de la cama.

—Cuando dijo que me acercara, creí que se refería al fuego, no a _usted_.

Ella apartó sus botas con la mano, obligándolo a quitar los pies de su silla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa no poder resistirte a mi maldito encanto? Más maldito que nunca —añadió él—, gracias a ti.

Ella se sentó.

—No, no estoy preocupada, porque no lo encuentro para nada encantador. En lo más mínimo.

Eso era una completa mentira, por supuesto. Cada cosa de él la fascinaba. Incluso cuando temblaba de miedo.

Especialmente entonces.

—Deberías estar agradecida —dijo él, poniéndose más cómodo y colocando sus manos juntas tras la cabeza, lo que le hacía preguntarse si era alguna especie de dudoso arcángel por la curiosidad que le despertaba.

—¿Agradecida de qué?

—Por la promesa que te hice en la biblioteca, cuando dije que no te tocaría. Si no fuera así, te estaría quitando el vestido ahora mismo, despacio, muy despacio, y tú estarías gimiendo de éxtasis y empezando a desnudarme rápidamente, intentando encontrar la maldita manera de anular esta maldición.

Ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Está muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Ella se sentó.

—Pero ¿por qué usted _querría_ hacerme suspirar de éxtasis si me desprecia tanto? ¿Por qué no solo forzarme como lo intentó hacer en Drumloch?

El fuego danzaba en la chimenea, iluminando la claridad dorada de su piel y reflejándose en las esquirlas doradas de sus ojos. Él se inclinó hacia ella, hasta que sus caras quedaron muy cerca, casi tocándose y el corazón de muchacha empezó a latir con fuerza.

—¿De verdad quieres que te conteste a eso?

Él hizo la pregunta con una voz susurrante y erótica que provocó vibraciones a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Les interrumpió alguien que llamaba a la puerta y Serena se recostó rápidamente. Abigail entró con una bandeja de comida y una botella de vino.

—Estofado con bolas de masa —dijo alegremente—, y una cesta de pan con mantequilla y queso. —Lo dejó todo sobre la mesa y luego le echó una seductora mirada a Darien que la miró a su vez de arriba abajo. La chica era joven y atractiva, una morena con agradables rasgos. Se volvió codiciosa mientras estaba parada allí, inmersa en el halago de su atención.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señor? —preguntó con ligereza mientras le miraba de la cabeza a los pies.

—No, Abigail. Es todo. —Colocó un codo en el brazo de la silla y masajeó la sien con un dedo, mientras la miraba con ojos maliciosos.

Los labios de la doncella temblaron de excitación y señaló la camisa de Darien.

—A lo mejor, necesita que le lave la ropa, señor. Si no le importa darme la camisa…

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y Darien le lanzó una mirada malévola elevando una ceja como diciendo ¿_Quieres mirar lo que te estás perdiendo?_

—Una gran idea, Abigail —replicó, volviendo su atención a la criada—. Dejaré mi camisa en tus capaces manos. Vuelve tras la cena y me la quitaré.

La joven soltó una nerviosa risilla.

—Muy bien, señor. Volveré luego.

Se giró y chocó contra la pared.

—Oh, Dios mío. Le pido disculpas. —Rió de nuevo y se frotó la marca roja que se le estaba formando en la frente, luego, salió de la habitación.

Darien se despatarró en su silla e inclinó la cabeza hacia Serena. La observó perezosamente entre las pestañas.

—No haré ningún comentario —suspiró Serena—. Excepto, tal vez, que me resulta vomitivo ver a una mujer en sus cabales comportarse de manera tan tonta.

Pero, de hecho, ella la comprendía demasiado bien y le estaba muy agradecida por la interrupción a tiempo. Era consciente de que este hombre era un canalla con kilt y sólo Dios sabía lo que podría haber hecho después de contestar a su pregunta antes de que llegara la cena.

Sintiendo un sonrojo subir de repente a sus mejillas, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa para comer. Darien permaneció frente al fuego, pero ella era completamente consciente de su abrasadora mirada mientras ella inhalaba el tentador aroma a especias del caliente estofado, y empezaba a untar las dos caras de su pan con mantequilla.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Una hora después, Serena miraba por la ventana, intentando ver en la oscuridad. El viento soplaba como un fantasma a través del alero y la lluvia golpeaba el cristal como si fuera granizo. Las gotas se escurrían como brillantes e irregulares riachuelos, como pequeños cuchillos plateados.

No parecía que la tormenta fuera a terminar pronto y solo pedía, que también retrasara al magistrado que les perseguía, ya que no tenía ningún deseo de regresar a Drumloch. Al menos, no todavía.

No era probable que el magistrado consiguiera encontrar su rastro por el bosque. La lluvia habría borrado sus huellas, además, Darien se había dirigido más hacia el Sur y el magistrado esperaría que se dirigieran seguramente hacia el Norte. Les llevaría más tiempo de esta forma llegar a Kinloch, pero era más seguro.

Cerró la cortina y miró la cama justo en el momento en el que Darien estaba acostándose. Desnudo.

Miró hacia la chimenea, donde su tartán estaba extendido sobre la silla para que se secara. Ya le había dado la camisa a Abigail hacía un rato en el pasillo. Había dejado la puerta de la habitación abierta para que ella no se perdiera el espectáculo de verlo quitársela por la cabeza.

Abigail había abierto unos ojos como platos y Serena estaba segura de que los suyos estaban igual cuando se enfrentó con todos esos preciosos y ondeantes músculos.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya, se dijo a sí misma, quitándose la imagen de la cabeza. Lo que de verdad importaba era cómo iba a manejar su ansiedad durante el tiempo que durara la tormenta mientras un corpulento y poderoso Highlander se acostaba en la cama que debía ser para ella.

Él se tapó hasta la cintura suspirando perezoso y se puso un brazo bajo la cabeza.

Serena vio la cuchillada en las costillas. Ya estaba cubierta de sangre seca, pero no parecía molestarle.

—Qué maravilla —ronroneó él—, estar caliente y seco. ¿No estás de acuerdo, muchacha?

Él giró la cabeza en la almohada para mirarla directamente, esperando una respuesta.

Serena carraspeó.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos, como si supiera exactamente qué problema había y se divirtiera con ello.

Una ola de excitación recorrió su traicionero cuerpo.

—Sí —respondió altanera—. Sólo hay una cama y, si fuera un caballero, me la dejaría.

Él miró con indiferencia al techo.

—Primero, yo no soy esa clase de caballero. Soy de un tipo diferente. Y si crees que voy a intentar seducirte… —se detuvo—. Ach, maldita sea Beryl. Quítate el vestido, ponlo a secar y métete en la cama.

Ella alzó la barbilla

—No, ni sueñe que me voy a meter en esa cama con usted.

Él se incorporó apoyándose en un codo y la miró. Ya no había ni rastro de diversión en sus ojos y fruncía el ceño. Claramente estaban en un punto muerto.

Serena miró sus faldas mojadas sabiendo que él tenía razón pero no había fuerza en la tierra que la obligara a desnudarse delante de él y acostarse con él bajo las mantas. ¡Estaba desnudo!

Se acercó al fuego y se dejó caer en la silla. Se pasaría toda la noche así si tuviera que hacerlo, si él insistía en comportarse como un bruto.

Un salvaje, eso era.

—¿A qué esperas? —preguntó él poniéndose boca abajo y apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

Ella le miró.

—No me dejas dormir, muchacha —añadió—, y los dos necesitamos descansar. El camino será duro mañana.

Ya le había explicado que Kinloch se encontraba en las Tierras Altas, más allá del Gran Glen. Les llevaría varios días llegar, quizás más de lo que esperaban si el tiempo seguía así de malo. Cuando pasaran el Fuerte William, la guarnición inglesa, tendrían muy pocas oportunidades de encontrar alojamiento o comida caliente. Tendrían que dormir a la intemperie y comer alrededor de una hoguera. Sólo esperaba que no lloviera más, sino sería un largo y arduo viaje.

—Ah, ven ya —dijo él con tono bromista otra vez—. Muéstrame lo valiente que eres. Ven a mi lado y mira si puedes resistir cualquier deseo inapropiado que te asalte. —La miró desafiante y retiró las mantas.

Serena bajó la mirada hasta la alfombra, preguntándose si sería muy difícil descansar sobre ella. A lo mejor, le dejaba una manta y una almohada.

Darien se sentó y su largo y húmedo cabello le cayó por los hombros desnudos.

—Te estás comportando de forma ridícula, muchacha. Sólo estoy bromeando. Piensa en ello. Que te acuestes en el suelo o en la cama, no marca ninguna diferencia para mí. Si pudiera dar rienda suelta a mis deseos, y ya hemos dejado claro que no puedo, lo mismo me daría aquí o allí.

—Deme su palabra de honor que no me tocará —dijo Serena con voz severa.

Él la miró en silencio unos minutos, y ella no pudo evitar notar el crudo deseo en esos bellos ojos como el ónice. Seguramente él quería hacerle cosas impronunciables y traviesas. Podía verlo en la intensidad de su mirada. Quería saciar su reprimida lujuria en ella. Darle placer y castigarla al mismo tiempo.

—Puede que cambie de parecer sobre eso —dijo en voz baja y sensual.

—Porque, si hacemos el amor, muchacha, la maldición no tendría lugar, ya que no creo que te perjudiques tú misma.

Ella le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—Vamos, hágalo. Le reto. Pero tenga claro, Darien Chiba, que siempre hay otros caminos. Quizás no me importe morir, aunque sea sólo por molestare. Así estará maldito para siempre.

Una oscura sombra de sorpresa cruzó sus rasgos.

—Eso es insano.

Ella se encogió de hombros con arrogancia.

—Puede ser. La verdad, es que no tengo mucho por lo que vivir. No tengo recuerdos y todo el que conozco quiere utilizarme para su propio beneficio, como por ejemplo anular una maldición o ponerle las manos encima a una fortuna que ni siquiera sé si me pertenece.

Nunca lo haría, por supuesto. Ella quería vivir. Lo deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa, si no fuera así, no estaría ahí.

Finalmente, él volvió a ponerse de espaldas y se frotó los ojos con las manos gruñendo irritado.

—Estás loca —dijo—. Está bien. Si lo quieres a tu manera, así se hará. Seré un caballero esta noche y dormiré en el suelo.

Se levantó, completamente desnudo, y cogió la manta de lana que estaba doblada a los pies de la cama.

Serena no podía mirarle. Era tan atractivo, tan fascinante. Así que giró la mirada hacia el fuego, donde las llamas parecían bailar encantadas mientras él cruzaba la habitación. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la manta al desdoblarse, lo miró con cuidado.

Estaba estirado de espaldas en la alfombra trenzada a sus pies.

—Gracias —dijo ella pasando por encima—. Ahora, cierre los ojos y no mire.

—Sí, tú sigue torturándome —dijo con sarcasmo, tapándose los ojos con una mano mientras ella se quitaba la falda y el corpiño y lo dejaba en la silla. Vestida sólo con su camisa interior, cruzó la habitación de puntillas y se subió a la cama. Rápidamente se giró para apagar la vela y se tapó hasta las orejas.

Todo estaba en silencio en la habitación, salvo por el sonido del fuego en la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta y miró la pared, consciente de cada movimiento de Darien cuando también él se giró hacia la dirección contraria.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, al hallarse desnudo y durmiendo en el suelo en la misma habitación que Beryl, se había imaginado encontrarse atado por las muñecas al poste de la cama mientras ella le echaba algún hechizo oscuro, de alguna manera, logró dormir unas horas. Cuando se despertó, era casi el amanecer y ya no llovía con fuerza. El fuego se había apagado y el único calor venía de unas débiles ascuas que brillaban entre las cenizas. Giró la cara para mirar la cama. Beryl también estaba de costado con el rostro hacia él. Ver su encantadora y curvilínea figura bajo la débil luz fue suficiente para que su corazón se saltara un latido. Ya sentía otra vez esa no deseada excitación que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y que alimentaba las llamas de su disgusto porque estaba harto de esa tortura. Era un hombre obligado a vivir solo, sin intimidad de ninguna clase ya que si se le ocurría amar una mujer se convertiría en un asesino.

Por eso, no había tenido más que unos pocos encuentros desde la maldición en Kilmartin. En los meses posteriores unas cuantas muchachas estuvieron dispuestas a complacerlo con sus manos y bocas, pero incluso eso lo había molestado y no había disfrutado de la experiencia.

Recordó empujar a una ansiosa muchacha a medio camino de una de sus sesiones favoritas de sexo oral. Luego había tomado el asunto en sus propias manos, allí fuera, en el patio, solo en una esquina oscura tras una carreta llena de barriles de whisky. Humillante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tocaba una mujer. Ni caricias, ni besos. Nada, hasta el fallido intento de seducción el día anterior en el círculo de piedras, cuando todas sus defensas habían caído consumidas por una ola de deseo.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando con dificultad mientras miraba el redondeado pecho de Beryl subir y bajar bajo las mantas. Era una bella cosa aunque peligrosa. Así que apartó la mirada y se concentró en su cara.

Era tan encantadora durmiendo como de cualquier otra forma, y solo se veía paz en su cara, lo que contradecía cualquier cosa que él sabía de ella.

Por extraño que fuera, eso la hacía odiarla aún más por haberle condenado a esa vida de aislamiento, obligado a evitar las atenciones de cualquier mujer que se atreviera a sonreírle.

Otra parte de él, sin embargo, quería subirse a la cama con ella, girarla y hundirse en sus suaves muslos. Quería besar sus labios, acariciarla y, entonces, cuando estuviera lista, deslizarse en su interior con un profundo y satisfactorio gruñido de liberación.

Darien cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, cualquiera, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil. Tendría que levantarse.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Beryl se estiró y murmuró suavemente. Ella se acercó un poco más al borde del colchón y contoneó sus caderas. Podía oler su perfume, llegando su nariz aún después de la tormenta, sin ninguna razón, eso lo irritó aún más por la frustración que le causaba.

Su mente giraba confusa. Durante tres largos años había soñado con vengarse de esta mujer. La había detestado con cada fibra de su ser, llegando a imaginarse incluso su muerte. La seguía detestando, pero aún así, había bromeado y coqueteado con ella y quería, por encima de todo, tocarla.

Lo que quería decir que el coqueteo acababa aquí. Era demasiado peligroso y humillante. Aunque lo hiciera para castigarla y verla temerosa, se estaba castigando a sí mismo en su lugar.

Se puso de pie, dejando la almohada y la colcha en el suelo y la miró pensativo un ratito hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y se puso de espaldas. Luego apartó la mirada, poniéndose el kilt en silencio. Entonces, igualmente en silencio, dejó la habitación.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó de un salto. Un brillante rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana. La manta que Darien había usado estaba en el suelo y su tartán ya no estaba delante del fuego. La habitación estaba silenciosa. Se había ido

Echando hacia atrás las mantas, se levantó y fue a la ventana. Apartó las cortinas y escudriñó el devastado patio del establo. Algunos matorrales habían volado hasta el techo y el mugriento suelo estaba cubierto de hojas y ramas rotas. Una reluciente nube de niebla vagaba a ras de suelo.

Darien salió del establo justo entonces, caminando con determinación hacia la posada y se sintió aliviada al verle. Le había mencionado que conseguiría otro caballo. Quizá ya se había ocupado de ello.

Serena se dio prisa en vestirse. Un momento después, él llamó a la puerta con suavidad, luego entró sin esperar invitación y apenas la miró.

—Veo que ya estás despierta.

Llevaba retirado su oscuro pelo con una cinta de cuero y tenía un aspecto rudo y apuesto a la luz de la mañana, con su manto cuidadosamente sujeto a la cadera. Su camisa estaba limpia y seca y se había afeitado.

Serena se pasó los dedos por el pelo, que caía en largos rizos hasta su cintura, imaginando que estaría todo enmarañado.

—Pedí el desayuno —le dijo—, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos ir al este hacia South Lanarkshire hoy, y no nos detendremos hasta estar cerca de Blackburn.

Hablaba con tono duro e irritado. Ni siquiera la miraba.

Otra vez, llamaron a la puerta y él fue rápidamente a responder.

—Ah, Abby, ¡qué bonita visión eres en esta mañana de otoño! —dijo encantador cuando la joven doncella entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja.

Las mejillas de la criada enrojecieron mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa, luego miró despectivamente a Serena.

—¿Está seguro de que no quiere nada más, señor? —preguntó a Darien—. ¿Nada de nada?

—Eres una hermosa muchacha, Abigail. No podría haberme desenvuelto sin ti.

La criada le lanzó una atontada sonrisa y él colocó su mano en la depresión de su espalda, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta. Cerró la puerta tras ellos, dejando a Serena preguntándose adónde iba y con qué propósito. Su curiosidad la pudo, y, de puntillas, cruzó la habitación y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

Los sonidos de una conversación en voz baja y algunas risitas, le llegaron a través del panel de roble.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y ella saltó hacia atrás.

—Espiando, ¿verdad? —Darien lo preguntó con completo desinterés, lo que era un insulto después de sus coqueteos con Abigail—. ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? Date prisa. Tenemos que irnos.

Él se dirigió a la bandeja y tomó un bollo que untó con mantequilla. Se lo tragó entero de un bocado, luego la vio mirándolo y se congeló.

—¿Qué le pasa esta mañana?

—Nada.

—No me mienta. Está enfadado.

Ella se acercó y se sirvió una taza de café.

—¿Siempre se le ofrecen las mujeres así?

—Sí —dijo mirándola enfadado—. No es que sirva de mucho —añadió—. Es más frustrante que otra cosa. No puedo darles mucho margen.

—¿Por qué no puede tomar ventaja de la situación y divertirse con ellas?

—Eso es. Gracias por recordármelo.

Ella se acercó el café caliente y, con cuidado, bebió un sorbo.

—Bueno, por primera vez veo las ventajas de la maldición que le lancé. Al menos está aprendiendo a abstenerse, mientras que cientos de vulnerables y cándidas jovencitas están a salvo de su impresionante atractivo.

—Peligroso… —dijo él—. Soy peligroso gracias a ti.

—¿Y no cree que ya era peligroso antes? ¿No dejando pasar ni una oportunidad, sin importarte los corazones rotos que dejara atrás?

Él cogió otro bollo, lo cubrió con una loncha de jamón y se lo metió en la boca.

—Ahora suenas como tu antiguo tú. Siempre esperando para entrar en batalla. Sí, pareces tú misma otra vez, con tu pelo suelto, salvaje y despeinado. Estamos haciendo progresos, creo. Pronto recordarás y seremos libres de continuar por separado.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Te quiero abajo en un cuarto de hora —le dijo sobre su hombro cubierto por el tartán—. Te esperaré en el establo. No te retrases.

Tras esto, cerró la puerta al salir.

Parecía especialmente enfadado con ella esta mañana, pensó, pero supuso que su ira era preferible a su deseo, ya que al menos eso, no la mataría.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 08**

Tras engullir casi toda la comida que había en la bandeja y usar el excusado por última vez, Serena dejó la habitación y salió de la posada por la puerta de atrás. Entró en el establo puntualmente.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —dijo Darien mientras ajustaba las cinchas bajo el vientre del caballo.

—Dijo un cuarto de hora. He sido puntual.

—Ya. Ven aquí, muchacha.

Él se inclinó y cogió un abrigo de lana que estaba pulcramente doblado en un taburete. Con un movimiento de muñeca, lo desdobló.

—¿Dónde lo ha conseguido? —preguntó Serena.

—De Abigail. No está a la moda, me dijo, pero su madre estaba dispuesta a desprenderse de él, lo que me beneficia.

—¿Ella se lo dio? ¡Qué amable! —Serena se preguntó lo que Darien le habría dado a cambio. Quizá él se había quitado su camisa durante y se habían tirado al suelo con las piernas al aire.

—No fue caridad —replicó él—. Su madre ha hecho un buen trato. Date la vuelta. Te ayudaré a ponértelo.

Se lo puso sobre los hombros, sacándole fuera el pelo, luego la giró y abotonó el abrigo bajo su barbilla. La lana, aunque remendada en algunos sitios, era suave y gruesa y tenía una gran capucha que mantendría su cabeza caliente y seca en los días venideros.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Es sorprendentemente amable.

—Entonces, ¿ahora soy amable? —él la miró con escepticismo frunciendo el ceño, luego giró hacia el caballo—. Monta. Su nombre es Theodore.

Serena montó sobre el precioso castaño castrado. Las alforjas sobre su lomo estaban a rebosar de provisiones.

—¿De dónde ha sacado el dinero para todo esto? —preguntó mientras tomaba las riendas—. ¿No habrá vendido mis joyas?

Él montó con facilidad a Goliath.

—No, tengo mi propio dinero, muchacha, no necesito el tuyo.

—¿Es rico?

Él la miró de tal manera que ella supo que se habían acabado las preguntas, luego espoleó a su montura.

Ella, también hincó los talones, encantada de tener su propio caballo, así se evitaría tener que cabalgar con su grande y robusto cuerpo frotándose contra ella cada minuto del día.

A media mañana, la niebla se levantó. Una fresca brisa de otoño ondeaba por el bosque, llevándose la limpia esencia de las hojas empapadas del suelo.

Darien cabalgaba a cierta distancia tras Beryl, mirando esos largos tirabuzones de cabello rojo. Se preguntaba, no sin preocupación, que pasaría si ella no llegaba nunca a recordar la clase de persona que era. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con la maldición? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo? Iba a estar solo el resto de su vida ya que si se permitía enamorarse de una mujer, estaría condenado a revivir el dolor de la muerte de su esposa.

No lo soportaría otra vez.

De repente, sintió la necesidad de llegar a Kinloch cuanto antes. Necesitaba saber la verdad sobre esta mujer. ¿Estaba tomándole por loco, pretendiendo que no sabía que era una bruja? ¿O estaría de verdad perdida y necesitada de ayuda?

De cualquier forma, no pasaría más tiempo a solas con ella del estrictamente necesario, ya había sembrado demasiado el caos en su mente. Le recordaba lo que no podía tener y eso, era una tortura, especialmente porque ella era su enemigo. No tenía sentido sentirse atraído por ella.

Trotaron por un arroyo poco profundo donde los caballos chapoteaban en el agua.

—Tenemos que ir más rápido —dijo Darien poniendo a su caballo al galope y adelantando a Beryl—. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ella asintió, y dejó que él los condujera a la profundidad del bosque.

Después de un día agotador a caballo, con pocas pausas para descansar y abrevar a los animales, Darien y Serena se detuvieron para pasar la noche en un claro, cerca de un río tranquilo. Darien hizo fuego y calentó el cerdo salado en una sartén, mientras Serena, cansada hasta los huesos, se tumbaba en un saco de dormir que llevaban atado a las alforjas.

Mientras la carne chisporroteaba, repartió el pan y sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno. Se sentó en el saco, sorbiendo lentamente el vino y frotándose los tensos músculos de los muslos.

—Estoy tan cansada —dijo ella—, que apenas puedo moverme.

—No voy a escuchar tus quejas, muchacha —dijo gruñón—. Querías venir. Me rogaste que te trajera conmigo.

—No me estoy quejando —replicó ella—. Solo estoy dando conversación. No le haría ningún daño intentarlo. Por lo que veo, estamos prisioneros aquí, cada uno maldito a su manera, y no tenemos alternativa salvo pasar juntos los siguientes días. Y, por cierto, no decidí acompañarle porque pensara que me iba a divertir. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estoy aquí porque me desespera no saber quién soy.

Él se sentó completamente tieso, con una mirada diabólica.

—No compares tus penas a las mías, muchacha. Puedes no recordar quién eres, pero al menos tienes un futuro. Uno que empezará cuando heredes y podrás hacer lo que quieras y ser lo que malditamente prefieras ser.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Se atreve a bromear con algo que es tan importante para mí? ¿O es que acaso no entiende cómo se siente una persona sin identidad y sin tener ningún recuerdo de sí mismo? Me han dicho cientos de veces que soy Serena Tsukino y quiero creerlo. Si pudiera… Pero el hecho es que no lo creo. No en mi corazón. Desde el momento en que mi abuela me recogió del convento sentí que una parte de mí se había perdido. Veo un fantasma cuando me miro al espejo. Tengo sueños en los que soy otra persona, en otro lugar, en el cuerpo de otra mujer. Tengo dudas acerca de mi hogar ¿cómo se supone que tengo que sentirme acerca de las personas que dicen que son mi familia? Siento como si me estuvieran escondiendo algo, escondiendo mi yo real. Así que, cuando apareció en el círculo de piedras ayer, creía que mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Al menos, pensé, aquí hay un hombre que sabe la verdad. —Su frustración iba en aumento y empezaba a levantar la voz—. Un hombre que probaría que mis percepciones estaban justificadas, que no soy la persona que dicen. Que hay más en mí que no he descubierto. Pero ahora, sentada a su lado, empiezo a pensar que tampoco me conoce y que también está equivocado, ya que estoy segura de que no puedo ser una bruja sin alma.

Darien la miró con preocupado silencio bajo el ceño fruncido. Luego, sin una palabra, sirvió la carne y le acercó un plato.

Ella se preguntaba si tendrían razón y era una lunática que estaría mejor en un manicomio. ¿De verdad le había dicho que veía fantasmas? No le sorprendería si decidiera abandonarla en ese instante y ocuparse por sí mismo de la maldición.

—Ha sido un día largo —dijo él, mirándola con cuidado mientras cenaba—. Estás exhausta, muchacha.

—Sí, es eso.

Alcanzando el vino, él se levantó y rodeó el fuego para rellenarle la copa.

—¿Tienes frío?

Ella negó, pero estaba temblando. Él sacó una manta de las alforjas y se la puso alrededor de los hombros.

—Debes prepararte para mañana —le dijo, sentándose frente a ella y tomando su plato—. No será fácil. Cabalgaremos por los alrededores de Gargunnock Hills por la mañana, pararemos en Kippen y puede que comamos caliente, pero cuando lleguemos a Great Glen, dormiremos y comeremos a la intemperie. ¿Lo soportarás?

Ella miró al saco de dormir, luego lo miró a él a través del fuego, sintiéndose un poco mejor al ver que él se preocupaba por su bienestar.

—Supongo que si he llegado tan lejos —replicó ella—, podré sobrevivir al resto. Todo sea por recuperar mi memoria. Lo demás no importa. Aunque mis huesos griten de dolor y sienta los ojos llenos de arena. Incluso si me apuntaran con cañones a la cabeza, estoy segura de que voy a dormir como un bebé.

—Bien. —Él la miró unos instantes y luego reanudó su cena. No volvieron a hablar más.

Más tarde, después de lavar los platos en el río, Serena volvió al fuego y se acostó de lado. La última cosa que recordaba ver fue a Darien al otro lado del fuego apoyado en un codo sorbiendo su vino mirándola a través de las llamas con sus ardientes ojos oscuros antes de que sus propios cansados párpados se cerraran.

En algún momento de la noche, Serena apartó su manta de una patada. "¡Suélteme!, gritaba, palmeando sus mejillas y sus brazos y escupiendo el polvo que pensaba que tenía en la boca.

Era consciente de estar en el campamento entre los árboles y una parte de ella sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Escocia, viajando con Darien Chiba, el Highlander que la había atacado en el antiguo círculo de piedra. Estaba soñando. Pero lo había sentido tan real que aún no podía despertarse del todo. Su corazón latía aterrorizado. Se sentía sofocada y sin respiración. ¡No podía quitarse la tierra de los brazos!

De repente, Darien estaba allí, abrazándola estrechamente.

—Es solo un sueño, Beryl. Despierta. ¡Mírame! —El profundo timbre de su voz la obligó a enfocar y mirarlo a los ojos, oscuros y luminosos en la noche.

Le tomó un momento aceptar que no tenía tierra encima. Aún sentía pánico, pero se agarró a él con las manos fuertemente curvadas en sus antebrazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente despierta.

—Soñé que alguien estaba enterrándome —dijo—, como si estuviera muerta. Estaba tendida en una tumba y la tierra me golpeaba la cara. Se sentía muy real.

—No lo es —dijo él—. Nadie está intentando enterrarte.

—¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Me temo que sí. Las monjas del convento pensaban que me perseguía el demonio. Si mi abuela no me hubiera rescatado cuando lo hizo, me habrían enviado lejos, a algún terrible lugar. —Su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Darien la miró preocupado a la luz de la luna. Se sentía completamente atraído por ella.

¿Sería un truco? Se preguntó él, mientras luchaba por salir del hechizo. ¿Estaría ella haciendo algo que le convencía de que necesitaba de verdad su ayuda?

Eso lo llevó a pensar que lo único que ella quería era llegar a Kinloch para destruir el matrimonio de su primo. Ya había estado obsesionada con Andrew antes, en un grado destructivo. A lo mejor estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería, una fortuna y al poderoso Jefe de Kinloch.

Una lágrima cayó desde la esquina de su ojo, acariciando su suave y pálida mejilla y todos los pensamientos de robo y traición desaparecieron de la mente de Darien.

—No llores —se oyó a sí mismo decir cuando sus instintos protectores emergieron—. Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

—No estoy llorando —insistió ella, limpiándose la mejilla. Pero parecía tan aterrorizada, que no podía abandonarla justo ahora.

Suavemente limpió sus lágrimas y la miró a los ojos. Sólo por esta noche, se dijo a sí mismo. Le daría el beneficio de la duda hasta que se volviera a dormir.

Ella puso una temblorosa mano en su pecho, y él se lo permitió, cubriéndola con la suya para mantenerla caliente. Cuando el miedo en sus ojos empezó a desaparecer, él la condujo cerca del fuego.

—Acuéstate ahora —dijo—. Necesitas descansar.

Serena obedeció la silenciosa orden de Darien ya que aún no podía pensar con claridad. Se arrodilló y colocó sus faldas. Luego se acostó de lado mirando al fuego y Darien la arropó con la manta.

—¿Será un recuerdo? —preguntó ella—. Parecía tan real.

—Los sueños a menudo lo parecen

Para su sorpresa, él se acostó tras ella. La arropó bien con la manta y le dio calor con su gran cuerpo, curvando un brazo sobre su cadera.

—Estarás bien ahora. —Su voz era inesperadamente brusca.

—Después de desaparecer durante dos años —confesó—. Se me dio por muerta. Mi familia dejó de buscarme. Tal vez es por eso que sueño con algo así.

Sentía su cálida respiración contra su cabello en la nuca. Pronto sus miedos empezaron a disminuir y cerró los ojos, encantada con la calidez y su inesperada ternura cuando retiró el pelo de su frente acariciando su ceja con un dedo.

—Actúa de forma diferente ahora —susurró ella, mirándole por encima de su hombro confusa.

—No te acostumbres —replicó suavemente—. Seguimos siendo enemigos, Beryl.

Pero él la atrajo más, apretando sus caderas contra el trasero de Serena mientras la sujetaba en el seguro cerco de sus brazos. Ella podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra la espalda y se dio cuenta de que respiraba muy rápido. Como ella, que sentía mariposas en su tripa.

Durante un largo momento él no se movió y pareció que hasta el mundo se había detenido. Luego, acarició su pelo e inclinó la cabeza. Se detuvo un momento así y luego se apartó.

—No es una buena idea —dijo él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes por qué, muchacha.

Ella sintió que toda la calidez y la serenidad se escapaban cuando él se incorporó y volvió a su propia manta. Otra vez, se quedó mirándola desde el otro lado del fuego con sus ardientes ojos hasta que ella se dejó atrapar por la oscuridad y se durmió tranquila.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 09**

_Drumloch Manor_

Nicolás Tsukino galopaba por el puente hacia el camino pavimentado del lago, donde la tía Neherenia siempre daba su paseo matutino. Con lluvia o sol, metía a sus dos perritos falderos en el coche y conducía hacia el puente donde se bajaba con su bastón y daba una vuelta alrededor del lago.

Esa mañana de otoño hacía frío, y Nicolás estornudó antes de salir trotando tras su tía. Los perros le ladraban y gruñían y su caballo estuvo a punto de tirarlo.

—¡Silencio, bribones! —ordenó la viuda apuntándolos con su bastón—. U os herviré para cenar.

Los perros siguieron gruñendo a Nicolás y a su asustadiza montura, pero era mejor que sus incesantes ladridos.

—¿Tienes noticias? —preguntó la viuda, haciendo visera con su mano sobre los ojos para mirarle.

Él desmontó y se acercó a ella.

—Nada aún. Ni una palabra.

Habían enviado unos cuantos de sus hombres en varias direcciones buscando a Serena y el magistrado y su gente los buscaba por su lado, al menos, los que habían sobrevivido al Highlander.

—Estoy confundida, Nicolás. ¿Cómo puede una chica desaparecer dos veces? ¿No te parece que este Highlander es la misma persona que se la llevó antes? A lo mejor es una estratagema para pedir un rescate ahora que es una heredera. Aunque nadie lo pidió la última vez.

—No podemos saberlo —replicó Nicolás—, ya que no tenemos ni la más ligera idea de lo que pasó cinco años atrás, o cómo terminó llegando hasta Italia. Aunque tengamos teorías, por supuesto.

—¿Que ella simplemente escapó para vivir alguna aventura salvaje?

Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se limpió el sudor de la frete.

—Sí, aunque eso no explica la pérdida de memoria. Nada parece explicarlo, como no sea un hechizo de locura.

—Nunca debemos hablar de esto con nadie. Ya bastante escándalo tenemos encima, como para además, empezar a hablar de locura. Si ella es declarada perturbada…

—La herencia se perderá.

La viuda golpeó su bastón contra el sendero.

—¿Le has pagado bastante al Dr. Williams?

—Sí, más que bastante y él lo sabe.

—Bueno, eso al menos, ayudará.

El caballo cabeceó tras ellos, y caminaron en silencio. Nicolás miró a los perros que olisqueaban todo a su paso, luego volvió a mirar a su tía. Tenía un rostro severo, arrugado por años de amargura y hostilidad. Cuando era un niño, siempre la había encontrado intimidante y seguía viéndola así, incluso ahora que era el conde.

Él se detuvo.

—Tía Neherenia, debo serte franco.

Ella se detuvo también y se giró con los perros revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Sabes lo que siento por Serena —dijo él—. No quiero otra cosa que traerla de vuelta sana y salva, pero no podré hacerlo si no conozco toda la historia. Por esa razón, debo decir… Siento que me estás ocultando algo.

Su tía lo miró con frío desdén. Sus labios apretados en una delgada y dura línea y los perros empezaron a ladrar y gruñir. Ella levantó su bastón y le golpeó con él fuertemente en el pecho y él fue obligado a dar un paso atrás.

—No hay nada —dijo ásperamente—, que necesites saber. Déjame ahora. Tengo que caminar.

Dicho esto, empezó a caminar y los perros le miraron con rabia antes de seguirla.

Nicolás montó. Su boca curvada con enojo. Serena estaba en alguna parte, muy probablemente en las garras de un brutal Highlander con intenciones peligrosas. Nicolás había visto lo que el sucio salvaje intentó hacerle a ella en el círculo de piedras y había escuchado las historias sobre su fuga de la prisión.

La herencia de Serena era un riesgo. Si algo le pasaba a ella, iría destinada a patrocinar la causa jacobita.

Eso Nicolás no podía permitirlo.

Cuando galopaba en dirección contraria hacia la casa, se preguntó si era físicamente posible sacarle la verdad a su vieja tía. Por una vez, alguien tenía que confrontarla. Y a esos exasperantes perros también.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

En la noche que siguió al extraño despertar del sueño de Beryl, Darien no pudo dormir.

Durante el día, la había observado con silenciosa y melancólica fascinación, cada vez menos consumido por su deseo físico hacia ella y más intrigado acerca de su peculiar estado de ánimo. En más de una ocasión había mencionado que se sentía como si estuviera volviéndose loca, e incluso se había referido a sí misma como una lunática.

Siempre había conocido a Beryl por estar alterada y con escasez de lo que él llamaría una conciencia humana_ normal_, pero de alguna manera la mujer delante de él, envuelta en una pesada manta y durmiendo sobre la hierba, no se ajustaba a esa descripción.

Después de dos días cabalgando junto a ella, ya no sentía que fuese la encarnación del mal puro. Sentía todo lo contrario, y de hecho, se sentía mucho menos seguro que le estuviese mintiendo acerca de su pérdida de memoria. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora, mientras estaba sentado junto al fuego despierto y velando por ella mientras dormía, era _ayudarla_, y lo confundía un infierno.

¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera de esa manera acerca de Beryl, el oráculo, luego de aborrecerla por años, cazándola con una obsesión que rayaba en la locura, y renunciar a todo ―_todo―_ para lograr algún tipo de venganza en contra de ella?

De repente ella se dio vuelta y gimió suavemente en la noche. El sonido de su voz era aterciopelado y erótico.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante, descansado un codo sobre su rodilla, observando como ella rodaba con gracia sobre su espalda.

Una ligera brisa susurró a través de la hierba y agitó la parte inferior de la manta. Sintió un estremecimiento de necesidad atravesándolo, aunque no quería acostarse con ella. No exactamente. Él sólo quería yacer con ella y abrazarla como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Para sentir su cuerpo suave y exuberante contra el suyo, y oler su cabello. Disfrutar de la intimidad y su cercanía. Ahora todo parecía un sueño. No había conocido nada igual en mucho tiempo.

Beryl se quedó muy quieta y tranquila en la fresca oscuridad de la noche, de repente, sin previo aviso, se incorporó… con su espalda recta como una lanza.

Darien no habló. Se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, sin embargo su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente en su pecho.

Lanzando a un lado la manta, ella se puso en pie, recogió sus faldas en los puños, y comenzó a caminar fuera del campamento.

—¡Espera! —dijo él rápidamente, sacudiéndose de su aturdimiento, se levantó para seguirla—. ¿A dónde vas? Es de noche, muchacha. Te perderás.

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, ella caminó con dificultad y con la intención de atravesar la húmeda y enmarañada hierba, caminaba en línea recta, como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde iba.

Darien se apresuró a alcanzarla. Caminando rápidamente a su lado.

—Beryl...

Ella siguió ignorándolo.

—¿Estás soñando? —Estudió su perfil a la luz azulada de la luna—. Tienes que despertar. Estás caminando dormida.

La adelantó unos pasos, luego volvió a caminar hacia atrás en frente de ella, manteniendo un paso constante.

Aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos, no lo veía. Había una extraña aridez en el fondo de sus pupilas. Era como si no estuviese presente en su cuerpo. Él hizo un gesto con la mano frente a su rostro. Ella no dio muestras de reconocerlo.

Intrigado por saber hacia dónde se dirigían, la siguió hasta que ella empezó a correr. Él se detuvo por un momento y divisó la deslumbrante silueta de una única piedra vertical en la cima de una colina, con la luna llena detrás de ella.

Beryl corrió más rápido, como atraída por alguna fuerza invisible. Cuando llegó hasta ella, cayó de rodillas y se sentó sobre sus talones.

Darien estaba sin aliento cuando la alcanzó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, observándola. Echó un vistazo a la piedra, luego se sentó en la hierba junto a ella.

Beryl se quedó mirando la piedra vertical durante una hora completa. Pronto se hizo cada vez más difícil para Darien mantener los ojos abiertos. Quería dormir, sus párpados le pesaban, pero no podía descansar. No todavía.

Por fin, ella extendió su mano y tocó los grises y ásperos bordes de la roca, recorriendo la superficie con sus dedos, captando los surcos con la uña del pulgar.

Inclinándose, Darien estudió sus ojos vacíos más de cerca, luego volvió su mirada hacia la piedra. ¿Estaba tratando de escribir una palabra?

Ella comenzó a golpearla con su palma abierta, como si fuera una puerta cerrada y tuviese que escapar a través de ella, pero nadie venía a abrirla. Golpeaba enérgicamente con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, luego se sentó sobre los talones de nuevo y la miró, congelada en el silencio como una estatua, por otra hora más.

Darien no la despertó.

Cuando la primera luz del amanecer iluminó el cielo, ella recogió su falda, se puso de pie, y luego hizo su camino de regreso al campamento. Sin pronunciar una palabra, Darien estuvo a su lado mientras ella entraba en su petate y tranquilamente volvía a dormirse.

Serena se despertó con el olor a tocino friéndose un sartén.

Aturdida, se sentó, y en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de una terrible sensación de escozor en la palma de su mano. La levantó de frente hacia a su rostro y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo irritada y roja que estaba.

—¿Me quemé?

Darien puso el sartén en una piedra. Sin responder de inmediato, cogió la cafetera y le sirvió una taza, caminó alrededor del fuego, y se la tendió.

—¿Por qué me mira así? —preguntó ella, entrecerrando ojos por la brillante luz del sol de la mañana. Echó la manta a un lado y aceptó el café caliente, con cuidado de no tomar la taza con su mano dolorida—. Ahora me estás asustando.

—Bueno, te lo mereces, muchacha. Anoche me diste un pequeño susto.

—¿Cómo?

Él volvió hacia el otro lado del fuego, pero se mantuvo de pie.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el café y rebuscó en su memoria, que normalmente era un ejercicio inútil. Esta mañana, por desgracia, no fue diferente.

—No —respondió ella—, pero espero que sea capaz de decirme algo. No puedo con más misterios acerca de mis acciones o en donde me encontraba.

Él mismo se sirvió una taza de café.

—Caminaste dormida. No podía despertarte, así que te seguí.

Una repentina aprehensión se abrió camino a través de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—¿Qué he hecho?

—Caminaste hasta una piedra vertical en la colina —señaló—, y te sentaste frente a ella, mirándola la mayor parte de la noche. La arañaste con los dedos y la golpeaste con tu mano, por lo cual estás dolorida esta mañana.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—Es muy inquietante—su estómago comenzó a revolverse con náuseas—. Pensar que yo estaba allí fuera, dando vueltas en la oscuridad, golpeando una piedra...

Él sacudió la cabeza sombríamente.

—No estabas simplemente paseando. Sabías exactamente hacia dónde te dirigías. Estabas siendo atraída por la piedra.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

Él la miró fijamente.

—No puedo responder a eso. No es algo que haya entendido, pero puedo decirte que Beryl siempre tuvo sus visiones más poderosas en una piedra circular en Callanais. Andrew dice que ella era atraída hacia la piedra y él la seguía. Allí es donde ella vio su triunfo en Kinloch y, efectivamente, más tarde Andrew recuperó su castillo de los enemigos invasores que lo habían expulsado de su clan.

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Que estaba teniendo algún tipo de visión? Pero no recuerdo nada. No he visto el futuro...

—No, no creo que lo hicieras —coincidió él—. Es por eso que la golpeabas. Parecías frustrada.

Serena se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

—Así que esta es una prueba... que realmente soy ella.

Debería haber sentido algo de alivio por conocer finalmente la verdad, pero todo lo ella podía sentir fue una miserable soledad y un terrible dolor, como si alguien hubiese muerto.

—Pareces decepcionada —dijo Darien.

—Supongo que lo estoy. Quizás me he estado aferrando a un poco de esperanza de no ser esa persona vengativa que maldecía a las personas, y que mi familia realmente era mi familia, y no me usaba para su propio e inescrupuloso beneficio. —Lo miró—. No quiero ser ella —admitió—, quiero ser Serena.

Una chispa de emoción indefinible tuvo lugar en los ojos de Darien mientras la miraba a la luz de la mañana.

—Lo siento.

Serena bajó la mirada y terminó su café.

—¿Qué pasará cuando nos encontremos con Andrew? —preguntó—. Me va a reconocer, eso es seguro ahora, pero ¿alguna vez me perdonará por todas las cosas que le hice?

—Tampoco puedo responder eso.

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar—dijo ella, levantando la mirada rápidamente—. No estoy segura que ir allí sea lo mejor para mí.

Darien apuró su taza de café y sacudió las últimas gotas en el fuego. Cuando habló, había un resurgimiento de hostilidad en su voz y sus ojos se nublaron con algo casi amenazador.

—No cambiarás de opinión ahora, Beryl. Me diste tu palabra, y debes recuperar tus recuerdos.

—Para que pueda acabar con la maldición.

—Sí.

Por supuesto, eso era por lo que él había ido a Drumloch en el primer lugar. Es por eso que la había llevado con él. No estaba allí para rescatarla. Al igual que los Tsukino, quería algo de ella.

De cualquier manera, aún necesitaba recuperar sus recuerdos, y por alguna razón que no podía explicar, estaba segura de encontrarlos en Kinloch. O al menos encontrar algo...

—No puedo negar que me ha ayudado —confesó, recordando también la promesa que había hecho—. Por lo menos se ha resuelto un misterio. Ahora sé que debo ser el oráculo. Así que supongo que le debo esto a cambio: haré mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrar una manera de acabar con la maldición.

Tuvo una sensación de hormigueo en la boca de su estómago, mientras su mirada fija perforaba su interior con abrasadora e impaciente resolución.

—Empaca —dijo él—Es hora de irnos.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**Hola chicas aquí os dejo otros capis mas esperamos les guste la cuota de los capis es una Rews o favorito jajajaj saludos mis chicas. Adaptando siempre para ustedes.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

Si Serena pensó que los primeros dos días de viaje a caballo hacia las Tierras Altas había sido una prueba imposible de resistencia física, los siguientes días resultaron ser un cruel examen de fortaleza humana, mereciéndose una brillante medalla de oro.

Se despertaban temprano cada mañana, comían rápidamente, empacaban las alforjas, y montaban hacia lugares desconocidos con furia implacable, como si el mismo diablo les cazara con su puntiaguda horquilla y les quemaran las llamas de su ira.

Los caballos no podían mantener el constante y frenético paso, por lo que gastaron mucho tiempo caminando con dificultad a través de los bosques y cañadas, galopando esporádicamente, deteniéndose a menudo para comer y beber. Al final, todas las horas de la jornada parecían fundirse en una sola, interminable carrera hacia los límites exteriores del mundo.

Al quinto día, mientras galopaban a través de un verde y exuberante valle, con un río serpenteando en el centro, Serena miró hacia el cielo nublado y trató de acomodarse en su silla, pero sus piernas estaban tan rígidas como troncos. Sentía su piel sucia, y cuando se miró a sí misma se dio cuenta que su traje de fina seda y terciopelo había perdido todo su esplendor y brillo debajo de una repugnante capa de suciedad. También podría muy bien estar vistiendo un harapo hecho en casa.

Su cabello rojo brillante se sentía como un sucio pajar colgando sobre su espalda.

Al cruzar el río, los caballos lucharon onerosamente contra la corriente para llegar al otro lado. La falda de Serena flotó en la superficie. El agua helada llegó hasta sus rodillas… y comenzó a preguntarse si sus recuerdos valían todo ese esfuerzo y agitación.

A suficiente distancia por delante de ella, Darien subió la empinada ladera de una colina, y llegó a hasta la cima, donde refrenó su brioso caballo. El viento soplaba a través de sus gruesos cabellos oscuros, y el escudo circular a su espalda rebotaba sobre sus amplios hombros. Su tartán se agitaba violentamente con la brisa.

Él era su única ancla en esta tormenta, suponía, mientras golpeaba sus talones y se unía a él en la cima. Era lo único que la mantenía alejada del extraño y misterioso mundo de sueños de piedras y espíritus.

Un momento después, lo alcanzó y capturó el vasto panorama ante ellos… la vista de las Tierras Altas, de los bosques, lagos y arroyos.

—Ahí está ―dijo él, señalando hacia las lejanas colinas, con sus picos envueltos en una espesa niebla que se movía a través del paisaje—. Kinloch está ahí. ¿Lo ves?

Serena miró e identificó un impresionante bastión de piedra de enormes proporciones, con cuatro torres en las esquinas y almenas por todos lados. Hacia el este había un pueblo con una plaza de mercado. Sin embargo era difícil de verlo, debido a la niebla.

—Sí. —Se sentó en la silla y experimentó un temor de aprensión. Habían recorrido un largo camino, y estaba a punto de reunirse con el hombre que conocía todas las respuestas a su pasado.

Su antiguo amante. Un hombre al que había traicionado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo a caballo? —preguntó, con su propio caballo cubierto de espuma y sin aliento.

—Estaremos allí a tiempo para la cena si mantenemos este paso. ¿Eres capaz de continuar?

Ella dio unas palmaditas en el cuello de Theodore y movió la cabeza juguetonamente, difícilmente entendía lo que podría ocurrir, cuando atravesaran las puertas del castillo. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando, si Dios quiere, finalmente recordara todos los detalles de su vida como bruja?

Darien, dijo que la oráculo había sido celosa y rencorosa. Seguramente la esposa del León no le daría la bienvenida. La mujer desearía arrancarle los ojos a Serena.

—¿La Señora de Kinloch me permitirá entrar? —preguntó—. Dijo usted que la llamé zorra manipuladora. ¿Se lo dije… directamente?

—Sí —dijo Darien con una sonrisa irónica—, justo antes que la empujaras fuera de su habitación para invitados y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Serena miró a través de la distancia a la bruma que rodeaba el castillo.

—¡Dios mío! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era mi anfitriona.

La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció, y frunció el ceño.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que secuestré a la mujer equivocada.

—En primer lugar —dijo ella con un desafiante movimiento de cabeza—, usted _no_ me secuestró. En todo caso, yo le secuestré. ¿Pero por qué diría tal cosa? Tengo que saberlo.

—Porque Beryl nunca se preocupaba por las normas de etiqueta.

Ella le miró con recelo.

Él chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió con su caballo hacia el otro lado de la cordillera.

Serena lo miró por un momento, y luego lo siguió cautelosamente, preguntándose de nuevo con desesperación si debió haberse embarcado en este agotador viaje. Tal vez había sido un terrible error. Por todo lo que Darien le había contado, el oráculo no era en lo más mínimo agradable.

Era un pensamiento inquietante de hecho, darse cuenta de que no podía ser ella misma. Era igualmente preocupante sentirse totalmente separada de su propia alma.

Los cuernos sonaron desde las almenas en la torre en el instante en Darien salió a caballo fuera del bosque. No se sorprendió al escucharlos. Conocía el protocolo. Él mismo había escrito la mayor parte hace tres años, después que Andrew y él irrumpieran por esas puertas con un ejército de guerreros Chiba y recuperaran el castillo de un clan enemigo.

En los meses siguientes, Darien había dedicado su vida a la defensa de estos muros, en previsión a un ataque de represalia. Entonces ocurrió lo peor. Sus enemigos encontraron un camino de regreso… y no gracias a Beryl.

Andrew el León había triunfado al final, y Darien había celebrado a su lado. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Todo había cambiado desde la maldición. Darien no había cumplido con sus deberes como Laird de la Guerra. Había abandonado a su primo y fue en busca del oráculo, y en el momento actual, no estaba del todo seguro de que no dispararan a su llegada.

Beryl trotó a su lado.

—Los cuernos son intimidantes, debo decir. ¿Qué tan pronto nos reconocerán?

Él lanzó una mirada inquieta de una torre esquinera a la otra y se dio cuenta de un centinela preso del pánico corriendo de un lado al otro, gritando órdenes.

—Creo que ya lo han hecho, muchacha, y puede ser un problema. Estás en lo más alto de su lista de enemigos mortales. Por lo menos lo estabas antes de irme de aquí hace un año.

—Maravilloso —dijo ella—. No me van a disparar, ¿verdad?

—Espero que no. No me harás mucho bien dos metros bajo tierra.

Mientras cruzaban el campo húmedo y se acercaban al puente, la reja de hierro comenzó a elevarse. El sonido de la polea y el traqueteo de las cadenas a través de la rueda aliviaron algo de agitación de Darien, por lo menos alguien había dado la orden de permitirles entrar.

Sin embargo aún no sabía lo que ocurriría al otro lado de la puerta, no había hablado con Andrew en más de un año. No se habían separado en buenos términos.

Las anchas puertas de roble se abrieron para ellos, y pasaron bajo la sombra del arco de entrada que los llevaba al patio interior de la muralla.

Había un frenesí de actividad… los mozos se aproximaron hacia ellos, las criadas se detuvieron a mirar y murmurar. Tres guardias armados se abalanzaron con los mosquetes dirigidos hacia ellos. El sonido de los golpes de martillos hizo correr la sangre fría de Darien, porque ahora él era un enemigo de Kinloch.

Dejando caer las riendas, lentamente levantó las manos al aire.

—Levanta las manos —dijo a Beryl.

—Pero pensé que era su hogar —respondió ella, mientras obedecía a su orden—, y que Andrew era su primo. ¿Es así como trata a la familia?

—Yo _solía_ vivir aquí —aclaró Darien—. Y sí, Andrew es mi primo, pero la última vez que nos vimos estuve cerca de asesinarlo en una lucha a espada.

Ella lanzó una mirada a Darien.

—¿Y no quiso decírmelo?

—Lo olvidé.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar que casi mata a su líder?

Miró por encima de su hombro.

—Estaba borracho en ese momento. Y eres buena para señalar con el dedo, muchacha. Ni siquiera recuerdas tu propio nombre.

—Darien Chiba, ¿eres tú?

Los ojos de Serena se levantaron con el sonido profundo y seguro de la voz de una mujer, haciendo eco a través de las murallas desde las almenas.

—¡Sí, milady! —gritó con las manos todavía en el aire—. ¿Quisieras ser tan amable de detener a tus guardias? Vengo listo para tragarme mi orgullo… ¡Si me dejas vivir lo suficiente para llegar a la sala de banquetes!

Serena observó a la mujer en la terraza de arriba. Estaba vestida con una sencilla falda azul y blanca a rayas atada con encaje de color amarillo pálido. Su ondulado cabello negro era empujado hacia los lados, pero caían suelto por su espalda, flotando. Era sin duda la hermosa y carismática… Leona de Kinloch. Su anfitriona. A la que una vez Beryl había llamado zorra.

Lita Chiba hizo un gesto con la mano a los guardias, y bajaron sus armas. Serena exhaló con alivio.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y les habló informalmente a los jóvenes del clan que estaban frente de su caballo.

—Es bueno verte, Andrew. Veo que te has dejado crecer la barba. Se te ve bien.

—¿De verdad lo cree, señor? —Respondió Andrew, acariciándose el mentón barbado—Mi esposa dice que me hace ver como su padre, y no le gusta mucho.

Darien se rió y se inclinó aún más sobre las crines del caballo.

—Entonces debes afeitarte. Debes mantener tus prioridades en orden, muchacho, y la satisfacción de una esposa debe estar en la parte más alta de tu lista, siempre.

El joven miembro del clan sonrió.

—Siempre imaginé que usted diría eso, y si hay algún Highlander al que un hombre deba escuchar en lo referente a los placeres de una chica, ese tiene que ser usted, señor.

Los otros guardias murmuraron estar de acuerdo mientras bajaban sus armas hacia sus costados.

Darien se echó hacia atrás.

—Bueno, es una pena que no pueda practicar lo que predico.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo mientras los demás miraban a Serena con amargo rencor. Ella tuvo la tentación de dar explicaciones y decir que la maldición no era su culpa, pero decidió que sería mejor no entrar en un debate sobre una vida que no podía recordar.

Lita, la Señora de Kinloch, salió de la escalera de la torre. Cruzó el patio de armas hacia ellos.

Darien desmontó y caminó a su encuentro. Se abrazaron con afecto, mientras Serena esperaba inquieta en su caballo.

A pesar de las órdenes anteriores, uno de los guardias levantó su mosquete y de nuevo apuntó hacia su cabeza, como si esperara que ella intentara asesinar a la esposa de su líder en los próximos segundos.

Es evidente que Serena no iba a ser perdonada con tanta facilidad como Darien.

—No estaba segura que volveríamos a verte de nuevo —dijo Lita mientras se alejaba de su abrazo. Ella levantó la vista hacia su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Te he echado de menos, y sabes que nunca te culpé por lo que pasó. Fue un accidente. Todos sobrevivimos.

Serena asumió que se refería a la lucha a espada.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Darien—. ¿Pero Andrew? Eres por naturaleza una criatura comprensiva Lita, pero las emociones del León a menudo están forjadas en acero. ¿Él me ha perdonado?

Ella inclinó la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él sobre eso, no conmigo. Está en el pueblo, pero sospecho que al escuchar los cuernos, estará de regreso en cualquier momento. —Apretó el brazo de Darien—. Pero al menos te diré que… lo que se interpone entre vosotros no es el hecho que casi lo matas en un concurso de habilidades. Es el hecho de irte sin decir palabra, y no saber nada de ti en más de un año.

Darien se quedó en silencio por un largo rato.

—Tengo mucho por lo que pedir disculpas. —Miró hacia el centinela en la azotea—. ¿Me ha reemplazado por otro?

—¿Otro Laird de la Guerra? —exclamó ella—. Dios mío, no. Nunca existió alguien en quien confiara o respetara lo suficiente. Él es su propio Laird en lo que respecta a la defensa de estas paredes.

—Por lo menos ha sido un tiempo de paz —mencionó Darien—, más o menos, desde que me fui.

Lita negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no. Últimamente hemos tenido algunos acontecimientos. Hablando de eso...

La penetrante mirada de los ojos marrón de Lita se levantaron hacia los de Serena, a quien la piel le picaba con inquietud. Se sentía atrapada con la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer.

Actualmente Andrew el León podría estar lejos del castillo, pero era evidente que su esposa era más que competente para asumir el mando.

—Veo que trajiste a alguien contigo —dijo—. ¿Está aquí como amiga, Darien, o como tu prisionera?

Darien también miró a Serena. Se sentía como un insecto retorciéndose en una urna de cristal.

—No la llamaría exactamente mi prisionera —respondió—, dado que vino conmigo gustosamente. Pero tampoco es mi amiga.

Se hizo un nudo en el estómago de Serena debido al veneno inesperado de su tono. Cuando atravesaron las murallas, se había sentido segura con la certeza que era su escolta y protector, pero esa sensación de seguridad ahora era aplastada por la mirada en sus ojos.

Pero era más que eso. Durante los últimos cinco días se habían convertido en compañeros de viaje. A veces había sido sorprendentemente amable con ella, sobre todo después de las pesadillas y episodios de sonambulismo. Pero ahora, de repente, la miraba con desdén, y todo parecía diferente. Ya no era la heredera perdida de Drumloch. Era la bruja rencorosa, Beryl… y sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho ante la idea que debería asumir su oscura identidad.

—Diría que no —dijo Lita—. De lo contrario, estaría inclinada a sospechar que puso otro hechizo sobre ti.

La esposa del León caminaba cerca del caballo de Serena. Acarició la nariz de Theodore, mientras mantenía sus ojos marrón fijos en los de Serena.

—Te he permitido atravesar estas puertas —dijo Lita—, sólo porque estás con este hombre, y él significa mucho para mí. Pero quiero que sepas, Beryl: que si dices o haces algo que me disguste, pronto te encontrarás desterrada más allá de estas paredes. ¿Entiendes?

Serena se enfadó ante la frialdad del tono de la mujer, pero hablaba con igual medida de autoridad.

—Señora Chiba, entiendo que tenga motivos para desconfiar de mí, pero le pido una oportunidad para explicarme, si es tan amable de escuchar mi súplica.

—¿Explicarte? —se burló Lita—. Hace tres años, intentaste robar a mi marido y llevarlo a tu cama, y luego en complicidad con el enemigo trataste de asesinarlo. Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará lo que siento por ti, Beryl. Ni se ganará mi confianza. Nunca.

Serena enderezó los hombros.

—A pesar de ello, quiero explicarme. Si me cree o decide expulsarme al otro lado de las murallas del castillo depende de usted.

Mientras Lita acariciaba un mechón de Theodore, observó a Serena durante un tenso momento.

Lita se dirigió a Darien.

—¿Qué dices tú, Darien? ¿Vale la pena mi tiempo para escuchar el cuento de que desea hilar?

Él se acercó.

—Creo que sí, Lita, pero si le crees o no, dependerá de cuan abierta de mente seas.

Lita se alejó de Theodore y señaló a un mozo que se aproximara.

—Ambos parecéis cansados —dijo a Darien—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que habéis comido?

—Si hablas de una comida preparada en la cocina —dijo Darien—, hace mucho. Hemos estado comiendo de nuestras alforjas desde hace cinco días.

—Entonces venir conmigo, los dos. Os llevaré a la sala de día y tomareis algo enseguida, mientras las habitaciones son preparadas.

Serena desmontó, y el mozo llevó a Theodore hacia las cuadras.

Lita la miró de arriba abajo de la cabeza a los pies, tomando nota de su ruedo sucio y andrajoso corpiño.

—¿Es todo lo que llevas?

—Sí —respondió Serena—. Me disculpo por mi aspecto, señora. Me doy cuenta que difícilmente es un traje adecuado para el de viaje, pero salimos de Drumloch Manor con tanta prisa, poco después de la cena. No hubo tiempo para cambiarme, o incluso empacar un cepillo.

Lita observó a Darien con desconcierto.

—¿Drumloch Manor?

—Es una larga historia —dijo—, y extraña. ¿Podemos comer primero?

Ella miró de un lado hacia el otro en medio de los dos, y entonces asintió con la cabeza y los llevó al Gran Salón.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Después de disfrutar de un abundante plato de verduras hervidas y cordero asado, ahogado en una salsa espesa y picante, además de una gran copa de vino y pan fresco caliente, Darien fue convocado al solar para hablar con Andrew, que había venido a galope en el patio poco tiempo después de que él y Beryl llegaran.

Darien no había visto a su primo en más de un año y la última vez que hablaron Andrew estaba de rodillas sangrando por el estómago y acusando a Darien de ser un borracho miserable que no podía sostener una espada.

Andrew tenía razón. Darien había estado ebrio esa mañana y la mayoría de los días también. El segundo año de la maldición había sido el peor. Lo había enviado a una espiral descendente de amargura y rabia. Él no había visto una salida, salvo irse de Kinloch y dar caza a su enemigo. La persona que le había echado una maldición de un futuro que continuamente repetiría su pasado, pues si alguna vez se enamoraba de una mujer, se vería obligado a escuchar sus gritos en el lecho de parto, como lo había hecho con Glenna, y cuando él la había enterrado, había sabido que él la había matado. Su muerte había sido su culpa.

Y así, Darien dejó su puesto como guerrero del Laird Kinloch y se había ido a buscar a la bruja que lo había condenado a esta dimensión particular del infierno, reviviendo la muerte de su esposa cada vez que sonreía a una mujer.

Llegó al solar y se quedó fuera de la puerta del pasillo de piedra abovedado, preguntándose si su primo lo perdonaría alguna vez. Andrew casi había muerto de sus heridas esa fatídica mañana. Darien había esperado el tiempo suficiente para saber que Andrew iba a sobrevivir, entonces salió de su cámara, ensilló un caballo y simplemente galopó lejos.

Se detuvo un momento sobre la arcada, entonces respiró hondo y entró en la habitación.

El gran León de Kinloch estaba sentado en un taburete, con los codos sobre sus rodillas, sus manos entrelazadas, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Cuando sintió a Darien entrar, miró hacia arriba. Darien se congeló en el acto.

Su primo había cambiado muy poco. Todavía tenía la misma espesa melena de cabello rojizo y sus helados ojos azul pálido. Al parecer, incluso las alegrías de la paternidad no habían suavizado el acero en sus ojos. Era parte de quién era él, supuso Darien, y su leona nunca trataría de cambiarlo. Era parte de su atractivo, en la medida que a ella le concernía. Siempre había admirado su ferocidad.

—No lo podía creer cuando me dijeron que eras tú —dijo Andrew levantándose totalmente, imponente—. Escuché los cuernos sonar con estruendo en la aldea y creímos que estábamos bajo ataque. Tal vez lo estamos, por lo que yo sé. Dicen que trajiste a Beryl y que ella está aquí ahora, en mi casa, comiendo mi comida, bebiendo mi vino. Estoy medio tentado a llamar a mis guardias y tratarte como a un traidor.

—No lo niego —dijo Darien—. La traje aquí, pero no para causar problemas. Ella está aquí para acabar con la maldición.

Una sombra oscura de condena paso a través de los dorados rasgos de Andrew.

—¿Ella te convenció de que la única manera de acabar con la maldición era traerla _aquí_? ¿Y tú la creíste? Es una bruja astuta que conspiró para que me colgaran, Darien. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Darien dio un paso adelante.

—Eso no es lo que pasó. Prácticamente tuve que secuestrarla para llegar hasta aquí, y tú no me has dado la oportunidad para explicarme.

Andrew hizo un visible esfuerzo por calmarse descansando su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y cruzando al otro lado del solar.

—Adelante. Explícate.

Darien trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, juntándolos de forma que tuvieran sentido.

—Tú aún no la has visto —dijo—, pero estoy casi seguro de que la mujer que cabalgó conmigo a través de las puertas hoy es Beryl.

Andrew le encaró con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿_Casi_ seguro? ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Qué ella niega ser el oráculo? ¿Qué ella afirma ser otra persona?

—Sé que suena ridículo, pero sí, ella ha sido considerada la heredera perdida de Drumloch. ¿Sabes de quién hablo?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respondió Andrew, caminando—. Antes de su desaparición iba a ser una de las mujeres más ricas de Escocia. Su padre era un gran héroe de guerra. Él murió en Sherrifmuir.

—Sí, eso es correcto, y ella ha estado desaparecida durante cinco años. Pero la primavera pasada, finalmente reapareció en el establo de un agricultor en Italia y fue llevada a un convento, donde se descubrió que no tenía recuerdos de su vida anterior. Su abuela, la condesa viuda, insistió en que ella era Serena Tsukino, y oí cuentos de su hallazgo. Por las descripciones y los rumores acerca de que era una impostora, tuve que ver por mí mismo si era, de hecho, la verdadera heredera.

Andrew se acercó curioso y desconfiado.

—¿Crees que es Beryl haciéndose pasar por Serena Tsukino, con el fin de robar la herencia? —Andrew siempre fue rápido para sumar dos y dos.

—Así es, al principio yo creía que era un ardid inteligente. Si alguien podía lograr tal engaño esa era Beryl. Pero después de pasar un tiempo con ella desde que dejó Drumloch Manor he tenido mis dudas. Ahora no se qué creer. Ella ha tenido visiones, ¿comprendes? Fui testigo de una. Pero ella no es la criatura venenosa e intrigante que recuerdo, y creo que puede estar diciendo la verdad acerca de haber perdido todo recuerdo de su antigua vida. Que es parte de mi problema, ya que no recuerda nada acerca de la maldición.

Andrew comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del solar brillantemente alumbrado. Luego hizo una pausa y miró con curiosidad a Darien.

—Lita dijo que tú pensabas que Escocia estaba en paz.

Darien se movió incomodo. Él fue el antiguo guerrero del Laird Andrew y siempre había estado al tanto de los acontecimientos políticos, pero en el último año había estado tan absorto en sus asuntos personales que había ignorado al resto del mundo y su política.

—¿Acaso _no_ estamos en paz? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco ridículo al estar completamente desinformado.

Andrew fue al aparador y sirvió dos vasos de whisky.

—Ha habido rumores de otra rebelión, por lo que tu historia da la impresión de ser un poco una broma.

—¿Qué tipo de rumores? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con mi situación? —dijo Darien aceptando el vaso que su primo le tendió.

—Según mis espías, y confirmado por mi amigo Duncan MacLean, hay otro levantamiento jacobita en proceso. Los planes han estado en marcha durante todo el verano.

—¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? —preguntó Darien, sintiendo una oleada de enojo por sus compatriotas que habían luchado en demasiadas batallas mortales, todo para restaurar al rey Estuardo en el trono de Inglaterra. Demasiada sangre se había derramado. Estaba harto de ello y, como Andrew, quería la paz.

—Mi enemigo mortal y cuñado —dijo Andrew—, Murdoch MacEwen con su amante a su lado.

Andrew se tragó su whisky de un solo trago, mostrando sus dientes cuando el fuego ardiente bajó por su garganta.

—¿Quién es su amante? —preguntó Darien, recorriéndole un sombrío temblor de aprehensión.

—Me han dicho que ha quedado hechizado por una hermosa mística que lo alienta para que levante su espada una vez más para Escocia y luchar por el viejo rey. Le ha prometido que al hacerlo ganará un gran poder y fortuna.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú crees que esa hermosa mística es Beryl?

—¿Quién más podría ser? —respondió Andrew—. Se conocen. Ella le dio lo que él necesitó para entrar en mi castillo hace tres años y poner una soga alrededor de mi cuello, todo en nombre de la causa Stuart.

—Pero, ¿están _juntos_? —preguntó Darien, sintiendo el fuego de su pasión aumentar de forma explosiva—. Quiero decir, ¿comparten la cama?

La imagen ardió directamente a través de su trémulo autocontrol. ¿Beryl y Murdoch? ¿Amantes? Apretó los dientes y luchó por mantener su respiración bajo control. ¡Por todos los diablos! No podía ser cierto.

—No lo sé —respondió Andrew—. Beryl no se mueve en la buena sociedad. Siempre ha sido una paria y, a su manera, es una criatura de la noche. Difícil de encontrar.

—Es muy posible entonces. —Darien se vio obligado a aceptar que ella podría haber estado viviendo en Drumloch Manor, haciéndose pasar por la heredera, y a continuación viajar hasta aquí con él, para volver a estar dentro de los muros del castillo, ¿mientras en secreto planeaba un levantamiento con Murdoch? ¿Como su amante?

_Ah, Cristo_… Una rabia ciega le abrasaba el cerebro. Quería golpear algo.

Andrew lo miró a los ojos.

—Hay una sola manera de averiguarlo. Tráela ahora. Viví con ella durante un año. En su cama infinidad de veces. Sabré inmediatamente si es Beryl. Y también seré capaz de decir si está o no mintiendo acerca de sus recuerdos perdidos.

Darien se tragó el resto de su bebida y puso el vaso sobre el aparador.

—Espera aquí. —Salió impetuosamente de la habitación, decidido a descubrir la verdad sobre la mujer que lo había embrujado por completo—. Volveré de inmediato.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

—¿Cree lo que le he dicho?

Serena trasmitió a su anfitriona toda la historia de sus cinco años desde la desaparición y pérdida de su memoria, junto con la forma en que Darien había atacado Drumloch Manor y la había traído aquí para acabar con la maldición.

Los ojos de Lita se oscurecieron con desconfianza y se levantó de su silla para pasearse por la habitación.

—Es realmente una historia —dijo ella—, pero me temo que va a tomar mucho más que tu palabra para hacer que me lo crea. Te miro a ti, y todo lo que veo es la mujer que una vez fue la amante de mi marido. No hay duda en mi mente que fuiste tú la que entraste en mi casa y envenenaste la mente de mi marido en mi contra. Fuiste una zorra celosa y confabuladora entonces, y no veo nada diferente acerca de ti ahora. Puedes pretender ser una heredera trágica hasta tu último aliento, pero no voy a creer nada de eso. Así que no me pidas amistad o apoyo. No seré tu aliada. En todo caso, voy a hacer entrar en razón a Darien. Tú le hiciste bastante daño. Y no me quedaré sin hacer nada viéndole lastimado de nuevo.

Serena se puso de pie.

—No tengo ninguna intención de lastimar a Darien, por lo que no tiene que molestarse.

Ella sabía en su mente que Lita tenía todo el derecho de ser desconfiada, pero sus palabras eran difíciles de aceptar, pues Serena no recordaba haber hecho las cosas que despertaban tanto odio en la Leona.

—Estoy desilusionada de que no pueda perdonar los errores del pasado —continuó—. Pero también entiendo que mis acciones fueron deplorables. Por tanto dejaré el Castillo Kinloch tan pronto como sea posible. No tengo ningún deseo de permanecer donde no soy bienvenida

Darien entró en la habitación en ese momento y ambas dijeron su nombre a la vez.

—_Darien…_

Se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Veo las mejillas encendidas de rabia. De ambas.

—Estábamos poniéndonos al día —le dijo Lita con un movimiento evidente de ira.

—Ella no cree una sola palabra de mi historia —explicó Serena.

Él se acercó y le dirigió una mirada venenosa.

—Lo sabremos muy pronto. Ven conmigo ahora, Andrew espera verte.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Era lo que quería, por supuesto. Vino aquí para encontrarse con su antiguo amante, con la esperanza de que sus recuerdos se materializaran y pudiera acordarse de su antigua vida.

Su anfitriona se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Beryl? Estas pálida. ¿Te preocupa que mi esposo confirme que estás tratando de engañarnos, y que pueda encarcelarte en la mazmorra?

Serena se sintió mal del estómago.

—Lo estoy, de hecho. Y si esa es su decisión voy a aceptar mi destino, pero no voy a descansar hasta que usted, por lo menos, crea que estoy arrepentida.

Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Lita, y volvió sus ojos hacia Darien, que frunció el ceño y dijo:

—¿Ves mi dilema? No es la misma.

Hizo un gesto para que Serena le siguiera fuera de la sala. Cuando llegaron a la escalera curvada del fondo del pasillo, Lita vino corriendo.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo, moviéndose más allá de ellos y liderando el camino subiendo por las escaleras—Tengo que presenciar esto.

—¿Él me va a perdonar por lo que pasó hace un año? —susurró Serena a Darien cuando se acercó al solar donde Andrew los estaba esperando. Estaba tratando de calmar su ansiedad y quería saber si el gran señor de Kinloch sería capaz de perdonar.

—No hablamos de eso —respondió Darien.

—Pero usted se había ido desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿De qué hablaron?

—De ti.

Eso no ayudó al estado raquítico de sus nervios, porque sabía todas las cosas terribles que Beryl había hecho. Si Andrew la confirmaba como su enemiga, los próximos minutos podrían resultar peligrosos porque, de acuerdo con Darien, había tratado de matar a Andrew.

_Oh, Dios_, nunca debió haber venido aquí. Había sido un terrible error.

Al doblar la esquina, entró en el brillante solar, iluminado por el sol, Serena miró a su alrededor en el banco de las ventanas de la pared opuesta. Solo había dos sillas de madera junto a la puerta, un aparador con una garrafa y vasos, y un taburete en el centro de la habitación. Un solo tapiz adornaba la pared del este, pero aparte de eso, era un cuarto vacío, y Andrew el León no estaba a la vista.

Darien se volvió hacia ella.

—He hecho lo que pediste. Te he traído a Kinloch a ver a mi señor. Es mejor que seas fiel a tu palabra y acabes la maldición, o estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlo de que te cuelgue en la horca.

Su estomago se cerró. ¿Dónde estaba el guerrero generoso, que la había sostenido después de sus pesadillas? Él la miraba ahora con rencor y acusación…

Sonaron pasos en el solar. Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Serena supo al instante que el Highlander que tenía delante era el gran León Andrew Chiba, Laird de Kinloch. No podía haber ninguna duda de su imponente presencia, o la expresión fría de mando en esos ojos azul hielo. Era un guerrero alto, rubio, que llevaba el tartán Chiba con orgullo. Su pelo era largo, dorado y suelto sobre sus hombros amplios, su hermoso rostro en la luz cegadora radiante, a través de las vidrieras emplomadas. Se puso nerviosa y de inmediato sintió que se erizaba su pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello.

¿Ese hombre era su antiguo amante? ¿Había tocado su cuerpo de forma íntima y se había llevado su inocencia?

Ella se enfrentó a él directamente, decidida a mostrarse, dejar que la viera y la reconociera. Aunque parte de ella no quería. Este hombre la aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir al recuerdo de ser desflorada por él?

—_Eres tú_ —dijo él en voz baja, siniestra, ligada con malicia—. ¿A qué estás jugando ahora? —gruño él, cruzando hacia ella con intenciones asesinas.

Serena inspiró aire, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su talón golpeó un taburete y tropezó con él. Todo parecía suceder suspendido en el tiempo. Entonces se sintió caer…

El miedo quemando a través de su cuerpo, experimentando un destello en la memoria de caer hacia atrás en una tumba abierta. Exactamente como en el sueño.

—_¡No, detente!_ —exclamó ella.

Todo el mundo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos un segundo más tarde, o tal vez más, ella yacía de espaldas parpadeando hacia Darien, Lita y Andrew.

Se dio cuenta de que Darien le daba una ligera palmada en la mejilla.

—Te diste en la cabeza —le dijo—. Has estado inconsciente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Sólo un minuto o dos.

Andrew la fulminó con una mirada de odio apasionado y luego se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

A regañadientes aceptó su ayuda y se levantó.

—¿Y bien? —Le preguntó con audacia—. ¿Cuál es su conclusión? ¿Soy la bruja? Y si lo soy ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo? ¿Quemarme en la hoguera? Si es así, hágalo, señor, porque yo he tenido suficiente de este tratamiento intolerable.

Ella estaba enfadada y por lo tanto incontrolable.

La mirada de Andrew estaba sobre ella, y luego rápidamente negó con su cabeza.

—Algo no está bien.

Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y su respiración se entrecortó.

Darien agarró el brazo de Andrew y habló con insistencia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Los ojos del León buscaron su cara, su pelo, sus pechos y viajaron por toda la longitud de su cuerpo. Rodeó su espalda.

—Tengo que ver la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Serena estaba a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor. Andrew se acercó a ella, _terriblemente cercano_ y rodeó con una gran mano, marcada por la guerra, su cabello. Lo hizo girar en su gran puño y lo levantó sobre su cabeza. Su piel se volvió de gallina cuando puso su nariz en su cuello y la olió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió Darien.

—Ella es diferente —dijo Andrew—. Tiene el mismo aspecto, pero algo no está bien. Beryl tenía un lunar en el cuello…

Ella sintió sus dedos en la nuca, empujando sus rizos. Sus manos estaban calientes, se deslizaron cerca de su cuero cabelludo y pasaron a través de su cabello, moviéndolo de aquí para allá, mientras inclinaba la cabeza, en busca de la marca. Por fin, dejo caer el pelo de sus manos y dio un paso atrás. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Donde sus ojos habían sido fríos y acerados antes, ahora brillaban intermitentemente con agitación.

—Dios nos ayude si esto no es algún tipo de brujería —dijo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Darien—¿Qué ella no es Beryl?

Entrecerrando los ojos Andrew siguió mirándola y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—El parecido es asombroso —dijo—. Todo es lo mismo, sin embargo no lo es, lo que deja solo una explicación.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien y de alguna manera logró mantenerse en pie, cuando se sentía como si el suelo se moviera bajo ella.

—Soy la gemela de Beryl.

Confundida y desconcertada, apenas podía respirar.

—¿Qué? —Darien hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptarlo.

Pero tampoco podía ella.

—¿Una gemela?

Miró hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta de que la oleada de Andrewtia por sus sueños de un fantasma, su conciencia de algunos espíritus, tenían su origen en un conocimiento intrínseco de esta hermana, un alma pérdida que había compartido el vientre con ella. Siempre lo supo subconscientemente.

—Esto lo cambia todo —dijo Darien.

Serena sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba escrito en su rostro.

—Sí, lo cambia —respondió ella—. No soy Beryl, por lo tanto no voy a ser capaz de acabar con su preciosa maldición.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Preciosa maldición? ¿Estás loca? ¿Y por qué me hiciste esa promesa en Drumloch? Dijiste que acabarías con ella si te traía aquí, pero no estabas en condiciones de hacer dicho trato.

—¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? —argumentó—. ¡Le dije una docena de veces que no sabía cómo ayudarte, pero iba a forzarme! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para garantizar mi seguridad!

Dio un respingo al oír sus palabras. Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula.

—No sabía quién eras —rechinó—. Pensé que eras ella.

—¡Oh!— Su temperamento explotó en un polvorín—. ¿Por lo tanto hubiera sido perfectamente razonable que violara a mi hermana?

Su expresión se cerró.

—No debería haberte traído aquí. —Girándose hacia Lita dijo—: ¿Verás que ella sea atendida?

—Por supuesto —contestó la Leona, pareciendo sobresaltada y su expresión lívida.

Con eso, dejo a Serena en el solar, como si él no tuviera más uso para ella, como si sólo existiera para servir a su necesidad de liberarse de la maldición. Pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que ella fuera capaz de tener la ira bajo control.

Entonces, por fin, encontró la fuerza para girar y hacer frente a sus anfitriones. Como Lady Serena Tsukino, la heredera de Drumloch.

Darien irrumpió a través de las puertas del solar y se pasó las manos por el pelo, apretando los dientes en un frenesí de incredulidad mientras se movía a través de los sinuosos corredores del castillo. No sabía a dónde iba. Sólo tenía que esforzarse, usar su cuerpo para aliviar un poco la tensión que lo estaba convirtiendo en un loco delirante.

Él no lo podía creer. Y sin embargo, así era. Había sabido desde el primer momento que había algo equivocado con ella, que la muchacha era diferente de la bruja que recordaba, a pesar de que tenía el mismo aspecto.

Pensó en su atracción inmediata por ella, como había llegado a sentirse tan excitado cuando él la tocaba en el círculo de piedra, y fue una extraña revelación de que no había caído bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Lo que había sentido por ella era natural y explicable, porque era una mujer inocente. Pura de corazón. Y, ¡oh, tan increíblemente hermosa!

Se detuvo y puso una mano en la pared para no caerse. Golpeo un puño contra ella. ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Ella no era Beryl! Era Lady Serena Tsukino y había sabido por primera vez hoy que tenía una hermana gemela, y él había sido increíblemente cruel. Había pensado sólo en sí mismo y en la forma en la que él nunca podría tenerla.

_Especialmente_ ahora.

El se agarró el pelo con los puños y se apretó contra la pared, luego se deslizó hasta sentarse en la piedra fría. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que lo único que le había mantenido sano durante los últimos cinco días fue la creencia subyacente de que él la despreciaba. Todos los deseos que sentía luchando en contra… él se había convencido de que era una forma de locura sexual a causa de la maldición.

Pero nada de eso era cierto. Ya no podía depender de su odio para evitar entregarse a su deseo.

Ella no era Beryl.

Era una heredera inocente, desesperada, que necesitaba ayuda y protección. ¿Y que había hecho en su peor hora de necesidad? La había defraudado.

Porque la deseaba tan desesperadamente, él no podía soportar estar cerca de ella.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

—Supongo que esto confirma que soy Lady Serena Tsukino —dijo, esforzándose mucho para recuperar la compostura y volviéndose para hacer frente a Andrew y Lita en el solar—. ¿Pero cómo es posible que tenga una gemela que por todos es considerada una bruja? Mi familia nunca mencionó tal cosa.

—¿Qué le dijeron? — pregunto Andrew.

—Que mi madre murió en el parto y mi padre nunca se volvió a casar. Hasta donde sé, yo era su única heredera y dejó toda su fortuna únicamente a mí. —Lita se acercó y le tocó el brazo.

—Debe sentarse, Lady Serena. Está perdiendo el color.

Se dio cuenta de repente que la habitación daba vueltas. Temió ponerse enferma.

Andrew fue a traer una bebida del aparador, mientras Lita la llevaba a una silla.

—Permítame disculparme con usted —dijo la anfitriona—. Nunca me perdonaré por cómo la traté antes, me equivoqué, no le creí.

—Fue un mal entendido, eso es todo.

Serena se sentó, pero declinó la bebida que Andrew le ofreció al mismo tiempo, todos los sonidos de la sala desaparecieron, como si hubiera sumergido su cabeza debajo del agua.

Una cosa era saber que ella no era una bruja desquiciada, aunque se había preparado los últimos cinco días para aceptar ese destino. Y otra muy distinta era saber que tenía una hermana. Una hermana que, evidentemente, se separó de ella al nacer y resulto ser una mística.

Si eso fuera verdad, nadie en Drumloch parecía saber de ella. O si lo hacían, mantenían el secreto bien guardado.

—Han preparado una habitación —dijo Lita—. La llevaré ahí ahora.

—Pero tengo que decidir cómo proceder —sostuvo Serena.

Por encima de todo, seguía existiendo la razón de donde había estado los últimos cinco años y por qué no podía recordar nada de eso.

¿Y el por qué de su extraño comportamiento en el círculo de piedra? ¿Tenía los mismos dones que su hermana, y si era así, los había tenido toda su vida?

Lita puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Podemos decidir más tarde. Por el momento, deja que le enseñe tu recámara. Debe estar terriblemente Angustiada, Lady Serena. Espero que se tome un tiempo para descansar y asimilar la noticia.

Serena finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, y Andrew les acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Cenará esta noche con nosotros —dijo—, y discutiremos que debe hacerse. Tenga la seguridad, Lady Serena, que como jefe de los Chiba de Kinloch estoy a su servicio. No le pasará nada.

—Gracias —aseguró ella, sabiendo que estaba al cuidado del gran León de Escocia, y que ya no la consideraba su enemiga. Era algo de lo que, al menos, podía estar agradecida.

Salió con Lita del solar y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la torre.

—¿Cenara Darien con nosotros también? —preguntó Serena comenzando a descender la espiral.

Ella lo imaginaba, en este momento, preparándose para salir de Kinloch otra vez, para continuar su búsqueda de la mujer que lo había maldecido.

Nunca volvería a verlo.

—No puedo decirlo —respondió Lita—. Andrew no está contento con él. Aparte del hecho de que él lo hirió con una espada hace un año, se marchó sin decir palabra, y acaba de cometer un crimen por traerte aquí.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Usted es la heredera de una gran fortuna, Lady Serena, y estoy segura de que su familia castigará su desaparición de Drumloch. A sus ojos, la secuestraron, lo que implica también a mi marido. Supongo que habrá alguna discusión entre los dos en poco tiempo.

Serena siguió a su anfitriona por la escalera de caracol y a un amplio pasillo de piedra, iluminado por una serie de antorchas.

—No deseo que él sea castigado —dijo Serena—. Debe informarle a su marido que no ha habido ningún secuestro. Darien no lo planeó de esa manera. Me pidió que viniera.

Lita la miró con una ceja arqueada, mientras caminaban una al lado de la otra por el largo pasillo.

—Me sorprende que lo defienda, teniendo en cuenta como la trató hace un momento.

Serena también estaba sorprendida, porque él la había herido profundamente. Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que la trajo al Castillo Kinloch sin incidentes, y había cumplido su promesa: no pondría en peligro su vida por su lujuria hacia ella.

—No podía hacerlo sola —respondió ella—. Él hizo todo eso porque se lo pedí.

—Tal vez—Lita calló por un momento—. ¿Puedo ser franca con usted, Lady Serena?

Serena la miró con recelo.

—Me gustaría que lo fuera.

La Leona suspiró.

—Ha pasado por una experiencia terrible, y Darien es… —hizo una pausa y miró a ambos lados, arriba y abajo del pasillo—. Él tiene una cierta manera de ser. Es guapo, y las mujeres se sienten atraídas por él.

—¿Qué está tratando de decir?

Lita se tomó un momento para pensar mejor sus palabras.

—Su camino está lleno de corazones rotos, y no sólo a causa de la maldición. Incluso antes de eso, él no era el tipo de hombre del que una mujer debería enamorarse. —Ella dudó—. No quiero verla herida más de lo que ha sido. Sería mejor si regresara a casa, y no pensara en él otra vez.

El estómago de Serena se tensó de angustia, pues temía que podía ser demasiado tarde para ese tipo de advertencias. No podía estar enamorada de Darien, pero estaba de alguna forma atraída.

—No se preocupe por mí —dijo, no obstante—. No soy tonta.

Sin embargo, ella no quería que él se fuera del castillo. Quería, _necesitaba_ volver a verlo, aunque no quería examinar profundamente las razones del por qué.

Lita tomó su mano.

—Me complace oír eso, ahora vamos a su recámara. Tendrá tiempo de descansar antes de la cena.

Después de convocar a Darien de nuevo al solar, Andrew habló con dureza.

—Así que parece que secuestraste a la mujer equivocada. Una heredera que vale diez mil libras inglesas. Maldita sea, Darien, espero que cubrieras las pistas.

—Lo hice —contestó—. Pasamos la primera noche en una posada al sur de Drumloch, luego nos movimos al norte, y nos mantuvimos en las colinas. Y yo no la secuestré.

Andrew palmeó la empuñadura de su espada. El aire entre ellos chisporroteó con la tensión.

—Todavía quiero darte una paliza hasta dejarte sin sentido. Por algo más de lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí hoy.

Evidentemente, había llegado el momento que Darien afrontara las consecuencias de lo que había hecho esa fatídica mañana un año atrás.

Por lo menos ya estaba preparado. Se había repetido en su mente los detalles de su discurso un centenar de veces.

—Yo gané la pelea en buena lid —dijo—. Me puedes llamar borracho, si quieres, pero el hecho es que no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear mi maniobra, por más inestable que era. En el campo de batalla estarías muerto. Y borracho o sobrio yo sería el vencedor.

Darien y Andrew eran primos y amigos desde que eran jóvenes, hacían carreras alrededor del castillo, con espadas de madera en la cintura, simulando ser guerreros. Ya hombres habían continuado con sus competiciones, el uno contra el otro para practicar y perfeccionar sus habilidades en la batalla. Siempre habían estado muy igualados hasta ese fatídico día.

—¿Es tu manera de pedir perdón? —preguntó Andrew entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿O estás buscando otra pelea? Con mucho gusto me reuniré en el salón contigo para igualar el marcador. Simplemente di el día y la hora.

Darien miró a su primo a la luz de la tarde que brillaba a través de las ventanas y sintió un profundo pesar por todos los días transcurridos desde su partida, sabiendo que había decepcionado a su jefe, a quien respetaba más que a ningún escocés.

—No quiero pelear contigo —dijo Darien—. Sólo quiero decirte que lamento el día en que me alejé de aquí. Podría haber sido una pelea justa, pero no tenía que haberme ido, y sé bien que tienes el derecho de castigarme. Dios sabe que me lo merezco.

—Sí, lo mereces. Eras mi Laird de la Guerra, Darien.

Bajó la vista al suelo.

—No uno bueno en los últimos meses. Por suerte no hubo ataques inesperados. Podría haber perdido el castillo.

Andrew se trasladó a una silla y se sentó. Se quedó callado durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuál era tu plan al volver aquí? —Contempló a Darien con frialdad—. ¿Esperabas que yo pudiera confirmar que la heredera era Beryl en realidad? ¿Creías que la obligaría a acabar con la maldición para que pudieras volver a tu antigua vida? ¿Para follar jovencitas que apenas conocías?

Darien miró hacia las ventanas.

—Eso habría sido el resultado más simple. —El se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Pero nada parece simple ahora.

Una vez más pensó en Serena, y deseó haber sido menos cruel desde el primer momento que la encontró en el círculo de piedra.

—Al venir aquí —dijo Andrew—, me has arrastrado a un agujero muy complicado. Lo que debo hacer es patear tu culo, disculparme con las autoridades de las Tierras Bajas y salvarme de ser implicado como tu cómplice.

—¿Esa es tu intención? —preguntó Darien, casi esperando a que su primo diera una respuesta afirmativa, en cuyo caso se vería obligado a viajar fuera de Kinloch lo más rápido posible, dejando detrás a Serena, por supuesto.

—Sería lo mejor, sin lugar a dudas.

Andrew se acercó a él.

—No, no voy a entregarte. Tú eres mi primo y a pesar de algunos errores recientes en tu juicio, has sido la mayor parte de tu vida un miembro leal de este clan. Dios sabe que he tenido mi propia cuota de errores en el pasado, pero he sido bendecido con amigos que perdonan. Por esa razón, no puedo guardarte rencor. Te debo eso.

Siguió una larga pausa, Darien contaba con su bendición y se sentía indigno.

—En ese caso, diré lo que he querido decir durante todo el año pasado.

Andrew esperó pacientemente mientras Darien se esforzaba por ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Me alegro de no haberte matado —dijo al fin.

Andrew estrechó los ojos con frialdad.

—También yo.

El gran León no solía sonreír y hoy no fue diferente a cualquier otro día. Reconoció la disculpa de Darien con un gesto simple, luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ve y descansa un poco —le ordenó—. Y por amor de Dios, Darien, toma un baño. Hueles como el culo de un toro. Cenaremos a las ocho.

Darien lo siguió, pero cuando estaban a punto de separarse en direcciones opuestas se detuvo.

—Andrew…

Su primo se detuvo en el pasillo con antorchas, a la espera de que él hablara.

—¿En qué recámara se encuentra ella?

—¿La heredera? —Por la mirada sagaz en los ojos de Andrew, fue más que evidente que el reconoció la ardiente necesidad de Darien de verla.

—En la habitación verde —dijo—. En la torre Sur. Le debes una disculpa, Darien, pero es mejor que no intentes nada con ella. Ya has hecho bastante daño. Te he perdonado una vez, pero no voy ya no voy a arreglar tus desastres. —Dio media vuelta y desapareció por la escalera de caracol.

Sin embargo, Darien no fue a la habitación de Serena de inmediato, pues Andrew estaba en lo cierto… en una cosa por lo menos.

Darien necesitaba bañarse. Y esperaba que en algún lugar debajo de toda esa suciedad y mugre, siguiera existiendo una pequeña parte del encanto que una vez había tenido. Para ser el hombre que quería cuando le pidiera perdón a la dama.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Un ejército de doncellas llegó a la puerta de Serena en unos minutos para llenar la bañera, seguido por otra experimentada doncella que le trajo un camisón blanco y limpio para dormir y un vestido para la cena. La mujer era una MacEwen y después del baño le explicó a Serena mientras le cepillaba el largo y rizado pelo, que un MacEwen había gobernado Kinloch una vez. Andrew Chiba, sin embargo, había irrumpido por las puertas y tomado el mando, siendo así como él y Lita se había convertido en marido y mujer. Lita era la hija del ex jefe de los MacEwen.

—¿Así que una vez fueron enemigos? —Preguntó Serena con cierta sorpresa—. Nunca me lo había imaginado. Parecen muy felices.

—SÍ, Lady Serena. Es porque se enamoraron.

—Bueno —dijo cínicamente—. Supongo que eso significa que hay esperanza para todos. —Aunque ella no lo creía realmente, no cuando pensaba en Darien y en la frialdad que había mostrado cuando se enteró de que no era Beryl.

Más tarde se metió en la cama, ahuecó las almohadas de plumas y despidió a la doncella, que indicó que volvería a tiempo para ayudarla a vestirse para la cena. La puerta se cerró con un suave clic, y la habitación quedó en silencio. Serena levantó la mirada hacia el dosel verde y pensó en su gemela.

En los últimos seis meses, desde el regreso de Serena a Drumloch Manor, ella había asumido que el vacío que sentía provenía del hecho de que no tenía recuerdos de sus seres queridos y por lo tanto, en su propia mente al menos, estaba sola en el mundo.

Ahora parecía que en la infancia había sufrido la terrible pérdida de una hermana que había compartido el vientre con ella. Una hermana que estaba separada de la vida de Serena desde el mismo día que perdió a su madre. Era una doble tragedia, una perdida inconcebible. ¿Cuán desolador debía haber sido? Y aunque Beryl era una extraña para ella y muy probablemente una villana, sintió un dolor profundo y doloroso por ella también.

Su tristeza se convirtió rápidamente en ira.

¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién había echado a su hermana siendo un bebé? ¿Habría sido su padre? ¿O su abuela? ¿O alguna otra persona que no había conocido?

Un golpe sonó en la puerta en ese momento. Se levantó sobre los codos, pero se abrió antes de que pudiera responder.

Darien entró.

Llevaba un kilt limpio, y una camisa suelta de lino blanco. El broche en su hombro estaba bien pulido y brillante. No llevaba su armamento habitual. Su cabello estaba húmedo, pegado a sus musculosos hombros en un brillante desorden.

Dio la vuelta alrededor de los pies de la cama y se paró con una mano en el poste de la esquina, la mirada oscura y turbia al observar la longitud de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas.

Algo la impulsó a levantar la rodilla, y los ojos de Darien se alzaron con interés para encontrarse con los suyos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, todavía enojada con él por lo que había ocurrido en el solar, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus entrañas se removían con temor y deseo. Se odiaba por sentirse de esa manera, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

—_Lady Serena_…. —Su tono era tranquilo y seductor, y el sonido se adecuaba a la perfección con el erótico espectáculo de su musculoso cuerpo de guerrero. Su gran mano se abría y cerraba alrededor del poste de la cama—. ¿De verdad quieres saber porque estoy aquí?

Serena avanzó hacia arriba en las almohadas.

—_Sí_…

La palabra salió de su boca pasando por sus labios en un suspiro sin aliento, ella quería estrangularse con sus propias medias, no era una camarera joven en una posada del pueblo. Era una dama de noble crianza y no sería tan fácil de seducir por sus encantos.

—Pero no me importa lo que tengas que decirme —dijo rápidamente, mortificada—. Nunca te perdonaré tu reprobable comportamiento en el solar. Eres una bestia egoísta.

—En realidad lo fui. —Estuvo de acuerdo, sorprendiéndola al levantar una rodilla y colocarla sobre la cama.

Su vientre estaba lleno de mariposas revoloteando, pero ella luchó contra el impulso de ruborizarse o tartamudear.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

—No, eso no es todo. —Se estiró a su lado, apoyado en un codo y le tomó la mejilla en la mano —. Te debo una disculpa, muchacha. Debí haberte escuchado en el círculo de piedras cuando negaste las acusaciones. Nunca debí haberte sacado de tu casa. Y mientras estábamos viajando, sospechaba que algo andaba mal, que no eras la mujer que despreciaba, y sin embargo, seguí adelante. Debería haber escuchado mis instintos y a ti, y por eso estoy profundamente arrepentido.

Serena lo miró con sorpresa a la luz de la pálida tarde y trató de averiguar si era sincero, o simplemente estaba tratando de seducirla para olvidar que la había tratado como una bruja y que merecía tener su cabeza en salmuera.

Todos sus instintos le decían que él era sincero, pero no estaba segura de poder confiar en sus instintos, no cuando su cuerpo se fundía en un charco de entusiasmo por su maravillosa cercanía.

—¿Qué pasa con tu comportamiento bestial en el solar hace un momento? —Agregó, esforzándose mucho para sonar insensible a sus disculpas cuando sabía lo difícil que debía haber sido para él venir aquí y esencialmente ponerse de rodillas para arrastrarse. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, _quería_ verlo arrastrarse. Era lo justo—. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Él la miró a los ojos y luego a sus labios. Su pulgar rozó su mejilla y ella sintió un apasionado aleteo en el estómago.

—En eso, también estaba equivocado —dijo en voz baja—. Fui egoísta y duro, cuando debería haber sido compasivo. Nada de esto fue tu culpa, sin embargo, he sido un sinvergüenza contigo desde el principio, nunca tanto como hoy. Mi única excusa es que te deseaba y cuando supe que no eras la mujer que odiaba, no pude hacer frente a esos deseos. Tienes que entender, muchacha, que me he pasado los últimos tres años apartando esos sentimientos. Pero el día de hoy, fui un cobarde y merecías algo mejor. Así que discúlpeme, Lady Serena, y le ruego su perdón.

Su corazón empezó a martillar contra sus costillas mientras meditaba el hecho de que él acababa de confesar su deseo, cuando había supuesto que no sentía nada por ella, sólo malicia y odio.

A pesar de todo, ella lo deseaba también, no podía negarlo. Había encendido un fuego en su cuerpo el primer día, besándola hasta dejarla sin sentido en el círculo de piedra, y no había sido capaz de saciarse desde entonces.

Ahora, aquí estaba él, tocando su mejilla, pidiendo perdón, y confesando el deseo mutuo…

Serena puso la mano sobre su pecho, y sintió el latido de su corazón. Él lo permitió un momento y luego se apoderó de su mano y la puso entre ellos, en la cama.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he dejado que una mujer me toque —dijo.

—¿Qué hay de la noche que me desperté de un sueño? —respondió—. Te toqué entonces, y me tocaste también.

—Sí, pero no pude permanecer mucho tiempo junto a ti.

Un enjambre de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago mientras miraba su boca suave y soñaba con lo que sentiría al ser besada por él.

Lanchan la miró lánguidamente a los ojos, y ella se humedeció los labios palpitantes. Un dolor punzante calentó su vientre. ¿Cómo era posible que el mero poder de su mirada pudiera llenarla con ese deseo tan febril? Deseaba que la tocara de un modo abrumador.

—Hay otra razón por la que estoy aquí —explicó como si intuyera sus anhelos y supiera que tenía que interrumpirla—. Tengo información acerca de tu gemela. Andrew me dijo que Beryl está viviendo en Edimburgo.

Serena se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí. ¿Quieres conocerla?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella.

Él reflexiono sobre eso por un momento.

—Como sabes, tengo mis propias razones para volver a verla —dijo—, por lo que me iré muy pronto—. Si deseas acompañarme, yo te llevaré a Edimburgo con seguridad y haré todo lo posible para protegerte y ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos. Tal vez Beryl pueda ser de alguna ayuda para ti. Es una mística, después de todo.

—Pero si realmente tiene facultades y ve visiones de las cosas. ¿Por qué nunca supo que tiene una hermana gemela? Andrew fue su amante durante un año y ella no se lo dijo. ¿Crees que ella sabe de mí?

—Me gustaría poder contestar eso —respondió el y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

El agotamiento se apoderó de Serena, y sus ojos comenzaron a revolotear cerrándose.

—Debería irme —susurró él.

—Por favor, no, —espetó ella—. Me consuela saber que estás aquí. Por favor, quédate hasta que me duerma.

Ella se sorprendió cuando el asintió con la cabeza y le apartó el cabello de la cara.

El sonido de su respiración la hizo adormecerse en un sueño profundo, lleno de coloridos sueños de las Tierras Altas. Voló sobre valles y montañas y luego se precipitó hacia abajo por una cañada, sobre los tejados de una cabaña de piedra con un establo. Había un huerto y las gallinas cacareaban cerca. Ella voló a través de la puerta del establo, como si montara una veloz ráfaga de viento.

Horas más tarde, se despertó aturdida, Darien se había ido. Se sintió en un sueño, como si la realidad de su vida se instalara en su conciencia.

Podía suponer ahora que efectivamente era Lady Serena Tsukino, pero todavía no tenía sus recuerdos, ni sabía donde había estado los últimos cinco años, o por qué no era virgen.

¿Con quién había estado si no había sido con Andrew?

Parte de ella no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella deseaba que se quedara enterrada en el pasado.

Tratándose de su hermana gemela, sin embargo, sentía lo contrario.

De Beryl, deseaba saberlo todo.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 16**

_**Blue Waters Manor, al sur de Edimburgo**_

_**Ese mismo día **_

Esa tarde, Beryl estaba terminando de ordeñar cuando la puerta del establo se abrió de repente de par en par arrastrando las pajas sueltas por el suelo. Los cerdos gruñeron y los pollos de fuera cloquearon y batieron sus alas.

Con el corazón galopando, se incorporó y chocó con la vasija de leche.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ―preguntó mirando a todas partes—. ¡Sé que hay alguien!

Era la misma presencia que había sentido toda su vida, incluso siendo niña, cuando estaba sola y asustada en la cama. El espíritu nunca la había dañado, así que Beryl había aprendido a perder el miedo. Pero durante los pasados seis meses, el espíritu la visitaba con más frecuencia y lo sentía agitado.

Flotó a su alrededor y en rápidos círculos, levantando briznas de hierba seca del suelo.

—¡Háblame espíritu! ―dijo Beryl—. ¿Por qué me persigues?

—_No soy un espíritu_.

Beryl se inclinó sorprendida, nunca antes le había hablado. Giró en círculos mirando las vigas.

—¿Qué eres entonces?

—_Volveré a por ti._

Otra ráfaga de viento sacudió la puerta del establo casi sacándola de sus bisagras, luego el aire se calmó, así como los animales que se quedaron en silencio.

Un segundo después, la vaca inclinó la cabeza lanzando un estridente ¡Muuu!

Un pánico como nunca había sentido antes llenó su corazón. Cogió el cubo de la leche y corrió fuera, cerrando la puerta y bajando la barra. Corrió por el huerto hasta la casa y entró por la puerta de atrás. Dejó el cubo en la mesa y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

Murdoch estaba sentado ante su escritorio, trabajando con sus papeles. Hoy vestía su kilt, lo que no era habitual. Su oscuro cabello estaba retirado hacia atrás y sujeto con una cinta de cuero.

—¡Beryl! ―exclamó.

Ella se detuvo a los pies de la escalera.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma.

—No era un fantasma ―replicó ella—. No sé que era.

Murdoch entrecerró los ojos mostrando curiosidad mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ella.

—¿Has tenido una visión?

—No estoy segura.

La agarró del brazo y la hizo girar para mirarla.

—Bueno, pues mejor que lo sea, muchacha. Escocia necesita un rey y tengo que saber cuándo actuar y en quién confiar. Me prometiste otra visión y si esta oportunidad pasa, nunca habrá otra.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

Las mejillas de Murdoch se encendieron con pasión.

—No podemos permitir que los ingleses continúen sometiéndonos. Si ellos siguen así, nos empujarán hacia el norte hasta que desaparezcamos en el mar. No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?

Ella tiró de su brazo para liberarse.

—No me digas lo que entiendo y lo que no. Sé lo que se siente al ser desterrado. Toda mi vida he estado marcada como bruja y ahora, tú me rechazas. Tú, que ni siquiera quieres que nos vean juntos en público.

—La gente te tiene miedo, Beryl. Tus dones les hacen sentirse incómodos.

Ella arqueó una ceja y le habló acusadora.

—¿Te hacen a ti sentirte incómodo, Murdoch? ¿Mi magia te pone nervioso?

Él se tomó un momento para reflexionar su respuesta; luego, carraspeó y dio un paso atrás.

—Eres mi mujer. Yo no te margino como otros lo han hecho.

—Tú solo me quieres porque crees que puedo cambiar tu futuro. Quieres triunfar sobre los hannoverianos y crees que mi visión puede ayudarte.

—Tus visiones mostraron el triunfo de Andrew el León ―argumentó—. Predijiste la invasión del Castillo Kinloch. ―Como ella no respondió, Murdoch suavizó el tono poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Pero esa no es la única razón por la que te quiero, Beryl y lo sabes. Eres una mujer muy bella.

Ella miró la mano apoyada en su hombro pensando en el misterioso espíritu que la acechaba, luego le lanzó una mirada rencorosa.

—No sé por qué crees eso. Soy rencorosa y malvada.

Por eso llevaba toda su vida sola. Todo el mundo la temía. Algunos, hasta creían que ella era el demonio.

Con mucho cuidado, Murdoch retiró su mano del hombro de Beryl y la dejó caer.

—¿Te das cuenta? ―preguntó ella burlándose—. Así está mejor. Detesto las mentiras.

Giró y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: BUENO MAÑANA subimos mas capis :D solo queremos saber su opinión sobre esta adaptación chequeen el argumento y me dicen será Rated:T**

**Trilogía Existence Libro 1**

**Argumento**

¿Qué sucede cuando eres acechada por la muerte? Te enamoras de él, por supuesto.

Pagan Moore no se burla de la muerte, al contrario, se enamora de él.

De diecisiete años de edad, Pagan Moore ha visto almas durante toda su vida. Una vez se dio cuenta que los extraños que veía caminar a través de las paredes no eran visibles para cualquier persona, comenzó a ignorarlos. Si no les permitía saber que podía verlos, la dejaban en paz. Hasta que salió de su coche el primer día de escuela y vio a un chico increíblemente sexy descansando sobre una mesa de picnic, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. El problema es que ella sabe que él está muerto.

Sencillamente no desaparece cuando ella lo ignora, pero hace algo que ninguno de los otros han hecho. Habla. Pagan está fascinada por esa alma. Lo que ella no sabe es que el momento de su muerte se acerca y el espíritu perversamente hermoso del que se está enamorando no es un alma en absoluto.

Él es la muerte y está a punto de romper todas las reglas.

**Bueno si les gusta la adapto, XD ustedes son las mejores chicas mil gracias por seguirnos.**

**PD: tengo el permiso de la autora que la adapto así que OJO no es plagió.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**Os dejo mas capis que los disfruten chicas :D ya mañana subo 5 mas *w*¡ wiiii y mil gracias a todas las que nos escribieron Reviews los leímos todos *o*/ siempre nos animan con sus comentarios y muchas nos hacen reír como cierta personita ¬¬ si es contigo Gan. Con. Gi ¬¬)L.**

**Y respecto a lo de beryl si tienen razón ella no es mala y si es la gemela de Serena *-* haber que pasa con la maldición de Darien jajajajaj se van a morir de la risa chicas os juro y esta Beryl podrá ser mala pero si sabe hacer travesuras y ser sarcástica cuando lo amerita ser jajaj bueno sin mas que decir a leer.**

**Rews si porfis.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 17**

_**Castillo Kinloch **_

Con su joven doncella escoltándola, Serena llegó a la escalera de la torre. Subieron un piso y luego se dirigieron a otro largo pasillo iluminado con antorchas.

—¿Vamos bien por aquí? ―preguntó Serena después de haber recorrido una gran distancia por los pasillos del castillo—. Creía que íbamos a cenar en la Torre Este.

—Sí, milady, pero me han ordenado que primero la traiga aquí.

Llegaron a otra escalera y subieron hasta el final. La doncella hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Él la espera aquí para acompañarla al comedor, milady.

Esperando que su doncella se refiriera a Darien, Serena recorrió la azotea y miró al cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban y no hacía aire. Algunos jirones de nubes flotaban ante la Luna. Miró desde el este al oeste preguntándose cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar.

—Lady Serena.

Esa voz ronca y familiar llegaba desde el otro lado de las escaleras.

Entonces, la oscura apostura de Darien se hizo visible a la luz de la luna. Sintió que sus rodillas casi no la sostenían. Estaba mareada de excitación

—¿Por qué me has convocado aquí? ―preguntó intentando esconder sus sentimientos.

—Quería darte esto ―dijo buscando en su sporran—. Y no me atrevía a ir a tu cama otra vez.

Sacó su pesado collar de perlas y esmeraldas y se lo ofreció. Las piedras brillaban bajo la luna.

—Creo que tengo aquí unos pendientes también ―añadió palmeando su escarcela.

Serena intentó coger el collar, pero él, rápidamente, lo retiró.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio?

En su mirada había un brillo juguetón de lo más encantador, que la sorprendió. Nunca antes se había mostrado así con ella.

—Eres un bromista. ―Intentó quitarle las joyas, pero él las escondió tras su espalda—. Debería besarte como lo hice en Drumloch ―dijo ella—, sólo para castigarte.

La diversión en sus ojos se desvaneció y se puso serio.

—Esas son palabras muy peligrosas. Por favor, permíteme. —Se colocó tras ella para colocarle el collar alrededor del cuello y cerrarlo—. Nadie me había llamado bromista antes ―dijo mientras ella temblaba bajo su cálido contacto—. A las mujeres solía importarles más otros aspectos de mi carácter.

—Pero nuestra situación es diferente, y yo no soy como las otras mujeres ―dijo ella, refiriéndose sobre todo al hecho de no tener recuerdos, claro.

Se puso de nuevo frente a ella.

Se movió para quedar frente a ella.

—No, no lo eres. Eres más bella y mil veces más intrigante.

Que Dios la ayudara, porque sentía como si flotara en un mar de dicha.

—¿Me das mis pendientes, por favor? ―preguntó extendiendo la mano.

La miró a los ojos mientras buscaba de nuevo en su escarcela y sacando un aro cada vez. Se los dio y la miró mientras se los ponía.

—Ahora ya tienes el aspecto apropiado de una heredera ―dijo él.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—A duras penas soy apropiada. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ya que has dormido conmigo bajo las estrellas sin chaperona a la vista.

—Ahora, ¿quién es la bromista por recordármelo? ―Sus ojos sonreían de una manera que hacía que el pulso se le disparara.

—Donde las dan las toman, señor.

—Sí, y si no llevara tres años medio muerto a la fuerza, te enseñaría lo peligroso que es bromear con un hombre como yo. Ya ves, me atraen las cosas brillantes y tú, milady, eres deslumbrante.

—Gracias por el cumplido ―dijo Serena inclinando su cabeza agradecida.

Pero había mucho más que eso. Le encantaba que él flirteara con ella y le enseñara su famoso encanto que le había ocultado hasta ese momento.

—¿Puedo escoltarte hasta el comedor? ―preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

—Eso sería maravilloso ―replicó ella—. Estoy absolutamente hambrienta.

Durante más de diez años, Darien se las había arreglado para evitar relaciones "permanentes" con las damas. Podía detectar una mujer traviesa a veinte pasos y, a la vez, este tipo de mujeres buscaban en él una relación sin complicaciones. Ellas sabían que él ni buscaba ni quería amor. Eso ya lo había tenido una vez, con Glenna, y cuando ella murió no le quedaron ganas de buscar a otra para reemplazarla.

Con los años, ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir lo que sintió por su primer amor: el dramático deseo adolescente, la capacidad de sacrificar todo por esa persona que parecía destinada a ser su pareja para siempre. El poder y la intensidad de su breve relación y matrimonio no lo había vuelto a vivir después de Glenna.

Siempre le había sido fiel, si no con su cuerpo, sí con su corazón. Había buscado la intimidad a través de encuentros sexuales con mujeres que no querían otra cosa de él más que placer físico.

Hasta la maldición, claro, que le había exiliado a una vida de celibato y completa abstinencia de intimidad de cualquier tipo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, mientras escoltaba a Serena hasta el comedor privado de Andrew, sentía todo tipo de emociones no deseadas. Emociones que le molestaban y excitaban, ya que por ellas, estaba tentado a querer más que una simple satisfacción física.

Mientras caminaban juntos por los corredores del castillo, le llegaba el intoxicante aroma de su perfume floral. Todo en ella era un desafío para su capacidad de contención, su brillante cabello rojo y sus suaves labios de cereza; su redondeado pecho casi derramándose por encima del escote del corpiño en una lujuriosa explosión tentadora. Quería devorarla a la primera oportunidad y eso le preocupaba, porque no se trataba de una prostituta de taberna sin moral. Ella era algo completamente diferente.

Al fin, llegaron al comedor privado, donde un fuego ardía en la enorme chimenea. La mesa de caoba lucía bien pulida y adornada con candelabros de plata y coloridos cuencos de fruta. Los muros estaban panelados con madera de cerezo y las ventanas cubiertas con pesados cortinajes de terciopelo.

Andrew y Lita se giraron para saludarles a la luz de las velas. Un sirviente con una bandeja de plata les ofreció vino en copas doradas con joyas incrustadas.

—Lady Serena, el vestido brilla cuando usted lo lleva ―dijo Lita—. Espero que sus aposentos fueran de su agrado.

La conversación continuó trivial, no todos los días una noble dama de las Tierras Bajas cenaba en las habitaciones privadas de Kinloch, y, ciertamente, no bajo las extrañas circunstancias en las que se encontraban que, dependiendo del punto de vista, podría tratarse tanto de un mal entendido como de un posible secuestro.

Cenaron caldo de ternera con especias seguido de ganso asado con una espesa salsa de crema y verduras hervidas.

Cuando los sirvientes retiraban sus platos, Andrew se giró en su pesada silla y pidió más vino.

—¿Ha decidido como desea proceder a partir de ahora, milady? ―preguntó él con su profundo acento escocés—. Puedo proporcionarle una escolta para que vuelva a Drumloch al amanecer si ese es su deseo.

—Se lo agradezco, señor ―replicó ella—. Por supuesto, desearía reunirme con mi familia, pero lo que deseo por encima de todo, aparte de conocer a mi hermana, es recuperar mi memoria y saber lo qué me pasó cinco años atrás. Ustedes me han ayudado inmensamente confirmando mi identidad y la existencia de mi gemela. No lo sabía, y ahora debo saber la verdad. Si estuviera en posesión de mis poderes, podría convocar a mi abuela a esta mesa, así le preguntaría directamente las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, pero, como no es posible, debo ser paciente y esperar el momento cuando regrese a Drumloch.

Andrew se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué quiere hacer, Lady Serena? Puedo enviar a un mensajero esta noche si quiere. O, como ya he dicho, puedo hacer lo necesario para llevarla de vuelta con su familia.

Serena se reclinó en su silla y consideró las opciones, luego miró a Darien.

Él asintió, indicándole que también estaba a su servicio. Lo que necesitara lo tendría.

—Puede que enviar un mensaje sea la mejor opción ―decidió ella—. Quiero que mi abuela sepa que estoy bien y a salvo con gente buena. Además, le diré que fue mi elección dejar Drumloch y viajar hasta aquí para aclarar mi pasado. ―Ella miró a Andrew de nuevo—. Luego, si usted puede arreglarlo, señor, me gustaría viajar a Edimburgo para conocer a mi hermana.

Él inspiró profundamente.

—Me ocuparé de todo.

—Gracias. Pero tengo que pedirle una cosa más y es que Darien sea mi escolta. Me ha traído hasta aquí y confío en él para llevarme segura a mi destino.

Andrew se giró para mirar a su mujer, quien estaba tomando un sorbo de vino, mirándolo sobre el borde del vaso.

Lita se dirigió a Serena

—Entiendo su deseo de encontrar a su hermana ―dijo—, pero debo advertirla de que posiblemente le disguste. Ella no es como usted, Lady Serena. Ha vivido una vida apartada del mundo e intentó perjudicarnos a mi marido y a mí. También a Darien. No pondremos obstáculos a su deseo de viajar a Edimburgo, por supuesto, pero, por favor, actúe con precaución. No tenga demasiadas esperanzas. Su hermana no es una persona de fiar.

Serena sonrió con tristeza.

—Le agradezco su franqueza. Tendré en cuenta su consejo y espero poder devolverles algún día el favor. Son muy amables.

Los platos de los postres llegaron con pasteles de azúcar y crema de mantequilla y la conversación volvió de nuevo a ser trivial.

Cuando la cena acabó, fueron todos juntos al Gran Hall, donde empezaba el baile. Lita llevó a Serena a conocer a un grupo de mujeres, mientras que Darien estaba con Andrew.

Darien tomó una jarra de cerveza de un sirviente que pasaba.

—¿Sabe alguien que ella no es Beryl? ―preguntó él—. Porque si alguien se equivoca, debemos corregirlo.

—Todo el mundo está informado ―replicó Andrew—. Sospecho que despierta cierta fascinación ―añadió—, especialmente de los que conocieron a Beryl en persona.

—Gemelas idénticas ―dijo Darien tomando un trago de su cerveza—, pero totalmente diferentes. Lita ha estado acertada al advertirla de que no encontrará a una hermana amorosa en Beryl. No la dejaré sola con ella, eso seguro.

Andrew lo miró con firmeza.

—Es verdad que Beryl es volátil, pero no olvides que fue mi amante durante un año. No diría esto ante mi esposa, Darien, y si repites algo de lo que te voy a decir te arrancaré la cabeza. Pero no estoy seguro de lo que me habría pasado si Beryl no me hubiera llevado a su cama la primera noche que pasé en las Islas Occidentales, después de ser desterrado por mi padre. Seguramente me habría tirado de cabeza al Atlántico.

Darien miró a su primo incrédulo.

—Pero te traicionó. Le dio a tu enemigo información para atentar contra tu vida. Fuiste envenenado y atado a las almenas y trató de culpar a Lita de ello.

—Lo hizo porque se sintió abandonada.

Darien lo miró consternado.

—¿Cómo puedes defenderla? Fue maliciosa y vengativa. Yo mismo me convertí en víctima de sus malas artes, y ni siquiera fui el que la plantó.

—Tú fuiste el que fue a su casa y me sacaste de allí.

Darien giró y miró a Serena conversar con las otras mujeres. Era idéntica a Beryl, pero cuando la miraba, la veía muy diferente de la bruja.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Andrew?

Su primo terminó la cerveza y dejó la jarra en la mesa.

—Sé cuánto te disgusta Beryl, pero tu bonita heredera puede apartarse de ti si le haces la guerra a su hermana. Prepárate, Darien. Y prepárate también para el hecho de que su familia podría no aprobarte. Posiblemente te prefieran colgando de una cuerda antes de que te conviertas en su nieto político.

—¿Quién está hablando de matrimonio? ―preguntó Darien.

Andrew lo miró a los ojos.

—He visto, durante la cena, cómo la mirabas. ―Andrew hizo una pausa—. Ten cuidado, Darien. La maldición… tiene más poder sobre ti del que supones.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí ―replicó—. He sobrevivido hasta ahora, ¿no es así?

—No eres tú el que me preocupa. Es ella. Y ya que me he comprometido a asegurar su protección, pretendo enviar una escolta armada contigo hasta Edimburgo. Unos cuantos de mis mejores hombres, caballos extra, provisiones y un cocinero.

—Todo eso no es necesario ―le dijo Darien.

—Yo decidiré lo que es o no necesario, porque, ya que como la has traído hasta aquí, me has implicado en su desaparición. No repararé en gastos para devolvérsela sana y salva a su familia.

Comenzó a sonar un animado reel y los miembros del clan se levantaron para bailar.

—Cuando llegues a Kilin ―continuó Andrew—. Contrata un cochero fiable. Para tan a menudo como desee y, después de visitar a su hermana en Edimburgo, llévala hasta su casa en carruaje. Compra un vehículo si debes hacerlo, pero procura que llegue con todas las comodidades. Y si Beryl anula la maldición, por el amor de Dios, libera tu lujuria con alguna otra, Darien, no con Lady Serena. Ella no es para ti.

Andrew se fue dejándolo a solas, incómodo con el pensamiento de que no poseía la disciplina suficiente para obedecer a _todas_ las órdenes de su jefe.

La música del Hall parecía ser cada vez más rápida y lo bailarines se movían muy rápido con los talones golpeando el suelo.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz haciendo una mueca por el ruido y el caos y su mirada buscando solamente a Serena.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 18**

Serena bailaba un reel en el Gran Hall, y milagrosamente, recordaba todos los pasos de forma natural. A pesar de no poder recordar nada de su vida, de alguna manera sabía cómo bailar, como cabalgar y podía recitar sus oraciones a la perfección.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas de calor cuando el baile terminó, y se abanicó con la mano. Aún estaba riendo cuando giró y vio a Darien en la otra punta de la sala, bajo un arco, mirándola con intensidad apasionada.

Se miraban a los ojos lo que mandó un ramalazo de excitación a su vientre. A la luz de las velas, él apoyó un musculoso hombro en la pared de piedra, y con su robusta forma y su poderosa apostura, destilaba una masculinidad que no superaba ningún otro hombre de la sala.

Sus nítidas y cinceladas facciones, sus ojos penetrantes y oscuros, solo contribuían a incrementar su atractivo. Ningún otro Highlander era rival para tan extraordinaria belleza.

La animada música le había levantado el ánimo y se encontraba inmersa en un torrente de cálidas emociones. Era demasiado. Sobrepasaba su corazón y su mente. Se vio obligada a retirar la mirada de su imponente imagen y dirigirse a la mesa en busca de algo para comer.

Tomó una manzana brillante y roja y le dio un mordisco a la fresca carne, diciéndose a sí misma que sus atenciones hacia Darien no eran bienvenidas. Él lo había dejado suficientemente claro cuando yacía en su cama esa tarde. No quería que le tocara y a pesar de eso, no le había quitado ojo desde que había terminado el baile. Suponía que incluso desde antes.

Le miró sobre el hombro de nuevo. Aún la miraba y un estremecimiento caliente y pulsátil la recorrió.

¿Lo sabría él? ¿Podría ver la manera en que ella reaccionaba a él? ¿Podría sentir su deseo?

En ese instante, él se apartó del arco y empezó a caminar abriéndose paso con sus hombros. En ningún momento retiró su mirada de ella.

Mientras llegaba, Serena se sintió atrapada en su red erótica, preguntándose si las otras mujeres de la sala lo sentían también. ¿O era ella la única que podía sentirlo?

No importaba. No es que fuera a apartar la mirada de él para comprobarlo.

La alcanzó y le tendió la mano.

—Pasea conmigo.

Esa profunda voz envió un estremecimiento a Serena y puso su mano en la de él, que la acompañó mientras cruzaban la atestada y festiva sala.

—¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó, a pesar de que le daba igual. Le seguiría a cualquier parte.

—No muy lejos.

La llevó más allá del pasillo abovedado hacia un puerta doble que crujió en sus enormes bisagras cuando la abrió.

Fuera, en el patio, la noche estaba iluminada por una luna casi llena que llenaba de sombras el suelo. El aire se sentía helado en las mejillas.

—Puedo ver mi aliento ―dijo, deteniéndose para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

Él todavía sostenía su mano, y cuando abrió los ojos, la estaba mirando con interés.

—Hay algo en ti ―dijo él―, que me hace sentir… _diferente_.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus ojos negros la estudiaban.

—No sé cómo describirlo, excepto que esta noche, me siento otra vez joven. Algunas veces haces que me olvide de ciertas cosas que siempre han pesado como una losa en mi vida.

—A lo mejor mi amnesia es contagiosa ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos ardieron.

—Si pudiera olvidar algunas cosas de mi pasado y empezar de nuevo, te aseguro que no lo lamentaría. Sería una muy agradable manera de vivir.

—¿Qué te gustaría olvidar? ―preguntó ella, teniendo necesidad de conocerlo mejor. Quería saber cada pequeño detalle de su vida.

—Me gustaría olvidar la muerte de mi esposa y el dolor que la siguió.

Serena se apartó sorprendida.

—¿Estuviste casado?

—Sí.

Ella no podía creerlo. Darien Chiba, el encantador, el ligón, ¿casado?

—Fue hace diez años ―explicó—, murió dando a luz a nuestro primer hijo.

Todas las emociones de Serena se reflejaron en su cara y otra vez quería desesperadamente tocarle. Se acercó y pasó su mano alrededor del brazo masculino.

—Lo siento Darien, no lo sabía.

Serena estaba confusa. Había pensado que este hombre era totalmente incapaz de compartir verdadera intimidad o compromiso, pero ahora, parecía que una vez había amado tan profundamente como para casarse con ella y no haber sido capaz de superar su pérdida. En más de diez años, sólo había tenido encuentros superficiales, de ahí su reputación de rompecorazones.

Los detalles de la maldición se le representaron de repente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo sabía mi hermana? ―preguntó ella. La posibilidad la ponía enferma.

—Sí, por eso escogió esa manera en particular de maldecirme. Ella sabía lo que me haría más daño y lo hizo en el décimo aniversario de la muerte de mi esposa.

Serena luchó por controlar el horror que sintió en su corazón. Que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel, era inimaginable para ella.

—Me dijiste muchas veces que mi hermana tenía un lado vengativo. Pero esto va más allá. Es malévolo. ―Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él—. Temo conocerla. Todo el mundo, incluido tú, habéis representado una imagen de ella que me hace pensar que me voy a enfrentar a un ser demoníaco que me lanzará un hechizo mortal cuando me vea. Y probablemente sea así. Parece una persona sin conciencia. A lo mejor no debo ir a Edimburgo.

—Beryl carece de conciencia ―replicó él—, al menos, según mi experiencia. ―Sus ojos se suavizaron y sus hombros subieron y bajaron bruscamente al ritmo de su profunda respiración—. Pero Andrew acaba de recordarme que una vez fue su amante y que siente cariño hacia ella. No puedo imaginar por qué, pero si es tu hermana, tiene que tener un poco de decencia en su alma. Intentaré recordarlo cuando la vea de nuevo. Te debo eso, muchacha. Quiero que lo sepas y creo que debes encontrar esa pieza perdida de tu vida.

Serena lo miró a la luz de la luna y sintió como si estuviera cayendo desde un lugar muy alto.

Darien apartó la mirada hacia la puerta principal.

—Estás bellísima esta noche ―dijo con su voz convertida en un ronco murmullo―. Te miraba bailar y todo lo que quería hacer era estar a solas contigo.

—Lo estamos ―replicó ella con un seductor ronroneo espontáneo—. Juntos y solos.

Sus ojos oscuros miraban los de Serena que perdió la respiración, asustada por la repentina fiebre de su expresión.

—Necesito tocarte ―murmuró él.

Un pequeño gemido involuntario se le escapó a ella y él se acercó más, tomándola de la mano y llevándola más allá, hacia los establos, donde el aroma a heno y caballos impregnaba el aire. Un mozo de cuadra abrevaba a los caballos y Darien le señaló la puerta.

—Déjanos ―ordenó con un gruñido.

El mozo dejó el cubo en el suelo y salió fuera. Darien, suavemente, empujó a Serena contra la pared.

—Todas estas noches luchaba contra la necesidad de besarte ―dijo—, y de tenerte en mis brazos

—Por favor, no luches más. Solo es un beso. Seguro que no habrá peligro.

—Lo que vendría detrás sí que lo es.

Ella se humedeció los labios, temblando, mientras él la mantenía presa contra la pared. Su hambrienta mirada recorría el rostro femenino.

—Hoy ―dijo Serena—, dijiste que hacía una eternidad que no te tocaba una mujer. ¿Me dejas a _mí_? No te estoy pidiendo que me hagas el amor, y yo confío en que tú no lo intentarás.

Algo oscuro pasó por sus ojos y entonces, él ya no necesitó más estímulo. Con un golpe de calor y violencia, tomó su boca en un profundo y abierto beso de sensualidad extrema, mientras deslizaba sus grandes manos por el corpiño de su vestido.

_Oh, por fin…por fin… _Su cuerpo explotaba de placer y delirio.

Él la atrajo más cerca, tanto que sus caderas se pegaron y la respiración de Serena se quedó atascada en su pecho. Con necesidad y manos temblorosas, se agarró a sus hombros arrugando su camisa con sus puños para atraerlo más cerca.

La húmeda presión de su boca, enviaba un ramalazo de deseo a su vientre y elevó una rodilla para rodearle la cadera.

Él tomó su cara con ambas manos, rompiendo el beso.

—Si no fuera por la condenada maldición, estaría dentro de ti ahora ―dijo contra su mejilla.

Volvió a por sus labios con pasión insoportable, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Podía besarla y acariciarla con sus expertas manos pero no podía ir más lejos. Con o sin la maldición, ella no era ninguna chica de taberna. Era la hija de un conde, una heredera. Un día, querrían casarla y este peligroso momento con un Highlander contra la pared de un establo no haría más que dañar su reputación aún más.

—Te necesito tan desesperadamente ―murmuró mientras sembraba de besos húmedos su cuello—. Quiero recorrer con mis manos toda esta piel suave y dulce desnuda y probarte en todos los rincones con mi boca.

—Puedes ―le dijo ella aunque sabía que era arriesgado—. Yo también te deseo.

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su piel por encima del escote del vestido y siguió su camino con una serie de pequeños y tiernos besos. Su lengua salió para probar.

—_No, no puedo…_ ―La sensación de su caliente aliento mandó otro rayo de lujuria que curvó los dedos de sus pies—. Te deseo demasiado, muchacha. No seré capaz de parar hasta tomarte completamente y no quiero hacerte daño.

Besó sus clavículas y ella tembló por el dulce e intoxicante placer.

—No me harás daño por besarme ―replicó ella hundiendo sus dedos en su espeso cabello—. Se siente tan bien, Darien. ―Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sí, así es. Demasiado bueno. Es peligroso.

Volvió a tomar su cara entre las manos, acariciando sus sienes con los pulgares antes de volver a hundirse en su boca profunda y apasionadamente.

Serena se derretía en sus brazos. Aunque él siguiera hablando del peligro, ella no tenía miedo. Estaba encantada y extasiada.

Él recorrió con las manos su vientre y ella deseó que pudiera quitarle el vestido para sentir esas manos sobre sus pechos desnudos.

—Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana ―gruñó él sin dejar de besar su cuello—. Ella anularía la maldición. No puedo vivir así.

Ella se agarró a sus hombros y lo sostuvo cerca.

—Si la encontramos y la anula, ¿me harías el amor?

Estrechándola con fuerza, cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Ah, maldición muchacha ―gruñó—. No deberías decir algo así. Es la peor tortura.

Ella le cogió la cara para que la mirara.

—No para mí. Me excita.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No es tan sencillo. Incluso si no existiera la maldición, no podría tenerte. Tú eres una heredera. Una mujer como tú debe buscar algo mejor que yo.

—_Una mujer como tú…_ Eso implica que yo soy como cualquier otra hija de un noble, pero los dos sabemos que no lo soy, y todo el mundo lo sabe también. Estuve desaparecida cinco años y dada por muerta. Ya estoy arruinada. Aún así, sigo siendo una de las mujeres más ricas de Escocia y lo suficientemente joven como para procrear, así que, algún día, más pronto que tarde, algún aristócrata, arruinado seguramente, negociará con mi primo mi mano y no le importará si estoy o no intacta. Solo se casará conmigo por dinero.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron y su tono fue serio cuando preguntó:

—¿Eres virgen?

Era una pregunta atrevida y bastante inapropiada.

Serena bajó la mirada. Nunca se había avergonzado de su situación, pues estaba más allá de su control, pero eso, la pérdida de su virginidad, era otra cosa.

Levantó la cabeza y negó.

—No, no lo soy. Pero no sé por qué, ni quién, ni cómo. Todo lo que sé fue lo que me dijo el doctor. Así que ya ves, no podrás quitarme nada de gran valor si haces el amor conmigo. Nadie lo sabría, porque mi virginidad ya fue tomada por otro y mi familia lo sabe.

Él dio un paso atrás, y de repente la distancia le robó toda la calidez.

—No hagas que suene así ―dijo él—. Nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseo ahora y eso significa todo para mí. Pero nada de eso importa, porque nada puede pasar entre nosotros. No te olvides, estás bajo mi protección. He jurado escoltarte hasta tu casa y eso es lo que haré.

Serena tragó incómoda y se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando muy rápido. Su pecho subía y bajaba provocándole mareos. Lo deseaba tanto. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que deseaba.

Y ella tampoco estaba completamente segura de que lo deseaba fuese bueno para ella. Como él había dicho, venían de mundos diferentes.

A decir verdad, a ella eso no le importaba. Sería realmente feliz llevando un vestido de diario viviendo a su lado como su esposa, recogiendo los huevos y ordeñando a sus propias vacas si tuviera que hacerlo. A lo mejor, la vieja Serena no habría estado de acuerdo, pero ella ya no era la misma. Desde el momento en que su abuela la había recogido del convento, se había sentido como un fraude, como si no perteneciera a este mundo, hasta el momento en que Darien llegó.

—Debemos regresar ―dijo él, mirando con impaciencia sobre el hombro y tendiéndole la mano.

Serena dejó que la guiara fuera del establo y atravesaron el patio, donde el distante sonido de la música penetró en el silencio de la noche, contrastando con la pena que ella sentía por dentro.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ―preguntó ella cuando llegaron al Hall, ya que él no había dicho ni una palabra desde que dejaron el establo.

—No ―respondió él—. No has hecho nada malo. Sólo necesito que me des un poco de espacio cuando lo necesite.

No perdió el tiempo y la llevó hasta Lita, que estaba sentada con Andrew en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Saldremos hacia Edimburgo mañana por la mañana ―dijo Darien.

—¿Tan pronto? ―replicó Lita.

Darien miró ardientemente a Serena y le soltó la mano.

—Sí. Lady Serena debe encontrar a su hermana. Hay cosas que debe saber. Entonces, la escoltaré hasta su casa.

Nadie se atrevió a sugerir que también él tenía sus propias razones para encontrar a Beryl.

—Buenas noches, Lady Serena ―dijo él con una reverencia—. La dejaré bajo el cuidado de sus anfitriones.

Con esas palabras, se fue, dejándola temblorosa y desorientada hasta que sintió la mano de Lita en su brazo.

—Por favor, siéntese con nosotros. Vamos a compartir algunos bollos calientes.

—No, gracias ―replicó ella—. Es usted muy amable, pero debo retirarme. Necesito dormir antes de la jornada que me espera mañana.

Ella miró a Darien que abandonaba el Hall y estaba a punto de seguirle cuando Andrew la interrumpió.

—¿Y el mensaje para su familia? ―preguntó él—. Deben saber que está a salvo.

Ella tragó incómoda.

—Claro, por supuesto. Escribiré a mi abuela esta noche y le diré que me dirijo a Edimburgo. Si usted pudiera enviarlo…

—Lo haré ―replicó el León—. Duerma bien, Lady Serena.

—Le deseo lo mismo, señor. Nunca olvidaré su hospitalidad.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 19**

_**Drumloch Manor**_

Nicolás Tsukino dejó a su caballo en las manos del caballerizo y se dirigió a la casa. Acababa de llegar de la oficina del magistrado donde le habían dicho que se había cancelado la búsqueda de Serena. Sólo había una pista desde su desaparición; su posible estancia la primera noche en una posada. A pesar de eso, el magistrado mantenía que, sencillamente, había desaparecido en la niebla, lo que no era inusual cuando estaba involucrado un Highlander. El magistrado le había sugerido que Nicolás contratara a unos cuantos hombres de recursos para perseguirles en el norte.

Ridículo. El hombre parecía creer que la magia tenía que ver en la desaparición. Pero Nicolás lo sabía mejor. El Highlander que la había raptado sabía algo. No como él, que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, así como no la tuvo cinco años atrás. Había algo que su tía abuela le ocultaba.

Nicolás se quitó los guantes y se golpeó con ellos el muslo mientras subía la escalera. La puerta se abrió dos segundos después de que él llegara, y se encontró a sí mismo mirando a su mayordomo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Nicolás observó al alto y delgado hombre de cabello cuidadosamente peinado y blanco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás en Drumloch, Smythe? ―preguntó—. Parece que desde siempre.

—No tanto milord. Llegué aquí en el 86.

—Es mucho tiempo, en todo caso. Treinta y cinco años.

—Lo es, milord.

—Sígame, entonces. Tengo preguntas que hacerle.

Nicolás encabezó la marcha hasta la biblioteca.

—Cierre la puerta, Smythe. Muy bien. Ahora, ¿qué secretos conoce usted acerca de esta casa? Cuénteme, especialmente, los que conciernen a Lady Serena y a su desaparición cinco años atrás. Está a punto de cumplir los veinticinco y heredar, pero, podría estar muerta y si ella no reclama su herencia, esta irá a parar a la causa jacobita y no podemos permitirlo. ―Suspicaz, miró a los ojos del mayordomo—. Entiendo que le era fiel a mi tío, el conde anterior. También sé que apoyaba al Rey James y sus pretensiones al trono, pero esos días han quedado atrás. Es una causa desesperada y no deseo que esta familia pierda su fortuna a favor de ella. Esta es una casa partidaria de Hannover ahora y somos leales al Rey George. Así que, dígame lo que sabe. Debe haber cotilleos. Siempre los hay. ¿Dónde está Lady Serena? ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Y ¿Qué, maldita sea, me están escondiendo?

El mayordomo palideció, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

—Lamento decirle que no sé nada, milord. La desaparición de Lady Serena hace cinco años es un misterio para nosotros y si la condesa viuda le está ocultando algo, debo decir que siempre ha sido muy discreta en cuanto a los asuntos familiares. Nunca ha habido cotilleos entre los sirvientes. Nunca los he permitido.

Nicolás no tenía duda de que Smythe manejaba a los sirvientes con mano de hierro y que la tía Neherenia no confiaría en él. Nicolás creía que no confiaba en nadie.

—El ama de llaves… ―dijo él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva la señora Silver trabajando aquí?

—Tanto como yo, milord. Ella empezó en la cocina, pero ascendió pronto, cuando aún era joven.

—Ella tiene la confianza de todos, ¿no es así? ―Nicolás rodeó su escritorio y se sentó. Luego se inclinó y se quitó las gafas—. Dígale que venga y adviértala de que su posición corre peligro si no se gana también mi confianza. Vaya. No quiero esperar eternamente. Hay un montón de dinero en juego, por no mencionar el bienestar de mi prima. Debemos traerla de vuelta. Necesita nuestra protección.

—Muy bien, milord. ―Smythe giró y dejó la biblioteca.

_¡Plas!_ La dura bofetada que cruzó la cara del ama de llaves, provocó que los perros de la condesa viuda levantaran sus barbillas de su cojín frente al fuego.

—Me has traicionado ―dijo Neherenia—. ¡Mujer miserable! ¡Tu comportamiento ha sido intolerable! Debería pegarte un tiro si pudiera, pero me conformaré con despedirte y te prometo, que ninguna familia decente te contratará. Pronto te verás trabajando de camarera o fregando cacharros en alguna mísera taberna. Eso si tienes suerte.

La señora Silver levantó la barbilla y miró a los perros con una fría y burlona expresión.

—No le temo, milady ―dijo ella—. El conde me ha prometido que mi empleo es indefinido, además, me ha recompensado con un aumento de sueldo.

La viuda bufó.

—Así que, ¿has vendido su lealtad a mejor precio? ¿Es eso, señora Silver?

—Sí, milady. El conde es muy amable y está realmente preocupado por Lady Serena. Ella fue raptada. No podía ocultar esa información si ello implica que su rescate peligre.

—A él solo le preocupa el dinero, ¡estúpida! ¡Le importa un bledo su bienestar! Ella ya está arruinada de todas formas. ¿Qué motivo tendría para salvarla, excepto su herencia? Y en cuanto a su preocupación…

Ella se detuvo y apretó los labios.

—Yo estuve preocupada una vez, y viajé hasta Italia para traerla a casa, solo para vivir esto de nuevo. Es una mujer desleal y desagradecida. Esta es la segunda vez que huye, y no voy a seguirla. He terminado contigo también. Fuera de mi vista.

Durante un largo momento, la viuda se quedó en silencio, aunque su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos como un trueno. No podía soportarlo más. Se arrodilló y se dejó caer desesperada.

—¡Maldita sea! ―lloró—. ¡Maldita niña rebelde! ¿Cómo ha podido irse así?

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 20**

—Dime lo que debo saber acerca de Murdoch y Beryl —le dijo Darien a Andrew mientras le ponía unos aperos colmados al caballo de Serena—. ¿Dónde viven, y, él creerá que he venido a buscar venganza porque invadió este castillo tres años atrás?

—Vive en las afueras de Edimburgo. Directamente al sur del castillo, en una mansión de piedra llamada Aguas Azules, que le arrienda a un capitán naval. Murdoch hablará contigo si le dices que vas en nombre de su hermana. Hemos acordado una tregua entre nosotros, ya que no podemos escapar al hecho que somos hermanos debido al matrimonio.

—¿Cuáles son los términos de ese acuerdo?

Andrew apoyó un hombro contra el lado de la caballeriza.

—Murdoch acordó no acercarse nunca a más de un radio de diez millas de Kinloch.

—¿Y qué pactaste tú? —preguntó Darien mientras ataba los aperos.

—No cazarlo ni matarlo como el perro inmundo que es. Hasta hoy, creo que saqué la peor parte del pacto.

Darien lo observó con interés.

—Bueno, supongo que se deben hacer sacrificios. Después de todo estás casado con su hermana, y dudo que a ella le agradara si lo apuñalas. Aunque se lo merezca.

—Sí, y el placer de mi esposa siempre ha sido mi principal preocupación.

Darien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Pero estás seguro que no quieres que me encargue de él? Podría hacerlo parecer como un accidente.

Andrew mostró un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa.

—Tu oferta es muy tentadora, Darien, pero soy hombre de palabra, así que mantendré el convenio.

—Entonces así lo haré yo, a menos que trate de apuñalarme, o meterme una bola de mosquete, en cuyo caso consideraré el acuerdo nulo y terminado. ¿Algo más que debiera saber?

—Sí. Está el asunto del interés reiterado de Murdoch en otra rebelión. Podría producirte problemas.

Andrew miró atrás para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca.

—El padre de Serena pudo haber sido un jacobita leal, pero su primo, el conde, está decididamente de parte de los Hanover, sin ningún cariño por los Highlanders.

—No tienes que decírmelo. Me disparó en el brazo.

—¿Verdad? Bueno, debieras guardarte eso sólo para ti. Sólo sirve para probar que Serena podría ser una enemiga. Por cierto que se interpone en el camino de una gran cantidad de dinero para los jacobitas. Todos sabemos lo que pasará con su herencia si no llega a los veinticinco años.

—Según la última voluntad de su padre, y el testamento, pasará a los rebeldes.

—Sí. Y la situación está especialmente sensible en estos días, desde el atentado contra el joven príncipe. Muchos escoceses están pidiendo justicia a viva voz, y ven un asesino en cada partidario de los Hanover. El hecho que Serena fue encontrada en Italia no la favorece, ya que la corte de Stuart está en Roma en este momento.

Darien se detuvo y miró a Andrew con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Te refieres a Charles, el hijo del Rey James? Es solo un infante, todavía en la cuna. ¿Estás diciendo que alguien trató de asesinar al hijo recién nacido del Rey James?

Andrew lo quedó mirando incrédulo.

—Realmente _has_ estado obsesionado con tu maldición. No has visto lo que ha estado pasando a tu alrededor.

Al instante, Darien se frustró, giró y tironeó los aperos para asegurarse que estaban firmes.

—Bueno, eso está a punto de cambiar.

Ya no podía continuar viviendo sólo para su venganza. Si Murdoch y Beryl tenían éxito liderando otra rebelión, muchos compatriotas morirían.

¿Y quién diablos trató de matar al joven Príncipe Charlie?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —dijo mordazmente enfrentando a Andrew otra vez—. Podría tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Murdoch. Tal vez disuadirlo de empezar otra guerra.

Andrew avanzó y le dio unos golpecitos en el cuello a Theodore.

—No será necesario. Mi buen amigo Duncan MacLean, el Conde de Moncrieffe, conoce a la gente adecuada, y está planeando ir muy pronto a Edimburgo. Se encargará de ese desafío. No le tiene nada de cariño a Murdoch. Pero tú… —Andrew entrecerró sus ojos azules—. Sólo preocúpate de la seguridad de Lady Serena. Usa nombres falsos todo el tiempo. No te quedes mucho tiempo en Edimburgo, y allá, mantén en secreto tu presencia. Después que te encuentres con Beryl, lleva a Serena a casa en Drumloch, lo más rápido posible, para que cobre la herencia. Una vez que esté en sus manos, ya no será más una tentación para los jacobitas.

—No será fácil mantenernos en secreto una vez que nos reunamos con Beryl.

Andrew asintió.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, pero conozco a Beryl. No traicionará a su gemela.

Darien lo miró cuidadosamente.

—¿Y si te equivocas?

—Entonces haz lo que debas para mantenerla quieta. Lo que sea necesario.

Cuatro hombres del clan entraron a los establos en ese momento, y Darien se volvió.

—Buenos días —dijo, forzándose en concentrarse en la tarea de conducir a estos hombres a las Tierras Bajas, y en llevar a Serena a salvo de vuelta con su familia—. ¿Ya estáis listos para partir?

—Lo estamos, señor —respondió Roderick—. ¿Recuerda a mi hermano Rodney?

En realidad Darien conocía a esos hombres desde hacía muchos años. Uno era alto, oscuro y desgarbado; el otro era chico, grueso y de pelo rubio, la diferencia se debía a que tenían la misma madre, pero padres diferentes.

—Sí, qué bueno veros otra vez —respondió Darien mientras se daban las manos.

—Este aquí es Gawyn MacLean —dijo Roderick—. Nos cocinará.

—Es uno de los hombres de Duncan MacLean —explicó Andrew—. Peleamos juntos en Sherrifmuir, y después hicimos estragos por unos cuantos años. Es un espadachín experimentado, y corre muy rápido.

Gawyn era un Highlander alto con una melena desgreñada rojiza y una barba que le hacía juego. Su cara pecosa estaba marcada por una cicatriz oblicua. Se adelantó a sacudirle la mano a Darien.

—Y este es Alexander MacEwen —continuó Roderick—. Conoce cada lago, valle y claro de aquí a los límites bajos de Escocia. Nos mantendrá en la dirección correcta, ¿verdad Alex?

El cuarto miembro del clan se adelantó a estrecharle la mano a Darien, también. Era un muchacho guapo de pelo castaño y ojos grises.

—¿Eres nuevo en Kinloch? No recuerdo tu cara.

—Sí, señor —respondió Alex educadamente—. Soy el segundo primo de la esposa del jefe. Vine hace seis meses de Glasgow, le di un vistazo al lugar, y nunca me fui.

Andrew hizo un gesto hacia Alexander con su cabeza dorada.

—Es un buen hombre, y le confiaría mi vida. Creció junto con Lita. Es un jinete veloz, y bueno con la espada.

—Ah —respondió Darien.

En ese instante, una sombra cruzó la puerta abierta del establo, y Serena apareció usando la capa vieja y ajada que él le había comprado a Abigail. Abajo llevaba una modesta falda azul con bordes verdes escoceses, y un corpiño con aplicaciones verdes. Tenía el pelo atado encima de la cabeza, en un moño suelto y descuidado.

Todo era parte del disfraz para impedir que se viera como una heredera, pero él no estaba seguro cuanto serviría. Aun así era una belleza que quitaba el aliento. Todos los hombres, incluso el gran León, quedaron sin habla por un momento mientras ella permanecía frente a ellos en la entrada.

Darien se acercó.

—Buenos días, Lady Serena. —Respetuosamente, le ofreció su brazo.

Su mirada se hizo cálida al ver el mismo caballo castaño que le había comprado en la posada donde habían pasado la primera noche.

Acariciándole la nariz a Theodore, susurró:

—Nos volvemos a encontrar. —Le pasó sus manos enguantadas a lo largo del cuello—. Bien preparado, ya veo. —Le tocó las crines brillantes, y éste respondió haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

Uno de los muchachos del establo se apresuró a mantener quieto a Theodore mientras ella montaba y se acomodaba en la silla

—Bien, caballeros. Estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?

Darien la miró, sentada orgullosa y alegre, mientras los miraba a todos con un entusiasmo encantador que echaba chispas alrededor de él, como fuegos artificiales.

Después de una década de seducir incontables e innombrables mujeres que lo único que querían era revolcarse rápidamente en un pajar, sin haberse enamorado una sola vez de alguna, este sentimiento le invadió el estómago. Su deseo por Serena era insaciable. Y lo distraía peligrosamente.

Pero de alguna manera, _de alguna manera_, debía encontrar una forma para aceptar que no podía tenerla. Por cierto que no podían hacer el amor, y creía que no podía manejar todas las otras cosas sin, eventualmente, llegar a eso. Lo que creaba un problema. Pues aunque era un renombrado guerrero escocés que enfrentaba la muerte y el desastre sin vacilar en el campo de batalla, no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte, o valiente, para resistir la tentadora atracción que sentía por Lady Serena Tsukino.

Claramente, ella era el desafío más grande de su vida.

Nunca la había deseado tanto.

**Continuara…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 21**

El primer día de viaje pasó rápido, los momentos se entretejían en un impresionante tapiz de paisajes cambiantes, que para Serena eran tan hermosos y conmovedores, como cualquier gran ópera, o una obra de arte que no tenía precio.

Temprano por la mañana, cuando la bruma fría de la montaña estaba baja, cubriendo de rocío el pasto de los prados, habían atravesado al trote el puente del castillo, para después galopar por el campo hacia el este, e introducirse cuidadosamente en el bosque, donde las hojas otoñales se desprendían de las copas de los árboles y flotaban, cayendo lentamente alrededor de ellos.

Alexander, el miembro del clan más joven y el más cercano en edad a Serena, se había adelantado para explorar la ruta, había vuelto después de una hora para discutir las mejores opciones con Darien, que cabalgaba a varias yardas delante de Serena.

Los otros tres escoceses iban atrás de ella, y aunque no tenía con quién hablar, no se podía quejar de aburrimiento, por lo menos no todavía, pues el viaje en sí mismo era suficiente desafío y distracción como para mantenerle la mente ocupada.

En la tarde se vieron forzados a cruzar un río con una fuerte corriente, y Serena tuvo que persuadir a Theodore para que bajara por la pendiente llena de barro y resbaladiza, que llevaba hasta el agua. Se deslizaron y patinaron al fondo, y se hundieron en las aguas gélidas, salpicando una gran cantidad. Serena soltó un grito ahogado, pero Theodore se mantuvo firme sobre las rocas del fondo, mientras el agua fría se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos y penetraba sus faldas hasta la parte alta de sus muslos. Al menos, el sonido de la corriente ahogaba los lamentos de pánico de Theo.

Cuando llegaron a la otra orilla y la subieron galopando, le pasó la mano por el cuello rojizo para calmarlo.

—Bien hecho. —Su corazón latía aceleradamente y se sintió aliviada de haber cruzado.

Entonces levantó la vista y se encontró con Darien observándola intensamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, esperándola en un bosquecillo de enebros.

—Estamos bien —puso a Theodore en un galope suave, y pasando a Darien, quedó a la cabeza. Pronto éste la alcanzó y trotaron juntos.

—¿Sabes por dónde debemos ir, muchacha?

—No tengo la menor idea. Pero tengo confianza que tirarás mi rienda, si os llevo por el camino equivocado.

Él miró atrás para observar a los otros, que no se veían, aunque Serena podía oírlos gritar mientras cruzaban el río.

—No debiéramos ir juntos. Nos estarán observando, y pronto podrían sospechar algo. Verán lo que es obvio y sabrán que me he tomado ciertas libertades contigo, a las que no tengo ningún derecho. Tenemos que cuidar tu reputación desde ahora en adelante.

Súbitamente a Serena se le vino abajo el humor ante esta súbita inclinación por el decoro.

—Anoche te dije que mi reputación ya está arruinada. No me importa lo que piensen.

—Pero no tengo ningún derecho a tu afecto, muchacha. No puede pasar nada entre nosotros, y tú lo sabes.

Inesperadamente su mal humor se inflamó, pues había estado esperando tanto para estar con él. Había esperado flirtear en secreto durante el viaje, tal vez salir y escaparse para estar solos. Había soñado con ser besada a la luz de la luna, como la había besado anoche, en el establo. Apenas había pensado en otra cosa desde que la había dejado en el salón del banquete, pero ahora sus palabras le hacían daño. Quería gritarle, pero logró mantener la voz calmada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tienes todo el derecho a mi cariño, si quisiera otorgártelo.

—Pero _no_ deberías. Ese es el punto. No es sensato. —Bajó la voz, mirando atrás otra vez—. No te voy a mentir, Serena. Tú sabes que te deseo. Pero Andrew tiene razón mandando a los otros con nosotros. Me mantendrán en mi lugar.

—¿Es por la maldición? Porque pronto llegaremos donde Beryl, y haré lo que sea para convencerla de que te libere de la maldición.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es solamente eso. Es _todo_. No debí haberte besado anoche. No debí haber ido a tu cama ayer. Todo eso estuvo mal. Sólo hará las cosas más difíciles.

Sus palabras tenían un filo helado, y ella reaccionó con rabia ante el rechazo.

—¿Qué cosas? Hablas como si se tratara de ti y _tus_ decisiones, nada más. ¿Es que no tengo nada que decir en esto?

Sus ojos oscuros se hundieron en los de ella.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, muchacha, pero no cambiará el hecho que no podemos ser… —se detuvo—. No puedo ser nada para ti, fuera de tu escolta a Edimburgo, y eventualmente, a Drumloch.

—¿Y qué pasa si no _quiero_ volver? —dijo con una explosión de rabia repentina.

Algo salvaje ardió en su expresión, como si en ese instante estuviera tentado de llevársela lejos para siempre, sentarla en el lomo de su caballo y galopar a lugares desconocidos.

Pero en seguida los ojos se le enfriaron, y hundió los talones en el caballo.

—Entonces pensaría que eres muy tonta.

Y se fue en un galope rápido, tomando la delantera, dejándola atrás, para que siguiera sola.

Serena respiró profundo y luchó por aplastar la pesadumbre en su corazón. Esto no era justo. Nada lo era. No le importaba ser hija de un noble con una herencia considerable. No deseaba dinero, o joyas o vestidos, o cualquier otra cosa que viniese de su privilegiada posición social. Todo lo que quería, era ser una persona normal, recordar su vida, tal vez conocer a la hermana de la cual había sido separada al nacer. Deseaba amar a quién ella escogiese amar. Y quería ayudar a Darien a desprenderse de esa maldición espantosa que los separaba.

Tal vez su hermana gemela sería capaz de ayudarla con unas cuantas de esas cosas.

Se preguntó con inquietud, cómo iba a reaccionar Beryl cuando viera por primera vez a su propia imagen.

¿Sabía, siquiera, que tenía una hermana? ¿Y sería bienvenida?

—¿Quiere que nos paremos para pasar la noche, Lady Serena?

Serena se sobresaltó ante la aparición de Alexander MacEwen, el joven explorador, que trotaba a su lado, cuando francamente, había estado en peligro de dormirse y caer del caballo al páramo cubierto de hierba. Habían estado cabalgando hacía muchas horas, y le dolían los músculos. Se sentía toda húmeda.

Sacudiéndose para despertarse, intentó sonreír.

—Perdón, Alex. No te sentí. Supongo que eso significa que necesito un descanso. Tal vez sería prudente parar. Estoy segura que los caballos también lo necesitan.

—Me adelantaré para hablar con Darien.

Serena se movió inquieta en su silla, mientras él se alejaba y hablaba brevemente con Darien, volviendo en seguida.

—Conozco una cueva no lejos de aquí —explicó, mientras disminuía el paso de su caballo para cabalgar a su lado—. Darien también la conoce. Pasaremos ahí la noche, y Gawyn nos preparará una comida caliente.

—Suena maravilloso. —Estaba ansiosa de estirar sus piernas y comer algo.

Ella y el highlander cabalgaron en silencio por unos minutos, a través del ancho páramo, flanqueado a ambos lados por verdes montañas. Un lobo aulló en la distancia.

—¿Cómo es que conoces estos lugares tan bien?

—Solía cazar bastante con mi padre, y exploré algo durante el levantamiento. Rápidamente, aprendí a evitar a los chaquetas rojas, y a desplazarme de un lugar a otro sin ser visto. Encontraba los mejores lugares para esconderme por una o dos noches.

Estudió su perfil a la tenue luz. Era un hombre joven, guapo, delgado, sin barba, y manos fuertes. Su pelo era brillante, castaño, y lo llevaba muy corto, al contrario de los otros miembros del clan, que eran barbudos y tenían una melena desgreñada.

—Ahora veo por qué Andrew te mandó con nosotros. Parece muy capaz.

Él observó cuidadosamente el páramo.

—Haría cualquier cosa por el gran León Escocés. Es un buen esposo para mi prima, y un jefe justo para los MacEwens.

—¿Y Darien? —Se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Qué sabes de él?

Alexander miró a otro lado cuando habló.

—Me temo que no sé mucho de él, milady, fuera de las habladurías que he escuchado.

El corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas.

—¿Y qué has oído, exactamente?

—Que es un guerrero muy hábil y muy valiente —respondió Alex rápidamente—. También tiene una reputación con las muchachas. Me han dicho que todas casi se desmayan cuando entra a una habitación. Pero que tiene una maldición que le impide casarse. —Carraspeó torpemente y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pero qué sé yo de eso? Sólo lo conocí por primera vez esta mañana. Parece un tipo bastante decente. Andrew es leal a él, y eso me basta. —La miró con curiosidad—. ¿Y qué pasa con usted, Lady Serena? Entiendo que no recuerda su vida. No puede ser fácil. Con razón anda buscando por acá.

—_Buscando_. —Respiró profundo y miró el cielo al anochecer—. Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, y sigo esperando que pase algo y recupere la memoria. Sin el recuerdo de lo que he visto y hecho, mi vida más bien no tiene sentido.

Él habló con una amabilidad que le llegó al corazón.

—Estoy seguro que recuperarás su memoria, milady. A menudo me olvido de cosas. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, me acuerdo. Sólo tiene que relajarse, y tratar de no forzarlo.

Se volvió en la silla y les silbó a los Highlander que los seguían a corta distancia. Estos pusieron a trotar a sus caballos.

—Me voy a adelantar con Gawyn, y arreglaré el campo. Los otros se encargarán de su seguridad.

—Gracias, Alex.

Se alejó galopando, pero no lo observó irse. En cambio, entrecerró los ojos a la luz rosa del atardecer, preguntándose si más adelante Darien compartiría un momento en privado con ella, como lo acababa de hacer Alex.

Cenaron en una pequeña cueva, bajo una saliente rocosa, sentados alrededor del fuego, en pieles que cubrían la tierra fría, y que más tarde servirían para que Lady Serena durmiera en algo suave.

Darien anunció que los hombres dormirían afuera, haciendo guardia para proteger la entrada. Pero se sintió incómodo al pensar que Serena dormiría sola en ese hoyo frío de la montaña, mientras él también dormiría solo afuera.

Bueno, no exactamente solo. Con los otros. Pero no los veía. Cuando Serena estaba cerca, todo y todos eran invisibles.

Odiaba que hubiesen discutido ese día. Odiaba lo adorable que se veía a la luz del fuego, que lo mirara frecuentemente, pero que desviara la vista cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Lo estaba castigando, lo sabía, por la forma como la había alejado después de cruzar el río. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Tratarla como a las demás mujeres? ¿Sonreír, flirtear y halagarla?

Que Dios lo ayudara. Ni siquiera podía mirarla sin desear abrazarla.

Se sentaron a comer, y se sintió contento que por lo menos Gawyn hubiese preparado un guiso de carne tan sabroso, cocinado en una olla de hierro sobre el fuego, que sirvió con un pan de centeno crujiente, y un buen vino, en unas elegantes copas de estaño. Tendría que agradecerle a Andrew por haber enviado a un tipo tan diestro.

Sin embargo, no le agradecería que hubiese mandado a Alexander, pues el muchacho se había hecho camino hasta lograr sentarse en la piel, al lado de Serena, y ahora estaban comiendo juntos, y riendo y conversando, mientras el resto miraba y escuchaba.

Alexander le contó, con todo tipo de detalles, de sus estudios en Glasgow, y ahora le estaba preguntando acerca de su educación, tratando de ayudarla a recordar hechos.

Era demasiado educado. Y servicial. De aspecto saludable.

A Darien no le gustaba.

Por otra parte, a Serena parecía gustarle. Durante esta tarde, habían cabalgado juntos en el páramo, por casi quince minutos.

¡Ach! Darien echó su plato a un lado, pues súbitamente perdió el apetito. Esta tarde había hecho el noble esfuerzo de poner distancia entre ellos, para que en el minuto siguiente este advenedizo juvenil se pusiera a su lado, esforzándose para tratar de encantarla e impresionarla.

El chico le recordó a Darien sus días juveniles, y eso no le sentó bien a su estómago.

Tomándose el resto de su vino de golpe, tiró la copa a un balde y se levantó.

—¡Alex! Te necesito afuera para que ayudes a preparar los caballos antes que oscurezca más.

El joven Highlander pareció sorprendido. Se levantó de un salto, y se tropezó en la piel mientras dejaba su plato en el balde con agua.

—Sí, señor —y salió decididamente de la caverna.

Serena frunció el ceño y miró a Darien.

—¿No se podía esperar un poco? Pobre Alex, no terminó de comer.

—Me parece que ya acabó.

Se miraron tensamente por un momento, mientras los otros se echaban el guiso más rápido a la boca. Aparentemente estaban muy hambrientos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza como regañándolo, y éste quiso preguntarle con todas sus ganas, qué tenía tan especial Alex que ella no quería que se fuera. Pero eso les revelaría a todos que estaba celoso y que esta mujer se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel, así que simplemente se alejó.

Después de la comida, Serena se recostó en la piel suave con una segunda copa de vino en la mano y miró hacia la entrada de la cueva. Darien y Alex no habían vuelto después que salieron a atender a los caballos, y estaba empezando a preocuparse que Darien hubiese mandado al joven a dar el paseo del tonto en la oscuridad, a escalar y explorar las cimas de las montañas al otro lado del páramo, o a medir la profundidad del próximo caudal que debían cruzar.

Se levantó y se disculpó con los otros. Afuera, lejos del calor del fuego, el aire se sentía frío y húmedo en sus mejillas. Olía a invierno.

El frío le penetraba el vestido. Arropándose en el chal, miró a través de la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver nada en la niebla cambiante que colgaba silenciosa sobre el arenal. Si no hubiese sido por el ruido de los caballos en la cercanía, habría creído que estaba sola, y que el resto del mundo, montañas y todo lo demás, lo tragado la bruma.

—Deberías entrar —dijo una voz, ronca y baja, y, _oh_, tan familiar.

Giró y ubicó a Darien. Era una figura vaga que se apoyaba fuera de la caverna. Tenía el tartán sobre la cabeza y alrededor de los hombros, como una capa.

—¿Dónde está Alexander? —preguntó, algo preocupada por el joven que había sido tan amable con ella y la ayudó a pasar el tiempo con la conversación.

—Estoy acá, milady —respondió con entusiasmo desde una roca saliente, más arriba.

Serena desvió la vista. Las piernas del muchacho estaban oscilando en el borde.

—Oh, estás ahí. —De pronto, se sintió tonta.

Darien se bajo el capuchón.

—¿Necesita algo, Lady Serena?

Incluso a través de la oscuridad podía sentir el calor que se generaba entre ellos. La cadencia sedosa de su voz la hizo temblar de un anhelo que le circulaba por las venas. También le revelaba el deseo que sentía por ella y que no podía esconder, al menos de ella.

La quería mantener a raya, por supuesto. Se lo había hecho saber muy claramente. Quería comportarse bien frente a los otros, pero sentía profundamente en su cuerpo, que no estaba contento con eso.

—Sí, necesito algo. Deseo hablar con usted en privado, Darien. Alex, ¿nos disculpas?

Era una petición atrevida. Probablemente, Darien estaba apretando los dientes por pasar por alto, descaradamente, su mandato, esconder lo que había entre ellos, pero a ella no le importaba que los otros supieran. No sentía ninguna necesidad de esconder la verdad. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Súbitamente se dio cuenta que su pérdida de memoria le había borrado cualquier inhibición que pudiese haber sentido si su vida fuera real, y tuviese una reputación digna de cuidar. Pero no era así. Para ella, todo lo que había pasado antes de seis meses atrás, simplemente no existía; por lo tanto, su persona no tenía ningún genuino valor para ella. En ese sentido, tal vez era un poco imprudente.

Alex saltó de la saliente.

—Me uniré a los otros en la fogata.

Tan pronto desapareció, Serena susurró enojada:

—No debiste tratarlo de esa forma.

—¿De qué forma? No he dicho una palabra.

—Está intimidado contigo.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy joven. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? Nunca me lo has dicho.

Movió algo los ojos, como sorprendido con la pregunta.

—Treinta y tres.

Mentalmente detalló su vida. Si tenía la maldición desde hacía tres años, y su esposa llevaba muerta diez años cuando lo maldijeron, entonces tenía menos de veinte años cuando se casó.

—¿Vamos a caminar? Quiero hablar contigo y no quiero que los demás escuchen.

—Está oscuro. El páramo es pedregoso. Te puedes caer y herir.

—O te puede pasar a _ti_.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y se separó de la pared.

—No te das por vencida, ¿verdad, muchacha? Levántate las faldas. Permaneceremos cerca de la ladera, e iremos sólo hasta dónde no nos oigan. ¿Suficiente?

—Supongo que tendrá que serlo.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos de la entrada a la cueva, más allá de los caballos. Se sentó en una roca y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—¿Es una tarea tan tremenda hablar conmigo? —preguntó, deseando no sentirse tan herida por su frialdad.

Levantó la vista.

—Sí. Es la peor tarea que te puedas imaginar. Sabes cómo me siento, Serena. Sabes todas las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, pero esta maldición me lo impide, así que sólo quiero que me dejes tranquilo para poder hacer este viaje a Edimburgo, sin que las cosas sean más difíciles de lo que ya son.

_Oh_.

La respiración se le escapó. Había estado tan absorta en su necesidad de estar cerca de él, sentir lo que había sentido la noche anterior, cuando la había besado contra la pared del establo, que había ignorado el hecho que no la estaba rechazando. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Lógicamente, lo entendía, pero su corazón sentía una sola cosa: la agonía de estar separados.

Se sentó.

—Esto es difícil. Para ser honesta, me gustaría que los otros no hubiesen venido. Hubiésemos estado bien, solos, tal como lo estuvimos antes, y hubiese sido más feliz, sin tener que esconder lo que realmente siento.

—No lo digas. Todo el día he estado en un infierno. Deseo tocarte y abrazarte, pero no puedo. Y esta noche, ese joven MacEwen… —Lanzó una mano al aire—. Todo lo que quería era arrastrarlo de la cueva de una oreja, tirarlo a su caballo, darle una palmada en el flanco trasero, y mandarlo de vuelta a Kinloch, sólo por hablar contigo.

No era un voto de amor eterno, pero fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Serena, pues acababa de confesar que estaba celoso.

—No me dejes afuera —Le imploró, tratando de dejar todo eso atrás—. Eres la única persona con quién siento que puedo ser yo misma. Y aunque no nos besemos y toquemos como amantes, te necesito. Por favor, cabalga conmigo mañana. Es todo lo que pido. Estoy sola, y hoy fuiste muy hiriente.

Le habría gustado haberle visto la cara, pero estaba envuelta en la oscuridad turbia de la noche.

—No quise herirte, muchacha —dijo suavemente, e inmediatamente él volvió a su corazón, mientras un calor sensual, vago, se encendía entre ellos—. Eso era lo último que quería hacer. Pero ambos debemos olvidar ciertas cosas que hemos hecho. No tiene futuro.

—No me arrepiento. Nunca lo haré.

Bajó la cabeza y permaneció sin decir nada por un rato largo, y cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo con una voz firme y resuelta.

—Debo decirte algo, muchacha, y espero que te lo tomes en serio. —La miró directamente—. Creo que la única razón por la que yo enciendo tu pasión, es porque no puedes recordar a nadie más que hayas querido en el pasado. Tu misma lo dijiste. Estás sola. Así que no asumas demasiado por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—Podría decirte lo mismo. Sólo me deseas porque no has estado con una mujer desde hace tres años, y estás perpetuamente… _excitado_.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, como para sugerir que era algo peligroso recordárselo.

Con un movimiento relámpago, la tomó y la acercó. Le apretó el cuerpo con el suyo, y la envolvió en sus brazos, manteniéndola cálida mientras le pasaba los labios por la mejilla.

—Tienes razón —le susurró en voz baja y seductora—. Desde que te conocí, ando excitado, y no me he sentido de esta manera desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, porque cuando eres célibe por un tiempo lo suficientemente largo, eventualmente empiezas a olvidar qué se siente el _desear_.

—No podría saberlo —respondió temblorosa, luchando contra los intensos deseos que la dejaban temblando de necesidad—. No recuerdo lo que sentí mi primera vez. Me altera profundamente pensar que he perdido esa parte de mi vida.

Le acarició suavemente la oreja con su nariz, y ella supo en lo más profundo de su alma, que la entendía.

—No tienes que hablar de eso, muchacha.

—Podría querer hacerlo algún día.

—Si es así, te escucharé.

Se acomodó contra él, hundiéndose en el calor de su cuerpo, la lana suave de su tartán, y el olor limpio a almizcle, de su cuerpo. No había un lugar en la tierra donde estaría mejor que en esa roca, con él, sintiéndose segura, protegida y cuidada, incluso después de que le dijo que se alejara.

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Vas a cabalgar conmigo, mañana? No hay razón para que no lo hagas. Iremos montados en lo caballos. No nos tocaremos.

Hundió más la cabeza, y ella sintió su sonrisa cuando habló.

—Me dices eso, mientras tu mano me roza el pecho, y tu respiración me azota el cuello.

—No puedo evitarlo—respondió riendo—. Tengo frío, y estás tan caliente. Necesito tu calor.

La acercó más, apoyando ambos pies en el suelo, y le puso las piernas a través de su regazo.

—¿Estás mejor, ahora?

—Sí. Sólo me gustaría que permaneciéramos así, siempre.

Se sentaron juntos en la niebla arremolinada, con el vapor de sus respiraciones, mientras Serena estaba en la gloria sintiendo cómo su mano jugaba con sus mechones de pelo en la sien.

—Debemos volver—dijo después de un rato, rozando sus labios contra su frente.

—Todavía no. Por favor, unos pocos minutos más. Esto se siente tan bien.

—No debieras decirlo, Serena.

No lo planeó, ni pensó conscientemente, pero deslizó su mano por su pecho hasta su estómago duro, a lo largo de su cadera, y más abajo aun, en el frente de su kilt.

Tenía una erección total. Ella hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Todo lo que quería era sentir su forma, recorrer los contornos de su cuerpo, pero rápidamente, le tomó la mano.

—No es una idea sensata.

Tragó duro, frustrada con la súbita muralla que se desplomó frente a ella.

—No quería empezar nada.

Se miraron tensamente en el frío invernal.

—Es hora que nos vayamos —dijo secamente, levantándose—. Te llevaré de vuelta.

Serena se deslizó de su regazo, mientras la sangre le palpitaba caliente en las venas, enviándole una oleada de deseo insatisfecho directo a su centro. Se sentía mareada e inestable. Era asombroso que no se hubiese desmayado y caído a sus pies.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Fue mi culpa.

—No. Fue mía.

Otra vez, como la noche anterior, la escoltó para dejarla al cuidado de los otros. Por supuesto, era lo caballeroso, pero la dejó deseando mucho más.

—¿Cabalgarás conmigo, mañana? —le preguntó una vez más, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la gruta.

Se inclinó acercándose tanto, que las patillas le rasparon la mejilla.

—No creo que sepas lo que me estás pidiendo. —Silbó para indicarles a los otros que era hora de salir de la cueva. —¡Afuera! —gritó—. Lady Serena necesita descansar.

Pero descanso no era lo que necesitaba. Y justo antes que Darien se volviera, le dirigió una miraba que indicaba que sabía exactamente lo que ella pedía.

Y esa cosa especial… Él la necesitaba también. Mucho más que ella.

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Darien no cabalgó con Serena el día siguiente, ni siquiera se sentó a su lado cuando pararon para comer sino que se colocó al otro lado del fuego con Rodney y Roderick con los que después estuvo practicando con su claymore mientras Gawyn recogía los cacharros y la comida.

Pararon otra vez más tarde para abrevar a los caballos en un claro y tomaron una ligera cena con queso y pan, pero también entonces se apartó y dejó que los demás se ocuparan de las necesidades de Serena.

Ella no dejó de desear estar con él ni un momento, pero él se esforzaba en evitarla manteniéndose a distancia. Sus miradas apenas se cruzaban, parecía determinado a ignorarla, y a Serena le daban ganas de ir hacia él y golpearle hasta que se decidiera a hablar con ella.

Al caer la noche, estaba más frustrada que nunca, así que, intentó con determinación esconder su descontrolado deseo por él. No estaba dispuesta a desesperar por un hombre que no daba la bienvenida a sus atenciones. Debía alejarse y olvidarlo. Por encima de todo, pensaría en reunirse con su hermana, su gemela. Eso bastaría.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando llegaron a una playa guijarrosa donde Gawyn ya les esperaba con el fuego encendido donde una sartén crepitaba soltando un suculento aroma.

—Eso huele delicioso, Gawyn ―dijo Serena mientras desmontaba y dejaba a Theodore al borde del agua, donde se dedicó a beber con ansia.

Serena estaba cansada y sudorosa. Miraba hacia el agua preguntándose si podría tomar un baño. Vio su aliento condensarse contra el despejado cielo vespertino y desechó la idea, deseando que pudieran detenerse en alguna confortable posada antes de llegar a su destino.

—Agradezco el halago, Lady Serena ―le dijo Gawyn—. Sólo espero que sepa tan bien como huele.

Ella asintió y le sonrió, indicándole que confiaba totalmente en sus habilidades culinarias, luego escuchó pasos que se acercaban por la playa de guijarros tras ella. Era Darien, que llevaba a su caballo al lago para beber. Se detuvo a su lado.

Sus ojos se encontraron a la luz rosada del ocaso y todas las preocupaciones del día se apaciguaron. Casi podía escuchar su propia sangre corriendo por sus venas y sintió que el tiempo se congelaba, tranquilo y silencioso. Era tan increíblemente apuesto. Todo en él la hacía sentirse segura, pero también eufórica, a pesar de recriminarse a sí misma por perder el sentido. Tenía que intentarlo más.

Él la miró de reojo, evaluando su estado de ánimo, y ella decidió ser franca.

—Has sido grosero hoy ―dijo.

—Era lo mejor, muchacha. Los dos lo sabemos.

—Sí, después de hoy, me ha quedado claro. Ya no hace falta que te esfuerces.

Theodore levantó la cabeza en ese instante con su sed saciada. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para dar media vuelta y llevarlo a pastar a la orilla del bosque, donde la saludó Roderick.

—Yo me ocuparé de él, Lady Serena ―procedió a quitarle a Theo la silla, mandándolo a pastar.

Más allá de la playa, entre las ramas de los árboles, Alex y Rodney montaban una tienda para ella.

Serena se aproximó a Gawyn, quien removía el burbujeante guiso sobre el fuego.

—¿Estará listo pronto? ―preguntó.

—Ya casi está, milady –respondió él.

De alguna manera, logró estampar en su cara una educada sonrisa mientras miraba un instante sobre su hombro para ver a Darien que conducía su caballo al bosque.

Poco después de medianoche, Serena se despertó de otra pesadilla. Una mano cubría su boca.

Con los ojos como platos y el corazón acelerado, se dio cuenta de que era Darien quien la sujetaba mientras ella le golpeaba.

—Shh, muchacha, cálmate ―le susurró al oído—. Estabas soñando otra vez.

Ella no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera se veía capaz de hablar. Tal vez se había puesto a gritar, era lo que hacía cuando soñaba. Estaba sin respiración y sudando.

Lentamente, él retiró su mano y ella se quedó quieta, mirándole, hechizada y desorientada mientras la calidez de su cuerpo ayudaba a calmar el fuego de su ansiedad.

Él se relajó al mismo tiempo y se apartó unas pulgadas.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Creo que sí ―dijo ella luchando por respirar—. ¿He despertado a los demás?

—No, sólo a mí. Afortunadamente, ocurrió en mi turno de guardia. Los demás, duermen en la playa, y con el ruido de las olas, no te han oído. ―Retiró un húmedo mechón de la cara de Serena—. ¿Ha sido como otras veces?

—Sí. Sólo que esta vez pude ver al bebé. Es un sueño que ya he tenido antes.

—¿Qué tipo de sueño? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—Me veo a mí misma intentando asesinar a un niño pequeño. Veo mis propias manos en la almohada que siempre es igual, azul con una franja blanca. No soy capaz de detenerme, a pesar de saber que está mal lo que hago.

Darien hizo una mueca y se sentó, apartándose de ella.

—¿De quién era el bebé?

— No lo sé.

_Oh, Dios. _¿Sería suyo? ¿Iba a tener un hijo e intentaría matarlo?

La posibilidad la aterrorizó y la hizo apartarse de Darien, poniéndose en pie de repente.

—Enciende la vela ―murmuró—. Por favor, date prisa―. No podía soportar estar a oscuras.

Él fue hacia la mesa, tomó el pedernal y encendió la mecha. Una parpadeante luz dorada inundó la pequeña tienda.

_Estoy loca…_

El pensamiento no deseado atravesó su mente.

_O soy una asesina. ¡Debería huir!_

Serena entró en pánico y dejó caer las manos de su cara para agarrarse los costados. Sus ojos enfocados en la entrada de la tienda.

Darien le tendió una mano con suavidad, como si fuera un animal a punto de escapar.

—Sólo era un sueño ―dijo—. No significa nada. Puede que sea una visión de algo… algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Piensa en tu hermana.

—Beryl. Sí. Ella puede ver el futuro.

—Eso es, ella tiene un don. Por descontado, tú también lo tienes. A lo mejor lo que has visto es otra cosa.

Serena jadeaba buscando oxígeno. Él sugería que debía haber otra explicación para las imágenes que la perseguían en sueños. Sería consolador creerle, pero, ella tenía otras sospechas…

—Creo que debí hacer algo muy malo ―dijo ella—. Tengo miedo de que me atrapen.

—Así es como te encontraron, ¿verdad? ―dijo con un tono tan bajo como un susurro—. En un establo, encogida y temblando en una esquina, aterrorizada por tus pensamientos. No querías que nadie te tocara.

—Estaba huyendo de algo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y, por un momento, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones que se condensaban en el interior helado de la tienda. Serena se abrazó a sí misma temblando.

Al momento, Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la sostuvo contra el sólido calor de su cuerpo. Su aliento era caliente y húmedo contra su cuello.

—Déjame darte calor.

Él la tendió en la cama de pieles y se arrodilló, pero los brazos de Serena se apretaron más en torno a su cuello y agarró la lana de su tartán en un puño y su camisa en el otro, atrayéndolo para que no se fuera.

—Por favor, quédate.

—No quiero que los demás sepan que estoy aquí.

—Diles que tenía una pesadilla y que me daba miedo quedarme sola. Es la verdad.

Él dudó y se pasó la mano por la frente.

—No es su opinión lo que me preocupa, muchacha, sino lo que podría pasar entre los dos.

Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio en el lecho.

—Confío en ti.

Al final, él se tendió a su lado. La rodeó con un brazo y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Hay algo que debes saber sobre el sueño ―susurró él mientras pasaba sus labios por su oreja—. Puede que te incomode, pero tengo que decírtelo. Si existe alguna conexión entre tus sueños y los acontecimientos, eso te ayudará a recuperar la memoria.

Ella se incorporó sobre un codo.

—¿Qué acontecimientos?

Sus ojos se centraron en ella.

—Antes de abandonar el castillo, Andrew me dijo algo sobre tu hermana, Beryl. Ella conspiró con Murdoch MacEwen, el hermano de Lita, quien fue responsable del sitio de Kinloch tres años atrás. Murdoch era un apasionado jacobita entonces. Algo pasó que hizo que insistiera en sus ambiciones para recuperar el trono para los Estuardo.

—Dímelo ―Serena respiró profundamente y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Sabes que la esposa del Rey James ha dado a luz en Diciembre. Llamaron al niño Charles.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Él es el heredero de los Estuardo ―continuó Darien—. Pero poco después de nacer, hubo un complot para asesinarle en su cuna, obviamente para enterrar cualquier futuro trato con el trono de los Hannover.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

Su mano acarició sus mejillas.

—El niño nació en Roma, dónde la Familia Real reside en su exilio. Allí fue donde nació la conspiración y donde se descubrió.

—¿Nunca encontraron al culpable?

—No

—Y yo fui encontrada en Italia, no lejos de Roma. ―Ella se oprimió el pecho con las manos y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Crees que estaba involucrada?

—No estoy diciendo eso.

—Pero lo piensas, como yo. ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si yo fuera una espía que, usando la influencia de mi padre y su relación con el rey, ingresó en la corte para matar a su hijo? ―Se sentó de repente—. No puede ser cierto. Nunca podría intentar matar a un bebé y, seguramente, mi abuela lo sabría, en el caso de que fuera partícipe de la causa jacobita. Pero ella no tiene ni idea de donde pasé esos cinco años de mi vida.

—¿Estás segura de que te lo diría? Tampoco te habló de Beryl.

Serena pensó en eso.

—A lo mejor, ella no sabía de su existencia.

Darien se sentó a su vez.

—¿Y tu primo Nicolás? Él es un ferviente Hannoveriano.

—Sí, pero nunca compartió sus ideas políticas conmigo. Desde mi regreso, siempre se mostró cuidadoso con tratar el tema de la sucesión y yo pensaba que era porque no deseaba debatirlo conmigo, ya que fui una apasionada jacobita en el pasado. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijeron. ¿Pero, qué Jacobita sería capaz de matar al heredero del rey?

Una ráfaga de viento atravesó por el techo de la tienda, y la lona tembló ruidosamente. Darien alcanzó la pesada manta de lana que ella había pateado durante el sueño y se la puso a Serena alrededor de los hombros.

—¿Mejor así? ―preguntó él, sentándose a su lado y tomándole las manos entre las suyas para darle calor.

—Sí.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a su lado de nuevo. La manta de piel era suave y cálida bajo su cuerpo y su presencia en la noche helada era un bálsamo para sus miedos.

—¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ―preguntó ella—. Siempre rescatándome, siempre cuidándome.

—Míralo desde el otro lado. Te saqué de la seguridad de Drumloch y ahora, mírate. Tienes pesadillas en medio de la salvaje Escocia, duermes a la intemperie al lado de un Highlander maldito que representa un peligro para ti mayor de cualquiera que se aparezca en tus sueños.

Ella se acurrucó cerca de él, rogando en silencio para que no la dejara. Quería decirle que se quedara. Él era lo que la mantenía cuerda en medio de esa vida sin recuerdos. Era su ancla.

—¿Y si no he participado en un complot así? ¿Y si, simplemente, tuve un hijo y traté de hacerle daño? —Sólo pensarlo le daba náuseas.

—No creo que seas capaz de algo así ―replicó él—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No está en tu naturaleza, muchacha.

Ella se preguntó cómo podía hablar con tanta confianza acerca de su naturaleza cuando ninguno de los dos sabía nada de su pasado, antes de que su abuela la encontrara en Italia.

Miró a Darien, estirado a su lado, su ruda belleza era un constante recordatorio de su frustración de no poderle amarle libremente. ¿Cómo podría si ni siquiera sabía quién era ella realmente?

—Será mejor ―dijo él—, que no le cuentes a nadie lo del sueño. Tu propia hermana está en el centro de una nueva rebelión, y si Murdoch sospecha que eres una espía, involucrada en la conspiración para matar al príncipe, podría… ―Se detuvo—. No nos recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Si soy culpable de un crimen semejante ―dijo ella, sintiéndose incómoda—. ¿No te sentirías obligado a entregarme?

Él giró su cabeza en la almohada para mirarla.

—Mi única obligación es protegerte.

Ella pensó su respuesta con cuidado.

—Pero, si he tratado de matar a un niño, no merezco tu protección.

—Tú no lo has hecho ―dijo—. Y nada podrá convencerme de lo contrario.

**Continuara…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 23**

Durmieron unas pocas horas, hasta que Darien se movió poco antes del amanecer. Medio dormido, era consciente del cálido cuerpo de Serena acurrucado a su lado en la oscuridad. Respiró la encantadora fragancia de su pelo y disfrutó somnoliento de la prohibida dicha de una erección matutina. La sentía como el cielo yaciendo a su lado y suspiró de placer, acercando sus caderas aún más.

Aún medio dormido, movió su mano para explorar ligeramente su provocativo muslo antes de continuar hacia arriba, a la excitante curva de su delgada cintura. Su pulgar acarició la suavidad de su costado y se tomó su tiempo, despertándose, mientras se resistía a la urgencia de tomarle un pecho con la mano.

Sus ojos azules parpadearon, se abrieron y le miró somnolienta, sin decir ni una palabra.

—Debería irme ahora ―susurró él, deseándola desesperadamente. Se movió para sentarse, pero ella le detuvo.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Podía sentir su control pendiendo de un hilo mientras el deseo penetraba en la parte racional de su cerebro que le advertía que se fuera.

—Por favor, no te vayas aún ―le rogó con voz de terciopelo que le acarició en la oscuridad—. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Seguro que hay alguna manera de darte placer evitando la maldición. Solo dime cómo tocarte. Dime cómo hacerte sentir bien.

Ya no tenía control sobre su erección, que respondía favorablemente a su oferta, aunque el resto de su cuerpo se retraía alarmado.

Incluso en las sombras, su belleza le estaba lanzando al abismo, y sufría por la necesidad de besar sus llenos y suaves labios.

—No es una buena idea ―susurró con voz firme.

—¿Por qué no?

Él tragó con fuerza mientras la pasión lo consumía.

—Porque yo lo digo. Me costó mucho tiempo aprender a no sentir ciertas cosas, y es mejor que continúe así.

—¿Pero, por qué debes sufrir así si puedo darte placer sin pedirte nada a cambio? Todo lo que debes hacer es acostarte y decirme qué hacer.

Sus palabras provocativas aumentaron su deseo y suspiró incómodo. Ella le acarició la rodilla y acercó su cuerpo unas pulgadas, tanteando su reacción. El corazón de Darien galopaba y apretó los dientes, luchando contra la sensación que le sobrepasaba cuando ella deslizó su mano cálida bajo su kilt masajeando los duros músculos del interior de su muslo.

De repente, Darien se sintió abrumado por una oleada de desesperanza, pues esto representaba todo lo que no podía tener: intimidad física con una mujer a la que deseaba con desesperación.

Y ella no era cualquier mujer. Era _la_ mujer, y él la deseaba con tanta fuerza que estaba temblando. Le dejaba sin aliento.

—Relájate ―susurró ella mientras deslizaba la mano más arriba hasta alcanzar su miembro.

Estuvo a punto de sujetar su muñeca para evitar que siguiera acariciándole bajo el kilt, pero se resistió y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. El placer lo recorrió, potente y penetrante, cuando ella empezó a acariciar sus pesadas bolas.

Con los sentidos en sintonía con el más mínimo movimiento que ella hacía, él escuchó el sonido de su boca, su lengua lamiéndose los labios… y lanzó un gemido profundo de necesidad. Le tomó toda la fuerza que poseía para no levantarse, tomar el control, y girarla para ponerla boca arriba.

Serena se sentó justo en ese momento y pasó una pierna sobre él, quedando a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de Darien y levantando su kilt para exponer su erección. Sus ojos se encontraron. Él estaba hambriento de ella. La deseaba con una locura que le quemaba, como una bola de fuego en las entrañas. Fuera de control. Sabía que debía detenerla, pero no podía rechazar lo que le ofrecía. Lo _aceptaría_. Lo aceptaría todo.

Con cuidado, ella desenganchó el broche de su hombro para quitarle el tartán. Después tiró de su amplia camisa para sacarla del cinturón. Él elevó los brazos y ella pudo quitársela. Luego siguió con su kilt. Todo fue hecho con cuidadosos y medidos movimientos. Ella no se apresuró, y pronto estuvo desnudo. El frío aire sobre su cuerpo inflamó su pasión y de nuevo tuvo que luchar para mantenerse quieto y no tomar el control de la situación. Para _desnudarla_, para _tocarla_.

Todavía sobre él, Serena se inclinó para besarle y lamer los ondulantes músculos de su estómago. Su lengua probó insistentemente su ombligo y sus muslos empezaron a temblar. Él le retiró el pelo a un lado, para despejarle el rostro y se elevó sobre un codo para mirarla.

Para ver la cabeza de una mujer allí cerca del centro de su necesidad. Eso era suficiente para hacerlo explotar sin que le hubiera tocado siquiera.

¡Dios! Quería tumbarla de espaldas y penetrar en su caliente y secreta humedad. Pero apartó esos pensamientos, recordándose que si había pasado los tres últimos años sin probar ningún placer sexual, podría resistirse y no hacerle el amor a esta mujer ahora.

Sus labios encontraron la boca masculina besándolo profundamente, con lujuria, suspirando con su propio placer ante el húmedo calor de sus dos lenguas fundiéndose.

Darien se incorporó para tomar su cara entre las manos, elevando las caderas, sabiendo que no había peligro ya que ella estaba a cuatro patas sobre él, a una segura distancia de sus genitales.

—Dime qué debo hacer ―murmuró ella.

Su impaciencia lo excitó aún más y tembló de necesidad.

—Haz lo que venga naturalmente, muchacha. Sólo recuerda que no debo estar bajo tus faldas cuando me corra.

Ella asintió y su espeso cabello brilló enmarcando su cara. Darien lo retiró para poder verle los ojos. Ella se inclinó para besarle otra vez. Sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados de deseo y cuando su lengua encontró la de Darien, él comprendió lo peligroso que era para los dos, pero la fuerza de su necesidad no podía ser ignorada. La deseaba con una fiereza que no había sentido nunca. Él había conseguido apaciguar sus deseos durante tres años. Pero esto no era lo mismo.

Serena apartó su boca de la de él y se movió a cuatro patas para besarle el cuello deslizando sus manos arriba y abajo por su pecho desnudo.

Besó y lamió sus tetillas con la sedosa suavidad de su lengua mientras sus manos alcanzaban sus muslos de nuevo. Le cubrió de besos incendiarios que le quitaron la respiración.

Darien elevó una rodilla y la meció contra la dulce humedad entre sus muslos, el lugar que él deseaba tocar y penetrar, pero no podía.

Entonces, Serena lamió su propia palma y la envolvió alrededor de su miembro. Darien jadeó y embistió contra su talentosa caricia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le tocaban. No estaba seguro de que pudiera sobrevivir al placer que le proporcionaba.

Le acarició con mano firme y certera y luego empezó a moverla rápidamente. Era más de lo que él podía soportar. Se sentía como un inexperto adolescente. Algo se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Perdió el control y se olvidó hasta de quién era y donde estaba cuando un devastador orgasmo empezó a hacer temblar sus cimientos. Trató de coger la mano de Serena para que fuera más despacio, porque era demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido y nunca antes había tenido un clímax con tanta rapidez. Pero casi de inmediato, se encontró retorciéndose en el lecho de pieles y apretando los dientes, descontrolado.

Se incorporó de repente y se dejó caer hacia atrás sintiendo su semilla salir propulsada sobre su estómago, en una explosión de lujuria que le dejó sin sentido.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Serena para asegurarse que no estaba en peligro de entrar en contacto con su semen.

Afortunadamente, estaba bien. En algún momento ella había rodado a un costado y yacía ahora a su lado.

—¿Ves? ―preguntó ella con voz seductora—.Hay cosas que sí podemos hacer.

—Sí, cariño ―respondió aún cansado, estremeciéndose, aturdido y delirante, mientras dejaba caer otra vez la cabeza—. Y lo has hecho muy bien. Nunca me he corrido tan rápido en mi vida. Si esto se supiera…

—Te prometo que quedará entre nosotros ―sonrió ella.

Él admiró su seductora belleza a la luz de la mañana y deseó poder sentir otra vez el placer de su orgasmo en ese instante, pero temió hacerse adicto.

Serena cogió una toalla de la bolsa de viaje.

—Necesito ir al lago y nadar un rato ―dijo él, mirando su cara mientras se concentraba en limpiar su estómago.

—Pero está muy frío.

—Soy un Highlander ―dijo él—. Estoy acostumbrado.

Y el golpe de agua fría le haría bien.

Ella tiró la toalla en la palangana, luego reposó la cabeza en su hombro otra vez.

Durante un rato, se quedaron juntos y en silencio, sólo abrazándose, pero cuando amaneció, Darien se levantó a regañadientes, echando un vistazo hacia afuera para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca. Se vistió mirándola de vez en cuando, intentando ver si le molestaba que la dejara de ese modo, pero no parecía estar molesta. De hecho, parecía bastante contenta consigo misma.

—Eres el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida ―dijo—. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti. Adoro mirarte.

Sus palabras le produjeron una mezcla de alegría e incomodidad, ya que él sentía lo mismo por ella, pero no estaba acostumbrado a nada tan intenso y no sabía qué hacer con ello. En el pasado, si una mujer le hubiera dicho algo semejante, la habría besado en la mejilla agradeciéndole el piropo y le diría lo encantadora que era, antes de dejar la habitación con una sonrisa seductora.

Ahora, también estaba a punto de irse, pero no podía hacerlo de una manera tan superficial. La miró con expresión seria y habló con honestidad.

—Yo también adoro mirarte ―replicó—. Adoro todo lo que eres.

Ella se levantó y se acercó lentamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La ternura de su abrazo le llegó al corazón y luchó contra el irresistible impulso de cambiar de opinión y llevarla a la cama.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Edimburgo? ―preguntó ella atrayéndolo hacia abajo, ya que estaba de puntillas—. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mi hermana, y, te lo prometo, cuando lo haga, le ordenaré que te libere de la maldición. Estoy dispuesta a suplicarle de rodillas. Haré lo que sea necesario.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Gracias, muchacha ―dijo—, pero trataré con Beryl yo mismo.

—Quiero ayudarte.

Él negó.

—Creía que era tu campeón, luchando por tu seguridad, pero parece que deseas ser el mío.

—Sí, quiero serlo todo para ti. Quiero despojarte de todo sufrimiento, si me dejas.

¿Podía él? Durante más de diez años había vivido en las sombras y en la soledad emocional, protegiendo su corazón. Había hecho realidad el voto que le había hecho a Glenna cuando juró que ella sería la única mujer que amaría, pero ahora, le parecía muy lejano. Era otra vida. Todo había cambiado tanto. Había estado con muchas mujeres y se acordaba de muy pocas, pero nunca olvidaría a Lady Serena Tsukino.

En ese momento, no quería dejarla ir. Tenía que hacerlo, por supuesto, ya que estaba maldito, y todo lo que había entre ellos parecía permanecer en un estado de punto muerto.

—¿Vendrás a mí de nuevo esta noche? ―preguntó ella, aún con sus manos en los hombros de Darien.

—Esta noche llegaremos a Killin y alquilaremos una habitación. Estarás más cómoda.

—¿Pero te quedarás conmigo? ―presionó ella—. No me importa lo que piensen los demás. ¿No puedes ordenarles que guarden silencio? O, al mejor, podrías trepar por la ventana.

De repente, volvió a sentir otra vez el corazón ligero de un adolescente.

—Eres una traviesa, ¿eh? ¿Has sido siempre así de aventurera?

—No tengo ni idea ―replicó ella—. Soy un misterio hasta para mí misma.

Él le colocó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

—Y crees que encontrarte con Beryl será la solución a todo.

Puede que fuera por cansancio, pero él no lo tenía tan claro.

—Sólo puedo esperar que así sea.

No lo pudo evitar, así que, lentamente, inclinó su cabeza y acarició los labios femeninos con los suyos. No era un beso para satisfacer su lujuria. Era una tierna muestra de afecto, mezclada con el deseo de tranquilizarla.

Dio un paso atrás y la apartó de él.

—Escalaré la pared, si debo hacerlo ―dijo—. Pero debo irme ahora. Vuelve a dormir un poco más.

Salió de la tienda y sintió el frío del amanecer atravesar su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba.

Se pasó la mano por la cara cuando recordó en un destello, el orgasmo y el deseo que tenía de devolvérselo. Había muchas cosas que quería hacerle a Lady Serena y algunas, al menos, se las haría esta noche.

Giró hacia el lago y corrió con determinación.

**Continuara…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 24**

_**Edimburgo**_

Beryl levantó la capucha de su capa por encima de su cabeza cuando salió del carruaje de Murdoch y chocó con un viento lluvioso y borrascoso. Las ráfagas la azotaron a través de sus faldas y tiraron de la cesta vacía que llevaba. Por lo general, las calles de Edimburgo bullían de actividad en este momento del día, pero el mal tiempo había mantenido a la mayoría de la gente prudente en el interior de sus casas junto a sus chimeneas.

Beryl, sin embargo, quería algo y cuando quería algo en particular, había poco que alguien pudiera hacer para detenerla. Esta mañana, deseaba bacalao del mercado de los pescadores y azúcar para el pastel que tenía intención de servir a los hombres esta noche, porque Murdoch estaba planeando una reunión privada en la casa solariega para sólo unos pocos y distinguidos hombres de influencia.

La niebla y la lluvia azotaban la calle empedrada. Beryl avanzó por ella inclinada, soltando un juramento de dolor cuando un cubo de madera que rodaba por su camino, repiqueteando ruidosamente por las piedras, la golpeó en el hueso del tobillo.

De repente, se enredó en sus faldas. Cayó de bruces y sus dientes delanteros le atravesaron el labio inferior y el dolor se disparó hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Luchando para recuperarse, se levantó a gatas y miró los adoquines que brillaban con la humedad. El viento y la lluvia le golpeaban la cara. Se llevó el dedo a los labios ensangrentados y luego observó el goteo de sangre por la calle.

Inmediatamente las piedras comenzaron a moverse como olas en el océano y una sensación de vértigo se arremolinó en su cerebro.

Familiarizada con la experiencia, aunque nunca antes le había ocurrido con adoquines, enfocó sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces, dispuesta a tener una visión más clara, mientras observaba el movimiento de la sangre mezclándose con el agua brillante, arrastrándola irregularmente a través de los surcos y los espacios profundos entre las piedras.

Las sombras cobraron vida y los adoquines se torcieron y se arremolinaron. Lo que vio la mantuvo cautiva, fija en el suelo, mientras la visión se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

Luego se fue, tan rápido como había aparecido, desvaneciéndose en la calle.

Ella levantó la vista. Murdoch estaba parado ante ella. Tiró de ella bruscamente para ponerla de pie.

—¿Viste algo, no? ¿Qué era? Dime. ¿Los Stuart gobernarán otra vez? ¿Voy a ser parte de ello? ¿Cuándo? ¡_Dime_!

Ella se tambaleó hacia un lado, sintiendo náuseas y debilidad.

—Eso no es lo que he visto.

Murdoch la sacudió con fuerza, luego se detuvo un momento, con los ojos brillantes de impaciencia antes de que la tomara en sus brazos.

—Tómate tu tiempo, cariño —dijo—. Luego dime lo que recuerdes.

Manteniendo apretados los ojos cerrados contra la lluvia y el viento huracanado, Beryl apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Una sensación de calma se apoderó de ella y dio un paso atrás. Murdoch la miró de mala manera.

—Vi a Darien Chiba —le dijo al fin, todavía asombrada por la claridad de su visión.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿El primo de Andrew Chiba? ¿El Laird de la Guerra de Kinloch? ¿Al que maldeciste en Kilmartin Glen?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no te puedo contar lo que vi.

Alejándose de él, se ajustó la capucha alrededor de su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos de la tormenta.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, siguiéndola por la calle.

Mojada y tiritando, turbada por la visión, corrió rápidamente hacia el carruaje.

—¡No te importa, Murdoch! Déjame en paz o te juro por lo más sagrado que también te maldeciré.

Por fin llegó al carruaje y dio un puñetazo en la puerta. Murdoch se le acercó por detrás y la abrió con brusquedad. Giró sobre sus goznes y golpeó contra la pared exterior.

Beryl echó la cesta vacía en el carruaje, agarró la barandilla y se alzó al interior seco y protegido, refugiándose al fin del viento. Se sentó y se secó el agua de sus mejillas mientras que Murdoch subía y tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Tensos, se miraron el uno al otro. Sus ojos oscuros la observaron con desagrado, pero ella no le contaría su visión. Nunca podría saber la verdad: había visto a Darien Chiba, su enemigo así como el de ella, haciéndole el amor mientras ella gritaba en un éxtasis sin límites.

Serena despertó con el sonido del fuerte goteo del agua sobre el techo de la tienda. Poniéndose la manta de lana sobre los hombros, se levantó y caminó hasta el faldón para mirar fuera, esperando que el tiempo no retrasara su viaje porque estaba impaciente por llegar a Edimburgo y reunirse con su hermana.

Desató las cintas de la entrada de la tienda y examinó la lluvia de la mañana. Una leve bruma rodaba suavemente por el musgoso suelo del claro. Todo estaba brillante y empapado, pero al menos no era una lluvia torrencial. Todavía no, en todo caso. Era una lluvia suave y dulce, pero no lo suficiente como para disuadir a Serena de seguir su aventura.

Voces y unos pasos interrumpieron su tranquilidad. Eran Darien y el cocinero, Gawyn, sus tartanes tapando sus cabezas para no mojarse.

—Ah, mira —dijo Gawyn alegremente—. Su señoría ha despertado. ¿Ha dormido bien?

Ella y Darien compartieron no más de una mirada fugaz mientras él guiaba su caballo cerca de la tienda y lo ataba a una rama cercana. En ese breve instante, sin embargo, vio en los ojos de Darien un deseo secreto y su corazón se agitó con anticipación.

—¿Viajaremos a pesar de la lluvia? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo deliberado para hablar con casual indiferencia mientras ocultaba su impetuoso deseo de atraer a Darien de nuevo a la tienda y repetir todas las deliciosas intimidades que habían compartido la noche anterior.

—Sí —respondió Darien, sin mirarla—. Así que mejor levántese y esté lista, milady, o pronto sentirá los palos de esa tienda descendiendo sobre su cabeza.

Las cejas de Gawyn se alzaron con sorpresa.

—Sólo le está tomando el pelo, lady Serena. En realidad no lo harías, ¿verdad, Darien?

Se encogió de hombros, como diciendo, _¿por qué no?_

Tomándolo muy en serio, Serena se retiró a su residencia temporal y se vistió para afrontar el día.

En una hora, fueron a trote por la playa y montaron a caballo por el bosque, donde los altos árboles de hoja perenne proporcionaban al menos algún refugio de la lluvia. Darien y Roderick cabalgaron al frente para abrir el camino mientras Gawyn, Rodney y Alex los seguían en una sola columna detrás de Serena.

Viajaron en silencio durante la mayor parte de la mañana, andando con paso pesado a un ritmo lento y tranquilo hasta que el viento empezó a soplar y Serena empezó a sentir un escalofrío húmedo filtrándose a través de la lana gruesa de su capa.

Pronto Alex trotó a su lado.

—¿Está lo suficientemente caliente, lady Serena? —Tenía una expresión arrugada por la preocupación.

El viento soplaba a través de las copas de los árboles y lanzó la parte inferior de la capa sobre su regazo.

—Me siento bastante bien, Alex. No sugieras que nos detengamos sólo por mí, porque estoy ansiosa por llegar al pueblo y disfrutar de una comida y una cama caliente esta noche. Será un lujo de bienvenida, eso es seguro.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo mientras él miraba por encima del hombro a los demás.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó ella.

Sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo brillante, pero no del frío.

—Me temo que no es lugar para hablar de esas cosas, milady, pero la tengo en gran estima y por esa razón, no puedo contener mi lengua.

—¿De qué hablas, Alex?

Él vaciló, luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Sé que Darien estaba con usted anoche, lady Serena. Lo vi salir de su tienda de campaña antes del amanecer.

Serena trabajó duro para controlar su ira.

—Tienes razón en un sentido, Alex. No es lugar para hablar de tales cosas.

Sus mejillas perdieron todo el color.

—Pido disculpas, milady. No fue mi intención ofender, pero me pidió que hablara libremente.

Ella lo miró con atención por un momento, examinando el propósito de sus intenciones.

—Así es —admitió—. ¿Viste algo más? ¿O tal vez oíste?

Alex se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Le oí decir que iba a visitar su recámara de nuevo esta noche, cuando lleguemos a la posada. Le oí decir que escalaría los muros.

Serena luchó por mantener la compostura mientras otra parte de ella injuriaba con indignación.

—Tengo que repetirlo, Alex. Esto no es asunto tuyo. Se trata de un asunto privado entre Darien y yo.

—Lo entiendo, milady —argumentó—, y lo lamento profundamente, pero tengo que decir lo que pienso. No pretendo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos privados, pero siento que es mi deber informarle que a Darien Chiba no le puede confiar su corazón. Tiene la reputación de seducir a jovencitas como usted. Hace que se comporten de manera irracional y una maldición pesa sobre él. No quiero verla salir lastimada.

Serena apretó las riendas de cuero en sus manos enguantadas.

—No soy una de esas niñas tontas.

Pero ¿realmente creía eso? Lo que sentía por Darien era cualquier cosa menos racional. Cada vez que la tocaba, se volvía ciega a todo pensamiento sensato y a toda precaución y anoche hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para hacer que se quedara con ella. _Cualquier cosa._

—Aprecio tu preocupación —dijo, no obstante—, pero te aseguro que puedo cuidar de mí misma. Por favor, no hables de esto otra vez.

Dio una patada con sus talones y se alejó al galope para montar delante.

**Continuara…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Llegaron al pueblo de Killin antes de lo previsto, llegando a la posada no mucho después de que la tormenta ganara intensidad, soplando amargas ráfagas de viento y lluvia sobre los campos y las calles cubiertas de barro.

Entraron a caballo en el patio del establo, donde Darien ayudó a Serena a bajar de su caballo y a llegar a la puerta a través de la lluvia torrencial. Obtuvo la habitación más cara para ella, en el tercer piso, y dispuso los alojamientos para él y los demás en el primero.

—Un baño caliente sería muy bienvenido —dijo Serena al posadero, que chasqueó los dedos y envió corriendo a una criada joven al cuarto de atrás para hacer los preparativos; a continuación, Darien acompañó a Serena por las escaleras.

La habitación era amplia y cálida. Una pila de troncos esperaba iluminar la chimenea y una alfombra trenzada cubría el ancho entarimado.

Serena se acercó hasta el final y miró a su alrededor.

—Se siente como el paraíso dormir aquí esta noche —dijo, moviéndose para quedar frente a él en la puerta abierta. Poco a poco se acercó a él—. No me decepcionarás, ¿verdad? ¿Vendrás?

El doble sentido de sus palabras provocó que la sangre de Darien se acelerara en sus venas y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cogerla en sus brazos, llevarla a la cama en ese mismo momento y tomarla como si fuera un salvaje cachondo.

—Sí —le dijo rotundamente—. Me aseguraré de que los demás coman y beban mucho; entonces les haré saber que estaré de guardia hasta la mañana. —Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, uno de febril impaciencia—. Pero una vez que estemos solos, muchacha —agregó—, te necesitaré para ayudarme a mantener la situación bajo control. No debes tentarme a hacer ciertas cosas que no puedo hacer.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, llegando a enderezar el tartán sobre su hombro.

Se preguntó de repente si no debería tomar este riesgo después de todo, porque estaba abrumado por la intensidad de sus deseos. Cada día que se acercaban a Edimburgo, y se acercaba el final de su tormento, se volvía más ansioso. Lo inquietaba desearla tanto.

Ella frunció los labios exuberantes de color cereza y estuvo perdido. Se inclinó para besarla, pero reconoció algo diferente en sus ojos. Algo inquieto...

Se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió ella, con demasiada rapidez—. Fue un viaje largo el de hoy, eso es todo, y no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú.

—Mis sentimientos no son diferentes —confesó—. Pero ¿estás segura de que no hay nada más que me quieras decir?

Se quedó un momento mojándose los labios, luego se movió contra él y deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su pecho.

—Sólo que no descansaré hasta que vuelvas a mí.

Tiró de su camisa para que saliera de su kilt y procedió a besar la carne sensible a través de sus costillas, luego estimuló sus pezones con la lengua.

La sangre de Darien latía en sus venas. Su cuerpo de guerrero le dolía de necesidad. Mientras deslizaba una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello y jugaba con los mechones de pelo rizado sueltos en la nuca, dijo:

—Pensé que ibas a ayudar a mantener las cosas bajo control, muchacha, pero cuando haces cosas como estas, me preocupa que vayamos a olvidarnos de nosotros mismos.

Ella levantó la mirada acalorada y le sonrió.

—Es demasiado tarde para _mí_ —le dijo—. Ya me he olvidado de todo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, la apartó con suavidad.

—Eres un peligro para mi salud mental, lo sabes. —Rápidamente se metió la camisa por dentro—. Debo de estar loco de remate, comprometiéndome a venir aquí esta noche para juguetear con una muchacha lujuriosa. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no te aprovecharás de mí cuando más vulnerable soy?

Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, supongo.

Se detuvo y la miró.

—Hablo en serio, muchacha.

La expresión de Serena se ensombreció.

—Lo sé, pero todo irá bien —le aseguró—. Te prometo que seré buena. Sólo por favor, no cambies de opinión.

Él le miró los labios húmedos, la carne suave y pálida de su seno y luego volvió a mirar sus cautivadores ojos azules, tormentosos como el mar de invierno. Quería perderse en esos ojos y en cualquier otra parte de ella y darle lo que ella le había dado la noche anterior.

—No lo haré —le contestó con brusquedad antes de que finalmente se apartara de sus manos ávidas y tratara de calmar sus pasiones desatadas. Por lo menos hasta la medianoche.

Darien no volvió a ver a Serena durante toda la noche, porque ella estaba tomando un baño en privado en su habitación y luego comió a solas una pequeña cena, que le fue enviada en una bandeja, mientras Alex vigilaba su puerta.

Darien a su vez se mantuvo ocupado y distraído con los arreglos de un carruaje y conductor que la llevara la distancia que quedaba hasta Edimburgo. Un vehículo con ruedas había sido un lujo imposible antes de Killin porque en el norte había pocos caminos adecuados para estos medios de transporte. Pero ahora estaban en las Tierras Bajas. Todo era diferente.

Cenó con los miembros del clan en la taberna de en frente de la posada a la espera de que el reloj diera las doce. Cuando por fin marcó la hora decisiva, echó una mirada cautelosa alrededor y decidió que era hora de hacerse cargo de la guardia nocturna.

Mientras salía de la taberna y cruzaba la calle embarrada, una suave brisa agitó su kilt y el mundo de alguna manera pareció diferente. Se sentía rejuvenecido. Esperanzado. Esta noche iba a compartir la cama con una mujer a la que deseaba y apreciaba, y no era tan espantoso, pues sabía que ella entendía sus límites, entendía su corazón, y mañana viajarían a Edimburgo para reunirse con Beryl, su hermana, que finalmente podría poner fin a su sufrimiento.

Ahora había algo de esperanza, suponía, y durante las próximas horas, se permitiría obtener un poco de placer en esa esperanza mientras hacía todo lo que podía para darle placer generosamente a Serena a cambio. Solo pensar en ello provocaba que su sangre se acelerara y su deseo por ella se multiplicara por diez.

Al subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, se centró en el funcionamiento interno de su cuerpo, decidido esta vez a satisfacerla a ella antes de satisfacerse él mismo, y por Dios, haría que durara más tiempo que antes. Hasta el amanecer si le interesaba.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cima de las escaleras, se detuvo a ver al joven Alex, que se había ofrecido voluntariamente para vigilar hasta que Darien llegara. Alex estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, con las piernas estiradas en forma de V a través del pasillo, agarrando el mosquete con fuerza en su pecho.

La escalera crujió bajo el peso de Darien. Alex se puso en pie y le apuntó con el fusil. La llama en el aplique de la pared bailó de manera alarmante.

—No puedo permitir que vaya allí dentro, señor —dijo—. Andrew el León me envió para proteger a lady Serena y es mi deber esta noche protegerla de usted.

Darien sintió unirse sus cejas con consternación.

—Es mi trabajo protegerla, Alex, no el tuyo. Tú eres mi explorador. No necesito nada más de ti.

Alex sacudió la cabeza.

—Puede que no lo requiera, señor, pero lady Serena sí. Le vi anoche, ya ve. Sé que usted fue a su tienda y no puedo permitir que se aproveche de ella así otra vez.

Ascendiendo lentamente más allá del escalón más alto, Darien levantó una mano. Tenía que mantener en calma al muchacho.

—No me estoy aprovechando de nadie, Alex. Soy el escolta de lady Serena y ella me quiere aquí. Ella me invitó. Solo para que la situación quede absolutamente clara —agregó—, me está _esperando_.

—Pero ella es inocente y vulnerable —sostuvo Alex con voz temblorosa—, y no recuerda nada de su vida. Anoche la sedujo. No tengo ninguna duda de ello. Lo sé todo sobre su oscura reputación. He escuchado cómo hace que las jovencitas se desmayen y hacen cualquier cosa que le pida. Pero lady Serena es diferente y no voy a permitir que tal... _falta de decoro_ se produzca. No con ella.

Darien inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Tu prima Lita te dijo que me vigilaras?

—No, señor. Tengo ojos y oídos propios y, como dije, le vi ayer por la noche. Sé lo que está pasando. Sé lo que planea hacer aquí y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Alex inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró un ojo, mirando a Darien a lo largo del cañón del arma.

Darien habló con voz calmada y tranquila.

—Te lo prometo, estoy aquí para mantenerla a salvo, Alex.

Era una mentira y Darien lo sabía. Estaba aquí por indecencias de la peor especie y, de repente, se empezó a preguntar si el joven Alex MacEwen podría haber sido un hombre mejor para el trabajo de protegerla.

—No le creo —dijo el muchacho—. Y le dispararé si intenta pasar más allá de donde estoy yo. Vuelva a bajar las escaleras. —Alex inclinó el martillo.

Darien estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—Baja el arma, Alex. No quiero hacerte daño.

La puerta de la habitación de Serena de repente se abrió sobre sus goznes y vestida con su camisa con un chal de lana envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, salió al pasillo.

Sus ojos llameaban de furia, miró atrás y hacia adelante entre los dos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Darien hizo un gesto con su mano hacia Alex.

—Adelante. Responde la pregunta.

El joven se aclaró la garganta.

—Es mi deber protegerla, lady Serena. No puedo, en conciencia, dejar que este hombre cruce el umbral. Usted sabe mis razones.

Darien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la tenue luz de las velas.

—¿Ya has hablado de esto con él?

—Sí —confesó, dejando con caer los hombros con derrota—. Está bien. Si debes saberlo, me dijo hoy que te vio salir de la tienda ayer por la noche. Siento no habértelo dicho. Tenía miedo de que influyera en tu decisión y te mantuvieras alejado. —Volvió la mirada ardiente hacia Alex—. Pero le aseguré a Alex que era capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. ¿No es así?

—Sí, lady Serena.

—¿Y debo repetirme otra vez? —preguntó.

—No, milady.

Con todo el aspecto de una mujer de la nobleza, Serena no apartó de él su audaz mirada.

—Si debes saberlo —dijo—, le pedí a Darien que vigilara mi cama esta noche y me gustaría que se quedara. Si no te gusta, tendrás que apuntar ese mosquete hacia _mí_, Alex, porque mis talones están firmemente atrincherados en este asunto.

En ese momento incómodo y extraño, Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba completa e irreversiblemente enamorado de ella y su mente se nubló de inquietud por el futuro.

—Pero, lady Serena —argumentó Alex—, él es... no sé cómo decirlo sin ofender, pero...

—Habla libremente, Alex —respondió ella con impaciencia.

El muchacho tragó.

—Él es un seductor libertino.

—¿Perdona? —dijo.

Era cierto. Darien difícilmente podría negarlo, pero no iba a interrumpir. Miró al joven para que se explicara.

—Pero hay más. Está maldito, milady. No es seguro estar a solas con él. No sabe ni la mitad de ello.

Serena volvió la mirada hacia Darien y habló con confianza.

—Ya lo sé, Alex. Lo sé todo de él y también sé que nunca haría nada que ponga en peligro mi seguridad. Está aquí, a petición mía, para protegerme. —Volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Alex—. ¿Le has contado a alguien más lo que viste anoche?

Alex soltó el martillo y lentamente bajó su arma.

—No. Nunca diría nada que dañara su reputación.

Ella juntó su chal con más fuerza sobre los hombros.

—Por lo menos, estoy agradecida por eso. Y si realmente deseas protegerme, seguirás siendo discreto acerca de lo que has visto.

Darien decidió que era un buen momento para abrirse paso más allá del muchacho, simplemente para evitar una pelea, porque habría aplastado a Alex si se interpusiera durante otro minuto.

Darien entró en la habitación de Serena y esperó junto a la chimenea.

—Aprecio lo que has intentado hacer aquí —dijo ella en voz baja a Alex, que permaneció en el pasillo—. Fuiste muy valiente.

—Supongo que debo haberlo sido, milady, porque parece que he perdido toda sensibilidad en las piernas. Me siento un poco mareado, la verdad.

—¿Por qué no te vas, cruzas la calle y te unes a los demás? —sugirió ella—. Y si dices una palabra sobre esto a cualquiera de ellos, Alex, te prometo que no te dejaré vivir el tiempo suficiente para lamentarlo.

Cerró firmemente la puerta, giró la llave en la cerradura y se enfrentó a Darien.

Le echó un vistazo a ella en camisón y su cuerpo palpitó de deseo. En ese momento supo que, si no tenía cuidado, el placer que estaba a punto de dar, y tomar, podría convertirse en el peor error de su vida.

Y de la de ella. Porque estaba completamente fuera de control con su deseo por ella.

**Continuara…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

—Parece como que estuvieras a punto de cambiar de opinión —dijo Serena, con una voz casi inaudible.

—Sí. Estoy pensando en ello.

Estaba perturbado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, no sólo su deseo, sino también, su adoración y afecto, y el total abandono de su cautela de tan larga data cuando se trataba de intimidad de cualquier tipo.

¿Qué le había hecho?

Ella fue hacia él.

—No te dejaré. He esperado todo el día y la noche por ti, y quiero esto.

—¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres? Porque yo, no.

Dejó caer su chal en el respaldo de un sillón, y subió las manos para quitarle el broche del hombro.

—Bueno, te prometo que esta noche lo conseguirás. Por lo menos una parte.

Dejó el pesado broche en la mesa, y con manos gráciles, le deslizó el tartán por el brazo, mientras él mantenía sus ojos fijos en los suyos, y le vinieron a la mente una docena de razones de por qué no debería permitir que esto continuara.

Sin embargo, al final, levantó los brazos para que le pudiera sacar la camisa, y cuando la tiró al sillón, encima de su chal, disfrutó con el calor de su mirada sensual.

Desabrochando poco a poco el cinturón y la vaina, lo miró con ojos juguetones, excitándolo más aun, y dejó todo en la mesa, y le desenvolvió su kilt.

—¿Ves, ahora? —le dijo con una sonrisa engañadora—. Te he quitado todas tus armas. No podrás pelear conmigo.

—No deseo hacerlo, muchacha. Todo lo que quiero es amarte.

Subió su mirada, y por un momento, quedaron en silencio. Ella dejó caer su tartán al suelo.

Se quedó muy quieto, desnudo ante el calor del fuego, mientras el bombeo de su sangre a través de sus venas incitaba sus emociones, y aplastaba cualquier deseo previo de irse. Deseaba a esta mujer con una furia demasiado poderosa para resistirla. No había un punto de retorno ahora. La belleza de esta mujer lo empujaba a seguir, y la tomó en sus brazos.

Tomándola en brazos la llevó a la cama, besándola con una pasión que bordeaba en la violencia. La depositó en el colchón suave, y se paró a su lado y con manos hambrientas y entusiastas la acarició, gozando el hecho de poder tocarla con tanta libertad a través del delgado camisón.

Deslizó sus palmas por sus deliciosos pechos, frotando sus pezones con sus pulgares. Enseguida, bajó de sus esbeltas caderas, a sus muslos, donde tomó el lino blanco y empezó a subir el camisón sobre las rodillas.

—Esta noche te daré placer, y te haré gritar de éxtasis.

—Mientras también yo te dé placer a _ti_ —ronroneó, retorciéndose profusamente en la cama.

—Ah, lo harás.

Levantó las caderas y se sentó, para que le pudiera sacar el camisón por encima de la cabeza; luego él se arrastró para yacer al lado de su cuerpo dulce y voluptuoso.

Su erección estaba dura y enorme, y pulsaba contra su cadera. Pero esta noche resistiría la necesidad de hundirse en ella. Disfrutaría de su cuerpo de otras maneras. No perdería el control.

Apoyándose en un codo, le pasó un dedo por su delicada mandíbula, luego lo bajó por el lado del cuello. Con un tacto como de pluma, hizo pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pezones, sin tocar nunca las puntas endurecidas.

Ella soltó un grito apagado de deseo. Él levantó la vista y le sonrió. Luego deletreó su nombre con una ligera y suave rúbrica a través de su vientre.

—Esta noche, me perteneces.

—_Todas_ las noches te pertenezco —le susurró—. He sido tuya desde el instante que te conocí.

Inclinando la cabeza, le besó la sedosa piel de porcelana, y le pasó la lengua por el interior del ombligo. Ella se derritió, retorciéndose de placer, dejando escapar leves gemidos de excitación. Cuando ella extendió la mano para acariciarle el pecho, él gentilmente entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, besando la punta de cada uno de ellos, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, muchacha. No debes _tocarme._ Es mi turno de _tocarte_.

Ella dejó caer el brazo en la cama.

—Si eso es lo que deseas…

La miró con ternura y rodó sobre ella, apoyando los codos a cada lado de sus caderas, de manera que su cara quedó sobres sus pechos, sin ninguna posibilidad que su virilidad entrara accidentalmente, en contacto con la humedad suave y tentadora entre sus muslos.

Cerrando los ojos, tomó un adorable seno en su boca, y lamió y chupó sus deliciosos pezones. Ella le pasó los dedos a través del pelo, y él deslizó la lengua a su otro pecho, y le dio placer con gran sensibilidad y cuidado.

Sus piernas se abrieron más, y él empezó a embestir su rugiente virilidad contra la cama, deseando subir y poder deslizarse dentro de ella ahora, por cierto que estaba lista, pero en vez de eso, bajó unos cuantas centímetros, y depositó besos desde su vientre hasta la dulzura satinada entre sus piernas.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y arqueó la espalda, gimiendo, inundada de gozo.

—Por favor, Darien —le suplicó—. Haz todo lo que puedas.

—No te preocupes, muchacha. Eso es lo que intento hacer.

Besando la superficie interna de las rodillas, subió por los muslos, donde hizo una pausa para admirar la apetitosa tentación ante él. Una pasión incontenible se descargó a través de todo su cuerpo. Descontrolado con el deseo contenido desde hacía tanto tiempo, y hambriento de ella en todo sentido, tocó suavemente con sus labios el sexo henchido de ella, para luego hundirse con una satisfacción ávida que lo consumía como en un sueño.

Ella le sostenía la cabeza en sus manos, empujándolo más, gimiendo de placer, mientras las piernas se abrían más y caían temblorosas en la cama.

—No te detengas, Darien —dijo en un suspiro—. Por favor, nunca te detengas.

Deseoso de complacer todos sus deseos, le introdujo un dedo en el húmedo y palpitante pasaje, mientras continuaba usando su lengua sobre la perla radiante en el corazón de los pliegues. La acarició y degustó por momentos interminables de éxtasis, perdiéndose en el esplendor inconcebible de ella, hasta que finalmente, ella empezó a temblar. Las paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su dedo, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba, empujándolo hacia ella, y apretándole la cabeza con los muslos.

—_¡Oh sí! _—susurró cuando un clímax gimiente y profundo se apoderó de ella.

Cuando finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó en una entrega total, él se elevó sobre ella y le miró la adorable cara ruborosa y sudorosa. Ella parpadeó en una ebria bruma de satisfacción.

—Que no daría por hacerte el amor ahora —le dijo suavemente, pero ella le importaba demasiado. Nada lo haría ponerla en peligro.

—Déjame que sea mi turno, ahora. —Se sentó y le presionó el pecho con las palmas. Lo empujó dejándolo de espaldas y comenzó a acariciarlo por la parte baja, mientras depositaba besos en el centro de su abdomen—. Quiero hacerte lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos y gimió, mientras ella deslizaba la boca a la cabeza gruesa de su erección. El tiempo se detuvo mientras sopesaba el extraordinario placer que le daba ella y que lo adormecía. Lo inundaban sensaciones asombrosas, penetrantes y salvajes. Él se introdujo en su boca profunda e insoportablemente, imaginándose que le hacía el amor en una playa a la luz de la luna, dándole todo, sin limitación ni restricción.

Y continuó y continuó. Ella era incansable y vigorosa con la boca y la lengua. Nunca quería separarse de ella.

Cuando llegó el clímax, le bombardeó los sentidos con una explosión violenta de placer, y el mundo entero pareció desaparecer en esos destellantes momentos sin fin. Todo lo que sintió fue un hambre dolorosa de reclamar y poseer a Serena en todas las formas posibles.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba encima de ella, tratando con la mano de dirigir su semilla sobre su vientre.

El pánico lo golpeó.

En un momento, se había perdido. Gracias a Dios no se había entregado a ese sueño.

Mientras temblaba y se convulsionaba sobre ella, maldijo a Beryl por esta cruel tortura. Deseaba estrangularla hasta matarla. Todos sus violentos instintos de guerrero se rebelaron y estallaron en él con ese fiero e imprevisible orgasmo. Ya no podía soportarlo.

Se colapsó, cayendo al lado de Serena, y lloró.

Un segundo después, se levantó, pasándose una mano por la cara mojada, luchando por recobrar la compostura. Odiaba que Serena lo viera así. Lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Fue a la palangana y se lavó limpiándose con una toalla. No la podía mirar. Estaba lleno de vergüenza.

La cama crujió, y la sintió acercarse con cuidado.

Le puso una mano cálida en el hombro.

—En dos días más, llegaremos a Edimburgo, y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a librarte de esta maldición. Tal vez no sea real. Tal vez nunca lo fue.

Tiró la toalla a la fuente, y la enfrentó.

—Es lo suficientemente real para hacerme evitar hacerte el amor como se debe, Serena. Lo suficientemente real para hacerme llorar frente a ti como un hombre quebrado.

Su mal humor se encendió. Quería tomar su espada y hundirla en algo.

—Vuelve a la cama —le susurró suavemente, tomándole las manos—. Entiendo que estés alterado. Déjame ayudarte. Quédate conmigo esta noche, y abrázame. Todo lo que quiero es estar cerca de ti.

De repente, se sintió muy cansado.

Serena lo llevó a la cama y tiró las sábanas hacia atrás. Subieron juntos.

La atrajo hacia él y se quedaron así por mucho rato, mientras el fuego se iba apagando.

—Lo que me hiciste esta noche… —le dijo en voz baja—. Fue como flotar hacia el cielo.

Él le pasó el pulgar por el hombro, en seguida la besó con ternura entre los omóplatos.

—Me alegro.

Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. La quería toda para sí, en cuerpo y alma.

Estaba muy seguro que había cometido un error al dejar caer la guardia. Que Dios lo ayudara. Nunca antes había llorado frente a una mujer. Estaba fuera de su elemento con ella.

Horas después, justo antes del amanecer, comprobó que estaba en lo cierto en ese aspecto, al despertar con la tentadora atracción de su trasero presionando fuertemente contra su pelvis, viéndose sobrepasado por una incontenible oleada de pasión.

**Continuara…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**Os dejamos los últimos capis de esta maravillosa historia y se van a reír o caer tipo anime cuando descubran lo que Beryl le tiene que decir a nuestro querido Darien jajajajaaj ella están mala jajajaj y el tan tarado por así decirlo es que hay cosas que uno debe comprender hasta la próxima historia y sígannos en "Existence" saludos.**

**PD: déjennos Reviews chicas si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 27**

Darien olió la esencia a lavanda de la piel de Serena y depositó besos suaves a través del cuello y hombros. Ella despertó con un suspiró y rodó, quedando frente a él, respondiendo a su deseo embriagador con besos sofocantes.

—Oh, Darien —suspiró—. Te deseo tanto.

—Yo también, muchacha.

Giró, quedando sobre ella, cuidadoso como siempre, de no quedar demasiado juntos, aunque anhelaba desesperadamente abrazarla, adorarla con sus manos y con su boca.

Presionó su piel caliente contra ella, empujando, acariciando, besando… Estaban tan juntos y pegados uno al otro, que sus pechos estaban aplastados contra su tórax. Su vientre suave, temblaba contra él, y ella gemía enterrándole las uñas en los hombros, envolviéndole las nalgas con sus largas piernas.

Él parecía no tener suficiente. Con las manos le acariciaba la espalda, mientras le besaba los suaves y cálidos tendones de su cuello. Lo recorría una oleada de sensaciones. El alcance de su anhelo era incomprensible.

Su boca cubrió la de ella, ella atrajo su lengua a su boca, mientras empujaba con sus caderas, retirándole el pelo de la cara. Lo miró a los ojos con amor, y el corazón le tembló de dolor.

—Quiero estar más cerca de ti —le dijo, apretándolo entre sus piernas, y acariciándole las nalgas.

Él asintió, envolviéndola con todo su cuerpo, gimiendo a la luz antes del amanecer, tan hambriento de ella, sus sentimientos tan en carne viva…

Entonces, lentamente, sin siquiera quererlo, se deslizó al interior del ardiente y acogedor paraíso entre sus piernas. Su calor húmedo lo rodeó, dejándolo extasiado y embargado de emoción.

Ambos quedaron totalmente inmóviles, pues la había penetrado completamente, hasta la empuñadura.

—Estás dentro de mí —susurró ella, sus dientes chocando con su hombro.

—Lo sé. Por favor, no te muevas.

Ninguno habló. Apenas podía respirar sobre su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza.

—Se siento tan bien —le dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza a un lado.

—Sí. Pero debo retirarme.

Sin embargo, parecía no poder hacerlo.

La sangre corría apresuradamente por sus venas. Peligrosos segundos marcados por el tic tac del reloj. Sus dulces, melosas profundidades lo devoraban llenándolo de felicidad y él pronto se encontró retirándose, solo para volver a penetrarla de un empujón.

—Sólo unos segundos más —imploró, ronco.

Ella asintió y lo atrajo más profundo, respondiendo a su embestida con un firme empuje que colocó la punta de su erección bien al interior de su matriz.

Su pecho se elevó con alarma. No podía continuar. Tenía que salirse.

Se prometió que lo haría, pero dio tres impulsos. Luego cuatro, y cinco. Pronto estaba entrando y saliendo de ella con un abandono inconsciente y con una prisa vigorosa.

Ella le comprimía las nalgas, atrayéndolo más profundo a su interior cada vez que él trataba de separarse de su exquisita y radiante calidez.

Súbitamente, un calor abrasador se vertió por todos sus huesos y músculos. Reconoció los signos de un clímax, temblando sin control en su interior y un segundo demasiado tarde, se retiró, apoyándose en las manos y rodillas sobre ella, terminando el orgasmo en su abdomen.

Cuando todo acabó, abrió los ojos.

Ella lo observaba impresionada.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —preguntó él.

A Serena se le enrojecieron las mejillas, alarmada. Se sentó, pero no pudo dar una respuesta.

**Continuara…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 28**

Serena miró con ansiedad la intensa actividad que la rodeaba mientras bajaba la escalera delantera de la posada, atravesaba la taberna, hacia la puerta principal. Una regordeta ayudante de cocina se apresuró a colocarle en sus manos una cesta cubierta de ropa, Alex pareció de la nada, agarrando su codo para acompañarla afuera.

—Uno pensaría que había un incendio —mencionó Serena, esforzándose por parecer superficial cuando estaba, simple y completamente, paralizada de miedo. Se había permitido hacer el amor con Darien hace pocas horas, después de docenas de promesas y garantías de que eso nunca pasaría, ahora él estaba más inquieto que nunca. Él nunca confiaría en ella otra vez. Sin importar lo que sucediera.

El resto, que podría ser víctima de la maldición de su hermana en nueve meses, no soportaba pensar en ello. Sin duda era absurdo, trataba de decírselo a sí misma mientras Alex abría la puerta delante de ella. No podría haber ninguna validez en cosas tales como maleficios y hechicería, y sin embargo, no lograba dejar de lado la posibilidad de que fuese cierto. Darien ciertamente parecía pensar que sí.

Pero tampoco podía dejar de lado el recuerdo de su toque, y todas las sensaciones que había experimentado cuando él se deslizó en su interior dentro y le hizo el amor por fin. Aun se sentía mareada y completamente abrumada.

Alex la llevó fuera, donde el frío aire matutino golpeó sus mejillas. Un coche de color negro brillante les esperaba en el lado opuesto de la estrecha calle.

El vehículo estaba bien equipado, conducido por cuatro hermosos caballos grises, lucía brillantes franjas amarillas a lo largo de los paneles laterales. Cortinas adornadas con borlas cubrían las ventanas, que estaban cubiertas de escarcha crujiente. Sentado al frente estaba un conductor en librea con una rizada peluca marrón bajo un sombrero tricornio, que se inclino hacia ella mientras se acercaba.

—No sé por qué Darien tenía tanta prisa esta mañana —dijo Alex mientras la conducía a través de la calle—. Estaba de muy mal humor cuando golpeó nuestra puerta para despertarnos. Y dijo que no pararíamos de nuevo hasta llegar a Edimburgo, excepto para cambiar los caballos. Viajaremos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, supongo.

Naturalmente, Alex tenía curiosidad, y probablemente estaba preocupado por la repentina y urgente necesidad de llegar a su destino. Pero de ninguna manera Serena revelaría lo que había ocurrido en su dormitorio esa mañana. Si la noticia de su relación sexual se hiciera pública, Alex y los demás probablemente pondrían una pistola en la cabeza de Darien.

Alex abrió la puerta del coche y la condujo al interior mientras los caballos se quejaban y soplaban grandes bocanadas de vapor de sus dilatadas fosas nasales. Serena se sentó en un asiento de cuero, muy abotonado, y miró alrededor del acogedor interior, tomando nota de dos gruesas mantas dobladas y puestas sobre el asiento de enfrente, así como de una almohada de seda con rayas verdes y blancas con flecos dorados, que parecía como si acabara de ser arrebatada del salón de alguien.

—¿De dónde salió todo esto? —le preguntó a Alex, que estaba inclinado en la puerta, también mirando alrededor.

—Darien lo compró al banquero. Dijo que pagó el doble de lo que valía, pero que esas fueron las instrucciones de Andrew.

—Ya veo.

Alex señaló hacia el suelo.

—Hay ladrillos calientes allí para sus pies, milady, y debe haber suficiente comida en esa cesta para durar hasta el anochecer.

—¿Pero nos detendremos antes de eso, no es cierto?

—Sí, no se preocupe. Nos detendremos para cambiar de caballos un par de veces. Usted podrá salir.

Apenas tranquila, Serena inclinó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos

—Ya han cargado todos los bolsos en el techo —le dijo Alex, como si sintiera su inquietud y esperaba distraerla con una conversación trivial—. Gawyn, Roderick, y Rodney la seguirán de cerca, y yo montaré a caballo delante para explorar la ruta.

—¿Dónde está Darien ahora? —preguntó, necesitando saber si lo vería antes de partir.

Alex miró a ambos lados de la calle.

—Está por aquí en algún sitio, pero no recomiendo demorarlo. Como dije, está de muy mal humor esta mañana. Quiere estas ruedas rodando. ¿Puedo conseguirle algo más antes de cerrar la puerta?

—No, Alex. Eso será todo.

Cerró, luego gritó al conductor, quien gritó a los caballos, y casi de inmediato el gran vehículo se movió hacia adelante y comenzó a rodar por la calle hacia un futuro muy incierto.

Las horas que siguieron no trajeron a Serena ninguna paz mental, porque no había visto ni hablado con Darien desde que salió de su dormitorio por la mañana. Él se había vestido de prisa y salido por la puerta, diciendo sólo:

—Vístete. Tenemos que llegar a Edimburgo.

Ahora, mientras el coche empujaba y chocaba sobre el congelado camino lleno de baches de las Tierras Bajas, a través de solitarias cañadas abiertas, cruzando bosques sombríos con desnudas estructuras de árboles, era difícil no sentir que las circunstancias de su vida eran una catástrofe.

Hubiera querido decirle a Darien que lo sentía, que nunca había tenido la intención de tentarle para hacer lo que no deseaba hacer. Pero también quería decirle que había amado cada glorioso minuto y deseaba volver a hacerlo. Que fue la experiencia más profunda y hermosa de su vida. Por lo menos de lo que ella recordaba. No había tenido ni un solo atisbo de él, de cualquier forma, no desde que salieron de la aldea.

Se le ocurrió que él podría haber cabalgado antes a Edimburgo para enfrentar Beryl a solas. La idea la hizo sentirse mal del estómago.

Más tarde, Serena comió los bollos y el queso de la cesta, terminó la pequeña cantidad de vino que le habían regalado, y levantó sus pies de los ladrillos. Se movió incómodamente en el asiento, porque necesitaba usar el baño. Rogaba a Dios que llegaran pronto a otra aldea.

Dejó a un lado su almuerzo y se asomó por la ventana, inmune ahora a la monotonía interminable del bosque que pasaban, trató de ver lo que estaba por delante de ellos. Seguía sin haber ninguna señal de Darien, o de Alex para el caso.

Cada vez más impaciente, se levantó dentro del vehículo oscilante y golpeó con fuerza en el techo.

—¡Deténgase!

Fue inmediatamente arrojada hacia al asiento de enfrente cuando el coche se detuvo repentinamente.

—Gracias a Dios —gimió, moviendo el pestillo de puerta y cayó del coche sobre el camino, en un torpe montón de faldas y enaguas. Alzó la vista al conductor, quien rápidamente saltó desde su posición elevada en el frente—. ¿Me permite ser de alguna ayuda, milady?

—No. Sólo requiero un poco de privacidad.

Se volvió hacia los árboles para examinar sus opciones.

En ese momento, rápidos galopes interrumpieron el silencio del bosque. Darien apareció en torno a una curva en el camino, galopando a un ritmo acelerado hacia ellos.

Detuvo su caballo y dijo con impaciencia:

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

—La dama tiene que… — El conductor hizo un gesto hacia los bosques con una sacudida discreta de su cabeza.

Darien la miró desde lo alto sobre el lomo de Goliat. Una brisa invernal levantó su cabello oscuro mientras su enorme caballo pisoteaba inquieto delante del grupo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ciertamente no —le aseguró—. Sólo estaré un momento.

Recogió sus faldas y se metió entre los frondosos helechos de hojas verdes a lo largo de la orilla del camino y fue detrás de un arbusto.

Enormemente aliviada por tener esa necesidad particular de atención, dejó caer sus faldas y regresó al coche. Darien se desmontó y llevó a su caballo junto al tablero del paje en la parte trasera del vehículo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Serena.

—Voy a acompañarte un poco. —Miró fijamente a sus ojos mientras ataba su caballo a la parte trasera.

No sabiendo qué esperar, Serena volvió a la puerta lateral y permitió que el conductor la subiera.

Segundos más tarde, la ancha figura de Darien, vestido con su tartán llenó la entrada abierta, bloqueando la luz. Él se apoderó de la manija y se balanceó al interior, su largo cabello volando alrededor al cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Su olor a aire limpio, mezclado con cuero y caballo, impregnó el interior. Él se colocó en el asiento de enfrente.

Se miraron en silencio mientras el coche rebotaba bajo el peso del conductor en el exterior. Pronto estuvieron en camino nuevamente, menos apresurados ahora.

—Me sorprende que estés sentado aquí conmigo —dijo Serena—. No creí que alguna vez quisieras verme otra vez después lo ocurrido, y mucho menos estar a solas conmigo.

Él ajustó el cinturón de su espada y la vaina y se tomo su tiempo para responder. Cuando por fin habló, su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupación.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. No quería verte. He estado evitándolo, porque no puedo soportar la idea de lo que te hice esta mañana. Nunca me perdonaré

—No fuiste sólo tú —insistió ella—. Fue culpa mía también. Me moví de cierta manera, y de pronto estabas justo ahí… Te deslizaste adentro tan fácilmente, y yo te deseaba. Simplemente no me atreví a detenerme.

Él no la miraba.

—Debería haberlo detenido yo mismo. Desde mucho antes. No sé por qué no pude.

—Yo tampoco pude, si te ayuda saberlo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no me pude resistir. No pude dejarte ir.

Su corazón desbocado la obligó a moverse a través del coche y a sentarse junto a él.

—Lo siento, Darien. No tenía intención de causar todo esto.

—¿Estas pidiéndome perdón? —prácticamente gritó—. Tú eres quién tiene la posibilidad de sufrir más. Y además, no lo causaste. —Frunció el ceño casi con saña—. Tu hermana lo hizo, y juro que, con cada aliento en mi cuerpo, voy a hacerle pagar por esto. No hay nada que yo no haga para hacerla dar marcha atrás. La mataré si tengo que hacerlo.

Serena movió la cabeza.

—No digas esas cosas. Es mi hermana

Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula, y habló con un gruñido peligroso.

—Es una bruja, y su maldición sobre mí vino directamente de los fuegos del infierno. No te olvides que mi esposa murió en el parto. Ella lloró y suplicó a Dios no se la llevara de este mundo. Luego le suplicó que el niño sobreviviera… —Hizo una pausa para calmar su voz—. Amé a mi esposa, pero tuve que sepultarla, y a mi hijo también. No dejaré que eso te suceda.

—Pero no depende de ti controlar cómo, y cuando, la gente muere —argumentó—. No tienes ese poder. Incluso si no hubiera ninguna maldición, no podría haber ninguna garantía que sobreviviera dando a luz a tu hijo. Ninguna mujer puede tener esa seguridad. La vida es un riesgo. Cada día, para todos nosotros.

Darien la miró ferozmente.

—Beryl tampoco debería tener ese poder… decidir cuando alguien va a morir.

Desvió su mirada de ella hacia la ventana. El coche rebotó sobre un bache del camino, y la cabeza de Serena bombeaba por las constantes sacudidas y la incesante tensión de la situación.

Volvió sus ojos abrasadores y enrojecidos hacia ella.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo.

Su corazón se estremeció en su pecho.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído, muchacha. Hicimos el amor esta mañana. Podrías estar llevando a mi hijo. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para una dama de alta cuna, como tú, soy un Highlander sin título o propiedad, pero hemos yacido juntos. Debo casarme contigo.

Hizo una pausa mientras toda la sangre en sus venas lentamente se enfriaba.

—¿Sólo me lo propones debido a la maldición? —dijo—. Crees que moriré, y te sientes responsable, ¿no es así?

Él habló con peligroso antagonismo.

—No digas eso. No vas a morir. Llegaremos a Edimburgo esta noche.

—No obstante, es verdad —continúo—. No lo estarías proponiendo de lo contrario, y no aceptaré una oferta así. Te deseo, Darien, pero ¿cómo podría casarme con un hombre que sólo espera nueve meses de matrimonio? ¿Qué pasa si no estoy embarazada? ¿Y si nos detuvimos a tiempo? ¿Has siquiera considerado eso?

Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos y se negó a responder.

—Entiendo tu preocupación —dijo, ahora más calmada—, pero creo que al menos deberíamos esperar a ver si estoy embarazada. Quizás no lo esté. Recuerda, no tomaste todo tu placer dentro de mí.

Su mirada saltó a la suya.

—¿_Placer_? ¿Crees que disfruté? ¡Fue una tortura!

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se recostó contra los cojines.

—Que romántico de ti. Y pensaba que tenías una reputación de ser _encantador_.

—¿Así que tu respuesta es no? —replicó son vehemencia.

—¡Por supuesto que es no! ¡No tengo recuerdos! Ni siquiera sé quién soy, mucho menos si estoy embarazada debido a tu miserable maldición. Además de todo eso, cómo puede aceptar ser tu esposa cuando estoy a punto de encontrar a una hermana gemela que fue separada de mí al nacer, ¡una hermana que quieres matar!

—Estás en peligro a causa de ella.

—Sigue siendo mi hermana, y ciertamente no tenía la intención de maldecirme. Ni siquiera sabe que existo.

De repente una sombra triste se apoderó de su rostro, y él habló gruñendo.

—A veces cuando te miro —dijo—, _la_ veo, y quiero cerrar mis ojos.

Serena lo miró con sorpresa abrasadora mientras un terrible nudo de dolor explotaba en su estómago.

—Entonces deberías estar agradecido de que haya rechazado tu oferta de matrimonio, o te hubieras sentido completamente miserable durante los próximos nueve meses.

Durante un largo momento se miraron el uno al otro; entonces él golpeó el techo. El coche frenó, y no esperó a que se detuviera del todo, abrió la puerta y saltó.

**Continuara…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 29**

Darien galopó delante del coche, decidido a poner alguna distancia entre él y Serena.

_Dios todopoderoso. _. Había hecho el amor con ella. Sin proponérselo, se había deslizado en sus profundidades y permanecido durante un periodo de tiempo peligroso, incapaz de retirarse; entonces se había deslizado de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que el placer había esfumado toda lógica y autocontrol. La había tomado precipitada e impetuosamente, y _aún_ quería tomarla de nuevo.

Incluso en el coche justo ahora, había querido abrazarla, besar sus labios dulces y pasar sus manos por su cabello. Era en todo que podía pensar, acostarse con ella de nuevo, hacer el amor con ella, todas las noches, libremente, sin restricciones, por el resto de su miserable vida.

O _la de ella_, la cual podría no ser muy larga.

Era un recordatorio desagradable, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos frente a la imagen de su muerte.

¡Por todos los diablos, le había propuesto matrimonio!

¡Y ella se había negado!

Y sí, por Dios, _había_ considerado la idea que podría ser un matrimonio breve, pero sería mejor que ningún tiempo en absoluto.

Daría cualquier cosa por saber que la maldición podría anularse, que ella no estaba en ningún peligro real. Se casaría con ella de cualquier manera, por supuesto, y por eso su negativa le había empujado al límite.

¿Realmente ella había pensado tan poco de su relación sexual? ¿No entendía? ¿No sintió ella lo qué él sintió?

De repente se apoderó de él una terrible oleada de dolor.

_¡Por todos los diablos! _Nunca pidió esto. No quería esta clase de dolor.

Y lo que había dicho, lo había dicho en serio. Mataría a Beryl si tenía que hacerlo. Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Serena, incluso si eso significaba que lo odiaría para siempre.

La protegería a cualquier costo. Incluido el costo de su odio.

Porque la amaba.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo a las afueras del hotel Edimburgo. Serena se sentó adormilada y frotó sus ojos. Se había quedado dormida en algún momento y no tenía idea de qué hora era.

El pestillo de la puerta chasqueó al abrirse, y ella entornó los ojos cuando la luz de una linterna se propagó a través del suelo del coche. Era Alex, sosteniendo en lo alto la linterna.

—Siento molestarla, Lady Serena —dijo suavemente—, pero hemos llegado. Darien ya ha conseguido una habitación para usted. Sólo tengo que llevarla arriba.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

Se deslizó a través del asiento y tomó su mano. Unos minutos más tarde, se derrumbaba sobre una suave cama de plumas con sábanas recién lavadas y planchadas y cerró sus ojos cansados. Había sido un día agotador, cruzando las Tierras Bajas, con pocas paradas que no fueran para cambiar de caballos. Serena apenas se podía mover.

.Cada kilómetro interminable del viaje de Drumloch Manor al Castillo Kinloch, luego hacia el sur otra vez a Edimburgo, parecía combinarse en una extenuante imagen borrosa de movimiento y paisaje. Su cuerpo se estremeció en protesta por todas las sacudidas en el coche ese día. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era dormir durante una eternidad.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, estaba muy oscuro en la habitación. Todavía estaba vestida con su ropa de día, tumbada de espaldas, sobre las colchas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía y palpitaba.

Sentándose soñolienta, colocó una mano en su frente.

—¡Dios mío, ¿qué hora es? —Sacó las piernas fuera del borde de la cama para tocar el suelo.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana —dijo una voz.

_Darien._

Despertó al instante, notó su figura oscura en una silla mecedora junto a la ventana. Él sostenía una escopeta en su regazo.

—¿Podrías encender una lámpara? —preguntó, apretando el borde del colchón con las manos—. Tengo que ver donde estoy

Se levantó de la silla mecedora y encendió una vela. La habitación se iluminó con un cálido resplandor dorado.

—¿Estamos en Edimburgo? —preguntó.

—Sí. Llegamos hace unas horas, pero ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de reunirse con Beryl o Murdoch. Ha sido un día largo. Los demás duermen. Cabalgaremos a Blue Waters a primera hora de la mañana

.Pasó la lengua por sus labios secos.

—Tengo sed —dijo—. ¿Hay algo para beber?

—Te serviré un poco de vino.

Serena esperaba que sus ideas se movieran en algo tangible, mientras lo observaba descorchar una botella y llenar un vaso pequeño. Él avanzó y se lo entregó.

—Gracias.

Sintiéndose todavía mareada, lo tomó con ambas manos y bebió con ganas. El sabor oscuro despertó sus sentidos mientras miraba alrededor de la gran habitación. Era un espacio lujoso. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera de roble y los muebles estaban tapizados en un brocado floral.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Desde que llegamos.

—Pero debes estar agotado también —señaló con preocupación.

—Sí —admitió—. Y confieso que me podría haber quedado dormido durante un minuto o dos en las últimas horas.

Tomó otro sorbo de vino.

—Me sorprende que seas tú quien esté vigilándome. Podrías haber dejado a Alex fuera de la puerta. Estoy segura de que habría dedicado suficiente atención a la tarea.

—Es un buen muchacho —dijo Darien—. Ahora vuelve a dormir, Serena. Necesitas tu descanso. Mañana es un día importante.

Dejó el vaso en la mesilla de noche.

—En efecto. Voy a reunirme con la hermana gemela que fue separada de mí al nacer. Apenas sé lo que le diré.

—No te hagas ilusiones de una reunión entre lágrimas. La última vez que vi a Beryl, vertía un balde de huesos sobre mí, y me maldijo directo al infierno.

Serena tragó con inquietud.

—Tal vez ha cambiado.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando me vea? —preguntó Serena.

—Es difícil decir. Sé que es inestable, por lo que iré primero y le daré la noticia. También me aseguraré que Murdoch no vaya a ser un peligro.

Serena asintió.

—Será lo mejor, supongo. Se le debe advertir, ya que las noticias llegarán como un choque. Sin duda necesitará tiempo para prepararse

Todavía medio aturdida, Serena retiró las sabanas, se quito los sus zapatos, y se deslizó entre las sabanas. Ella y Darien constantemente se observaban a través de la luz de la vela parpadeante durante mucho tiempo, y deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos. Quería estar cerca de él, pero no se atrevía a invitarlo de nuevo a su cama. Había causado bastante daño y no estaba segura que él alguna vez la perdonaría.

—¿Sigues enojado por lo que sucedió hoy? —preguntó ella, incapaz de evitar el tema de su discusión en el coche.

—Sólo tienes que ir a dormir, muchacha.

—Pero quiero hablar de esto. Por favor, Darien. Me _propusiste_ matrimonio hoy.

La silla mecedora crujió lentamente hacia atrás y adelante a través de las tablas del suelo.

—¿Quieres decir que cambiaste de opinión?

.Allí estaba, la indirecta de seducción, la característica burla en su voz que siempre la excitaba y la atraía.

Ella vaciló, luego contestó con voz temblorosa:

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay que hablar?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Todavía _estás_ enojado conmigo. Sólo desearía que pudieras entender.

Él dejó de mecerse.

—¿Qué esperas, muchacha? Cuando un hombre hace el amor con una mujer y le propone matrimonio, es seguro suponer que sus sentimientos se han involucrado.

—¿Estás _herido_ por mi negativa? — dijo, apoyándose en un codo.

—Nay,No herido —insistió—. _Enojado_. Todo esto me enfurece, porque estás en el peligro, y no puedo vivir con eso.

Se humedeció los labios y meditó la mejor manera de explicar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Deseo casarme por _amor_, Darien —dijo ella al fin—. No por protección. Muy pronto, tendré una considerable fortuna propia, y seré completamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Y de ninguna manera voy permitir que ningún hombre se case conmigo por _enojo_. Cuando me case, será por elección, no forzada, o por necesidad. Quiero amor. Quiero la clase de pasión, que todo consume, donde nada es retenido. Quiero bebés y nietos, y quiero vivir una vida larga y feliz con mi marido, que me haga el amor, sin tener en cuenta el riesgo.

Él se quedó muy quieto, y todo lo que quería era que fuera hacia ella, cayera de rodillas y le dijera que se sentía de la misma forma. Confesara su amor eterno por ella, besarla y abrazarla y convencerla de que estaba equivocada sobre él, que su propuesta no era sólo por responsabilidad, o la necesidad de proteger. Quería oírle decir que no podía vivir sin ella. Si muriera mañana o viviera para ser una anciana, quería que él estuviera agradecido por la pasión que podría ser suya, si sólo él pudiera amarla_._

Pero él no dijo nada. Comenzó a mecerse en la silla otra vez, y finalmente apartó la vista.

Serena inhaló profundamente y soltó un callado suspiro.

—Bien, ahora entiendes mis razones de rechazarte —dijo, decidida a mantener la cabeza fría—. Estamos difícilmente, cualquiera de nosotros, en condiciones de tomar decisiones sobre el resto de nuestras vidas. No tengo ningún recuerdo, y acabas de hacer el amor por primera vez en tres años. Esto seguro hace que las cosas parezcan más intensas de lo que realmente son. Estoy segura que cuando todo esto termine, me agradecerás por rechazar tu oferta

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y caminó a la puerta.

—Vigilaré desde fuera —dijo bruscamente—, y mañana veremos a Beryl. Todo parecerá mucho más claro entonces. Para los dos.

Con eso la dejó para preguntarse si quizás ella era la que necesitaba recordar que esta situación no era normal.

_Esto seguro hace que las cosas parezcan más intensas de lo que realmente son_.

_Quizás eso es todo lo que era,_ pensó ella, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener un mejor control sobre su corazón hasta que la vida volviera a la normalidad.

Oh, deseaba que pudiera ser así. Pero de alguna manera sabía que era un deseo que probablemente no le sería concedido.

**Continuara…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 30**

_¿Cómo debía uno prepararse para conocer a un gemelo idéntico,_ _que no había visto nunca?_ Se preguntaba ansiosamente Serena mientras el carruaje retumbaba subiendo la cuesta larga y empinada de la colina hacia Blue Waters Manor y se detuvo en la parte inferior del camino.

Darien y Gawyn habían cabalgado adelantándose para anunciar su llegada y asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro mientras los demás se quedaban para proteger el coche. Serena esperaría en el coche hasta que le indicasen que estaría segura y sería bien recibida.

Mientras esperaba, trataba de no pensar en Darien, en la conversación que habían mantenido el día anterior y en que no podía soportar la idea de perderle. Sin embargo, era muy probable que sucediese así. De cualquier forma, e incluso si Beryl aceptara anular la maldición, él pronto debía escoltarla a casa de su familia.

Como cada vez estaba más preocupada, sacó ese pensamiento de su mente y en su lugar trató de concentrarse en el primer encuentro con su hermana gemela. ¿Qué preguntas le haría? Le preguntaría acerca de la infancia de Beryl, por supuesto, sus dones especiales como un oráculo y su vida en las islas Hébridas.

Serena tenía curiosidad por saber si Beryl, al igual que ella sentía aversión a las cebollas, o si tampoco podía dormir sobre su estómago. Eran gemelas, después de todo. Ya que eran idénticas, ¿Compartirían los mismos gustos en todo? ¿Tendrían los mismos gestos? Todas estas preguntas triviales y detalles le parecían fascinantes a Serena, y cada momento que pasaba parecía extenderse indefinidamente, mientras que su corazón latía más y más rápido. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar irreversiblemente. Ella iba a reunirse con su hermana gemela y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Serena miró por la ventana, a través de la luz de la madrugada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo dentro de la casa señorial? ¿Darien ya le habría dado la noticia a Beryl? ¿Le habría preguntado acerca de la maldición?

Con su targe1 colgando a su espalda y su mano asiendo fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada, Darien se dirigió lentamente a la habitación de Beryl. El ama de llaves lo había saludado en la puerta y le informó que Murdoch no estaba en casa y que no volvería hasta la noche. La señora de la casa, sin embargo, bajaría en breve.

Con una oleada de oscura impaciencia, en ciernes, Darien miró a su alrededor a todos los cuadros marineros que había en las paredes y otros objetos marinos que decoraban la chimenea y la superficie de las mesas.

Por todos los demonios, iba a ser un reto mantener su temperamento bajo control. Las tablas del suelo crujieron en la parte superior de las escaleras, y alguien empezó a descender.

El corazón le latía como un martillo pesado mientras sus pensamientos se apresuraron a regresar a la noche del entierro del cist2, cuando Beryl le había herido con el cuchillo y dejado allí, drogado y enfermo, atado al suelo. Maldito de por vida.

¿Cómo se sentiría al ver a la gemela idéntica de Serena? ¿Qué pasaría si al verla le hiciese pensar en la mujer con la que había hecho el amor? ¿La mujer que había gritado de éxtasis en sus brazos?

Por fin, el oráculo entró por la puerta, y él la miró con cuidadoso escrutinio. Se veía diferente de como la recordaba. Hoy llevaba un traje de mañana elegante y su cabello rojo estaba brillante y limpio, cepillado a los lados.

—Sabía que me encontrarías con el tiempo —dijo con esa voz dolorosamente familiar.

Se parecía mucho a Serena y de hecho, le pareció alarmante ver su imagen delante de él, en el cuerpo de una mujer que despreciaba.

Mientras los segundos pasaban, sin embargo, empezó a ver lo terriblemente mal que se había comportado en su primer encuentro con Serena en el círculo de piedra. ¿Cómo no podría haber visto la verdad? Beryl no era para nada como Serena. _Nada_. Los ojos de Beryl tenían una mirada que recordaba muy bien un fuego cruel, aborrecible que ardía con rencor y desprecio.

No. No habría más confusión posible. Toda una vida de separación había dado como resultado a dos mujeres muy diferentes.

Pero… ¿Ella lo sabía? Se preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Con todos sus dones y poderes del más allá, ¿Había Beryl sospechado alguna vez que tenía una hermana?

—Nunca he dejado de buscarte —respondió él, viendo como daba un paseo ocasional en la sala—. Durante tres años, he estado condenado a una vida sólo. No me he acostado con una mujer en todo este tiempo, hasta ayer y es por eso que estoy aquí. He venido en nombre de _ella_. Te estoy pidiendo que deshagas la maldición. Haz que se vaya.

Las cejas de Beryl se alzaron por la sorpresa.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Durante tres años has sido célibe? ¿_Tú_? ¿El gran amante de las Highlands? No lo creo.

El ama de llaves entró con una bandeja de té y galletas. La colocó sobre la mesa junto al sofá, miró a cada uno de ellos, reconoció las antagónicas chispas que se producían entre ellos chasqueando en el aire y se apresuró a salir de la sala.

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios, Darien respondió con una voz controlada.

—_Créelo_ —dijo—. He sido célibe desde el día que me lanzaste la maldición y espero que te diera la satisfacción y venganza que deseabas cuando la tramaste. Pero ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo. Anúlala ahora y déjanos a ambos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Sonrió burlonamente, como si se tratara de un juego para ella.

—¿Y si digo que no? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Cerró los ojos y apretó la empuñadura de su espada.

—No me pongas a prueba, Beryl. Déjalo ir. Te lo suplico.

Ella frunció el ceño con curiosidad, como si esa no fuera la respuesta que esperaba, luego se trasladó a la mesa del té.

—¿Quieres una galleta?

—No quiero nada, a excepción de que levantes la maldición.

Levantó la fina tetera de porcelana china colocando la punta de su dedo índice en la tapa, sin embargo sirvió dos tazas de té, entonces se sentó.

—Ven y únete a mí. —Dio unas palmaditas en el cojín del asiento a su lado—. Háblame de esta amiga tuya. ¿Es una inocente? ¿Quedó seducida con tus encantos y la hiciste enamorarse locamente de ti? ¿O era una puta común?

La sangre de Darien empezó a hervir en sus venas, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpear sobre la mesa de té y agarrar a la hermana de Serena por el cuello.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —gruñó—. Es posible que te arrepientas más tarde.

—¿Por qué debería? ¿Vas a pegarme hasta hacerme papilla? ¿Me obligarás a rendirme? Ese no es tu estilo habitual, Darien. Yo lo esperaría de Andrew, pero no de ti. Siempre has tenido un talento para la seducción. Así es como sueles conseguir lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿Por qué no pruebas tus habilidades en mí? Ver hasta dónde puedes llegar.

Dio un paso adelante.

—Acaba con la maldición ahora, Beryl, y entonces te diré por qué estoy aquí.

Ella lo miró por encima del borde de la taza de té mientras se la llevaba a los labios.

—¿Esa no es la razón? Pensé que lo era.

—No, hay más. Mucho más.

Ella dejó la taza y se detuvo indecisa.

—¿Estás aquí por Murdoch? —preguntó—. ¿Qué has oído?

—He oído que quiere suscitar otra rebelión, pero no, muchacha. No es por eso que estoy aquí, tampoco.

—Bueno, no me tengas en suspenso.

—Acaba con la maldición, y me explicaré.

Durante un largo momento, ella lo estudió a la luz de la mañana radiante que entraba a través de las ventanas del frente, luego su rostro pareció relajarse. Él ya había visto esa expresión antes y sabía que tenía la intención de jugar con él un poco más, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Echándose hacia atrás, Beryl estiró un brazo sobre los cojines del sofá y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, Darien. ¿Has estado realmente tan solo todo este tiempo? ¿No has disfrutado del amor de una mujer? ¿No? ¿En absoluto?

—No soy un asesino —dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño con sorpresa. Parecía casi fascinada por su respuesta.

—Pero no puede ser en serio. ¿De verdad pensaste que era cierto? ¿Desde hace tres años? ¿También en esa noche...?

Se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo tenso, cuando la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Qué te parece que estoy diciendo?

Una rabia profunda comenzó a arder en gran medida a través de su cuerpo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que se trataba de un engaño? ¿Que nunca fue real?

—¡Por supuesto que no era real! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa—. Yo tengo visiones, Darien. Eso no me convierte en una bruja, a pesar de lo que piensan y dicen. Yo sólo quería un poco de diversión. ¡Me estaba poniendo a prueba contigo!

Su respiración se entrecortó en la garganta.

—Entonces ¿Ella no está en peligro?

—¿Quién? ¿Tu encantadora amiga? ¿La que ayer abrió las piernas para ti? Sólo Dios puede responder a eso. Yo no tengo nada que ver ahí, nueve meses a partir de ahora. Ese será _tu_ problema.

Darien no podía mirarla. Se dio la vuelta y puso una mano en la pared para no caerse.

No era real.

Él no estaba maldito.

Serena no se iba a morir.

—Eres un monstruo depravado y sin alma —dijo sobre su hombro—. Daría cualquier cosa por poder estrangularte en este momento. Si no fuera por el hecho de que... —Se detuvo y luchó para controlar su ira.

—¿_Qué_? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué es eso que no me has dicho?

—Ni siquiera tienes derecho a saber. —Se dio la vuelta para encararla otra vez, disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba este pequeño momento de venganza, aunque fuese un breve momento—. Es demasiado buena para ti. Si fuera por mí, nunca te acercarías ni a unos cien kilómetros de ella. Nunca la dejaría cerca de tu vil y podrida alma.

Una sombra de miedo pasó a través de la cara de Beryl, y lo disfrutó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu hermana —dijo al fin—. Tienes una hermana gemela, Beryl, y ella está esperando fuera para conocerte. Y cuando lo haga, espero que vea lo que yo veo y no quiera volver a verte nunca más.

Serena dio un salto cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse por el sendero hacia la casa. Era evidente que los habían convocados.

Su corazón latió con anticipación nerviosa durante todo el trayecto, mientras recorrían el camino bordeado de árboles y finalmente se detuvieron frente a la casa. La rueda de un barco adornaba la puerta principal y cajas llenas a reventar de flores con hojas perennes, remarcaban cada ventana.

Algo en la disposición de las dependencias y la huerta eran extrañamente familiares para ella. ¿Habría estado aquí antes?

Se abrió la portezuela del coche y Alex se acercó a saludarla.

—Permítame, Lady Serena.

Él, también, miró a su alrededor, observando a las hileras de bosque en el borde del campo, como si casi esperara a un ejército de rebeldes aparecer en cualquier momento y se abalanzaran sobre ellos para llevársela y pedir un rescate. La acompañó arriba por el camino de grava hacia los peldaños de losa, donde Darien la esperaba.

—Ven, Serena —dijo, haciéndolo sonar formal, cómo en ningún otro momento.

Su voz tembló de miedo.

—¿Ella está aquí?

—Sí — dijo Darien.

—¿Sabía algo acerca de mí?

—No, ella no sabía nada de ti —explicó—. Está esperando en la sala, pero hay algo que debo decirte, antes de entrar.

Serena fue vagamente consciente de que Alex la entregaba a Darien, quien la llevó a un lado y esperó brevemente que Alex llegara al fondo de las escaleras antes de hablar.

—Beryl me dijo que la maldición nunca fue real —dijo.

Serena movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que _nunca fue real_? ¿Fue un truco, entonces? ¿Una especie de broma?

—Yo no lo llamaría así, porque yo no le veo ninguna gracia. Era su manera de vengarse de mí. Fue retorcida y sin corazón. —Tomó ambas manos de Serena entre las suyas y las miraba mientras le frotaba los pulgares sobre las palmas—. Pero es una buena noticia que ya no estés en peligro de una diabólica magia negra. Nunca hubiera podido vivir conmigo mismo si te fuera a ocurrir algo. —Él levantó la mirada para encontrar la de ella—. Pero no puedo perdonarla, muchacha, y no me siento mejor acerca de lo que hicimos. He estado viviendo con esa maldición tres años, y todavía no puedo olvidarme de ella. Sé lo que le puede pasar a una mujer en la cama de parto y aún temo por ti. —Sus ojos estaban oscuros de preocupación.

Ella se acercó, le tocó la mejilla y sintió un gozo en su interior.

—Tú deberías estar _feliz_, Darien. Esto es lo que has estado esperando los últimos tres años. Eres libre ahora. La maldición se acabó.

Sus cejas oscuras se juntaron con incertidumbre.

—¿En serio?

No sabía qué decir. Todas sus emociones se tambaleaban. Ella acababa de enterarse de que no estaba condenada a morir en nueve meses, lo que era una noticia maravillosa por supuesto, pero no podía evitar la aprensión frenética de conocer a su hermana gemela, que estaba esperando justo en el interior...

—Debes tener cuidado cuando vayas allí dentro —dijo Darien como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—. Sé que ella es tu hermana de sangre, pero no es como tú. Ha vivido una vida muy diferente. No es de fiar y sospecho que va a tratar de envenenar tu mente en mi contra.

—Aprecio la advertencia —respondió Serena—, pero te aseguro que puedo pensar por mí misma. Nadie controla mis opiniones, sino yo.

Él asintió de mala gana. La llevó a través del vestíbulo de entrada y luego dentro de una sala llena de artículos de tema marinero, lo cual era extrañamente apropiado, dadas las circunstancias porque sentía como si el suelo debajo de ella se balanceaba y cabeceaba hasta la empinada ladera de un gran océano bravío.

Entonces, de repente se quedó mirando su propia imagen, como si se viese en un espejo, una versión de sí misma idéntica en todos los sentidos, de pie, inmóvil frente a la chimenea.

**Continuara…**

El término _targe_ se refiere a varios tipos de escudos utilizados por las tropas de infantería de los siglos 13 al 16. Más específicamente, un targe era un escudo cóncavo equipado con _enarmes_ (Las correas de cuero para agarrar en la pared posterior de escudos a lo largo de la Edad Media) en el interior, ajustable con una hebilla de uno, que se adjunta en el antebrazo, y la otra fija como un agarre para la mano izquierda. Estos escudos fueron hechos sobre todo de hierro o de madera chapada de hierro. Desde el siglo 15, el término también puede referirse a los escudos especiales que se utilizaban para las justas.

**2** Cist en el original.- Es un pequeño ataúd de piedra como caja u osario que se utilizaba para mantener los cuerpos de los muertos. Se pueden encontrar ejemplos en toda Europa y en Oriente Medio.

1

2


	32. Chapter 32

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 31**

—Tú eres Beryl —dijo Serena, ignorando todas las reglas apropiadas de etiqueta, pero esto no era una situación normal.

—Sí —respondió su hermana gemela.

La cadencia de su voz era inquietantemente similar a la de Serena. Se miraron con recelo. Aun sabiendo, que estaba mal mirar fijamente a alguien. Serena no podía dejar de examinar todos los detalles más sutiles del aspecto de su hermana, la forma de la nariz un poco respingona, la plenitud de sus labios, sus ojos azul intenso, el tamaño y la forma de sus senos y la particular curva de su talle. Incluso sus manos eran las mismas. ¿Cómo era posible que ocurriera tal milagro? Era como si fuera una forma de magia.

—Por favor... —dijo Beryl, mientras señalaba hacia el sofá con una mano.

Serena soltó la mano de Darien y se sentó junto a Beryl. Se miraron en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo. Serena sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo Beryl: Todas las cosas que ella estaba sintiendo. Fascinación. Incredulidad. Y extrañamente, a pesar de todo lo que Darien había experimentado a causa de esta mujer, una alegría más que inesperada estaba burbujeando en el interior de Serena.

—Darien dijo que no sabías nada acerca de mí —dijo Serena—. Yo tampoco sabía de ti. Al menos, eso creo. ¿También te dijo que no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida?

—Sí, me lo dijo. Y aunque nunca supe de ti, siempre he sentido tu espíritu flotando a mí alrededor, incluso cuando era niña. No sabía quién eras, o lo que eras, pero ahora lo entiendo. El fantasma sobre mi hombro... siempre fuiste tú.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Serena y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo también he sido atormentada muchas veces —dijo—. En sueños y en vigilias, pero no tenía ni idea... —Serena miró inquieta a Darien, que estaba de pie en la puerta, observándolas con cierta preocupación. Podía ver en sus ojos que aún desconfiaba de Beryl, pero Serena formaría sus propias conclusiones acerca de su hermana, porque aun debía averiguar muchas cosas.

—¿Quién te crió? —preguntó.

—Una mujer llamada Matthea. Me dijo que no era mi madre, pero nunca me reveló cómo llegó a ser mi tutora. Murió cuando yo tenía once años.

—¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Me cuidé yo sola.

Serena sintió una profunda y dolorosa tristeza por su hermana cuando era niña.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? Matthea me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir. Tenía una casa caliente para vivir, sabía cómo cuidar a los animales y alimentarme. No necesito tu compasión.

Serena arrugó la frente.

—No he querido ofenderte. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué tipo de casa era? ¿Puedes describírmela? Me gustaría imaginar tu vida.

—Era una casita con techo de paja sobre el agua —Le respondió secamente Beryl—, fuera de la aldea de Gearrannan. También sabía cómo pescar y hacer canastas. Algunas personas en el pueblo fueron amables. Los que no, aprendieron a mantenerse alejados. —Levantó la barbilla en una nueva muestra de fuerza.

—Pensaban que eras una bruja.

—Sí, porque podía pronosticar el clima, también predije algunas muertes importantes en el pueblo y en las afueras. No me molestaban demasiado. Mayormente era temida.

—¿Estabas sola?

Sus ojos se volvieron al instante fríos y Serena se preguntó si sus propios ojos habrían transmitido alguna vez una mirada de desprecio tan helada.

Por primera vez, comprendió por qué Darien había tratado de prevenirla de ella. Eran hermanas, pero se habían criado separadas y no eran iguales.

—Siempre —respondió Beryl.

Serena inhaló profundamente.

—¿Así que nunca supiste que eras la hija de un conde?

—Si hubiera sabido eso, querida hermana —dijo burlándose—, habría viajado a Drumloch hace años y reclamado lo que justamente era mío. Lo que me fue arrebatado.

Serena se miró las manos en su regazo y asintió con la cabeza. No podía culpar a Beryl por su ira. Ella la sentía por sí misma, porque puede que le haya sido legada una fortuna, pero se le había denegado una hermana y para siempre sentiría un cierto resentimiento hacia los responsables. Pero al menos había vivido una vida cómoda y había disfrutado de muchos lujos; había conocido la identidad de sus padres. A Beryl, por el contrario, no se le dio nada de eso y Serena no podía ni siquiera empezar a imaginar el alcance de la amargura de su hermana en ese sentido.

—¿Qué me puedes contar acerca de nuestra madre? —dijo Beryl, que sonaba ya más tranquila.

Serena levantó la mirada.

—Muy poco, me temo. Ella murió al darnos a luz, y no sé por qué nos separaron. Mi única esperanza es que una vez que volvamos a Drumloch alguien sepa la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Darien se adelantó.

—Serena...

Lo miró y vio la mirada de advertencia en sus ojos. Estaba claro que pensaba que no sería prudente llevar a Beryl a Drumloch. Sin embargo, no era una decisión que él debía tomar.

Serena se dirigió a él con un tono cortés, pero con una firme nota de resolución.

—Si fueras tan amable, Darien, me gustaría estar un tiempo a solas con mi hermana. ¿Me haces el favor de esperar fuera?

Nuevamente sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron a Beryl y Serena observó la mirada de triunfo que su hermana le devolvió.

—Si quieres —le dijo con aspereza—. Pero voy a esperar fuera delante de la puerta y enviaré a Gawyn a la parte trasera, para asegurarme de que nadie entre o salga.

La comisura de la boca de Beryl se curvó en una sutil sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

En el instante en que él se fue, Serena volvió sus ojos a Beryl y le habló con reproche.

—Eso fue una falta de respeto.

Beryl frunció el ceño.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?

—Por supuesto que me importa. Si no fuera por Darien, yo no estaría aquí sentada ahora. Él no ha hecho nada más que tratar de ayudarme a recuperar la vida que estaba perdida para mí.

—¿Y cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Beryl, inclinándose hacia delante y posando un codo sobre su rodilla—. ¿Al hacerte el amor? Es extraño. Tú y yo somos exactamente iguales, pero tú careces de cierto... —Se mordió el labio, como si necesitara más tiempo para reflexionar.

—¿De cierto _qué_? —preguntó Serena, desafiando a su hermana a decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—De cierto _espíritu_ _mundano_. ¿Cómo has podido entregarte a él, Serena? Es el peor de los granujas de Escocia y te llevó a la cama, cuando creía que estaba maldito. ¿Tú sabías eso? ¿O es que te lo dijo después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo?

Serena apretó los dientes.

—¿Él te lo contó?

—Sí, fue lo _primero_ que me dijo, que ayer él se había acostado con una chica y era por eso que me necesitaba para acabar con la maldición. Es evidente que él te estaba utilizando, para forzarme a hacerlo. ¿No lo ves?

La frialdad en la voz de su hermana hizo que todos los vellos en el cuello de Serena se erizaran.

—Durmió contigo —continuó Beryl—, cuando creía que estaba maldito. ¿Qué te dice eso acerca de él?

—Fue culpa mía también —insistió Serena.

Beryl se echó hacia atrás y la miró detenidamente.

—Lo dudo mucho. Tiene un cierto poder sobre las mujeres y lo sabe. Posee algo que hace que la mayoría de las mujeres se enamoren locamente de él. Lo he visto. Tiene el poder para seducir y es por eso que lo maldije, para salvar algunos corazones rotos, una vez se corriera la voz acerca de su… _situación_. Así que no me mires así, como si yo fuera una especie de villana.

Beryl no estaba totalmente equivocada acerca del poder sexual de Darien sobre las mujeres. La misma Serena lo había experimentado y lo había visto en Abigail, la joven camarera, en la primera noche de su huida. Pero eso no justificaba las acciones de Beryl. Ella había lanzado un hechizo cruel sobre él, uno que lo hizo remontarse a la muerte de su esposa y revivirlo una y otra vez.

—¿Sientes que es tu misión juzgar a la gente? —preguntó Serena—. Repartir castigos y controlar sus vidas. ¿Como si fueras Dios?

Los ojos de Beryl se oscurecieron.

—¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Su hermana la miró con sagacidad.

—Lo estás. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. ¿Él lo sabe?

Serena no estaba segura. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y había rechazado su oferta de matrimonio y sugerido que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era real.

—No, no lo sabe —dijo al fin.

—Entonces será mejor que lo dejes de esa manera, muchacha. —Se burló Beryl amargamente—. Él no es el tipo de hombre en el que deseas depositar tus esperanzas.

Afuera, Darien se paseaba de un lado a otro del ancho pórtico, sin saber con qué clase de veneno estaba alimentando Beryl a Serena. Alex se le acercó y apoyó una bota en el último escalón.

—No se preocupe, Darien —dijo—. Lady Serena está bien. Acabo de echar un vistazo por la ventanilla trasera. Sólo están hablando.

—¿Crees que estoy preocupado? —respondió Darien, mirando al joven con una animosidad punzante que no podía reprimir.

—Sí, parece que está a punto de reventar esa puerta y atravesarla blandiendo su claymore1.

Darien respiró hondo y miró hacia el horizonte.

—Esa es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día.

Alex se sentó en el escalón. Darien decidió que necesitaba relajarse, por lo que se sentó junto a Alex. Sacó el puñal de su bota y comenzó a darle vueltas entre las manos, mirando como el sol se reflejaba en la hoja. Así transcurrió un largo periodo de tiempo.

—Es obvio —dijo Alex cuidadosamente—, que tiene sentimientos por Lady Serena. No puedo culparle, señor. Ella es un tesoro, si es que existen y también se preocupa por usted. Está claro como el día. ¿Sabe lo que va a hacer al respecto?

Darien volvió sus ojos hacia el joven Highlander, que continuamente le sorprendía.

—No voy a hacer nada, Alex. Venimos de mundos diferentes. Ella es una joven de las Tierras Bajas, bajo la tutela de un primo que detesta a los Highlanders y sobre todo es una heredera. Las cosas no han ido... han habido problemas entre nosotros.

Además de eso, ya había perdido a una esposa. No podría soportar perder a otra.

—Ach... —Alex agitó una mano desdeñosa en el aire—. ¿Qué importa nada de eso si se aman? Ella tiene la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿no?

Darien consideró eso.

—Sí, pero tampoco es tonta. Sabe que no soy el tipo adecuado, y lo ha dejado perfectamente claro. Tú también. Y ahora, con Beryl allí, llenándole la cabeza con todo tipo de historias poco halagadoras sobre mí...

Alex se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez Lady Serena vea la verdad y lo elija a usted en vez de a su hermana.

Darien deslizó la daga de nuevo en su bota.

—Lo dudo. ¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre la sangre y el agua?

—Sí, que una es más espesa que la otra, ¿pero eso se aplica cuando la hermana es una bruja?

Darien inclinó la cabeza.

—No es una bruja, Alex. Es un oráculo.

—Eso es sólo buscarle tres pies al gato. De cualquier manera, ella es mala. ¿No es así? —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el sol le calentara la cara y abrió un ojo para fijarlo en Darien—. ¿O me equivoco?

La puerta frontal se abrió y Serena salió. Darien y Alex se levantaron rápidamente.

—He tomado una decisión —dijo—. He estado hablando de mi pérdida de memoria con Beryl y me ha explicado que siempre había tenido sus visiones más fuertes en el círculo de piedra en Callanais, no lejos de donde creció. Le hablé de las piedras levantadas en Drumloch y cómo también he sido atraída por ellas desde mi regreso. Queremos ir juntas. Tengo la esperanza de que tenga una visión y tal vez pueda ver los años perdidos de mi vida.

Darien no pudo ocultar sus recelos.

—¿Tienes la intención de presentársela a tu familia? Se crearas un escándalo como ningún otro.

—Sí. Sé que no será fácil, sobre todo con mi abuela, pero ambas tenemos derecho a saber la verdad.

Darien bajó la voz y se acercó a hablarle al oído.

—Si esa es tu decisión, muchacha, voy a aceptarla. ¿Pero estás segura de que puedes confiar en ella? ¿Qué pasa con tu herencia?

—Ella es mi hermana, Darien —susurró Serena—, y una Tsukino. Una vez que me sea transferida mi fortuna, estoy dispuesta a compartirla con ella.

Él negó con la cabeza cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era sacudirla a ella e inculcarle algo de sentido común.

—¿Estás segura de que es prudente? Acabas de conocerla. ¿Ya le has contado todo?

—Todavía no.

—Entonces, no lo hagas. —Imploró, manteniendo su voz en un susurro—. Espera hasta que llegamos a Drumloch. Tómate tu tiempo para pensar en ello. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

Un deje de inquietud pasó por sus facciones, mientras lo miraba bajo la sombra del pórtico.

—¿Tienes miedo de que ella se la dé a Murdoch, para apoyar la causa jacobita?

—Entre otras cosas —respondió él, porque había una docena de cosas que le preocupaban. Sólo tener que entregarlas a ambas a Drumloch sin incidentes era suficiente motivo para mantenerle en estado de alerta.

Serena lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Tengo que volver a entrar. ¿Podemos irnos en la mañana? Necesitará tiempo para recoger sus pertenencias y decirle adiós a Murdoch.

—No. —Respondió él—. No puede decirle nada a Murdoch. Sólo Dios sabe lo que pueden tramar juntos, si se entera de que la heredera Drumloch es la hermana gemela de su amante. Dile que nos vamos ahora, de lo contrario tendrá que ir ella sola. No voy a arriesgar tu seguridad al pasar otra noche aquí.

Serena dudó, pero al final accedió.

—Bien, pero puedes concederle unos pocos minutos para prepararse.

Entró en la casa y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella cuando Darien la detuvo con su bota.

—Voy a tener que asegurarme de que no deja una especie de carta detrás. Dile que avise al ama de llaves. Quiero hablar con ella también, sobre lo que vio aquí esta mañana.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

**Continuara…**

Un _**claymore**_(gran espada en acepción Escocesa) es un tipo de espada cuyo uso precisaba de las dos manos para ser blandida (montante o espadón), afilada por las dos vertientes de la hoja, poseedora de una empuñadura de gran longitud (al menos un cuarto del total del arma), que permitía al usuario sustentarla sin necesidad de forzar las maniobras, ni de asirla por la base de la hoja.

1


	33. Chapter 33

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 32**

_**Drumloch Manor **_

_**Nueve horas más tarde **_

Darien escuchó el disparo antes que el cochero.

—¿Qué diablos? —Vio un destello de movimiento arriba en la casa y divisó al devoto primo de Serena, Nicolás Tsukino, descendiendo por las escaleras de enfrente, y apuntando su pistola al cielo.

Sonó otro disparo, Goliat relinchó y se encabritó arañando el aire con sus pezuñas. Darien luchó para mantenerse en la silla.

—¡So!

El cochero tiró bruscamente de las riendas para detenerse. La puerta se abrió y Serena saltó al camino, agitando los brazos y gritando:

—_¡Soy yo, Nicolás! ¡Serena! ¡No dispares! _

Darien recuperó el control de su montura y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Estás loca, muchacha? ¡Vuelve a entrar!

—¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que vuelva a dispararte!

Recogió su falda y comenzó a caminar hacia la colina, en la salvaje misión de poner en su sitio a su primo. Ella misma era como una pistola, pensó Darien, y realmente le gustaba bastante eso de ella. Dios le ayudara, amaba todo lo relacionado con ella, y estaba matándolo.

—¡He llegado a casa, Nicolás! —gritó—. ¡El Highlander me ha traído de vuelta, si le disparas otra vez, arrancaré de un golpe tu maldita cabeza!

El conde bajó su arma y gritó hacia la casa para informar a los sirvientes del regreso de Serena, luego descendió corriendo el resto de las escalones.

Serena, también, comenzó a correr mientras Darien retrasó el paso de su caballo, convencido que ella estaba segura.

La observó arrojarse a los brazos de su primo. El conde la levantó y la hizo girar a su alrededor.

Darien dio instrucciones al conductor del carruaje que esperara en el camino, entonces galopó hacia adelante para enfrentar el inminente desagrado del conde.

Drumloch se volvió hacia él. Al instante las mejillas del conde se ruborizaron con hostilidad.

—Recibí la carta de lady Serena hace tres días. Insiste en que no la secuestró, que se marchó voluntariamente, pero después de lo que intentó hacer con ella, dudo si creerlo. ¡Estoy a punto de colgarlo de los talones!

—Dije la verdad —insistió Serena—. Debes escucharme, Nicolás. Este hombre me ha ayudado a resolver muchos misterios sobre mi pasado, y merece nuestro agradecimiento. Permíteme presentártelo correctamente. Él es Darien Chiba, Laird de la Guerra del Castillo Kinloch. —Hizo un gesto de vuelta a su primo—. El conde de Drumloch.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Milord.

Nicolás frunció el ceño hacia él.

—¿Y qué misterios ayudó a resolver, señor, que requirió llevarse lejos a mi prima, en la oscuridad de la noche, y sin el permiso de su familia?

—Debe hablar con Lady Serena acerca de ello —respondió—, es un asunto de familia, y no me corresponde exponerlo. Estoy seguro de que le dirá todo lo que necesita saber. —Goliat se inquietó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Serena se acercó de una zancada.

—Espera —dijo ella—. No te irás, ¿verdad? No, no puedes. Debes quedarte hasta que todo esto se resuelva… o al menos lo suficiente para reponer tus provisiones antes que regreses a Kinloch.

_Y allí estaba_. La suposición, dicha en voz alta, él no sería parte de su vida, ahora que ella estaba de regreso en su hogar. Pero ¿por qué se quedaría? Había cumplido con su deber al traerla a Kinloch, donde ella sería capaz de descubrir la verdad acerca de su identidad… que efectivamente ella era Lady Serena Tsukino. También la había reunido con su hermana. Era hora de regresar a su hogar en las Highlands. A la vida que conoció antes de la maldición. Ya era hora de dejar todo esto tras él.

Tal vez algún día estaría agradecido que ella hubiese rechazado su oferta de matrimonio, la cual había sido hecha en circunstancias extraordinarias.

_Esto seguro hace que las cosas parezcan más intensas de lo que realmente son_…

Con un repentino nudo de dolor pulsando en sus entrañas, Darien se volvió en su silla para mirar hacia atrás al cochero que aún esperaba en la mitad del camino. Estaba sorprendido que a estas alturas Beryl no hubiese tenido una rabieta. Nunca se la había conocido por ser paciente o dócil.

Serena se volvió hacia su primo.

—He traído a alguien que deseo que conozcas.

El conde asintió, y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano al cochero, señalándole que se aproximara.

—¿Es la persona que mencionaste en tu carta? —preguntó él con cierta inquietud.

—Sí.

El cochero dirigió los cuatro caballos castaños, haciendo retumbar el camino y tiro para aflojar el paso, frenando con un crujido frente a ellos. Un lacayo se apresuró a bajar el escalón de la puerta y Darien observó, con un terrible dolor en su corazón, como se desarrollaba todo.

Serena mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de su primo, deseaba evaluar su respuesta. ¿Sabría él acerca del vínculo perdido en su familia? ¿Habría estado manteniéndolo en secreto todo este tiempo? ¿O se sorprendería al igual que ella al enterarse?

Nicolás se adelantó, curioso y con ganas de ver a la mujer en el interior del coche.

Los pequeños pies de Beryl salieron primero y luego su mano enguantada aceptó la ayuda del lacayo. Finalmente, se dejo ver. Entró de lleno en la rosada luz del sol poniente y levantó su rostro.

Serena dirigió una rápida mirada hacia su primo. Sus mejillas palidecieron. Sus ojos se agudizaron con asombro.

—_Palabra_... —Se acercó para tomar la mano de Beryl—. Estoy muy sorprendido. Eres la copia perfecta.

Beryl lo miró con recelo.

—¿Sabía acerca de mí? —preguntó ella.

—Le aseguro Lady Beryl, que no… al menos hasta hace poco.

Era la primera vez que había sido tratada adecuadamente como miembro de la aristocracia, y la importancia de ese momento no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Especialmente para Beryl, que asombrada inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Cuando Serena desapareció por segunda vez —continuó Nicolás—, yo mismo me encargué de buscar en su pasado. Entonces llegó su carta, apenas hace unos días, y confirmó lo que había sido capaz de descubrir por mi cuenta. —Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Serena—. Tengo información acerca de las dos —dijo—, con respecto a vuestro nacimiento. Si os reunís conmigo en el salón.

Serena se sintió casi mareada por la impaciencia, estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado.

Se volvió a Darien.

—¿Vendrás con nosotras? Me gustaría que estuvieses allí.

En realidad, nunca lo había necesitado más de lo que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

La miró fijamente, como si considerara la mejor manera de responder, entonces simplemente desmontó y entregó a Goliat a un mozo.

—¿Dónde está la abuela? —preguntó Serena, cuando la señora Silver, el ama de llaves, apareció en la puerta de la sala, lucía pálida y angustiada, mientras ponía los ojos sobre Beryl.

—No se unirá a nosotros —explicó Nicolás—. Me temo que últimamente se ha mantenido en sus habitaciones.

—¿Por qué?

Su primo vaciló.

—Lo entenderás muy pronto.

Nicolás le hizo un gesto a la señora Silver para que entrara en la sala, la acompañó hasta una silla, y le sirvió un vaso de brandy. Difícilmente era apropiado para un conde atender a un sirviente de tal manera, lo que hizo a Serena sentirse conmocionada, cualquier información que la señora Silver estuviese a punto de divulgar debía ser más que inquietante.

Nicolás sirvió bebidas para todos los demás, incluido él mismo, y se sentó.

—La señora Silver ha demostrado ser una valiosa fuente de información —dijo—. Lo que está a punto de revelaros, sin duda, será inquietante para vosotras dos, pero es el momento de conocer la verdad. Señora Silver, por favor describa a Lady Serena y Lady Beryl los acontecimientos de hace veinticinco años como los recuerda.

Serena sintió a su lado la tensión de Beryl al sobresaltarse por escuchar pronunciar su nombre de manera adecuada, por segunda vez.

—Cuando fue anunciado —dijo con timidez el ama de llaves—, que su madre estaba esperando un hijo, todo el mundo por supuesto esperaba un niño para asegurar un heredero del conde, pero poco antes de entrar en la labor del parto, una mujer llegó a la puerta, desvergonzada, y afirmó que era una hábil comadrona. Me dijo que la condesa daría a luz una niña con poderes del más allá, y que tendría que poner un encantamiento sobre ella para curarla de esa enfermedad. Yo creía que estaba loca, así que la eché, pero cuando le hablé a la viuda sobre ella, me ordenó enviar un lacayo a buscar a la mujer y traerla de vuelta.

—Seguramente la abuela no creería tal historia —dijo Serena con escepticismo.

—Oh, pero sí lo hizo, milady. Y al día siguiente, su madre comenzó el trabajo de parto… dos semanas antes. Se desplomó en el círculo de piedra, con dolores terribles en su vientre.

—¿Es ahí donde nacimos? —preguntó Serena, sintiendo un escalofrío ondulando arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral debido al recuerdo de su propio comportamiento la noche que caminó dormida hacia la piedra vertical en la colina—. ¿En el Círculo de Drumloch?

—No, milady. Nos las arreglamos para traer a la condesa de nuevo a la mansión, pero la viuda insistió en traer a la comadrona que había venido a la puerta. Todos los demás se mantuvieron fuera de la habitación, todos excepto yo, y fueron muchas, muchas horas antes que ambas nacieran. Usted primero, Lady Serena, y luego su hermana. Su madre luchó valerosamente. Les dio a ambas todo lo que tenía, y creo que es importante para ambas, que sepan que las sostuvo unidas en sus brazos durante toda una hora antes de su muerte.

Serena tomó la mano de Beryl y se aferró a ella mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Levantó la mirada hacia Darien. Él la miraba fijamente, con preocupación, estaba agradecida que estuviera allí, y se enterarse de todo esto.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Beryl.

La mano de la señora Silver se estremeció cuando tomó otro sorbo de brandy; entonces levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Beryl y enfrentarla directamente.

—Tan pronto como la condesa murió, la viuda la sacó de sus brazos, Lady Beryl, y se la entregó a la comadrona, le dijo que la ahogara en el río.

—¡Buen Dios! —Serena se puso de pie.

—Pensé que la mujer había hecho exactamente lo que le dijeron —continuó la señora Silver—, esa fue la última vez que la vi. Me ordenaron no volver a hablar de ello, a nadie, especialmente al conde. Su padre nunca supo que su madre había dado a luz gemelas.

Un extraño silencio se produjo, Serena se hundió de nuevo en los cojines del sofá. Nadie habló durante un largo momento.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó amargamente Beryl—. ¿Por qué no Serena?

—Porque usted tenía una mancha de nacimiento en su cuello —respondió la señora Silver—, y la comadrona nos dijo que era señal de su poder sobrenatural.

Beryl retiró la mano de Serena y le habló en tono despectivo.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de la comadrona?

—Su nombre era Matthea —respondió el ama de llaves—. Obviamente, no acabó con su vida como la viuda cree. Se la llevó lejos.

—Sí —respondió con valentía Beryl—. Me llevó a las islas Hébridas y me crió como suya… fue muy amable conmigo, hasta el día que murió. —Beryl le lanzó a Serena una cálida mirada—. No te envidio hermana, ser criada por la viuda. —Miró rápidamente y venenosamente, a Nicolás—. ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué no da la cara? Sospecho que me teme más que a su propia muerte. ¿Espera que le lance un hechizo de venganza? ¿Convertirla en una rana o una rata?

Serena le dirigió una inquieta mirada a Darien, cuya expresión calmada se volvió sombría.

Beryl frunció el ceño.

—Bien, dile que no se preocupe. No gastaría mis huesos en ella. Simplemente tendrá que vivir con lo que le hizo a su propia carne y sangre. Dios la juzgará bastante pronto. —Se puso de pie—. Quiero salir de aquí. Ahora. Darien, ¿Me llevarás de regreso a las Highlands? No quiero ver a estas personas nunca más. Quiero ir a casa. _Por favor_.

Cuando él no respondió de inmediato, su voz se tornó suplicante.

—Me arrepiento de lo que te hice. Te lo _suplico_, Darien, por favor, llévame lejos de aquí.

—No depende de mí —dijo él, volviendo sus ojos hacia Serena, a la espera de alguna señal.

Ella tomó la mano de Beryl y habló con compasión.

—No puedes irte, no así. Por favor, quédate y danos otra oportunidad. Nuestro primo Nicolás es un buen hombre. No tuvo nada que ver con aquello. Ni siquiera lo supo hasta hace poco.

—De hecho, Lady Beryl. —Nicolás se puso de pie—. Me gustaría compensarla. Es muy bienvenida. Este es su lugar de nacimiento y su casa.

—¡_No es_ mi casa! —gritó—. ¡Nunca lo fue!

Serena también se levantó y vio encenderse el rostro de su hermana. Parecía como si quisiese huir de repente.

—Pero podría serlo —imploró Serena, son su corazón lleno de desesperación—. Soy tu hermana, y quiero ser parte de su vida. Mi herencia… la mitad es tuya. No importa lo que decidas. Estoy segura que mi padre te la habría legado si hubiese sabido de tu existencia. Pero, por favor, no te vayas. Tienes una casa aquí, y una familia que desea conocerte mejor.

Beryl puso una mano sobre su estómago y habló con voz temblorosa.

—Darien, por favor, sácame de aquí. Aléjame de estas personas. No puedo respirar.

Serena vio con horror como él se levantaba de su silla y le tendía una mano. Beryl se alejó de Serena y cruzó hacia él. Sin pronunciar una palabra, la acompañó fuera de la habitación.

Serena y Nicolás se miraron en tenso silencio, antes que Serena se arrancara los guantes y los arrojara sobre los almohadones del sofá.

—¿Dónde está mi abuela? —preguntó con la voz hirviendo de furia—. Quiero hablar con ella. _Ahora mismo. _Y que Dios le ayude cuando se enfrente a mi ira, Nicolás. ¡Que Dios le ayude! —Se volvió y salió del salón, volviéndose sobre su hombro en el último momento—. _¡Asegúrate que no se vayan! ¡Darien y Beryl deben quedarse esta noche! ¡No perderé a ninguno de los dos! ¡Ya he perdido suficiente! _

**Continuara…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 33**

—¿Estaba soñando? —preguntó Beryl mientras se paseaba de arriba a abajo en el jardín afuera de la mansión, con los puños fijos sobre sus caderas—. ¿Has oído todo eso? ¿O he perdido el juicio?

—Lo escuché —contestó Darien, observándola con cierta preocupación. Había visto a esta mujer destrozar toda una cocina, no quería interponerse si esta tarde tenía esa intención… él por el contrario pensaba que esta propiedad _merecía _un buen destrozo.

—¡Mi propia abuela me entregó a una extraña, con instrucciones de ahogarme como un perro! ¿Qué clase de locura es ésa? _Me alegro_ de no haber crecido aquí. Siento pena por Serena. No me sorprende que desapareciera sin decir palabra. ¡Probablemente huyó gritando desde este lugar y lo borró intencionalmente de su mente!

—Trata de calmarte —dijo Darien—. No todo es malo. Ahora tienes una hermana y un primo que es un poderoso noble. Ninguno de ellos tuvo nada que ver con lo ocurrido aquel día, y ambos quieren hacer las paces, por lo que no puedes vengarte de ellos.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

—¿El conde no te disparó? Serena me contó cómo se conocieron en el círculo de piedra, y como te enviaron con el magistrado para asesinarte. No veo por qué los defiendes.

—No puedo culparlos por reaccionar de la manera que lo hicieron —contestó—. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Fui detrás de Serena como un salvaje despiadado, pensando que eras_ tú_.

—Ah, y eso todo lo excusa, ¿verdad? —se burló ella—. La gente puede hacer lo que le venga en gana _conmigo,_ porque soy malvada y sin valor. No merezco el respeto de nadie. ¡De acuerdo con una cierta condesa viuda, ni siquiera merezco vivir!

—Lo que ella hizo estuvo mal —coincidió Darien, tratando duramente de mantener su voz firme y tranquila—. Todos lo saben, así que no puedes creer que todo el mundo sea responsable. Y seguramente la viuda siente algún remordimiento en su vejez. Por lo demás, lo peor está por venir ahora que Serena lo sabe. Tu hermana estaba tan horrorizada como tú al enterarse de lo que ocurrió. La _conozco_. No lo dejará pasar.

Beryl le dirigió una gélida mirada y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Los odio. A todos ellos.

—No a Serena —dijo él—. No puedes _odiarla_. Sé que no lo haces.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

—No vas a llevarme lejos de aquí, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Necesitas resolver todo esto y tener una idea de quién eres en realidad. De lo contrario, seguirás causando estragos por el mundo durante el resto de tu vida. Además de eso, Serena necesita tu ayuda. Necesita recuperar sus recuerdos, y hay un círculo de piedra en la colina que está llamándote en este momento, puedo imaginarlo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada rebelde, como si estuviese enojada con él por suponer la verdad.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó ella—. Si puedo ayudar a que la muchachita recupere sus recuerdos, ¿qué hago después? Difícilmente puedo unirme a sus filas, y comenzar a vivir como una maldita princesa.

Él se adelantó y la miró fijamente.

—Al menos, necesitas tomar el dinero. Serena te lo ofreció, y por Dios, después de lo que la miserable mujer te hizo el día de tu nacimiento, sin duda mereces tenerlo.

Sus cejas se juntaron con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, pero no te emociones demasiado, Beryl. Esto no quiere decir que me gustes. —Se dio la vuelta para volver a la mansión.

Lo miró por un momento, luego aceleró el paso siguiéndolo, y le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Ni tú a mí.

Inmediatamente después de hablar con su abuela, Serena fue en busca de Darien. Tenía tanto miedo que la hubiese abandonado y llevado a Beryl con él. ¿Qué haría si los perdía a ambos? Simplemente tendría que ensillar un caballo y montar tras ellos.

Cuando sucedió, encontró a Darien en la habitación azul para invitados, que había sido preparada para él. Estaba sentado frente a la ventana, descansando cómodamente en una silla con sus grandes y embotadas piernas apoyadas en el alféizar, cruzadas por los tobillos. Afuera, el sol estaba ocultándose salpicando rayos de luz y color, y el oscuro resplandor se acrecentaba radiante sobre su hermoso rostro.

Su escudo, el cinto de la espada, y su arma estaban amontonados sobre la cama, y él estaba relajado con un plato de pasteles glaseados en su regazo. Se metió uno en la boca y lamió el glaseado de sus dedos con un fuerte chasquido.

Entró completamente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Casualmente Darien dejó caer sus botas en el suelo y giró en la silla haciéndole frente.

—Jesús, muchacha. Parece que te has pasado por una guerra.

—Me _siento_ como si lo hubiese hecho.

Él puso el plato de pasteles en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Creo que te ayudará saber —dijo dulcemente—, que convencí a Beryl que se quedara.

Serena tragó fuerte debido a todas las emociones que se estaban acumulando en su interior. Estaba aterrada porque su hermana no fuese capaz de perdonar a la familia y deseara no ver a ninguno de ellos nunca más. Pero Serena estaba igualmente temerosa de que Darien simplemente se marchara de su vida por la mañana y dejara toda esta complicada locura tras él.

Debió de haber revelado algunos de sus pensamientos, porque se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Has tenido un día agitado, muchacha. —Deslizó una mano por el costado de su cuello y frotó con su pulgar por encima de su oreja.

La sensación le produjo un agradable calor en su interior. Oh, cuánto anhelaba ser tomada entre sus brazos. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, era todo en lo que ella podía pensar… acostarse de nuevo con él.

Cerrando los ojos, volvió los labios hacia su mano y la besó.

—Tenía tanto miedo que me dejaras.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Serena abrió los ojos.

—No quiero que te vayas. Nunca. No sobreviviré si lo haces.

—No lo creo ni por un minuto —dijo él—. Eres una sobreviviente, Serena, no lo dudes.

Luchando por permanecer fuerte, asintió con la cabeza y se apartó de él.

—Acabo de hablar con mi abuela —explicó, con mucho trabajo para recuperar la compostura—. Le dije que ya no era bienvenida en esta casa. Nicolás está de acuerdo, y está haciendo los arreglos para que viva en otro lugar, en una de sus otras propiedades. Le proporcionará sirvientes y una pequeña cantidad, pero eso es todo. Aparte de eso, le diremos adiós a ella y sus miserables pequeños perros. No quiero volver a verla de nuevo.

—¿Cómo tomó la noticia? —preguntó Darien.

—Sorprendentemente bien, de hecho. No pronunció ni una palabra de desacuerdo. Es más, apenas me miró. Se mantuvo de espaldas a mí todo el tiempo, y simplemente miraba por la ventana.

—¿Crees que pueda llegar a lamentar lo que hizo?

Serena lo consideró, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me lo demostró. No ofreció disculpas, así que en lo que a mí se refiere, este es el final de nuestra relación. Me lavaré las manos respecto a ella. No quiero volver a verla de nuevo, y Beryl tampoco debería verla.

Serena levantó la mirada hacia el hermoso y fascinante rostro de Darien, y de nuevo fue tentada a acercarse a él, llevarlo a la cama y yacer con él por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, él apartó la mirada y ella tuvo la clara impresión que no daría la bienvenida a sus avances.

Vio el plato de pasteles glaseados en el alféizar de la ventana, fue hacia él, tomo uno, pero al mirarlo, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Habían sucedido muchas cosas. No tenía apetito, por lo que lo regresó.

—¿Qué quieres, Serena? —preguntó Darien, dando zancadas a través de la alfombra—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su corazón latió dolorosamente en su pecho. Estaba tan necesitada de él, que podía haber caído de rodillas y llorar.

—¿No es obvio?

—No para mí —dijo—. La última vez que hablamos, te dije que la maldición fue retirada. Luego te reuniste con tu hermana. Hemos terminado lo que nos propusimos hacer, cada uno obtuvo lo que quiso, así que creo que hemos terminado.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no digas eso.

—Sabes que es verdad. La nuestra era una situación extraña. Tú estabas perdida y yo estaba maldito. Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro de maneras que aún no entiendo, y probablemente nunca lo haga, pero se terminó. Tenías razón acerca de la propuesta. Estoy seguro de que algún día te agradeceré por decirme que no, y tú estarás muy complacida de haberlo hecho.

—No quise decir eso —dijo ella.

Darien se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, como si esto fuera tan duro para él como para ella.

Ella se acercó unos pasos.

—No es que no _quiera_ casarme contigo...

Sus ojos se levantaron y vio el dolor y confusión en sus profundidades.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacha?

—Estoy diciendo que creo que me propusiste matrimonio por las razones incorrectas. Pensabas que llevaría a tu hijo por nueve meses, y luego moriría. Sin duda, comprendes por qué dije que no.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo.

Pero ahora era todo tan diferente, pensó ella. No había ninguna maldición. _Nunca_ había existido una. ¿Podrían empezar de nuevo? Tal vez él podría cortejarla adecuadamente. Ella tendría pronto su propio dinero, y era mayor de edad. No le importaba que él no fuese un marido adecuado para ella. Pronto sería una mujer con medios propios, y podría hacer lo que quisiera.

¿Pero aún la deseaba? Esa era la pregunta, y sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y colocó las manos sobre su pecho.

Beryl recorrió con su mano de arriba y abajo uno de los postes de la cama tallada de su habitación de huéspedes y sin lugar a dudas se impresionó por la excelente mano de obra. Nunca había visto algo como esto.

La habitación estaba revestida de roble cereza oscuro, con ventanas en arco que daban a un pequeño patio. Elegantes representaciones de cisnes y pavos reales estaban bordados en las cortinas y la tapicería, y había por lo menos dos docenas de velas en candelabros chapados de oro, en espera de ser encendidas.

Qué raro se sentía, estar rodeada de tanta opulencia. Casi no parecía real para ella. Se sentía como una intrusa, y sin embargo, había nacido en este ambiente. Tenía la sangre de un aristócrata corriendo por sus venas; su padre era un famoso héroe de guerra jacobita… un noble que murió en el campo de batalla en Sherrifmuir.

Andrew, su antiguo amante, había luchado en la misma batalla, y de pronto se preguntó si él y su padre habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse. Tal vez habían luchado juntos en batalla.

Era un pensamiento extraño… como ellos estaban conectados de la manera más misteriosa.

Mañana iría con Serena al círculo de piedra donde su madre había comenzado el trabajo de parto. Allí, en ese lugar sagrado, Beryl trataría de evocar una visión que pudiera ayudar a Serena a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, Beryl temía por lo que vería. ¿Qué pasaría si veía la muerte de su madre u otros miles de momentos dolorosos del pasado? ¿No sería posible? Ahora que sabía de dónde venía, todo un nuevo mundo de visiones podría abrirse a ella.

Llamaron a la puerta justo en ese momento y se dio cuenta de la oscuridad de su habitación, por lo que rápidamente encendió una vela.

—Un momento —respondió. Cuando la mecha absorbió la llama y una luz cálida y dorada se propagó por la habitación, le dijo al visitante—: adelante.

La puerta se abrió, crujiendo sobre sus bisagras, una mujer mayor y robusta cruzó el umbral. Estaba vestida de negro, con el cabello recogido en un apretado moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Evaluó a Beryl con la fantasmal luz de la noche, y luego cubrió su rostro con una mano temblorosa.

—Dios en el cielo —murmuró la mujer—. No puede ser...

Un escalofrío repentino flotó en el aire mientras una cruda y amarga realidad se apoderaba de Beryl.

—Usted es Neherenia —dijo rotundamente—. Mi abuela.

El rostro de la mujer se hundió con una sepulcral expresión de desprecio. Su mandíbula se aflojó, y extendió una mano hacia adelante.

—No se acerque —le advirtió Beryl.

Neherenia se estremeció, como si estuviera conteniendo un violento deseo de escupir un trago de veneno, entonces se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Sabía que eras tú —dijo—. Durante años, he escuchado acerca de los cuentos de la Bruja de las Islas Occidentales, con la marca del diablo en su cuello, y sabía que no podía ser otra.

—Y tenía razón —dijo Beryl con un aumento inesperado de orgullo cuando levantó su barbilla—. Yo soy esa famosa bruja, pero sólo porque usted me ha hecho así. Sé lo que ocurrió en la noche de mi nacimiento. Sé que intentó ahogarme en el río. Pero he sobrevivido, abuela, y aquí estoy, finalmente en casa, a punto de reclamar la mitad de la fortuna de su único hijo. ¿Qué dice ante eso?

La boca de Neherenia se torció con odio.

—Nunca debí haber confiado en la comadrona. Debí haberte ahogado yo misma, o quemarte en el fuego.

Beryl se sentía fuertemente inclinada a agarrar a la mujer por el cuello y tirarla por la ventana, pero luchó para mantener su ira bajo control. Quizás era algo en esa habitación. O el hecho que al principio del día alguien se había dirigido a ella como Lady Beryl. No creía que lanzar la condesa viuda por la ventana fuese la respuesta adecuada.

—Fuera de aquí —dijo Beryl simplemente—, o la arrojaré al fuego. —Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Neherenia retrocedió unos pasos.

—No es necesario. Sólo quería ver tu rostro. Es todo. Quería ver si era realmente diabólico, o si todo eran un montón de tonterías.

Beryl frunció el ceño.

—¿No estaba _segura_? —Avanzó agresivamente, obligando a su abuela a darse prisa en su paso hasta el quicio de la puerta—. ¿Usted ordenó ahogar a un bebé cuando ni siquiera estaba segura que fuera cierto?

—No valía la pena el riesgo —replicó Neherenia—, y ahora veo que hice lo correcto. Sin duda eres diabólica.

Beryl se detuvo y miró con severidad a la vil mujer.

—No. Usted es la diabólica, y un día, descubrirá que yo tenía razón… cuando este gritando a través de las puertas del infierno. Ahora... salga.

Neherenia se erizó con indignación.

—No necesitas pedirlo dos veces. De hecho, me han obligado a abandonar esta casa por tu culpa.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso. Ahora salga de mi vista en este mismo instante, mujer infeliz, o le convertiré en una serpiente de jardín.

Los ojos de Neherenia se abrieron como platos justo antes de que Beryl la empujara hacia fuera y le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

**Continuara…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 34**

Cuando Serena deslizó sus manos por los musculosos hombros de Darien y rozó sus labios con los suyos, se dio cuenta de que él era la única persona con la que se sentía ella misma. Su vida había dado un giro y ella había perdido su identidad en todos los sentidos, pero cuando estaba con él, sabía lo que deseaba y lo entendía. Todo tenía sentido.

Y aún más, cuando lo estaba besando. Desde el instante en que sus bocas se tocaron la pasión estalló. Él la abrazó fuerte y le devolvió el beso con salvaje abandono. Sus manos la tocaban por todas partes y gruñó de pura necesidad.

—Te necesito, Serena ―dijo él contra su cuello, quemándole la piel con su aliento—. No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti. Desde que hicimos el amor, vivo en un infierno, sabiendo que no podría tenerte otra vez y arrepintiéndome de haberlo estropeado todo. No te hice el amor cómo debía. Mereces mucho más. Podría dártelo todo…

—Hazlo ahora ―rogó ella, tomándole la cara entre las manos—. Ya no estás maldito. Podemos hacerlo esta noche. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Su boca cubrió la de Serena otra vez, fiera y hambrienta, mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta la cama. La tendió y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave. Se escuchó un firme "click" cuando la llave giró y en instante, estaba sobre ella de nuevo, su bello Highlander, dejando caer el pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Un suspiro entrecortado se le escapó. Estaba en el cielo abrazándole cerca, sabiendo que la deseaba como ella a él, con una furia imparable que los sobrepasaba. Necesitaba abrirse para él, llevarle a su interior sin miedo. Era todo lo que ella quería, y ahora, al fin, lo tendría.

Envolvió sus caderas con las piernas y se subió la falda mientras él se apartaba el kilt. Sólo se oían sus latidos y la desesperación de sus movimientos. Ella deslizó sus manos y tomó su erección, guiándola a su necesitada y húmeda entrada. Él no apartaba la mirada de ella y un segundo después, ya estaba dentro, empujando profundamente, tan lejos como podía llegar, llenando su vacío hasta que todo quedó tranquilo y en silencio.

—Estaría así para siempre ―murmuró él frotando su cara en la base del cuello femenino—. No quiero perderte nunca.

Ella le abrazó y le acercó.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Por favor, Darien, di que me quieres.

Darien bajó la cabeza y empezó a deslizarse dentro y fuera.

—Por supuesto que te quiero, muchacha. Te amo, pero no puedo perderte.

El volvió a introducirse profundamente y ella experimentó la caliente delicia. ¿Lo había dicho de verdad? ¿Había dicho que la amaba?

Él la penetró de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra más, y ella le dio la bienvenida con suspiros y gemidos. Sus cuerpos se movían con suave armonía. Él se elevó sobre sus brazos para mirarla a la cara a la suave luz del atardecer. Despacio, hicieron el amor, controlando el ritmo y la intensidad de las sensaciones.

En algún momento, ella le quitó la camisa y él le desabrochó el corsé por la espalda. Pieza a pieza, sus ropas cayeron al suelo sin que los movimientos cesaran.

Serena fue puesta de espaldas de nuevo y él empujó con meticulosa experiencia haciéndola temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Ella le arañó la espalda y arqueó las caderas totalmente fuera de control, temblando por alcanzar el clímax, gritando cuando lo logró, con el cuerpo explotando en caliente éxtasis.

Él aceleró sus embestidas, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Ella podía sentir el calor de su placer, estaba a punto de correrse, listo para un orgasmo de magníficas proporciones. Él se apoyó en un codo y la miró a la cara.

—Córrete dentro de mí ―dijo ella―. Te deseo. No me importa quedarme embarazada. Te quiero.

Él se negó.

—No. No puedo. No puedo perderte.

—Pero ya no existe la maldición.

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar y tembló con los ojos cerrados, retirándose en el último momento para verter su semilla en el vientre de Serena.

Ella esperó un momento a que él se recuperara y rodara hacia un lado. Los dos yacieron exhaustos y saciados. Había sido una experiencia exquisita. Le había hecho el amor y le había dicho, con mucha ternura, que la amaba. Nunca había imaginado poder sentirse así de próxima a otra persona, y cuando él dijo esas palabras su corazón dolió de alegría.

Pero en el último momento, él rechazó dejarse llevar. Ella necesitaba saber el motivo.

—¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo? ―preguntó ella.

Él giró la cabeza en la almohada para mirarla.

—Te quiero, muchacha. No pienses lo contrario. Y por eso, no puedo dejarte embarazada. No es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera.

—Pero ¿y si yo quiero? ¿Y si yo no quiero vivir sin ti?

Darien se tapó la cara con un brazo.

—Ya he hecho eso antes y no terminó bien. Te lo he dicho, no quiero perderte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ―Se estaba enfadando y se incorporó—. ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres tener hijos? ¿O es que ahora que ya no estás maldito, no quieres arriesgarte a la posibilidad de maldecirme a mí de manera natural?

—No, muchacha. No es eso. ―Él se sentó también—. Por favor, tienes que entender que no puedo ser displicente en algo así. Debo tener cuidado. Sólo hace unas horas que sé que no vas a morirte. Déjame disfrutar de eso durante un tiempo.

—Pero no se puede vivir así ―replicó ella—. Siempre esperando que ocurra algo malo. Ya te lo dije, nadie puede estar seguro. Podrías morir mañana de una puñalada en una taberna, y entonces ¿qué pasaría?

—No es tan simple, Serena.

—Sí lo es. ―Salió de la cama y empezó a ponerse las enaguas—. Si de verdad me quieres, entonces me ofrecerás una vida de verdad. Propónmelo otra vez y prométeme que tendremos bebés. Unos cuantos. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero construir una familia con el hombre que amo, y tú eres ese hombre Darien. Y ya está, ya lo he dicho. He cambiado de opinión. Me casaré contigo ahora mismo si estás dispuesto a vivir una vida sin temor a mi lado. Pero así… ―Se puso la falda e hizo un gesto hacia la cama—. Esto no es suficiente.

Ella recogió su corpiño y corrió hacia la puerta.

Él saltó de la cama.

—¡Serena!

—Hablaremos mañana ―dijo ella deteniéndole con un gesto de la mano—, después de que volvamos Beryl y yo de las piedras. Tenemos que estar allí al amanecer, y las cosas podrían haber cambiado para cuando regrese. Gracias por esto ―añadió mientras se giraba para abrir la puerta—. Has sido muy gentil y te lo agradezco Darien. Pero debo recuperar mi vida y tú, necesitas pensar sobre lo que deseas que sea la tuya.

Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía dejar el dormitorio y cerrar la puerta tras ella, cuando todo lo que quería era quedarse allí dentro y yacer toda la noche con él.

**Continuara…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 35**

El Círculo de Drumloch dominaba la cima de la colina, un kilómetro al norte de la casa familiar y medio kilómetro al este del frondoso bosque de cicuta. Serena y Beryl llegaron arriba justo cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies, cubierto de una capa de escarcha y el aire era tan frío que Serena lo sentía en los pulmones cuando respiraba.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio, llegaron a la cima y caminaron hasta el centro del círculo. Ninguna dijo ni una palabra, ya que había un aura de melancolía en el lugar que pedía silencio.

Serena miró hacia abajo a la hierba y pensó en su madre, a la que sorprendió el parto en ese lugar. ¿Qué emociones habría sentido cuando comenzó el dolor? ¿Había sentido alegría? ¿O sabía, quizás, que algo no iba bien y que no viviría para ver crecer a sus hijas?

Beryl giró lentamente y sus ojos azules examinaban una a una las piedras. Serena la miraba curiosa, pues no estaba segura de lo que debía esperar.

—¿Cómo pasará? ―preguntó en voz baja Serena—. ¿Y cuándo?

Beryl elevó un dedo.

—Shh. No tengo control sobre eso. Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar a que una de las piedras me hable.

—¿Cómo te hablará?

—Veré la superficie temblar y moverse, como agua ―replicó ella—. A menudo, antes de que ocurra, tengo una sensación en mi vientre y sé que eso quiere decir que debo mantener la mirada fija en la piedra.

El estruendo de unos cascos se escuchó en la colina justo entonces y Beryl miró alrededor.

—¿Quién será? Lo estropearán todo.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron en el borde del círculo y miraron hacia Nicolás y Darien que galopaban colina arriba.

—No deberías venir aquí sola ―dijo Darien mirándola con ojos oscurecidos de preocupación—. No es seguro.

Serena le clavó la mirada.

—No estoy sola. Estoy con Beryl. Vamos a recuperar mis recuerdos, así que debes dejarnos.

—No ―replicó él con firmeza.

Beryl extendió una mano hacia las piedras.

—No puedo hacerlo si estás mirando. Las visiones no vendrán. Debes volver a la casa.

El caballo de Nicolás se encabritó.

—Estaremos en silencio ―le prometió—. Ni si quiera te darás cuenta de que estamos aquí.

—Dad la vuelta y marchaos ―les ordenó Beryl—. Por lo menos hasta el pie de la colina. Os llamaremos cuando terminemos, pero os advierto que podría tomarnos todo el día.

Darien fijó la mirada en Serena.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella vio la preocupación de su gesto y el recuerdo del placer que habían compartido en la cama poco antes la atravesó.

—Estoy bien ―le aseguró—. Volveré contigo cuando termine. Te lo prometo.

Mientras permanecía en el lugar donde se conocieron, sabía, sin ninguna duda, que lo amaba desesperadamente. Pero necesitaba recordar su pasado, para comprender los sueños y las pesadillas. ¿Cómo si no podría brindarle su corazón entero sin saber quién era realmente?

—¿Me esperarás? ―preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto que te esperaré. Te estaré observando desde abajo. No me iré.

Serena casi se sintió mareada de amor y rogó para que la visión llegara pronto a llenar sus vacíos recuerdos.

—Idos ahora ―ordenó Beryl—. Necesito tranquilidad.

Darien hizo girar a su caballo pero antes, le dirigió a Serena un breve asentimiento. Luego él y Nicolás se fueron.

Llena de esperanza, ella giró para seguir a Beryl hasta el centro del círculo.

Poco antes de mediodía, el cielo se encapotó y el viento se levantó. La mirada de Beryl cayó instantáneamente en la piedra más alta. La miró un rato mientras el viento se arremolinaba en su largo pelo y sus faldas.

—Ven conmigo ―dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Serena.

Caminaron juntas hacia la piedra y se arrodillaron ante ella.

—Mira aquí ―Beryl señaló los delgados surcos en la roca—. ¿Ves como se mueven?

—No ―dijo mirando atentamente y colocando su pelo tras la oreja—. No, no puedo ver nada.

—Sigue mirando. Deja que tu mirada se desenfoque. Respira lentamente y relájate. Toma mi mano.

Estaban juntas mirando la piedra.

Las imágenes empezaron a aparecer. Al principio era imposible identificarlas, pero entonces, Serena empezó a reconocer retazos de sus sueños, el bebé y la almohada azul, la tierra volando por el aire, aterrizando en su cara y en su cuerpo. Vio a un hombre, un hombre apuesto que la miraba mientras que, con una pala, esparcía tierra en su tumba. La luz atravesó su cerebro.

Había una casa en el bosque.

Un carruaje.

El hombre otra vez.

Era tan guapo. Gritaba mientras conducía por calles estrechas, dejando atrás edificios de piedra blanda. Estaba agitado. Las riendas resonaban en los lomos de los caballos.

Serena corría hacia la puerta principal de la casa del bosque. Le lanzó al hombre su anillo.

Oh… Le dolía la cabeza mientras miraba las imágenes en la piedra. Incapaz de creerlo, se presionó las sienes con los dedos y cerró los ojos.

Las imágenes desaparecieron.

Abrió los ojos.

Entonces, volvieron a aparecer.

El hombre… era guapísimo, de pelo rubio. Estaban juntos en un barco, apoyados en la barandilla…

De repente todo acabó. Serena sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.

La piedra estaba ahora vacía y quieta.

—¡No! ―Se puso en pie y la golpeó con la mano abierta. Luego con los puños—. ¡Vuelve! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡No recuerdo nada!

Fue al otro lado de la piedra y pasó las manos por la superficie rugosa. Corrió a la siguiente, y a la otra, buscando algo más, pero seguían en silencio, cerniéndose sobre ella, mirándola como siniestros y solemnes jueces desde arriba.

Seguía sin recordar. Nada de lo que había visto tenía sentido y quería llorar.

Entonces, fue hasta el centro del círculo y se sentó sobre sus talones.

¿Dónde estaba su hermana? Estaba sola y el viento se había vuelto helado. Giraba a su alrededor.

En ese momento, vio a su gemela entrando al círculo, sujetándose las faldas mientras corría. Había miedo en sus ojos.

Beryl la levantó tomándola por las axilas.

—Debemos irnos ―dijo Beryl alarmada.

—¿Por qué?

—Murdoch está aquí. ¡Darien! ―gritó Beryl.

Pero Serena aún estaba confundida. Apenas podía permanecer en pie mientras Beryl tiraba de ella hasta el borde del círculo. Se sentía mareada. Temía haber enfermado.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Matarte.

—¿Disculpa? —El mareo desapareció reemplazado por un chorro de adrenalina que corrió por sus venas.

—Es el cabecilla de la actual rebelión ―le explicó Beryl mientras corrían—, y si mueres, la fortuna de tu padre irá a parar a la causa.

—También era tu padre ―respondió Serena, justo cuando un disparo atravesó el aire.

Un espasmo de dolor explotó en su espalda y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar colina abajo sin control, cada vez más rápido. Sintió su muñeca romperse como si fuera una ramita. Sólo sentía un agonizante dolor mientras el mundo giraba y giraba.

Entonces todo paró y cielo se volvió blanco. Parpadeó lentamente mientras su corazón se abría a un cegador y bello resplandor.

**Continuara…**


	37. Chapter 37 Fin

**Seducida por el Highlander**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Julianne MacLean** **nombre de la novela es Seducida por el Highlander, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 36**

Darien escuchó el disparo y espoleó a Goliath para subir la colina a todo galope.

Vio como caía Serena y como giraba colina abajo mientras sus faldas y enaguas volaban a su alrededor. Si no hubiera sido por el pequeño saliente a medio camino, habría seguido rodando hasta abajo.

El terror inundó su corazón. ¿Qué había pasado, por el amor de Dios? ¿Quién había disparado?

Era muy consciente de la endiablada carrera del conde tras él. Los dos iban hacia Serena, que yacía inmóvil en la falda de la colina.

Darien llegó primero y se tiró del caballo. Se arrodilló y puso las manos en sus hombros.

—¡Serena!

Ella abrió los ojos, con una mueca de dolor.

—Mi brazo…

Él lo miró. Estaba en un ángulo imposible. Incuestionablemente roto.

La sangre se extendía por su cuerpo, justo bajo sus costillas. Darien presionó la herida.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fue Murdoch…

Giró sobre los talones para mirar el círculo, maldiciendo a Beryl por su traición. ¿Había traído a su amante con ella? ¿Habían planeado juntos matar a Serena para que el dinero quedara en manos de los Jacobitas?

Nicolás galopó pasándolo, dirigiéndose hacia la cima donde Murdoch apareció tras las piedras. Estaba recargando el arma.

Darien se puso en pie y sacó su espada para proteger a Serena.

Nicolás desenfundó su pistola y disparó mientras seguía al galope. Erró, y detuvo su montura para recargar.

Murdoch continuaba avanzando hacia ellos con el brazo extendido apuntando a Serena.

Darien gruñó con furia y marchó a la carga, con el escudo en una mano y su claymore en la otra. Mataría a Murdoch antes de que volviera a herir a Serena.

No la perdería.

Pero algo, más arriba, capturó su mirada.

Beryl salió de detrás de una piedra. Se arrodilló y sacó su puñal. Lo lanzó y se clavó profundamente en la espalda de Murdoch, cuyos ojos se helaron por el shock. Su pistola cayó y él la siguió, cayendo también a los pies de Darien gimiendo y retorciéndose. Luego, quedó en silencio.

Darien miró sorprendido a Beryl, luego volvió con Serena tirando al suelo la espada y el escudo.

Estaba inconsciente, sangrando por el vientre. La giró y vio el orificio de la bala en su espalda.

Nicolás llegó al galope y deslizó hasta detenerse.

—Buscaré un médico. ¿Puedo dejarla en sus manos, señor?

—Por supuesto ―replicó Darien, mientras la recogía del suelo y silbaba a Goliath—. La llevaré hasta la casa. Consiga al cirujano, rápido. No hay tiempo que perder. Dígale que le han disparado en la espalda.

Nicolás hundió los talones en su montura y galopó con furia dejando a Darien ocuparse de Serena, montando con cuidado a Goliath. Una vez en la silla, Darien la sentó en su regazo y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Espera! ―Beryl llegaba corriendo—. ¿Está viva?

—Sí ―dijo él—. ¿Estás herida, muchacha?

—No, estoy bien. Murdoch está muerto.

Darien se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre en el labio y un golpe en un ojo. Debía haber luchado con Murdoch.

—Lanzaste bien el puñal ―dijo Darien—.Tienes buena puntería. ¿Nos vemos en la mansión?

—Allí estaré. Por favor, llévala sana y salva a casa, Darien. Yo llevaré tus armas.

Puso a Goliath a un trote suave y sujetó a Serena cerca de su corazón mientras descendían la colina.

Tres horas después, Serena aún no había recuperado la consciencia. El doctor llegó poco después de que Darien la hubiera dejado en la cama, y después de reconocerla, les informó que la bala había atravesado el abdomen sin dañar ningún órgano y había podido detener la hemorragia, pero que era difícil saber si iba a recuperarse. Había un alto riesgo de infección y esas cosas eran imposibles de predecir.

—¿Y su brazo? —preguntó Darien.

El doctor les explicó que había colocado el hueso en su lugar y que había sido una suerte que Lady Serena no hubiera estado consciente durante el proceso.

Darien pensó de repente en su esposa. Cuán claramente se habían escuchado sus gritos de miedo y dolor. Casi cayó de rodillas al pensar en Serena sufriendo tal agonía.

No había nada que hacer, salvo esperar, así que Darien fue a su lado, se arrodilló y juntó las manos. Inclinando la cabeza, rezó para que despertara y no la afectara la fiebre.

Durante una hora, sostuvo su mano sana entre las suyas. Lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas caían en el brazo de Serena diciéndole cuanto la quería. Le rogaba con temblorosos sollozos que se despertara, pero ella no respondía.

El día dio paso a la noche, y él estaba destrozado. ¿Tendría que verla enterrada? Ni siquiera podía soportar pensarlo.

La oscuridad inundó el dormitorio. Una doncella llegó con velas y cambió el agua de la palangana, pero Darien apenas la vio, ya que estaba sumido en el dolor y la pena.

¿Por qué no la había amado como merecía? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. La noche pasada, había tenido que dejarla ir. Había tenido que dejarla irse de su cama, porque no podía amarla como merecía y quería ser amada.

Todo era tan triste y sin sentido. Había tratado cada día de protegerla de una maldición que nunca había sido real e incluso cuando supo que era un engaño, aún no había podido amarla. No podía comprometerse con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque temía perderla en el parto? ¿Que ella muriera?

Entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ella estaba muriendo, y todas sus precauciones para mantenerla a salvo no importaban ya.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Él no era Dios. Sólo era un hombre y no podía controlar cuando y como alguien a quien querías podía irse. Todo cuanto debía hacer era atesorar cada día, pasar cada precioso momento con ella, y adorarla de todas las formas posibles.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó su mano.

—Por favor despiértate, Serena. Por favor…

Llamaron a la puerta y con cuidado, la abrieron antes de que pudiera limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara.

Beryl entró y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo está?

—Nada ha cambiado ―replicó con voz enronquecida y temblorosa—. No puedo soportarlo, Beryl. No puedo perderla. ―Miró los profundos ojos azules del oráculo—. La amo.

Ella le miró atentamente.

—Entonces, supongo que tenemos algo en común.

—¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Ella asintió, luego apartó de la frente de Serena un mechón de cabello y dejó dos tiernos besos en sus párpados.

—Siempre supe que estabas conmigo ―murmuró a su hermana—, y ahora que te conozco, me siento diferente. Nada es igual que antes. Por favor, vuelve a nosotros.

Sin embargo, seguía sin mostrar signos de consciencia, por lo que Beryl se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Dónde has estado? ―preguntó Darien, ya que desde el ataque, Beryl no había vuelto hasta ese instante.

—Me quedé en el círculo ―le dijo—. Quería ver más.

—¿Qué pasó esta mañana? ―preguntó—. ¿Vio algo Serena? ¿Recordó alguna cosa de su vida pasada?

Beryl negó.

—Compartimos una visión de piezas inconexas. Cuando terminó, seguía sin recordar. Estaba frustrada.

Darien miró el rostro de Serena, tan tranquilo ahora, y deseó poder ayudarla. Pero su pérdida de memoria encerraba algo misterioso, algo que iba más allá de su control.

—¿Qué vio?

—Había un hombre ―respondió Beryl—. Era guapo, moreno y estaban viajando juntos en barco. Estuvieron juntos durante un tiempo. Pude verlo en su cara. Supongo que tendría uno veinte años cuando iban en el barco, pero después, estaban en un carruaje, recorriendo las calles de una ciudad. Podía ser Roma.

—La encontraron en Italia ―dijo él.

—Lo sé. Soy consciente de que el Rey James está exiliado en Roma y que su hijo Charles nació allí la pasada Navidad.

Darien miró a Beryl atentamente, estudiando su expresión, mientras se preguntaba si había visto algo sobre el niño en la cuna. ¿Sabía que Serena soñaba con el asesinato de un niño?

Beryl no mostró nada sospechoso. Sólo le miraba desafiante, como si le estuviera diciendo que Serena era su asunto ahora, no sólo de él.

Suponía, que si sobrevivía, él y Beryl tendrían que compartir la responsabilidad de velar por ella en el futuro, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a cederle el puesto.

—Olvídalo ―dijo ella—Ella no intentó matar al príncipe.

Él levantó los ojos mientras una ola de alivio lo inundaba.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Lo vi en la visión ―explicó—Hace un año, aunque creí que me estaba viendo a mí misma. A menudo me confunden las visiones y creí que era falsa. No siempre las creía, ya que me veía a mí pero en realidad era ella. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era a Serena a quien veía. Ella salvó al príncipe, Darien. Fue el hombre moreno quien intentó matarle. Serena trató de detenerle, y cuando se enfrentó a él, también intentó matarla a ella.

En lo más profundo del alma de Darien, bullía la furia y las ganas de matar. Habló con un tono tranquilo y sereno, que enmascaraba su oscuridad y su furia.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? Lo encontraré.

Beryl negó.

—No puedes.

—No te atrevas a decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer.

Sus ojos relampaguearon con comprensión y satisfacción.

—Está muerto.

Darien se sorprendió y tuvo que luchar duramente para calmar su temperamento y su respiración.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién era? Debo saberlo.

Beryl se inclinó y puso su mano en la frente de Serena, mirándola con pena y compasión.

—Era su marido, Darien. Eso es todo cuanto sé. Y estoy encantada de que esté muerto, porque no era bueno con ella.

_¿Estoy muerta? _Se preguntaba Serena, tratando de abrir sus pesados párpados.

_No, no puedo estar muerta. En el cielo no existiría este dolor._

Su cuerpo entero pulsaba. Sentía como si la estuvieran apuñalando, pero en todo cuanto podía pensar era en la hiriente luz que calentó su alma cuando el mundo dejó de girar.

Pero, ¡ay! también le dolía horriblemente el brazo izquierdo. No podía moverlo. Parecía estar atrapado en una especie de tela.

Por fin, logró abrir los ojos y levantó el brazo, curiosa por verlo. Confusa y mareada, miró al techo. Había un fresco de dioses, ángeles y nubes… El cielo era de un encantador gris azulado…

_¡Dulce Dios de los Cielos!_

Darien. Su bello Highlander. El hombre que había llegado desde tan lejos para rescatarla del extraño y vacío agujero negro de su existencia

Su boca la cubrió y Serena sacó su mano buena fuera de la cama. Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello para atraerlo más cerca, para devolverle el beso.

—Recuerdo ―dijo mientras él enterraba la cara en el hueco de su cuello, mojándola con imparables lágrimas de alegría—Lo recuerdo todo―Le acarició el pelo pasando los dedos por los largos rizos oscuros para retirarlos de la cara llorosa—¿Voy a vivir?

—Sí ―replicó él, mientras reía y la besaba en la boca otra vez—Vas a vivir, muchacha. Estás despierta y el doctor dice que eres fuerte.

—Bueno, debo serlo, ¿no es verdad?

Él se rió contento, y sus oscuros ojos brillaron con bellos reflejos dorados.

—Siempre pensé que eras una superviviente y, aquí estás, tan adorable. ¿Recuerdas qué te pasó?

Sí, ella recordaba correr con su hermana, más allá del círculo de piedras. Se oyó un disparo y una explosión de dolor en la espalda.

—Murdoch me disparó.

—Sí, pero tu hermana le detuvo antes de que terminara lo que había empezado. Volvió a por ti otra vez, pero ella te salvó la vida.

—¿Cómo?

—Le lanzó su puñal, desde una distancia considerable. Fue un tiro impresionante. Es una gran mujer, tu hermana.

Serena acarició su mejilla.

—Pero tú la odiabas.

—Sí, es verdad. A lo mejor aún lo hago, me sobran los motivos. Pero creo que podré perdonarla. Después de lo que hizo por ti… Por nosotros.

Serena cerró los ojos un momento mientras los pasados cinco años de su existencia empezaban a cobrar sentido. Era mucho lo que había ignorado, pero ahora, podía verlo. Ella comprendía. Recordaba.

—¿Aún existe un nosotros? ―preguntó ella—No estoy segura de que quieras seguir conmigo cuando te lo cuente todo ―le miró—. Sé quien era antes. Sé lo que me pasó, dónde fui y lo que hice. Tengo miedo de decírtelo.

Él besó su mano.

—Nada cambiará lo que siento por ti, muchacha. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque hay algunas cosas…Yo era muy joven, Darien. Muy alocada―se detuvo y tragó con fuerza. Su garganta estaba dolorosamente seca.

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos pues cruzó hasta el lavamanos y llenó un vaso con agua.

—Bebe esto. ―Volvió a la cama y la ayudó a sentarse. Llevó el vaso hasta sus labios.

Serena lo bebió con avidez, luego volvió a tumbarse en las suaves almohadas de plumas.

—El doctor te recetó láudano para el dolor ―dijo Darien—Dime si lo necesitas.

—Más tarde, ahora no.

Él se subió a la cama y la abrazó. Su calidez era como una manta del cielo y ella no quería dejarlo ir.

—Dímelo todo ―dijo—Te escucho.

Ella enterró la cara en la suave lana de su tartán.

—¿Sabes que mi padre murió hace seis años?

—Sí.

—Bien, nada fue lo mismo después. No hacía un año de su muerte cuando mi abuela me prometió en matrimonio, con alguien a quien no amaba. Era demasiado viejo.

—El amor es importante ―dijo Darien

Ella asintió.

—Siempre lo he pensado. Así que huí. Me escapé con un apuesto oficial inglés que conocí en una reunión política que se celebró en Drumloch. Todos los invitados eran Hannoverianos, como Nicolás, a diferencia de mí. Pero ahí estaba ese hombre joven que tenía amigos Jacobitas. Su nombre era Seiya. Hablamos toda la noche y creí que era un gran héroe para la causa.

—¿No era lo que tú pensabas?

Serena negó.

—No, pero no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era bueno conmigo al principio. Huimos a Francia y nos casamos en secreto.

Ella miró a Darien atentamente, no estaba segura de lo que pensaba, pero no mostraba ninguna reacción, así que continuó.

—No le dije a nadie dónde me iba ―explicó—Odiaba a mi abuela y apenas conocía a Nicolás. Todo lo que sabía es que se había apropiado del título de mi padre y había tomado posesión de su casa, que era mi hogar. Sentía que no tenía ningún derecho a estar allí.

—Era el heredero de tu padre ―dijo Darien amablemente.

—Lo comprendo ahora ―confesó—También lo sabía entonces, supongo, pero estaba tan dolida por la pérdida de mi padre. Estaba resentida con Nicolás. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

—¿Qué pasó después de casarte con el inglés? ―preguntó Darien.

—Me usó y se aprovechó de la amistad de mi padre con el Rey James para entrar en la corte de los Stuart en Roma. Esa fue su intención desde siempre, creo. Conocía a mucha gente poderosa, pero era un espía de los hannoverianos, y, cuando el príncipe nació, trató de convencerme para…

La cara de Darien parecía una máscara furiosa.

—¿Quería que le hicieras el trabajo sucio, matar al príncipe?

—Sí ―replicó ella—Pero me negué. Se lo dije. Le dije que lo descubriría y por eso intentó matarme. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y trató de estrangularme.―Las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos y necesitó un momento para recuperar la compostura—Perdí la consciencia, y cuando desperté, me estaba enterrando viva.

Serena no lo podía describir… Giró la cara hasta esconderla en el tartán de Darien y lloró.

—No llores, cariño ―susurró él acariciando su pelo y besando su frente—Yo estoy aquí ahora y estás a salvo. Todo quedó atrás. Nadie puede herirte ahora.

—Era mi marido, y trató de enterrarme viva.

—Lo sé.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas. Necesitaba contárselo todo.

—Cuando desperté, recuerdo que tenía tierra en la boca. Estaba fría y húmeda, pero, gracias a Dios, la tumba no era muy profunda. Fui capaz de abrirme paso. Encontré la pala y golpeé con ella a Seiya en la cabeza. Le maté, Darien, y después huí.

—Hiciste lo correcto.

Ella asintió, aunque no le resultaba fácil aceptarlo. Seiya fue su marido, y ella le había amado. O, por lo menos, había creído que le amaba.

—Ahí perdí mis recuerdos ―dijo ella—. Me encontraron poco después, escondida en un establo y me llevaron al convento.

Durante mucho tiempo, yacieron juntos en la suave cama, abrazándose el uno al otro, acariciándose, besándose con ternura.

—¿Qué haremos con Murdoch? ―preguntó ella.

—Tu primo se hará cargo de eso. Ha llamado al magistrado. Se enviará información al Rey sobre Murdoch y su intento de rebelión. Ya lo había intentado antes, ya sabes. Fue arrestado, pero lo liberaron pronto. Beryl está de acuerdo en declarar para ayudar a mantener la paz en nuestro país. Creo que el Rey la recompensará por sus servicios, ya que acabó ella sola con el líder de una rebelión.

Serena se acurrucó contra los fuertes músculos del pecho de Darien y respiró su intoxicante esencia. Todo lo que quería era estar allí, con él, para siempre.

—Pero Beryl y Murdoch eran amantes ―dijo ella—. Debe darle pena, de alguna manera.

—Sí, pero ella es una superviviente, como tú.

Serena pensó en eso.

—Supongo que tenemos más en común ahora que antes. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Darien asintió y le acarició el hombro.

—Lo siento tanto ―dijo él—. Todo el dolor que te he causado. Nunca quise herirte.

Ella trató de incorporarse para mirarle a los ojos, pero el dolor en su costado no se lo permitió.

—Puedo perdonarte cualquier cosa, Darien. Todo lo que quiero es que estés a mi lado.

—Ah, muchacha. Si sólo supieras la mitad…

—Bueno ―le dijo un poco enfadada. Ella le amaba, necesitaba saber lo que sentía—. Por favor Darien, debes decírmelo.

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó en la frente. Luego suspiró.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo sufrí cuando te vi rodar por la colina. Sabía que te habían herido y cuando vi la sangre en tu vestido, una parte de mí no creyó que podría pasar por esto otra vez. Pero la alternativa era negar mi amor por ti, y eso era peor que cualquier otra cosa. En ese momento, supe que un simple día a tu lado valía cualquier precio, incluso aunque no te tuviera en el futuro. ¿Qué tiene de bueno vivir si no podría disfrutar de la pasión que existe entre los dos?

Ella se aguantó las ganas de ponerse a gritar de alegría.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Darien?

—Que quiero estar contigo para siempre. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, tener hijos contigo, darte todo lo que desees. No quiero apartarme de tu lado otra vez. Quiero todas esas cosas que querías tú cuando hablaste conmigo ayer. Tenías razón en todo y yo necesito que alguien me dé una patada en el culo.

Se incorporó sobre un brazo y besó la boca de Serena con un beso tierno y cálido, lleno de amor y deseo.

—No estoy haciéndolo bien ―murmuró retirándose.

Así que, saltó de la cama y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla.

—Te amo, Serena Tsukino, y deseo que seas mi esposa. Viviré donde tú vivas, seré lo que quieras que sea. Me desharé de mi espada si me lo pides. Ya he tenido suficiente de esta vida de guerrero. Ahora, quiero ser tu amante, nada más. Tú eres mi ángel y mi amor. ¿Me aceptarás?

Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas mientras se le escapaban carcajadas de alegría.

—Por supuesto que te acepto.

Él se puso otra vez a su lado en una décima de segundo, abrazándola con suavidad. No quería hacerle daño. La besó tan dulcemente, que hizo que ella olvidara el dolor de su corazón y de su cuerpo. Él le pertenecía ahora, y nunca más tendría que decirle adiós. La había rescatado del oscuro abismo que era su vida y le había mostrado quién era realmente.

Y ahora, además, tenía una hermana.

—¿Dónde viviremos? ―preguntó Serena mientras los suaves labios de Darien succionaban el lóbulo de su oreja con una mano tomándole la cara.

—Dónde tú quieras, muchacha. Iré a donde sea con tal de estar contigo.

—¿Y Nicolás? ¿Crees que se opondrá?

—¿Importaría?

—No ―replicó entre risas, ignorando el dolor de su brazo y su costado—. Ya tengo edad para decidir por mí misma. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Eso dices siempre.

Él sonreía cuando sus labios se encontraron y ella sintió su alegría compartida mientras duraba el mágico beso, hasta que él tomó su boca con una salvaje intensidad que la dejó temblorosa.

Cada momento en sus brazos era un éxtasis divino, y ella se tiró de cabeza, atrapada por la promesa de comenzar una nueva vida.

—Espero que te cures pronto, muchacha ―dijo él—, porque te debo una follada como es debido. Te lo daré todo la próxima vez que hagamos el amor. Nunca me guardaré nada, nunca más.

—Bueno, entonces ―replicó ella con una sonrisa juguetona y seductora—, te prometo que tus palabras me acaban de dar una gran razón para recuperarme lo antes posible.

Él le retiró el pelo de la cara, y mientras ella esperaba que contestara algo travieso, dada su naturaleza pícara y su increíble potencia sexual, su expresión se volvió seria y dijo las únicas palabras que realmente contaban.

—Te amo, Serena Tsukino ―susurró. Y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

**Epílogo**

_**Drumloch Manor, Frontera Escocesa**_

_**Diciembre de 1731**_

**DEL DIARIO PRIVADO DE SERENA CHIBA**

_He decidido que hoy, ya que el tiempo es estupendo, empezaré a escribir mi nuevo diario desde el círculo de piedra de Drumloch, el lugar donde mi vida empezó realmente hace diez años._

_Casi no puedo creer que haya pasado una década completa desde que Darien me encontró. Han ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces; matrimonio, hijos. Más hijos…_

_Desde el día de nuestra boda, vivimos en la torre Oeste del Castillo Kinloch. Darien sigue ostentando el título de Laird de la Guerra. Él y Andrew son más íntimos que nunca. Yo también me he hecho muy amiga de la esposa de Andrew, Lita, que es como una verdadera hermana para mí. Nuestros hijos juegan juntos cada día. Nosotros tenemos siete hijos, Andrew y Lita tienen seis, pero esperan otro para la primavera. Algunas veces necesito pellizcarme porque no me puedo creer lo felices que somos._

_Dos veces al año, vamos a Moncrieffe para visitar al amigo de Andrew, Duncan MacLean, que recientemente, ha recibido un ducado como pago por sus esfuerzos para mantener la unidad de Gran Bretaña. Es un diplomático brillante y un favorito del Rey._

_La esposa de Duncan, Amelia, la duquesa, es inglesa y también muy amada por el Rey. El mes pasado me mandó un broche de diamantes bellísimo para celebrar mi décimo aniversario de boda. El gesto me conmovió y Darien, para no ser menos, me regaló este diario encuadernado en piel para escribir y me prometió traerme a Drumloch por Navidad para visitar a mi gemela. Eso significa más para mí que cualquier joya principesca._

_Beryl es otra. Dejó de ser una marginada para ser dueña de su gran casa, Drumloch Manor. Ella y el primo Nicolás son los mejores amigos y la amabilidad y lealtad de Nicolás han suavizado su corazón de manera evidente. Ella ahora cree en la felicidad y la bendición de una familia y se ha convertido en una persona muy tierna._

_Nos escribimos a menudo y, también a menudo, nos alcanzamos en sueños. Me resulta difícil explicarlo con palabras, pero tenemos una conexión espiritual que desafía a la razón._

_No es posible verlo o definirlo, como sucede con el amor, pero es tan fuerte y poderoso como cualquier espada._

_Mi marido y mis hijos son el centro de mi vida. Moriría por cualquiera de ellos y sé que ellos sienten lo mismo por mí._

_Oh, mira, ahí llega Darien. Está subiendo la colina para acompañarme a cenar. Beryl y Nicolás nos prometieron un gran festín y, estoy famélica._

_Si pudierais ver lo guapo que es a la luz invernal. ¿Cómo puedo haberme casado con un hombre tan magnífico? Algunas veces me pregunto si estoy soñando, porque siempre hace que mi corazón suspire y le amo más cada día que pasa._

_Ahora ha llegado. Debo irme. Volveré a escribir mañana, lo prometo._

_**Serena.**_

**FIN**


End file.
